IchixRuki Tale of Two Worlds
by Renee N Snider
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia Fall in love get married and start a family.
1. Prolog

"Hey Mom…" Ichigo whispered knelling in front of his mother's gravestone. Hard to believe it's been nine years…Ichigo thought clutching his fists. _I'm just glad to have Rukia here with me… I can't believe I'll be graduating soon… I wish you where still here_. Ichigo forced a smile trying to hold back from crying, he didn't want to worry Rukia. _I really love Rukia mom, and I know if you where still here, you'd love her too,_ Ichigo stood up biting his lip still clutching his fists. He'd started to walk out of the graveyard, Rukia followed close behind him.  

"Ichigo…" she murmured watching him walk, she knew he was in pain, and she never knew what to say to Ichigo when he got like this. She turned the corner out, she looked back, _has it really been three years?_ she thought, _my life has changed so much since that day, that day I was deployed into the real world. It was the day I met Kurosaki Ichigo,_ Rukia looked up at the sky, _our meeting was rocky but he showed such bravery, I felt I could trust him immediately,_ smiled staring at the back of Ichigo's head. _He never dose what I say. He's reckless and stupid. Rushing into things he knows he can't handle. He forgets to knock before opening the closet. But he always comes through. Whether we're dealing with psychopaths, or Menos of any proportion. He never lets me down. We bicker all the time. I think he sees through that, but that day I'll never forget is the same_ _day he'll never forget…_

_The Rain is Poring…_

_My Heart is Racing…_

_Your Pride is Broken…_

_Our Love is Spoken…_

Rukia walked behind Ichigo remembering how much time has gone by since that day. The day, the rain poured. The Man from soul society left, Ichigo was passed out on Rukia's lap. The Fisher was gone, the battle a draw, Rukia stroked his hair, and whispered, "I love you" so quietly she barely moved her lips, "I love you too" Ichigo mumbled and he put his hand on her cheeks and pulled her down kissing her forehead. Rukia started to cry as she kissed Ichigo's lips. _And I still remember at school the next day, I noticed, I finally noticed, the way Orihime looked at Ichigo, it's the same way I look at Ichigo, and I knew she liked Ichigo I couldn't tell her, I wouldn't hurt her, so we Kept it to ourselves. It's been three years, since that rainy night and Ichigo and I have become closer and closer…_ Ichigo and Rukia walked into the house and went up the stairs to Ichigo's room. He closed the door, and they smiled at each other. Ichigo kissed Rukia's forehead. He sat next to her on his bed, she leaned over and gently kiss his lips.


	2. Chapter 01 We've Been Caught!

Chapter 1

Release My World

Chapter 1

With their ears pressed to glass cups against Ichigo's door they eavesdropped on the conversation between Rukia and Ichigo.

"You're ganna get caught again, and Ichi-Nii's going to get mad again," Karin stated rolling her eyes.

"But he keeps going to his room alone! With Rukia-Chan!" Yuzu whined.

"It's only Ichi-Nii, what do you really think he's doing in there?" Karin asked.

"Don't worry girls. Rukia-Chan's too sweet and innocent to let Ichigo do anything! She's your third sister after all and nothing more than a sister, or friend to Ichigo. Though it's mating season," Isshin boasted loudly, and with a trustful kick to the face. Karin scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you it's puberty not mating season!" And with a sudden burst Ichigo's door flew open knocking his father aside, his sisters Yuzu and Karin dodged the opening door.

"When are you all going to stop eavesdropping on me!? Is privacy too much to ask!?" Ichigo demanded as the three quickly ran away Ichigo still screaming at them, as soon as they left his sight he walked back into his room. Rukia sitting quietly on his bed, he smiled at Rukia, she smiled back at Ichigo. He walked over to his bed, Rukia looked up her eyes sparkling as he knelt down and stroked her black hair. She reached her hand out and ran his short, spiky, orange hair through her fingers. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She quickly grasped his face kissing him back. Ichigo held her waist as they kissed passionately. They stared into each other's eyes. Rukia laid back Ichigo climbed over her. Her hands still gently holding the sides of Ichigo's face.

"Oi! Ichigo" Kon panicked, rushing towards them "What are you doing to Nee-san?!" Rukia grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kon, sending him into the wall. "Nee-san!" Kon cried climbing up onto Ichigo's bed, "Get off her! Ichigo!" Kon panicked pulling Ichigo's sleeve. Ichigo pushed Kon of the bed, she giggled as Ichigo ran his hand down her side. "What the hell!" Kon screamed, "When did all this? Why is?" Kon started to climb back up the bed, "Nee-san!" He cried. "Don't ignore me when I'm yelling at you! Ichigo!"

"You think we'll ever come out? I feel kind of bad about keeping us a secret. Especially from Orihime. You know she really likes you." Rukia asked.

"I guess I can't just keep playing dumb until she gets over me," Ichigo sighed, "You're the only one for me," he continued sweetly. There was a knock at the door.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Dinner!" Yuzu announced. Rukia smiled and looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"I guess we'd better go eat," Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo sat up and knocked Kon off his bed, again.

"What's going on?" Kon pleaded.

"I guess we've finally been caught" Rukia giggled.

"What?" Kon said confused.

"Rukia and I are a couple Kon, its three years to the day in fact." Ichigo explained. Standing up and heading for the door.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Kon demanded.

"Just didn't think to let you in on it." Rukia said following Ichigo's lead out the door, closing it behind her. Kon chased after running into the door. Banging and scratching at his door Kon cried "Nee-san!"

"Why was your door locked?" Karin asked.

"We were doing our homework, and didn't want to get interrupted" Ichigo explained.

"But your book bags are down here," Yuzu pointed out.

"We only brought up the books we needed" Rukia said continuing the explanation.

"So where is it?" Yuzu asked.

"Upstairs," Ichigo answered, "we're still not done" he continued.

"Need me to look over your homework?" Ichigo's father asked suspiciously.

"No," Ichigo answered.

"It was just math, and it was quite easy," Rukia stated.

"What chapter?" Ichigo's father questioned.

"Four." Ichigo answered.

"What was it over?" Ichigo's father asked still suspicious.

"Trinomials." Rukia answered.

"Quit badgering them dad," Karin demanded

"You're acting like they were doing something inappropriate while they we're alone." Rukia smiled shyly and Ichigo held her hand under the table. Ichigo took another bite of food then stood up and pushed in his chair.

"I'm going to finish my home work now. Coming Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you for the food Yuzu it was delicious," Rukia said, and then quickly followed Ichigo.

"See dad, they're mad at you now," Yuzu scolded. Ichigo held the door for Rukia then closed it behind him

"That was pretty close," Ichigo said. "I'll go get our bags and we can really do our homework," Ichigo said. "Or you can get them, come back, and we can make out," Rukia teased. Ichigo smiled and left to get their bags. He walked down the stairs, Yuzu was doing the dishes and Karin was drying them. Ichigo noticed their bags were opened. He thought to himself where's my math…

"Looking for these?" Ichigo's dad asked "How did you do math without your books? And chapter 4 is fractions" he questioned. Ichigo took a second to think and explained, "I wrote out the problems in class."

"Ichigo are you lying to me?" his father demanded. "If you like Rukia-Chan and even if she likes you back even, if you two are in love you can tell me, I understand what you feel like. Back when I was mating with your mother…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I, too, was embarrassed that I had a girl that was too good for me. So I kept it all to myself."

"Ok maybe where dating, but that's it!" Ichigo explained as he took the math books, and bags from his father marching back up the stairs. He walked back into his room and whispered to Rukia,

"Wait about five minutes before you say anything." Ichigo then pressed his ear to the door he heard footsteps and the sounds of glass cups hitting the door. He counted down from ten, and then he heard Karin's voice. He hurled open the door

"I told you we're not doing anything!" Ichigo hollered angrily as the three ran away.

"Well dad knows something's up. He investigated our book bags and I had to give out the dating thing but I left out the rest." Ichigo sighed.

"Well know I don't feel so bad about keeping us a secret from your family, though what we DO doesn't really need to be discussed..." Rukia flirted. Ichigo sat down on his floor and crossed his legs Rukia hoped down off his bed and onto her knees putting her hands on his thighs and looked lovingly into Ichigo's eyes and kissed his cheek, he smiled, and he kissed her lips. He put his forehead against hers and looked into Rukia's eyes

"Hey!" Kon yelled, "I'm not done with you Ichigo!" Kon shouted approaching Ichigo from under his bed, "I don't care who in all you are keeping this from! But why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think you could handle it." Rukia said.

"I know how much you like Rukia… and the rest of the female race, so we just didn't tell you." Ichigo said. Rukia pulled her soul glove from her pocket, and put it on.

"Maybe it is time we came out? You know, about us, everyone already is starting to assume there's something going on between us." Ichigo said.

"Well it would be nice to finally be a real couple, not just a secret one" Rukia said, "and I do feel guilty keeping you secret" Rukia said with a small smile and a sly wink. Ichigo smiled, he ran his hands down her cheeks, and he gently held the sides of her head as he kissed Rukia's lips.

"Oi!" Kon yelled, "I'm still here" Rukia hit him with her soul glove, knocking out his soul pill.

"We have to break it to Orihime first though, I don't know how she'll take it, though maybe I can just tell her that I fell in love with you before I realized she liked you." Rukia said, "I just hope she doesn't hate me" Rukia said with a sigh.

"People can hate you?" Ichigo said stroking Rukia's cheek, "I didn't think that was possible, you're so completely wonderful" Ichigo flirted.

"You're just trying to get up my skirt, Ichigo." Rukia taunted.

"Me? Never!" Ichigo joked. He put Kon's soul pill in his pocket. Rukia kissed Ichigo's neck, and then pressing her cheek to his she whispered, "It's not like I'd ever try and stop you Ichigo" she said suggestively. Ichigo put his cheek agent her cheek and whispered, "Love you…" into Rukia's ear. "Love you more…" She whispered back with a giggle. Rukia sighed,

"I think I'll go to Orihime's so I can tell her in person, it would be better if I told her and before school, I don't want her to overreact at school, and after all… She is losing you." Ichigo kissed Rukia, and she stood up and he watched her leave, He grinned watching her out his window, as she jogged out of sight to Orihime's house.

3

An Ichi Rukia Fan Fiction 


	3. Chapter 02 Coming Out

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rukia arrived she knocked nervously on the door.

"Kuchiki-san? What's wrong?" Orihime asked opening the door.

"Can I come in? I have something I have to tell you… it's really important," Rukia asked. Orihime walked towards the kitchen after letting Rukia in.

"Ok… I'll make some snacks." Orihime offered.

"No… don't worry about it… I just need to talk to you Orihime" Rukia insisted, taking Orihime's hand, and walking over to the couch.

"What did you need to tell me Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked sitting down.

"It's about Ichigo" Rukia answered sitting next to her and tacking both her hands, Rukia sighed heavily,

"Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime said curiously.

"Well, Orihime I know you like Ichigo, which I why I have to tell you this." Rukia said determined.

"You like Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked her eyes slowly filling with pain, at the impeding news.

"Well, before I meet you and before either Ichigo or I realized you liked him, well we kind of." Rukia sighed griping Orihime's hands.

"It's ok I think I understand Kuchiki-san, you and Kurosaki-kun like each other don't you? He really is wonderful." Orihime sighed, looking down at her feet, she pulled her hands from Rukia's, and was clutching the hem of her skirt.

"It's more than that… we're dating, we started dating after the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death, freshmen year and..." Rukia explained.

"Thanks for being honest with me Kuchiki-san." Orihime interrupted. Tears beginning to leek from the corner of her eyes, and run down her cheek. Rukia held Orihime and rubbed her back.

"Were finally, confirming, that the rumors are true, about our relationship and I wanted you to know first, especially because I realized you liked him over the time we've been friends. And I don't want you to hate me and I didn't want you to find out from anyone but me or by rumor." Rukia pulled back from Orihime, her hand reaching out whipping the tears off Orihime's cheek. "I'm sorry" Rukia said softly getting up leaving. She slowly closed the door and heard Orihime start to cry. She leaned against the door wishing she could make it better.

_My heart…_

_You broke it, thrown to the floor…_

_Shattered…_

_Too many pieces to count, my heart it's torn with deep pain…_

_You kiss her…_

_I feel a knife…_

_Plunged… In every… Shattered… Piece_

She slowly walked back to Ichigo's house, and went up the stairs, and into Ichigo's room for the second time that night.

"How'd she take it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"She cried", Rukia replied simply, and with a heavy sigh "Well I think I'll take a shower real quick" Rukia said her voice sounding achy.

"And I'll join you!" Ichigo joked.

"No you won't!" Rukia replied with a tiny smile. "Maybe next time" she joked slyly.

"I'll remember that!" Ichigo replied with a grin on his face. Rukia smiled and left for the shower. When she came back half an hour later Ichigo had fallen asleep. She quickly got dressed and crawled next to him wrapping her arms around him like he was a teddy bear, her head buried in his chest, "You smell like flowers," Ichigo murmured.

"Thanks," Rukia whispered, as she fell asleep to Ichigo's steady heartbeat. In the morning Ichigo's alarm went off and the two stumbled to get ready for school.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Your friends are here!" Yuzu informed them. "And where's Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in Ichigo's room," Rukia said.

"That's fine but hurry or you're going to be late," Yuzu said. The two walked out the front door, which caught Keigo and Mizuiro by surprise.

"Rukia? What were you doing at Ichigo's?" Keigo asked.

"I was invited over for breakfast." Rukia replied.

"What!" Keigo yelled putting his face in Ichigo's face, "You never invite me over for breakfast!" he accused. Keigo and Mizuiro suddenly looked shocked.

"Ichigo! You're…! Why are you holding Rukia's hand?!" Keigo demanded.

"He's my boyfriend, if he didn't hold my hand I'd be sad." Rukia said.

"BOYFRIEND!!" Keigo screamed "When did this happen?" he inquired.

"A while ago, almost immediately after Rukia and I met, it was official after the anniversary of my mom's death and we've kept it on the down so no one would fuss." Ichigo explained.

"Ichigo! You cad!" Keigo shrieked, "Keeping this a secret from us all!" he whined runny away in slow motion to be more dramatic.

"Shut up Keigo" Ichigo complained, Keigo still slowly running. He tripped over a rock, he bounced back over to the group and, as the group walked to school Keigo buzzed around like a bee prodding Rukia and Ichigo with questions.

"Is she a good kisser Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" Ichigo replied.

"How's he in bed Rukia?" Keigo asked. Rukia slapped Keigo then clung to Ichigo wrapping her arms around his waist while glaring at Keigo. As they approached the schoolyard Rukia was still clinging to Ichigo. Jaws dropped as they walked passed and they entered the classroom Ichigo sat down and to the surprise of the class Rukia sat on his lap her legs across his, one arm draped around his neck leaving her other hand free to twirl his hair with her fingers. As class started Mrs. Ochi walked in the room and noticed Rukia still sitting in Ichigo's lap giggling.

"Kuchiki? I don't remember assigning Kurosaki as your seat." Maybe you should go to your own seat?" Mrs. Ochi said.

"But Ichigo is much more comfy than my desk," Rukia wined.

"I'm sure he is…" Mrs. Ochi replied "but won't you be in the way of Kuosaki's note taking?"

"She's not in my way at all Mrs. Ochi," Ichigo explained.

"Ok, then its fine," Mrs. Ochi cheerfully starting her lesson. The class mumbled, "It's fine?" "It's fine?" "She said its fine."

"Mr. and Ms. Kurosaki." Mrs. Ochi said, as the class giggled, "Can one of you two please answer this question?" Mrs. Ochi asked pointing to a math problem on the board.

"Its X2y-Z" Rukia stated. "Very good Ms. Kurosaki" Mrs. Ochi said calling on the next student. "Good one," Ichigo whispered softly. Rukia smiled as she grabbed Ichigo's free hand and laced her fingers between his. The lunch bell rang and Rukia got off Ichigo only to cling to him after he stood up, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he put his arm around her. They smiled as they walked out under the big tree in the field. Rukia pulled out the lunch she made and Ichigo pulled out the lunch Yuzu was nice enough to make for him.

"Say Awww" Rukia said picking up piece of Shrimp, Ichigo smiled and opened his mouth, as Rukia fed him.

"Your turn" Ichigo said picking up a strawberry, they smiled and fed each other for a while then finished their own lunches. Rukia giggled looking at Ichigo with rice on his face.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"You got rice on your face" Rukia replied.

"Where?" Ichigo asked. Rukia grinned leaning forward and whispered,   "Here," as she licked the rice off Ichigo's cheek. Before she sat back down Ichigo quickly kissed her cheek. Rukia smiled and the lunch dismissal bell began to ring. Ichigo picked up the lunches and offered to throw them away. Rukia watched and Orihime came over and sat down next to her.

"You really weren't lying… I'm glad you warned me," Orihime said.

"You where watching? I'm sorry…"Rukia replied, slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"It's ok. I was putting my try away and I saw him kiss you," Orihime said with a sigh. "At least Kurosaki-kun's happy, that's all that really matters." She continued.   "Your happiness maters too Orihime. And you know that." Rukia said, "and you know that if he liked you, even if I liked him, I'd be happy for you, just because you love someone with all your heart, doesn't mean you can control there's. You can't even take hold of that heart, if they do love you, you have to hold their heart gently and be able to let it go and if they truly love you there heart will come back, but if you hold it too tightly it will slip away and you'll lose their heart forever." Rukia continued.

"That was beautiful Kuchiki-san, I think I'll be ok. I just need to think positive." Orihime said.

"That's my girl!" Rukia cheered.

"Hey Rukia, Orihime, ready for class?" Ichigo asked.

"You bet Ichigo" Rukia replied.

"Talk to yeah later Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with a fake smile.

"She seemed in a good mood," Ichigo noticed.

"We had a little girl talk," Rukia said.

"Well at least she seems happy. Shall we?" Ichigo asked extending his hand. Rukia smiled and took Ichigo's hand and they walked to class. Ichigo sat down at his desk and Rukia once again took his lap as her seat. He smiled and put his arm around her waist. She turned and put her head on his shoulder until Mrs. Ochi walked in.

"No sleeping on Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Kurosaki," Mrs. Ochi said.

"Yes ma'am," Rukia said sitting up straight.

"Ms. Kurosaki would you mind sitting in your desk while we all take a little test. It's hard to believe two people didn't cheat when they share a desk." Mrs. Ochi asked.   "Yes ma'am," Rukia said standing up and moving to her desk.

"Now after the test you can leave and have a nice weekend." Mrs. Ochi explained, as she passed out the tests. Rukia finished her test and waited out in the hall for Ichigo, who soon followed. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. And leaned her head against him as they walked, he put his arm around her, as they walked into Ichigo's house Rukia went to help Yuzu set the table and Ichigo threw their book bags in his room. And then they walked down stairs to the dinner table were Yuzu served dinner.  

"So Rukia-Chan, Ichigo, what are the plans for tonight?" Ichigo's father asked. "Oh the usual, homework and studying." Ichigo claimed as he gently squeezed Rukia's hand for a moment  

"How was school Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu asked  

"It was good, we had a test, not hard at all," Ichigo said.  

"It really was easy," Rukia added.  

"I see, well I don't know what you're really up to, but I need to talk to you boy, after dinner his father said with a wink.  

"Ok," Ichigo said as he excused himself from the table after he finished eating. Rukia followed a short while later. Ichigo waited in the Living room for his dad to finish dinner, looking around the living room the poster of his mother hung proudly, he could hear Yuzu and Karin eating, and the sound of Rukia going up the stairs, all very familiar sounds and somewhat calming to Ichigo.  

"Ichigo" he said, walking into the living room, his hands in his pocket.  

"I got two tickets for a weekend's vacation to a beach house," he said pulling two tickets from his pocket.  

"But I don't have time to go so why don't you and Rukia go? As long as you promise to behave," he continued with a lecherous grin. Ichigo smiled and took the tickets.

"Dad, where did you get these?" Ichigo asked.  

"An old friend gave them to me, when I ran into him he said he was too busy, and the tickets were non refundable, but I said I was too busy so I told him I'd give them to you."  

"Thanks dad." Ichigo said tacking the tickets and walking upstairs.  

"What did your dad want?" Rukia asked.

"He gave me two tickets to a privet beach house for the weekend." Ichigo replied.   "Wow, where is it?" Rukia asked. "Some big private beach in the middle of nowhere" Ichigo replied.  

"Sounds romantic, kinda like a honey moon," Rukia said with a giggle, Ichigo smiled.  

"You wanna take advantage of this and go?" Ichigo asked.  

"Hum… a weekend at a private beach with the man I love, no one around for miles" Rukia listed, "sounds horrible" Rukia continued sarcastically, "Of course I wanna go!" Rukia finished with a big smile.  

"I have to run a quick errand really fast, wait here?" Ichigo said smiling petting the back of Rukia's head  

"Maybe I wanna come" Rukia whined with a disappointed frown  

"But I'm getting you a surprise and I don't want you to see it till later" Ichigo hinted  

"Fine, I'll wait" Rukia said sadly, Ichigo smiled and kissed her  

"It's only ganna be about an hour tops, Kay." Ichigo said leaving the room. He walked to the jewelers he looked over the diamond jewelry. He saw a little heart with a lot of much smaller diamonds in it, he decided to buy it for Rukia with his savings He asked the jewelers how much it would cost to engrave an RK in the back the Jeweler said that they were having a special and she'd do it right now for free and it would be ready in half an hour. With his last fifty dollars he went to the toy store and bought a stuffed bear and then he put the reaming money back in the bank and went to pick up the necklace. He thanked the sales lady and put the diamond on the bear. He walked back home Rukia was still asleep in his bed he carefully tucked the bear under her arms, she quickly latched to it. Ichigo stood there and laughed, he crawled back on his bed and laid down next to her stroking her hair. He wanted to see her reaction right away. After about half an hour, Rukia slowly started to move about like she was waking up, she turned around and slowly opened her eyes, Ichigo smiled at her and she smiled back at him, after a few minutes she begin to noticed the bear in her arms realizing the fuzzy plush was not Ichigo. She looked down her eyes widened filling with joy, they sparkled as she hugged the bear, she kissed Ichigo's lips and he told her to look at the bear's neck. She smiled and noticed the Diamond chain around it she sat up Ichigo took the chain off the bear and placed it around her neck he kissed her neck. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Rukia was speechless her hand stoking the diamond heart he wisped in her ear flip it over, the back had the first letter of her first and last name carved in it.  

"The funny thing is." Ichigo whispered shyly with a small grin, "Is that could be either Kuchiki Rukia or maybe even someday," Ichigo's face turned red and he begin to mumble, "Kurosaki Rukia." He continued shyly his face turning even redder, Rukia kissed his lips and fell back against him her eyes gleaming as she turned the diamond in her fingers amazed with its beauty.  

"I'd like that, I'd that that a lot…" Rukia said she begin to nuzzle the underside of Ichigo's chin with her head like a cat, Ichigo swore he could even hear her purr. He her stroked hair Rukia was still nuzzling him. Her fingers following the lines of his muscles so lightly up and down it tickled. They just sat there for what felt like forever, not saying anything, not needing to say anything. Ichigo's dad knocked on his door.  

"Oh, Ichigo, meet me downstairs in five, Kay." His father said closing the door. Ichigo stood up and followed his dad down the stairs wondering what he wanted. "Boy!" Ichigo's dad bellowed, "Come here."  

"Yeah dad?" Ichigo Replied. "I see you've spent all your money on a necklace for Rukia." He pointed out.  

"How'd you know?" Ichigo asked.  

"You left your account book on the table" His father answered, "Now don't think I'm stupid. I can tell just how serious you two are, and how do you plan to propose to her without a ring?" Ichigo's father demanded.  

"Well the necklace was ganna be like a promise ring till I saved up more money," Ichigo answered.  

"Not good enough!" His father protested slamming his fist on the table, "here," he continued handing Ichigo a small velvety burgundy box Ichigo looked at it, it was old, and beat up, the color of the box fading, and covered with dust.  

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.  

"Your mothers wedding and engagement rings" His father replied, "At the beach use them to make Rukia happy, if you want too." Ichigo look at his father, he didn't know what to say, and Ichigo opened the small beat up box inside were two bands, a plan white gold band and the other a white old band with a small diamond on it. "You don't need to thank me" Ichigo's father said, "just have fun, live long and don't let her go," He said walking away.  

"Dad," Ichigo said with a smile, "Thanks." He walked upstairs putting the box in his pocket, Rukia was packing for their trip.  

"What did your dad want?" Rukia asked.  

"He just wanted to have a guy to guy talk is all." The two smiled as they kept packing their things.


	4. Chapter 03 Moonlight Nights

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When morning finally came Rukia and Ichigo hoped onto the bus to take them to the beach Rukia started to dig threw her bag on a search for the candy she packed, when she came upon a box, she didn't pack con drums? She mumbled under her breath some kind of chewy candy? She thought to herself.

"Ichigo…" she said.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied.

"Want one?" Rukia asked handing him one of the small packages. Ichigo's eyes bulged, as Rukia was about to put one in her mouth. He quickly snatched it away from "Hey!" Rukia yelled angered, "don't hog all the candy! There's enough for both of us!"

"That's not candy!" Ichigo's face turned beat red "damn that old man putting these in your bag," Ichigo muttered.

"What are they then?" Rukia asked.

"Um… there… a device… used… in the progress and the actions of some things that people in love do… to prevent some events from accruing… " Ichigo babbled nervously.

"So they're…? What now?" Rukia asked confused.

"Oh! Do you want kids?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe someday, but not now." Rukia replied still not catching on.

"Well…" he started to murmur shyly, "I put one of these on and they prevent kids," his face turned redder, "form like forming in you…" Ichigo turning still a bit redder he just handed her the instructions and continued, "Here just read these" he said handing Rukia the piece of paper that came with the box. Rukia unfolded the piece of paper, her eyes scanning reading the sheet; she looked at Ichigo, then back at the paper, and back at Ichigo. She gasped,

"Oh… ok I get it…" Rukia said, they both turned red, and Rukia put the box back in her bag "I'll just try one later" she said seductively.

"But they're not," Ichigo started, "there for," his face suddenly turned the brightest shade of red it has ever turned, "you don't mean?" Ichigo babbled confused and in disarray.

"No," Rukia smiled, "I was only joking." She said giggling at Ichigo. She climbed up onto Ichigo's lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist she warped her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his chest and chin, Ichigo kissed the top of her head, Rukia looked up at him, and he kissed her lips, she quickly gave him a tiny puppy dog lick on the cheek and warped her arms around his chest, her chest pressing into his, the two watched everything pass by while they were on the bus. They arrived at their seaside cabin a beautiful one bed, one bath, and the ocean so close the waves seemed to almost touch the house at high tide. They walked into the cabin, and unpacked there things Ichigo thought it wouldn't hurt to set the stowaway package from his father on the dresser next to the bed, Ichigo and Rukia ran out to the ocean and splashed each other in the worm and salty water until they got out to watch the sun set on the beach, Rukia's head on Ichigo's lap, he stroked her wet hair gently, the stars came out and it was a full moon, Ichigo started fidgeting nervously, Rukia sat up.

_The waves pounding… The breeze blowing… The smell of salt…_

_Your hand is twitching… Your eyes are gleaming… A sudden calm…_

_You took my hand… You make a pledge… I said, "Yes"…_

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo stood up.

"I can't wait any longer," Ichigo said out loud like he was talking to himself.

"What is it?" Rukia asked starting to get worried.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said turning a little red, he clenched his fist for a moment, and reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small burgundy box.

"Yeah?" Rukia replied, wondering what Ichigo had pulled from his pocket. Ichigo's face turned beat red as he got down on one knee,

"What would you say, if I were to propose to you, right here and now?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smiled, she wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him one thousand times and say yes already, but she thought it would be more fun to play along right now.

"Well, how might you go about it?" Rukia asked wrapping her arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Well first I'd take your hands," Ichigo's face turned a little red as he took her hands, "Then I'd kiss you a whole lot," Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukia tenderly on her lips, then her cheeks, her nose, and then again on her lips, "Then I'd take the ring and slid it on your finger," Ichigo pulled out his mothers engagement ring, and slid it onto her finger, he smiled noticing it fit her perfectly, "and lastly id keeps holding your hands, and wait for you to answer." Ichigo finished feeling both confident and nervous. Rukia gazed at the ring her heart was racing, and she was so happy.

"Well, if you were to propose like that how could I even think to say no? Of course I'll marry you Ichigo!" Rukia pulled Ichigo down to her level and kissed him deeply. Ichigo kissed her back deepening the kiss further. When the pulled apart for air, Rukia gazed at the ring again.

"Thank you Rukia, you're so important in my life, I can't imagine what a day without you would even be like." Ichigo kissed Rukia once more.

"Ichigo, you've helped me so much, I can't even begin to thank you. Rukia reached up and kissed Ichigo again.

"So, Ichigo were did you ever find such a beautiful ring?" Rukia asked looking at the ring.

"It was my mother's" Ichigo said standing up. Rukia jumped on Ichigo warping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his, steeling his breath, he ran his hands down her back, and pulling her into a tight embrace. Tears streaming down her cheek. They finally pulled away. Ichigo wiped the tears away from Rukia's soft cheek she just starred up at him smiling. She quickly popped up on her tip toes and kissed Ichigo, she giggled and told Ichigo to wait on the beach for a while, Ichigo smiled, he laid down in the sand, starring at the stars, and Rukia went inside and gathering ingredients for dinner. She hummed as she cooked chicken and poured chocolate on strawberries. When the food was done she started to set the table. She laid down a white cloth, and fine china, sterling silver, forks and knifes, Ivory placemats and cloth napkins folded into hearts. To finish of this table Rukia placed single lavender scented candle in the middle she put the finished chicken on a plate and pulled the strawberries out of the freezer she put the food on the pate and put the strawberries around the edges. Rukia smiled at a job well done time to get Ichigo she thought to herself. She ran out to the beach were Ichigo was still laying out she sat down above his head.

"What yeah doing?'" she asked curiously.

"Trying to find more stars." Ichigo replied.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"I ran out." he replied.

"Ran out?" Rukia said confused.

"I was pairing the stars with reasons I loved you but I ran out I need a lot more." Ichigo explained grinning. Rukia blushed she leaned down and kissed Ichigo,

"Your too sweet." Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's hands which were tucked under his head like a pillow "come on Ichi." she said pulling him up the beach by his arms "foods done" she continued. Ichigo stood up and warped his arm around her placing his hand on her hip pulling her in close. They walked up the beach in tandem and into the cabin.

"Why's it so dark?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause I didn't light the candle," Rukia replied, lighting the candle. They sat down at the table, the food smelled amazing, Ichigo smiled

"You didn't have to do all this." He said with a smile.

"I wanted to." Rukia replied blushing. Ichigo took a taste of the food. "How's it taste?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Perfect." Ichigo replied. They both quickly cleared their plates as Rukia put the dishes in the sink. Ichigo came up behind her and swept her of the ground and into his arms. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. She warped her arms around Ichigo.

"What about the dishes?" She gestured to the sink.

"They'll be there in the morning." Ichigo said with a grin. Rukia Smiled as Ichigo carried her into their room for the week, she wished the week would never end, every moment had been so perfect. Ichigo set her down and closed the door. He slowly took her shirt off, her hips slowly swinging side to side, as he carefully unbuttoned each button on Rukia's shirt. She pulled her skirt down she grabbed Ichigo's collar and pulled him along with her as she back up to the bed. She laid out her knees pointed to the ceiling, Ichigo took off his shirt and pulled down his jeans, he ran his hand gently up and down her legs spreading the gap between them further and further, Rukia grabbed the box his father had sunk into their luggage and hurled it across the room. Ichigo smiled and started to climb over her, dragging his chest along hers, as he moved up her his face slowly meeting hers, he took her lips taking her breath, He moved his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra, she pulled down her underwear and kicked it of her ankles, and Ichigo pulled down his boxers and threw them across the room. She gasped in pain as it began, an instance serge of pain, ran threw her body. Her gasps of pain shortly faded into pleasure filled moans. There first time, instinct seemed to take over, and she could feel Ichigo inside her, he could feel her worm body enveloped him. Rukia's arms spread wide grasping the bed they squeezed the sheets tighter and tighter, the diamond pendent hung gently around her neck, it sparkled in the moonlight the bed creaked and shook faster and faster Rukia moaned and wailed, the pain, and the pleasure. Ichigo kissing her face and neck collar chest and stomach, his tongue running up and down her body. The sounds of the crashing waves outside the room lit by moonlight, the stars all shining brightly outside the sounds of Pleasure ringing threw the cabin Rukia warped her arms around Ichigo pulling him in closer, she was kissing his lips and running her lips up and down his neck, her hot breath against his neck. The creaking got louder and louder the shaking got faster and faster, until the cabin was silent Ichigo was laying on the bed Rukia was lying on top of him her chest pressing into his, her cheek on his collar, her hands grasping his shoulders. Ichigo was stroking the Rukia's back while Rukia gently ran her fingers up and down Ichigo's torso, and kissed his chest. The two just lied there, smiling.


	5. Chapter 04 On The Sea Side

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rukia looked out at the waves crashing in the shore, smiling she turned to Ichigo, kissing his collar, her hand caressing his cheek.

"I'm glad we came." Rukia said softly.

"Me too." Ichigo replied, almost in a whisper.

"I was kind of nervous." Rukia confessed.

"I never would have guessed." Ichigo said honestly.

"You're warm." Rukia said, blissfully.

"Your pretty warm yourself, and really soft." Ichigo replied.

"You know what would be kinda fun?" Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"To go into the ocean… Just like this" Rukia replied. Ichigo looked at Rukia and smiled. "You know it would be fun," Rukia continued "come on there's no one around for miles!" she said enthusiastically. "Please! Pewees!" Rukia continued as Ichigo started to laugh a bit.

"I'm just waiting for you to lead the way." Ichigo said with a smile they walked out of the cabin Rukia running in circles around Ichigo.

"Catch me Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out as she took off running, Ichigo laughed chasing the giggly Rukia down to the shoreline and into the ocean. Rukia dove underwater. Ichigo looked around trying to guess where she'd pop up. She sprang up from behind him and latched onto his back, Ichigo walked to deeper water and fell backwards into the water Rukia let go the started to climb up on his stomach like a raft, Ichigo sat floating in the water Rukia Straddling his stomach she hooked her feet together and rested her hands on Ichigo's chest.

"I told you this would be fun," Rukia bragged.

"You where right as always," Ichigo applauded. Rukia laid down on Ichigo draping her arms over his shoulders her arms and legs, dangling in the water, her chest pressing into his, Rukia stretched her neck and kissed Ichigo, he kissed her back

"You taste like the ocean" Rukia giggled.

"So do you" Ichigo replied. Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes she kissed his lips.

"I love the taste of the ocean" Rukia said suggestively they floated in the ocean kissing passionately and slowly drifted with the waves closer to land until the waves pushed them to the beach during sunrise.

"Well that was magic night" Ichigo said.

"It was the best night of my life." Rukia said with a smile.

"You're the best thing in my life, you're so beautiful." Ichigo said sweetly.

"I did things with you I'd never even thought to think of doing before." Rukia responded, she looked at his mother's ring. Ichigo kissed Rukia's lips "That ring looks so perfect on you."

"I guess I have your mother to thank." Rukia replied. Ichigo smiled sitting up, he kissed Rukia

"I'm sure if she was alive she'd love you almost as much as I do," Ichigo said with a grin, "when do you wanna do the wedding?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm…" Rukia pondered tapping her chin, "how about July 2?" she replied. Ichigo looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"That's twelve days from now." Ichigo pointed out.

"I no." Rukia said smiling, "I want it before graduation, and your birthday, and Nii-sama hates you." Rukia continued.

"What's Byakuya got to do with this?" Ichigo asked. "He might try to stop it, if we give him the time." Rukia replied.

"That is pretty true," Ichigo agreed nodding, "ok so the 2ed of July." Ichigo lurched forward grabbing Rukia's sides he started to tickle her. She fell over laughing and screaming, Rukia tried to crawl away, but Ichigo crawled right after her, and grabbed her foot and started to tickle the bottom of it she squealed louder, tears running down her cheek from laughter, the sand sticking to their damp bodies, Ichigo grabbed her other foot which was flailing around the air he got on his knees and pulled Rukia under him and started to ticked her sides again Ichigo stopped, as the laughter turned into gasping for air. Rukia was rolling around in the sand, Rukia laying on top of his chest, he stared into her eyes her face red from laughter he leaned up and kissed her giggling lips, she kissed him back, she reached her and out and caressed his cheek, he ran his hand down her sandy skin and back up, Rukia blushed she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tighter, there chest were pressing and she kissed his neck. Ichigo grinned, flipping her over, his fingers laced threw hers, her hands parallel to her head, he lend in kissing her sandy collar. Rukia giggled, running her sandy hands down his back, she moved one hand to his cheek, pulling his face down with force, and kissing his lips with breath steeling force, Rukia suddenly felt he body being rhythmically forced into the sand, she groaned, the sandy abrasion was extremely painful, as the tide rose around them, the salty water entering every pore, his sandy hands caressing every inch of her bare skin.

"Wanna take a bath wash this sand off?" Ichigo suggested, Rukia smiled

"I'd like that." she said softly. Ichigo stood up, he pulled Rukia up, and put his arm around her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, his hand resting on her hip. They walked up the beach and into the cabin. Rukia ran the water. She sat next to the tub watching the water rise, Ichigo sat to the side his head in her lap, and Rukia was playing with his hair. After the tub was filed, Ichigo stood up and picked up Rukia and carried her into the tub like a princess, he set her down on his lap, picking up a cloth, and he started to rub her back. His hand holding her hip. While he scrubbed in circles on her back. Rukia smiled she turned around wrapping her legs around Ichigo's waist, she picked up a cloth and started to move it up and down his six pack chest, Rukia blushed, a smile came over her face, as Ichigo copied her, he rubbed the cloth up and down, Ichigo turned around and Rukia began to wash his back, after she was done she laid agent his back her head on his shoulder her chest pressing into his back, she smiled and blushed, he smells really good, Rukia thought closing her eyes, the worm water felt so soothing and Rukia drifted to sleep on Ichigo's back, as he heard her gentle breaths he slowly turned around pacing her chest, trying not to wake her. He lifted her out of the water whipping the last few soap suds off her creamy white skin, he carried her too there room where he laid her on the bed, he put on a pair of pajama pants he then clothed her an a pair of old boxers and an old t-shirt before pulling the covers over her, Ichigo then drained the tub and crawled into his bed next to her he pulled her closer he could feel her worm breath on his bare chest he stroked her hair.


	6. Chapter 05 Roof Top Confrontation

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning Ichigo gently grasped Rukia's shoulder and shook her gently

"It's time to go." Ichigo said.

"I don't want to leave." Rukia replied opening her eyes and looking lovingly at Ichigo.

"We have school in the morning, if we don't leave now we might not make it in time." Ichigo responded.

"Awww but we can have so much more fun here," Rukia said seductively. Ichigo smiled at her, Rukia jumped on Ichigo's back, she wrapped her arms around his neck Ichigo headed out of the cabin there suitcase rolling to the side as they walked down the road to the train station the sun was setting when they got there Rukia had fallen asleep on Ichigo's back, he then laid her across the seat and pulled her over his lap after he sat down. He stroked her hair, they reached their stop Ichigo was just about to fall asleep, he gently picked up Rukia and carried her off the train, holding her legs her arms draped over his solders dangling and swaying as he walked. They got to the house. His family was already asleep he laid her down in his bed and pulled the sheets over her as he put his stuff away. In the morning the alarm went off Rukia woke up to find Ichigo passed out his head resting on his arms while the rest of him draped over the bed Ichigo had fallen asleep unpacking, She let Ichigo sleep as she got dressed for school and made him breakfast, she gently woke him up and handed him toast and pancakes, he smiled and ate them, complimenting her on her cooking. Ichigo and Rukia headed of to school, Rukia still admiring her new engagement ring. She smiled as it sparkled in the light, Rukia had her hand on Ichigo's hip and Ichigo had his hand on her hip, as they walked in the schoolyard. Rukia turned red wondering what she would say if someone noticed the ring. They got into class and sat down Mrs. Ochi walked into the room and suddenly turned her head to Rukia.

"Ahh! I see its official know Ms. Kurosaki" Mrs. Ochi said with a big smile.

"What?" Orihime mumbled with confusion. Tatsuki walked over to Ichigo and Rukia she gasped,

"Ichigo did you really?" Tatsuki said in shock her eyes open wide.

"Didn't what?" Orihime said joining the commotion in the front of the room.

"A ring!" Keigo screamed popping out of know where, Ichigo and Rukia both a bit red at this point.

"Kuchiki-san is that really an engagement ring?" Orihime asked.

"…Yes…" Rukia said quietly her face turning beet red, all at once all the girls in class let out a scream and started bombing Ichigo and Rukia with questions

"Where did it happen? What did you do Kuchiki-san? Did you do it?! What did he say? How was it? Rukia turned redder and redder, Ichigo started to get irritated but all the commotion.

"Ok, ok, stop prodding the happy couple, you can prod later. Let's learn something today." Mrs. Ochi said looking at her watch, "Ok it's later" she continued, "where did it happen Kuchiki-san" she asked. Rukia looked at Ichigo and he nodded and whispered, "Tell them whatever you want, it will make them shut up, sooner hopefully."

"The beach at sun set" Rukia said quietly her face completely red, all the girls let out a loud "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"When's the wedding?" Mrs. Ochi continued to ask.

"July 2…" Rukia answered, "I know it's kinda soon, but we wanted it in summer before Ichigo's birthday and graduation and I don't wanna wait much longer." Rukia said a little embarrassed by the attention. "Plus we'll be able to start saving money for a house sooner."

"Where did you get the ring Ichigo?" Mrs. Ochi asked.

"Um… it was my mom's," he said embarrassed, and all the girls let out a loud "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", again Chizuru ran out of her seat and up to Rukia.

"Come on after you found that out you had to have done something dish!" she said with a perverted grin. Rukia turned red and pulled a book over her face.

"Can the Q and A be over please?" Ichigo begged.

"Fine, fine." Mrs. Ochi said starting her lecture. In the back of the room Orihime sat down and Chad moved next to her.

"What's wrong? Orihime?" Chad asked.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Orihime asked.

"They didn't want people to fuss over them, or all the attention that comes when two people date." Chad responded.

"How do you know Chad?" Orihime asked.

"I had my suspicions and I confronted Ichigo, it took a while to get him to talk" Chad replied. "You knew?" Orihime responded dumbfounded.

"I saw it in Ichigo's eyes…" Chad said.

"…His… eyes?" Orihime said confused.

"Before, Rukia showed up at school that first day, Ichigo seemed different like he had just meet someone unforgettable, after she appeared in class that day Ichigo had a bit of a spark in his eyes. After the anniversary of that tragic day, I noticed the way he looked at Rukia when he thought no one was looking and she'd look back at him in that same way." Orihime stared at the back of Ichigo's head, wondering how she missed the signs that Chad said he saw so clearly, and so long ago. The bell rang and the girls tore Rukia away from Ichigo and pulled her away her away. They all looked at her, Rukia's face turned flushed.

"So?" Tatsuki said, "What did you do after you found out it was his mom's ring?"

"I really don't think I should be talking about private matters," Rukia started.

"So you did DO him!" Chizuru said loudly.

"No!" Rukia yelled.

"So you're saying you two didn't have sex?" Chizuru continued

"No!" Rukia said starting to get confused.

"So you're not a virgin!" Chizuru accused.

"No… I mean… Yes… what do you want from me?" Rukia babbled.

"To know if Kurosaki took your virginity!" Chizuru stated out clearly.

"If I tell you, will you promise to SHUT UP?" Rukia yelled.

"YES!" the group said at once, startling Rukia.

"I made dinner, we kissed, ran around on the beach, went swimming and that's it!" Rukia insisted.

"Before, or after he took your virginity?" Chizuru continued to accuse.

"He didn't," Rukia tried to get them to believe her. Thinking to herself I don't want anyone to know yet I still can't believe it happened, and I don't want any rumors to spared about Ichigo… or me. Rukia stood there, she felt someone behind her.

"Renji?" Rukia said slightly shocked.

"Rukia…" he said, "Can I talk to you?"

He has my heart… You want me back…

Go threw him… But if you win…

He'll have my heart… He owns my soul…

"Sure, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked as they walked away from the staring group of girls and to a quiet spot,

"What did you need?" Rukia asked attentively.

"I can't hold it in anymore… Rukia…" he said, "I'm still in love with you… Is there any chance you'd take me back? Please!" Renji begged, "I know it might be too late, but we had something special… didn't we?"

"I can't…" Rukia said, looking away.

"I'll never hurt you again! Please! Rukia!" Renji continued to beg.

"I just can't!" she said firmly, "Back then… When all I wanted was you… to tell me to stay… But you just cast me away!" Rukia said her eyes watering.

"Please just one more chance… Rukia… I need you! And how do you know Ichigo won't hurt you?" Renji pointed out.

"It's too late for doubt now…Renji… Besides you're too late I've given him my innocence to him," Rukia said.

"You… what?" Renji asked in shock "My entire self belongs solely to him…" Rukia said dreamily, she held out her hand to Renji, "Besides Renji… I'm engaged now." She continued proudly, her new ring shown in the sunlight.

"Rukia…" Renji said sadly,

"do you think, if you hadn't meet him, then we?"

"No…" Rukia continued with a sigh, "we, ended when I took the Kuchiki name, when you threw me away."

"I thought you'd be happier there." Renji said sadly.

"I tried to tell you, to tell you I wanted to stay, but you interrupted me in mid sentence and told me to go."

"Rukia…" Renji said in an ever-saddening tone.

"Good bye Renji… I'm sorry…" Rukia quietly spoke as she walked away and headed towards the roof where Ichigo was eating lunch with the guys.

"I never pictured you to get married Ichigo" Mizuiro said

"We need to throw a bachelor party," Keigo stated,

"We can get one of those chicks that jumps out of cakes!"

"No way." Ichigo said firmly, "I don't like being round skimpily dressed or naked women."

"Then how are you supposed to please, Rukia?" Keigo asked.

"I'm not going to explain it, Rukia is Rukia no matter what." Ichigo replied.

"So… Ichigo… how far you gotten?" Keigo asked casually leaning in towards Ichigo.

"We've just kissed and that's it." Ichigo said flatly.

"That's boring no baths together, or like sex or anything?" Keigo stated disappointed, he crossed arms as Rukia got to the roof.

"Hey guys" Rukia said sliding next to Ichigo as he rubbed her back and put his arm around her.

"Ah Kuchiki-san, please tell us you too did something hot and passionate, Ichigo's a stiff and wont spill."

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Rukia sated steeling a bite of Ichigo's Bento.

"This is boring," Keigo sighed.

"Oi, Renji?" Ichigo said, "What are you doing here?"

"Is it true?" Renji asked, "Is it really true? Ichigo!"

"Is what true?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You took Rukia's innocence!" Renji shouted, anger dripped from every word.

"Ichigo you LIRE!" Keigo said loudly, "You said you two had only kissed!"

"Rukia told me, everything Ichigo!" Renji shouted with anger, the pain easily seen in his eyes.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said, confused.

"He told me, he still loved me, he kept asking for me back, even after I said no! I had to get him to stop trying… I didn't know what to tell him." Rukia said looking into Ichigo's eyes. He could see that she was afraid that he was mad at her, he gently smiled, his hand grazing her cheek.

"It's ok Rukia. I understand." he pulled her into his lap, and he warped his arms around her waist. Rukia put her hands on his. He kissed her neck. Everyone stopped, as Ichigo looked up at Renji, he grinned. "Watch," he commanded, as he dipped Rukia to the side and let loose enough buttons reveling her underdeveloped bosom, and bra. food fell from mouths, forks, spoons, and chopsticks fell, Renji's jaw dropped. The girls had caught up with Rukia at this time, wondering what was taking her so long Rukia's face was flushed, she was embarrassed at all the people around her staring at her exposed body. She was speechless as her head fell back, her body rather limp, as Ichigo kissed the divide of her bosom. "She's all mine." Ichigo said possessively with a grin on his face.

"Did he just…" Mizuiro said in shock, Keigo at a loss for words. Rukia buried her face in Ichigo's chest. Chizuru eyes opened wide, as Tatsuki ran over to Ichigo.

"You…You…" Renji stuttered.

"Ichigo! You can't just do that to a girl in public!" Tatsuki yelled out angrily.

"Why not?" Rukia asked.

"It's indecent! And, and! He didn't even ask you first!" Tatsuki said in a complete rage.

"Why would he ask, when he knows the answer?" Rukia replied, while softly looking up softly still gazing up into Ichigo's eyes. Tatsuki stood dumbfounded, watching them resume their lunch like nothing happened. Renji still at a loss for words, his eyes wondered and looked around, trying to find an escape, or something that he could use to his advantage.

"Where'd you get that ring we all know you don't have any money. Did your mommy get it for you?" Renji taunted.

"Actually yeah she did," Ichigo replied stroking the back of Rukia's head.

"Ha! This loser can't even buy a ring for his own girl, he had to run to mommy!" Renji taunted.

"His mom's dead, dud." Keigo said, in an unusually serious tone.

"That was kinda uncalled for" Mizuiro added, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love the ring." Rukia gently whispered running her hands threw Ichigo's hair, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia peeked from Ichigo shoulders only to shoot death glares at Renji.

"Why would you be so mean to Ichigo, I thought you two where friends" Tatsuki asked. Rukia spoke firmly "Please leave Renji," Renji clenched his fists, he had a look of defeat and anger on his face as he stormed away, and he marched down the stars accidentally knocking over Orihime, who was just now catching up with the group of girls.

"Abarai-kun," Orihime said looking up from the ground.

"Oh… sorry Orihime," Renji said.

"What's wrong Abarai-kun?" Orihime asked standing up.

"Rukia hates me." Renji said clenching his fists.

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"Its all Ichigo's fault… how was I to know his mom was dead!" Renji said angrily.

"Oh… I see, you said something about his mom because you were mad that Kuchiki-san liked him and not you." Orihime guessed.

"How'd you know?" Renji asked confused.

"Just a guess." Orihime said with a sad smile. "I've just always thought you liked Rukia, like I like Ichigo… looks like neither of us get what we want." Orihime said her voice sounded like she was holding back tears.

"I grew up with Rukia, but that day she was adopted, I didn't notice she really didn't want to go... she wanted to stay…" Renji said, "but I was so stupid, I sent her away, I thought she'd be happy as a Kuchiki, if I told her not to go, she would have stayed, she never would have meet Ichigo, it's my fault… If I had told her to stay maybe we'd both be happy" he said looking at Orihime.

"I guess we just need to be optimistic, and hope for the best." Orihime said, her eyes beginning to water

"Don't cry, stupid," Renji said wrapping his arms around Orihime and embracing her.

"I'm not crying" Orihime protested, as her tears ran down her cheek and landed on Renji's shirt.

"Idiot, then why are your cheeks covered in tears" Renji asked. The bell rang and every headed Back into class, Renji went back to Urahara's shop and Rukia now buttoned up went back to sitting on Ichigo's lap.


	7. Chapter 06 To Tell Or Die

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After school Rukia paced in circled around Ichigo's room. She stared at her phone. Must tell Nii-sama, must tell Nii-sama. Rukia stopped and shivered imagining all the horrible ways this conversation could end, Ichigo was getting annoyed by Rukia's pacing around in circles and constant murmurings he snatched the phone and handed it back to Rukia after dialing Byakuya's number.

"Ichigo! I'm not ready!" Rukia shouted.

"Hello? Hello?" Byakuya's voice was heard over the speaker.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia greeted before shooting a glare at Ichigo.

"Rukia, do you need something?" Byakuya asked.

"Um, well, Nii-sama, I have to, um, I need to." Rukia stuttered.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Byakuya asked concerned. Ichigo got a sudden grin on his face, he grabbed the phone from Rukia.

"She's trying to tell you that I asked her to marry me and she agreed." Ichigo said bluntly. There was pure silence on the line,

"Hello? Byakuya?" Ichigo hung up the phone and looked confused.

"What did he say?" Rukia asked afraid.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ichigo said in shock. Suddenly Ichigo couldn't breath he felt hands grasping his throat.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said almost shrieking. Ichigo face changing colors as Byakuya's grip got tighter Rukia latched onto her brothers arm and began pulling on it while Ichigo gagged trying to pull Byakuya hands from his throat. Ichigo passed out Byakuya finally relishing Ichigo from his grip, Ichigo tumbled over the edge of his bed, landing head first on the floor.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted again while shocked and confused. Byakuya looked over to Rukia.

"Lousy street urchin, making up such lies about you two, your not even dating the boy how could you marry him." Byakuya said smugly,

"Right Rukia?" Byakuya said in a demanding tone.

"We, Ichigo and I, have been dating." Rukia said shyly.

"What?" Byakuya said shocked and appalled, "for how long?" Rukia held up three fingers her hand shaking a little.

"Three days?" Byakuya said hopefully.

"Three years…" she said in a hushed tone.

"Did you ever plan on telling me about this?" Byakuya demanded.

"I was afraid." Rukia replied.

"Of what?" Byakuya asked.

"That." Rukia said pointing to Ichigo's twitching corps.

"I don't like this idea Rukia." Byakuya stated, "how… how far have you gotten with the boy?"

"What do you mean Nii-sama?" Rukia asked innocently, she new what he meant. "Rukia?" Byakuya said sternly and irritated.

"Just hug, and cuddle and stuff," Rukia said shyly, "a kiss or two." She said in a hushed tone embarrassed to be telling this to her brother.

"I'm a little relived to hear that." Byakuya said with a sigh of relief, "at lest my darling sister is still pure." Rukia turned red, she felt a little guilty, not telling her brother the full truth, maybe I should tell him we went to the beach alone, but I'll assure him nothing happened.

"Nii-sama." Rukia said shyly, "um, well this past weekend." Byakuya looked at Rukia his face void of emotion, but Rukia could see curiosity and worry in his eyes, "Ichigo, and I…" she inhaled deeply, "went to the beach. But nothing happened!" Rukia insisted.

"Who else was with you?" Byakuya asked.

"No…one…" Rukia said quietly.

"Nothing happened? You promise?" Byakuya said hesitantly.

"Yes Nii-sama, nothing happened, we just swam and ate and played in the sand." Byakuya was hesitant to believe Rukia's words but did,

"As long as you're happy, I shall permit this." Rukia's eyes gleamed she hugged her brother.

"Thank you Nii-sama." Rukia said gratefully. On the floor Ichigo regained conciseness, he sat up slowly rubbing his head.

"Oww, shit, what hit me?" Ichigo groaned in pain, he looked over at Byakuya and his eyes widened. "You!" Ichigo hollered, "what the hells your problem!" he demanded. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"I was just trying to help Rukia tell you something that was important!" Ichigo continued to yell.

"Ichigo!" Rukia continued to yell angrily.

"You didn't have to freaking strangle me!" Ichigo shouted pissed off, Rukia came behind him latching onto his hair pulling him down to her level.

"Ichigo! Don't ignore me when I'm yelling at you!" Rukia demanded, "I already worked everything out with Nii-sama." Rukia said calmly.

"Really?" Ichigo stood back up looking over at Byakuya and then back at Rukia "Now go be nice to Nii-sama." Rukia demanded pushing Ichigo towards her brother.

"But." Ichigo whined Rukia snarled at him, "I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you Byakuya." Ichigo said as polity as he could. Ichigo held out his hand to shake Byakuya's.

"Rukia, you'll need a dress." Byakuya said walking past Ichigo, Ichigo snarled and glared at Byakuya who was leading Rukia away they went through several dozen of the local bridal shops, they looked over the dresses, at the last store, while Byakuya was browsing the suites, Rukia saw the perfect dress. It was a long, flowing, white, silk, strapless, gown, there were layers of translucent white chiffon over the silk and the veil had two roses and a long chiffon ribbon that flowed to the floor with a satin ribbon trim. She grabbed it of the rack, she turned around, Ichigo was laughing behind her.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You." He replied.

"What am I doing that's so funny?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your ganna where a white wedding dress." Ichigo replied.

"So, what's wrong with white?" she asked more annoyed.

"Traditionally only a virgin can where white on her wedding day." Ichigo explained, "You should be where off white, or cream."

"Fine, but when Nii-Sama asks why my dress isn't white, and then I tell him about the beach, what would you like me to say at your funeral?" Rukia asked.

"So, that white dress is really nice. Ichigo replied,

"You should go try it on, in fact isn't that dress a two? Maybe you should grab a one? Or a zero, I mean your pretty thin and all." Rukia grinned, she had won this round. She went into the dressing room she quickly changed, and walked out, she turned her back to Ichigo.

"Could you zip me? I can't reach," Rukia asked, Ichigo smiled, and zipped up her dress. She turned around Ichigo suddenly felt nervous, his face turned red and he began to stutter.

"How do I look?" Rukia asked. Ichigo just stood there, enchanted, his face red, Rukia smiled. "I'll just take that as a, you look nice" Rukia said giggling, "could you unzip me now Ichigo?" Rukia asked, Ichigo just nodded as he pulled the zipper slowly down, Rukia came out of the dressing room a few minutes later in her normal clothing. Ichigo's face still slightly red, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the men's side. Rukia saw a white tuxedo with a red under vest.

"Oh this is perfect, just where a white dress shirt underneath and we can match" Rukia said, smiling pushing Ichigo in the dressing room with the tuxedo. When he came out Rukia blushed, she looked down at her shoes. "You… um… you look… Really handsome" Rukia stuttered staring at her feet.

"Thanks, I know the feeling." Ichigo stuttered looking around the dressing room, awkwardly.

"Wanna get the cake now?" Rukia asked changing the subject. _What is it about a guy in a suit?_ Rukia thought to herself.

"Yeah…" Ichigo responded, Ichigo got back into his street cloths then as he came out he looked at Rukia.

"How are we supposed to pay for all this?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh! Nii-sama took care of that, he gave me his card, and it's got an automatic soul society to real world money exchange" Rukia explained.

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo said, smiling. They brought the dress and tuxedo up to the desk, Rukia handed her brothers card to the sales clerk.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" she said cocking an eye.

"My brother." Rukia responded.

"And he just gave you is card?" she questioned.

"If there's a problem, I can get him, he's right over there." Rukia suggested.

"Yeah, bring your brother here." Rukia walked over to the men's side her brother still browsing suites.

"Nii-sama, are you going to buy another suit?" Rukia asked. While admiring his current attire. He wore a tight fitted white dress shirt a striped tie and black dress pants his hair in its usual manner, in his face, his wasn't wearing his Kenseikan, instead he had a silver bracelet

"No these suites are horrid." He replied.

"The cashier wants to see you." Rukia explained.

"I see." Byakuya sighed. He walked over to the register. He walked over with his usual expressionless face, walking right up to Ichigo. He stood over Ichigo, looking down upon him.

"You can't even handle a clerk." Byakuya said with contempt, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm to, stop him from starting up with Byakuya, she continued to pulled him back as Byakuya approached the desk, he pulled out his ID and handed it to the clerk. "Ring up these items, were running low on time, and I'm out of patience." Byakuya said looking down on the sales clerk, the clerk quickly rung up the dress and tux, she slid them into their protective bags them and handed over the items to Byakuya, who made Ichigo hold them.

"Thanks Nii-sama" Rukia said with a smile, Byakuya put his hand on Rukia's head, and then after a second removed his hand.

"Thanks man." Ichigo said politely.

"Can we go look at cakes?" Rukia asked, Ichigo staring at Byakuya who completely ignored him.

"Sounds great." Ichigo replied. The three walked down the street Rukia and Ichigo holding hands. They came upon the cake shop walking in they were greeted by the clerk, "Hi, what can, I help you with today?"

"We are looking for a wedding cake." Ichigo said proudly putting his arm around Rukia, pulling her in close.

"Right this way" the clerk said smiling leading them past the muffins and cup cakes than isle of tall white cakes Rukia drooled over all the baked goods, she didn't know which one she liked best.

"How big of one should we get?" Rukia asked wondering.

"How many people are coming?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh my god!" Rukia screamed.

"What?" Ichigo asked panicked.

"The invitations! We never gave them out!" Rukia panicked.

"It's ok, I'll go right now and pass them out," Ichigo reassured

"You and Byakuya can finish up here just no Chappy please." Ichigo joked.

"Ok." Rukia giggled.

"So where are the invitations?" Ichigo asked

"Right here" Rukia said handing Ichigo her tote bag, he looked inside it.

"This many!" Ichigo said startled, then neglected his composer

"Yeah" Rukia said with a smile

"Get the biggest cake they have" Ichigo suggested weakly. He ran his hand threw Rukia's hair he smiled, and went out to pass out the invitations ok who isn't invited? Ichigo muttered to himself he started going door to door of his classmates homes and handing them an invitation he got nervous when he approached Orihime's house, he walked up to the door and knocked

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said surprised by his visit.

"Well Rukia and I wanted to invite you to our um…" Ichigo said nervously. "Thanks…" Orihime interrupted, taking the invitations and walking inside. Ichigo went to Urahara's shop after he passed out all the invitations to his classmates, he walked into the shop, and down in the basement he found Renji smashing rocks with his Bankai.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted.

"What!" Renji shouted back in annoyance.

"I got something for you." Ichigo said walking over to Renji.

"What is it?" Renji asked, still annoyed.

"I got an invitation from Rukia and I for you," Ichigo said holding it out to Renji, Renji just looked at Ichigo and walked away. He went back upstairs to the shop.

"Kurosaki-san." Urahara said, from behind Ichigo.

"Oi, Urahara." Ichigo replied.

"What you got there?" Urahara asked, pointing to Rukia's pink chappy bag.

"Invitations." Ichigo replied.

"For what?" Urahara asked.

"We have one for you." Ichigo replied, hading Urahara one of the nicely sealed white envelopes. He cocked an eye, and opened the invitation.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said,

"We'll be there." He said walking away. Before Ichigo left and set an invitation on the table with Renji's name on it. Ichigo met up with Rukia and Byakuya at the church where he helped finish setting up.


	8. Chapter 07 Forever And Today

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day of the wedding finally came everyone showed up even Renji and Orihime. Chad was the best man, Ichigo's father brought a life size cardboard cutout of his deceased wife, Karin shook her head and took Yuzu to sit on the other side of the chapel to avoid him. Byakuya went back to where Rukia was getting ready.

"Rukia," he said, with his usual straight face.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said with excitement,

"what do you think?" she asked spinning around. A small smile crept across Byakuya's face.

"Nii-sama you're smiling!" Rukia said in shock.

"I'm going to try to hold on easy as I let you go," Byakuya said turning to Rukia, he took her hands in his, a rare moment of physical contact, Rukia could never remember a time were her brother even looked her in the eyes, but now, he's smiling, taking her hands, and making eye contact, he's being so out of character, Rukia thought as her bother counted to speak. "You have the strength to take on this whole world, but to me you know you will always be my little sister, now I look at you, and you've completely grown, your almost a different person, then the person you were, when you were adopted, and I almost can't believe that the day finally came when some boy came asked for your hand, I know he says that he's in love, but between you and me He's just barely good enough." Rukia looked up at her brother.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia said slowly almost in a whisper. Byakuya turned leaving the small dressing room. Rukia looked in the mirror, and Byakuya spotted Ichigo standing by the alter, he was talking to the priest, while the brides maids and the ushers lined up, Yachiru sat with them, filling her basket with petals.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya said slowly approaching Ichigo

"Yeah Byakuya" Ichigo replied.

"Let's get things clear right know" Byakuya said with a serious look in his eyes

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"If you hurt my sister, even just once" Byakuya started.

"You'll kill me?" Ichigo guessed.

"No…" Byakuya continued, "I'll make your life such hell you'll beg for death."

"Huh!" Ichigo gasped a shiver down his spin, and a cold sweat on his brow. He had never seen Byakuya so serious, or with so much hate in his eyes.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, I'd never even think to hurt Rukia," Ichigo reassured a chill still running down his spine.

"Just remember, Kurosaki my blade will be at your thought this day on" Byakuya said walking away. The music played as everyone took their seats Ichigo stood at the altar, Rukia stood in her dressing room tugging at her hair and pulling at her dress I have to be perfect Rukia thought looking around her dressing room. Yachiru ran around throwing petals at everyone, Rukia walked towards Ichigo, her strapless pure white dress flowing as she walked gracefully down the aisle, with Byakuya leading her playing the role of 'father' they reached the podium, Rukia felt Byakuya's grip tighten Ichigo smiled as he took her hands, she tried to part from her brother but he wouldn't let got of her arm, she took her hand back and begun to pry her brothers hand off, Ichigo came over to help peel Byakuya off, after a few moments the priest came over and helped, they combined got Byakuya off, he took his seat. Rukia stared up into Ichigo's eyes, she was nervous with all of her friends and family staring at her, Ichigo could see his dad out of the corner of his eyes I wonder if this is how my father felt when he married my mother? Ichigo thought smiling as they begin to recite their vows.

"Rukia… My precious flower, you pulled me from the depths and showed me the light… All I'll ever need and all I want, is right here is your prefect eyes." Ichigo said smiling looking into Rukia's eyes

"All I want is you, and I'll love you until the end of time." Rukia said sweetly looking into Ichigo's eyes sweetly

"Dose anyone have a reason these two should not be wed?" the priest asked, "speak up, or forever hold your peace." Byakuya sat on his hands. While I am agent this union, it will make Rukia happy, so I shall sit back, and just belittle the boy. Renji bit his lip, and twirled his long red hair threw his fingers. Orihime stared down at her feet. _I always cry at weddings,_ she thought to herself, _but this time, I mustn't be jealous! No! Be happy for Kuchiki-san, and Kurosaki-kun, they deserve to be happy, even if I'm not. _

_She screams in silence…_

_I object… I love you… Biting her lip…_

_She screams in silence…_

"Kuchiki Rukia, do you take Kurosaki Ichigo, as your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live." the Priest began.

"I do" Rukia said sweetly blushing she stared deep into Ichigo's eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take Kuchiki Rukia, as your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live." the priest continued.

"I do" Ichigo said sweetly, Placing his mothers Wedding ring on Rukia's finger "You may kiss the bride." the Priest said. Ichigo leaned in to kiss his bride, as she stretched up to reach Ichigo, he instead dipped Rukia to the side and kissed her lips. The crowd applauded Ichigo's father Hugged his life size cardboard cutout off his decided wife, Karin and Yuzu clapped and cheered far away from their loon of a father, Byakuya held in his lap a photo of Hisana remembering fondly how he felt when he married her. Ichigo lifted his beloved, off her feet and carried her down the aisle and out of the chapel. They ran out to the limo, which took them to the reception hall, within an hour all the guests has arrived, even Hanataro, Ganju, and his sister Kukaku showed up to the party along with most of Soul Society and Karakura High, Isshin got up in front of the huge crowd of people calling attention to himself.

"I honestly never thought this day would come. My boy is finally a man!" Isshin turned to Ichigo, "Was that box of condoms was the right size Ichigo?" Isshin grinned perversely, Ichigo stopped in place he suddenly wished a hallow would come and eat his soul, Byakuya looked at Isshin.

"What did you give them?" Byakuya asked mouth agape in shock.

"Well I went out and bought tickets to a private beach house in the middle of know where and put condoms in their bags" Isshin explained unashamed.

"What kind of parent are you?" Byakuya asked astonished.

"Hey I was encouraging them to be safe, that's a good thing right? And if I didn't pack them for them and they were unsafe that would be bad parenting right." Isshin clarified.

"Let's just drop it Nii-sama," Rukia asked approaching them, her face red, there argument has carried over the entire reception hall.

"Rukia did you have sex with Ichigo?" Byakuya demanded, Rukia thought for a second about how to answer that, without bring harm to her new husband.

"No! Ok! Nothing happened when we went to the beach!" Rukia quickly promised, she rubbed her stomach then walked over to the buffet cart, she made a plate of just about every kind of food they had catered. She sat next to Ichigo with was also eating.

"Hungry?" Ichigo asked. "Starving" Rukia replied taking a bite of her pile.

"Did you not eat all day?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"No I've been eating nonstop all day but I just have such cravings for just about everything" Rukia explained taking another bite, Ichigo wondered why Rukia was suddenly so hungry.

"So what was happening with Byakuya and my dad?" Ichigo asked.

"They were arguing over that box of candy your dad put in my bag." Rukia said taking yet another bite of food.

"Ichigo!" Ganju hollered fearfully.

"What's wrong Ganju?" Ichigo replied.

"Cut the cake dammet!" Kukaku demanded grabbing Ichigo's tux and pulling him across the table.

"That," Ganju laughed.

"So Rukia wanna add cake to that pile?" Ichigo asked panicked.

"Actually some cake and ice cream sounds beyond heavenly right know. Oh do we have fudge?" Rukia asked heading over to the cake with Ichigo. Rukia picked up the cake knife Ichigo warping his hands around hers, and they carefully cut out a piece of cake Ichigo picked up a fork and fed Rukia, she then fed Ichigo a bite.

"Help yourself," Rukia said taking another bite of cake,

"It's really good!" Rukia smiled. Kukaku grabbed a huge chunk and sat down with it, the band played music, Karin and Yuzu danced with their father, Ichigo! A sudden chill ran down his spin, as he slowly turned around.

"Zaraki Kenpachi." Ichigo said stunned, "when did he you get here." Ichigo asked shacking in fear.

"Heh," Zaraki laughed, "This better not make you go soft! Ichigo!" Zaraki grinned.

"Uhh…" Ichigo groaned.

"I'll kill you if you go two soft" Zaraki said.

"Uhh… don't… worry" Ichigo babbled.

"I still need this Caption Zaraki" Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's arm, "so please don't kill him just yet."

"Wanna dance" Ichigo asked. "Yes please" Rukia said smiling, Ichigo took her hand an towards her in a circle, gripping her hips with his hands Rukia put her arms around Ichigo's neck and they sawed side to side on the dance floor, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist hugging him her head on his chest Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"If you went so stupid, and hopeless that could be you right know" Byakuya said.

"I know sir." Renji responded.

"It's too late now" Byakuya said.

"I know sir." Renji said.

"Can't you say anything elates?" Byakuya demanded.

"I was just thinking…" Renji sighed, "I should have told her, a long, long, time ago."

"Now you get to live with all the "what if's" what if I told her, what if we got married, what if we dated" Byakuya listed.

"Believe it or not, this isn't helping sir" Renji said a tad annoyed.

"If you'll excuse me Renji, I'm going to dance with my sister. Because I can say what's on my mind," Byakuya taunted leaving Renji to sulk against the wall. Orihime sat by the food, picking at her plate

"Would you like to dance?"

"Ishida…" Orihime said surprised.

"Hey Orihime, you doing ok?" Ishida asked.

"I'm ok" Orihime replied.

"Well, would you like to dance?" Ishida asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah…" Orihime responded grabbing his hand, wrapping her arms around Ishida's neck, Ishida wrapped his arms around her waist, and they swayed to the music. Byakuya walked over tapping Ichigo on the shoulder.

"My I cut in?" Byakuya asked. "I don't really like dancing with men" Ichigo joked.

"I meant Rukia," Byakuya continued annoyed.

"I'd love to Nii-sama," Rukia responded Byakuya took her hand and Ichigo stepped back.

"Rukia" Byakuya started, "It's nice to see you so happy" Rukia looked up at her brother her eyes filled with joy, "I can't even begin to tell you how much you look like your sister the day I married her." Byakuya said with a sigh.

"Thank you Nii-sama" Rukia said hugging her brother. "For what?" he asked.

"For adopting me, if you hadn't I'd never be here." Rukia said smiling. "

Rukia" Rukia looked over.

"Renji!" she said in shock. "Thanks for coming" Rukia said smiling, "it means a lot to me to have you here, especially after that incident at school"

"It's ok…" Renji sighed, "I understand"

"I think I'll leave you two, to talk" Byakuya said walking away.

"I'm sorry I came at you so suddenly with that whole I love you thing" Renji apologized.

"It's ok Renji" Rukia replied, "I think were even with what Ichigo did"

"That really didn't bother you at all?" Renji asked. "What Ichigo kissing my chest? It's not the first time he's done that" Rukia said blushing.

"What!" Renji said in shock. "Yeah I mean he did it when we… you know" Rukia explained. Ichigo walked over towards his bride and Renji.

"Hey cutie" Ichigo said smiling

"You're cuter" Rukia flirted smiling

"How does it feel to me married Kuchiki… Oops I mean Kurosaki-san?" Keigo asked joining the group.

"I still can't believe he's all mine." Rukia replied cuddling up to Ichigo and nuzzling him.

"Yeah, this actually feels pretty good, it's not like a huge difference from just dating or engagement but instead of just calling her my friend, my girl friend or my Fiancée, she my wife know and I like the sound of that" Ichigo sad stroking Rukia's back.

"Hey Ichigo, congratulations." Renji said, "and sorry about causing a scene up on the roof and all," Renji apologized

"It's cool dud." Ichigo responded.

"Hey Renji you must have been embarrassed Renji, that was like a super burn!" Keigo said excitedly

"Hold onto her Ichigo" Renji said calmly, "if you lose her don't think I'll hastate" Renji grinned.

"Don't worry, you're not getting an opening," Ichigo said grinning, pulling Rukia in closer to him.

"Congratulations, Ichigo."

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo smiled,

"Nice to see you here, did Urahara come too?" Ichigo asked.

"He's over there," Yoruichi, said pointing to the other side of the room to a green hat wondering around a group of girls.

"Urahara!" Ichigo hollered across the room. "Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said walking towards Ichigo,

"Congratulations," Urahara looked down at Rukia clinging to Ichigo's arm, "Kuchiki-san" he smiled perversely, "Enjoy." The night went on and the guest started leaving, and after the final guest left. They walked out to the limo, were Ichigo held the door open for Rukia, and then sat down next to her putting his arm around her.

"It's really the start of a new life Rukia," Ichigo said gently.

"It's kinda sad we still have to go to school, we don't get to have a honey moon" Rukia wined.

"It's ok, we can always go back to that beach house for a weekend, or something" Ichigo suggested.

"Ok." Rukia responded leaning her head on his shoulder, after a short time the limo pulled up at their house.

"Here we are" the driver said.

"Thanks." Ichigo responded lifting Rukia into his arms and getting out of the limo. He carried her upstairs, she changed out of her dress, and fell back on Ichigo's bed, and her thin slip clung to her tiny body. He crawled over her, only in his dress pants, Rukia caressed his cheek, and he kissed her lips, she kissed him back. Rukia wrapped her arms around him, she nuzzled his bare chest, Ichigo turned over, Rukia, sprawled over him, she wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep Ichigo soon followed wrapping his arms around her. In the morning Rukia woke up suddenly and ran to the bathroom, she started throwing up in the toilet.

"What's wrong with me?" Rukia cried as the vomiting stopped. She washed her face in the sink, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Rukia-Chan." Yuzu approached her, "what's wrong?"

"Just feeling kinda sick, I think I ate too much last night, my stomach feels kinda queasy."

"Want me to get dad?" Yuzu asked.

"No, I'm fine," Rukia assured.

"Maybe you should go to the drug store and get some medicine for your stomach, we just ran out or I would offer you some." Yuzu suggested.

"Sounds good," Rukia said heading out of the house. Walking slowly down the street, Rukia held her stomach.

"Hanataro?" Rukia said wondering what he was still doing in the real world.

"Rukia-Chan!" you looked so pretty in your dress last night,

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Something for my stomach," Rukia said, "I feel kinda sick, and I threw up this morning."

"Poor Rukia-Chan, Why didn't you just send Kurosaki-san to get your medicine?" Hanataro asked.

"I didn't want to wake him." Rukia replied.

"Oh, well that was nice of you Rukia-Chan" Hanataro said walking Rukia over to the medicine, passing by a magazine rack, the Bright pink and the text on it caught Rukia's eye. Rukia looked at the name of the magazine Cosmopolitan, what's that? Rukia thought picking up the magazine, nausea? Rukia flipped through the book, to the page on nausea, Morning sickness a sign of pregnancy? Also strange cravings. Rukia read on seeing more and more symptoms.

"Hanataro," Rukia called out, "How do I find this out?" Rukia asked. "You would need a pregnancy test Rukia-Chan. But why do you ask?" Hanataro Replied.

"I donno, but this magazine says my nausea might mean I'm pregnant I have to no!" Rukia explained.

"Oh, there over here," Hanataro said picking up a test, and handing it to Rukia.

"Thanks," Rukia said, "How much?" Rukia asked.

"700 Yen," Hanataro replied.

"Well Yuzu gave me a 2000 yen, so I think I'll get this and some stomach medicine, she said we were out." Rukia explained.

"Sounds good," Hanataro smiled grabbing her items, and starting to ring them up.

"Here you go, Rukia-Chan." Hanataro smiled, "have a great day."

"You too, Hanna" Rukia responded walking out of the store, and into her house. She put the medicine in the cabinet, and hid her test walking into the bathroom. Ok, so instructions, Rukia mumbled digging through the box, ok so I just, ok this is odd, Rukia clumsily followed the directions on the box, know I just wait a few minutes and if I get a minus sign I'm not pregnant, and a plus means I am. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed heavily, I'm Rukia gasped her hand over her mouth how am I supposed to tell Ichigo? Rukia threw the test in the garbage then realized it was a bad place she gathered it all in the box and held it in her hand. Shakkaho, a red ball of energy shot out or her palm and incinerated the test. She walked into her, and Ichigo's room. He was sitting up reading a book.

"Rukia!" he said with a large smile, "there you are."

"Morning, Ichigo." Rukia smiled sitting at the foot of his bed.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked?

"N-nothing," Rukia responded he's good she thought.

"Then why are you being so quiet?" Ichigo asked, "You haven't been this quiet sense you were forced back to Soul Society." Ichigo put down his book, and scooted over to Rukia and grabbed her shoulders, "what's wrong," he asked concerned. She started to look down, when Ichigo grabbed her face, looking her in the eyes, Rukia could see he was hurting seeing her hurt.

"I…" Rukia stuttered grabbing her stomach.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked hurting. Rukia started to cry, wrapping her arms around Ichigo and burying her face in his chest.

"I don't know how to say it." Rukia said staring to cry. "It's ok, you can tell me." Ichigo assured. She stuttered,

"I'm… I… Am" she whispered, "Pregnant."

"Idiot" Ichigo said tightly embracing Rukia, "That's wonderful." He moved his hand pressing it gently to her stomach, Rukia looked down, and she moved her tiny hands over his large hand. Her phone went off.

"Oh, Nii-sama." Rukia said excitedly

"Great, Byakuya." Ichigo mumbled.

"Oh, crap! How do I tell him I'm pregnant already!" Rukia said starting to panic.

"Start by saying hello and lead to you're an uncle." Ichigo suggested.

"Hey Nii-sama." Rukia greeted.

"Rukia, how are you? It took you a while to answer your phone, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"Sorry Nii-sama I was asleep." Rukia said quickly

"You sure nothing wrong Rukia, you're acting strange." Byakuya asked suspiciously.

"Niii-sama! are you trying to say I'm lying to you!" Rukia asked insulted. Ichigo chuckled at Rukia's innocent act and decided he'd have some fun with Byakuya. Ichigo pulled Rukia into a tight embrace from behind, and lightly kissed up and down her neck. Rukia bit her lip, but a small pleaser filled giggle escaped her lips and carried over the line to Byakuya's ear.

"What's so funny Rukia?" Byakuya asked, growing even more suspicious.

"N-nothing Nii-Sama!" Rukia stuttered swatting at Ichigo, "quit that!" Rukia giggled, "I'm on the phone!" Rukia said to Ichigo continuing to swat at him.

"What is the boy doing?" Byakuya asked.

"He's just being a pain Nii-Sama, ignore him." Rukia insisted. Ichigo grinned.

"Rukia!" Ichigo whined, "Come back to bed." He said knowing he'd be as good as dead now. Rukia's eyes shot open.

"What was that!" Byakuya demanded.

"Nothing! I told you Ichigo is just being a pain! Ignore him!" Rukia continued to insist.

"No, well I have things to look into, I'll keep in touch with you, and the Urchin." Byakuya replied.

"Sounds great Nii-sama." Rukia replied, before hanging up the phone. She looked over at Ichigo, "are you trying to get killed!" Rukia demanded.

"I'm sorry, you just looked I couldn't help myself." Ichigo said in an apologetic tone. Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukia sweetly.

"so, how am I going to tell Nii-Sama about the baby? Or maybe we don't have to tell him!" Rukia said.

"He's ganna find out sooner or later, it doesn't really matter." Ichigo replied

"Not necessarily." Rukia said.

"Well, over the next few moths your ganna get really, really fat, and then there will be a baby running around, I think hell notice." Ichigo replied with a laugh, "Because while I hate him, I'm sure he can notice vary easily when you start packing on the weight."

"I guess your right." Rukia sighed.


	9. Chapter 08 Shower Power!

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time flew by after the wedding. Ichigo was accepted to Tokyo University and after the first month, Rukia begin to show, and after three months, the class no longer believed that Rukia was only 'gaining weight', or that she was a virgin.

"Rukia!" Chizuru squealed, running over to Rukia grabbing her stomach, "How's the baby?"

"I'm just fat!" Rukia protested, her face bright red.

"Give it up Rukia…"Tatsuki groaned walking over to Rukia and patting her back, "just admit the loser knocked you up, and life will be a lot easier."

"Yeah, Spill it Rukia" Chizuru demanded, "there is no way a girl as active as you can get that fat!" she said, pointing to Rukia's stomach.

"So I put on a little weight big deal," Rukia said taking a bite of her onigiri.

"You been getting fatter and fatter since you and Ichigo got married," Tatsuki pointed out, "but it's all going to your stomach,"

"I'll let my figure go if I dam well please." Rukia insisted.

"And what about Ichigo! He's been reading wired books!" Mahana pointed out.

"Yeah! And he's always holing your so called fat." Tatsuki added.

"Are you still trying to pretend, that you're a virgin?" Chizuru asked.

"So what if I am," Rukia announced.

"So you are pretending," Mahana announced.

"No!" Rukia argued.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Tatsuki asked.

"How would I no!" Rukia snapped.

"Ha!" Chizuru laughed, "Caught you! You said how would I no! You're pregnant!" Rukia looked around she new shed been caught, _guess I can't hide it any more, my stomach is getting kinda big. _

"Maybe a little" she said looking down.

"How do you get a little pregnant?" Michiru asked.

"How far along are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Three months." Rukia replied embarrassed.

"We need to throw a baby shower!" Mahana said proudly.

"Hime!" Chizuru shouted, jarring Orihime who had been daydreaming.

"Huh? What?" Orihime asked confused.

"Let's throw a baby shower at your place!" Chizuru said excitedly.

"Let's not!" Rukia argued.

"Let's!" Chizuru continued.

"Let's not!" Tatsuki butted in.

"Maybe it's not a good idea." Orihime said.

"It'll be lots of fun Orihime, we can have cake, and balloons, and think of baby names!" Michiru listed.

"No guys, it's not ganna happen," Tatsuki said firmly, "throw the party somewhere elts."

"I don't want a baby shower at all!" Rukia insisted.

"Fine" Chizuru sighed, "at least tell us how it was."

"How was what?" Rukia asked. "The deed! There's only one way to get pregnant now!" Chizuru clarified. Rukia looked strangely at Chizuru.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" she said defensively.

"Come on!" Mahana cried.

"Yeah! We know how well toned he is that isn't like, compensation is it?" Chizuru insinuated.

"What! No!" Rukia said. Chizuru grinned.

"So how big exactly?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Rukia said appalled.

"Come on! Just a little!" Chizuru begged, "Did it hurt!"

"I'm leaving," Rukia said, standing up.

"You're no fun!" Chizuru whined. Rukia went up to the roof were Ichigo was eating with the guys, who were almost as bad.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly running over to Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia," he said happily, he put his arm around her as she sat next to him.

"Hello Rukia-Chan" Mizuiro greeted.

"He shoots he scores!" Keigo cheered trying to give Ichigo a hi-five, but got a punch in the face instead. "You jerk! You cad!" Keigo examined scurrying away. Yay, here I don't have to answer any perverted questions. Rukia said to herself smiling. She leaned against Ichigo's shoulder, his hand was gently rubbing the side of her stomach.

"So what's going on Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"The girls were trying to set up a baby shower at Orihime's" she replied

"Fun?" Ichigo replied, unsure.

"No, she Tatsuki and I were all against it, it would be kinda awkward." Rukia replied.

"That would be a little awkward." Ichigo agreed.

"Party pooperers!" Keigo announced, "Why do you two hate parties! Ichigo wouldn't let us throw him a bachelor party! And you don't want a baby shower"

"You were going to get strippers," Ichigo said irritated, "and Orihime didn't want the party at her house."

"As long as it's not at Orihime's, I don't want to burden her, or hut her any more then I already have." Rukia explained.

"You don't need a baby shower any way," Ichigo said.

"What's a baby shower?" Rukia whispered

"A bunch of girls get together and give you presents and congratulate you" Ichigo whispered back.

"That sounds fun!" Rukia exclaimed, "Can we have it our house?"

"Uh… sure," Ichigo replied.

"Yay!" Rukia cheered running down the stars and back to the group of gossiping girls. "Ichigo said we could use our house!" Rukia cheered really! Everyone replied at once,

"When do you wanna dot it?" Mahana asked.

"No idea," Rukia replied.

"What do you want?" Tatsuki asked.

"I have no clue!" she replied.

"What do you know?" Michiru asked.

"That we can have the shower at Ichigo's house!" Rukia replied.

"Well plan it out and get back to you then!" Chizuru responded. The girl quickly scattered Orihime stayed behind she was leaned against a tree staring at the sky.

"Orihime," Rukia said, "are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine," she murmured.

"You sure?" Rukia asked sitting next to Orihime.

"I'm sure," she replied. Orihime glanced down at Rukia's stomach and the tiny bump that was forming. The sight of it tore Orihime's heart to shreds. Orihime held in the tears and put on a fake face.

"How's it going with Ishida?" Rukia asked.

"It great, he's really nice to me," she said unenthused.

"But you still…" Rukia said.

"Yeah…" Orihime replied.

"I'm really sorry." Rukia responded.

"It's not your fault, it was Kurosaki-kun's choice." Orihime sighed.

"Do you wanna bring Ishida? If you want to come, it's ok if you don't" Rukia asked.

"Thanks," Orihime replied, she stood up and wondered towards the school. In the class room the guys all gathered around Ichigo, Rukia had taken to sitting in her own seat again, but her seat had been moved to directly in front of Ichigo's.

"Come in Ichigo! Let's throw you a shower too!" Keigo begged.

"No," Ichigo said opening his textbook.

"What if we don't let Keigo have any say in our activates." Mizuiro suggested.

"Still no, I have to work." Ichigo said.

"You cad!" Keigo whined.

"I'm sorry, but diapers, formula, and a house, don't pay for themselves." Ichigo explained, "We'd like to move out by the time the baby won't need its crib."

"Can we at least come over, and spy on the girls?" Keigo asked.

"No," Rukia said interrupting.

"Eavesdropper!" Keigo whined.

"I'm half a foot away," she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Ichigo!" Keigo whined.

"You can come to the shower," Rukia said with a sigh, turning to the boys, "if you don't mind Ichigo."

"Well Keigo's shut up, so I'm fine with it." Ichigo replied. After school, then they all ran to stores and malls, buying up baby cloths, blankets, and toys. Ishida put his arm around Orihime on their way up to Ichigo's door.

"The second you wanna leave, just let me know, and well go," Ishida said, he knew this would be hard for Orihime, but she wanted to be supportive of her friends, even though she still had feeling for Ichigo, Ishida new this well, but he just wanted Orihime to be happy, he was always careful on topics, he smiled eating her food, something Ichigo never would do, and he made an effort to always tell her how pretty she was. They knocked on the door, Ichigo let them in.

"Evening Kurosaki," Ishida greeted.

"Hey Ishida, hey Orihime." Ichigo greeted.

"Orihime!" Rukia called out happy from her thrown of pillows, Ichigo had built. Orihime walked over to Rukia giving her a hug.

"This is still hard to believe," Ishida said, "I would have never thought you had it in you."

"As you can clearly see, by the fat midget I do," Ichigo said smugly, Rukia hurled a pillow at Ichigo, it hit the back of his head. "What was that for!" he asked yelling turning towards Rukia.

"Who you calling midget!" she hollered back.

"You! Midget! That's who I'm calling a midget!" he replied.

"Stop calling me a midget strawberry!" She yelled back, Orihime and Ishida laughing at Rukia and Ichigo arguing.

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'll call you strawberry as long as you call me midget!" Rukia countered.

"Forget it, do yeah need anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I have some orange tea?" Rukia asked.

"Want honey in it?" he asked

"Yes please," she replied, with a smile.

"That's sweet," Orihime said smiling.

"Do you want anything Orihime? Ichigo asked.

"No thanks Kurosaki-kun," she replied.

"Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"No thanks Kurosaki," he replied. Ichigo walked into the kitchen, to prepare the tea. As the rest of there classmates arrived. Ichigo brought Rukia her cup of tea, and all the girls squealed about what a cute sight it was. The guys all flipped out about how Ichigo was getting soft.

"Thanks for coming, pregnant midgets over there, I'll be around, if you need something." Ichigo said, dodging an incoming pillow attack. "Ha! Ha! You missed!" he boasted, as a pillow was hurled into his face.

"Open my gift!" Chizuru demanded handing Rukia a bag with tissue paper jutting out the top. Rukia smiled pulling a t-shirt from the bag.

"_Baby under construction_" Rukia said, reading the shirt out loud.

"I got a matching one for you to Ichigo!" Chizuru said handing Ichigo a shirt. The front read, _I didn't do it_ then _see back_, in parenthesis, Ichigo flipped the shirt over, and it read, _ok so I did do it…_ Ichigo laughed.

"Clever," he said nodding.

"Put them on!" Chizuru demanded. She ran over to Rukia, and preceded to lift her shit, the guys started cheering, while Ichigo was pulling Rukia's shirt down, and trying to make Chizuru stop.

"Tatsuki can you grab a blanket? You know where those are right?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I know where they are." Tatsuki replied running upstairs, coming back a few seconds later with a blanket, Ichigo used it to make a curtain around Rukia, she quickly switched shirts, and Keigo was in the corner pouting.

"Ok, you can take the blanket away," Rukia announced, Ichigo moved the blanket.

"You look so cute Rukia-Chan!" Chizuru squealed tightly hugging Rukia, and nuzzling her cheek. Rukia was admiring her new light pink, t-shirt, with a yellow warning sign with the words baby under construction, and a yellow arrow pointing to her stomach.

"Your turn Ichigo!" Chizuru announced running over to Ichigo grabbing at his shirt. Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"I can dress myself," he explained. He rolled his eyes, he looked around the room briefly, he sat next to Rukia, she quickly took his old shirt off, many of the girls looked over Ichigo's built chest, his chiseled abs and amazing pex. They saw his many battle scars, but were more focused on his amazing body. They glanced over at Rukia who was investigating one of her presents. He pulled the new shirt over, and Tatsuki approached Rukia handing her a small box.

"Here you go Rukia-Chan" Tatsuki said smiling, "I got you something too Ichigo." She said handing Ichigo a box too. Ichigo opened the gift, it was a warning sign for his door, warning written in white with a red circle and a black box outline, under the back box, was a white box, with thick bold back lettering, reading _beware of the pregnant woman_. Rukia opened here and two small jumpers were folded open, on read _I'm not a girl_, and the other read, _I'm not a boy_.

"I didn't no weather you were having a boy or girl, so I got both," Tatsuki explained.

"It's ok, the doctors tried to tell us, but we kinda wanna be surprised." Rukia explained.

"That's ganna make it more exciting," Tatsuki said, "What are you ganna name it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Aijou, if it's a girl, Taro if it's a boy." Ichigo said putting his hand on Rukia's back. The guys charged at Ichigo.

"We all chipped in and got you this, except Chad, he wouldn't help." Keigo announced, Mizuiro handed Ichigo a small box, tightly wrapped, the card had a winking smiling face, Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, this better not be… he thought, he unwrapped it slowly.

"Why do people keep giving me these!" he yelled!

"Ichigo," Chad said.

"Yeah Chad?" Ichigo replied.

"Here you go," he said handing Ichigo a bat.

"You new?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah and I thought you'd like this." He replied

"Thanks man," he replied. Ichigo proceeded to chase the guys out of the house with the bat. Rukia continued opening gifts, she got photo albums and frames, Ishida made a baby quilt for the baby, with a matching pillow, and pajamas. Orihime put together a book of easy meals for the baby she found online. After all the guest left, the rest of that months flew by, as they shopped for cribs and changing tables, trying to find a nice one at a good price.


	10. Chapter 09 Return of Candy!

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With a sudden banging at the door one morning, Ichigo went over to the door, and opened it.

"Hello?" Ichigo said opening the door.

"You lied to me, Kurosaki." Byakuya accused, stepping into the house.

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"About the beach," Byakuya stated,

"It has been eating at me for the past few months, and so I asked a few of my squad members to look into your little trip to the beach with my sister."

"You what?" Ichigo said confused and in shock. "I didn't believe you so I sent them to examine the cabin and your room." Byakuya said, "They found this on your dresser." Byakuya stated pulling a box from his robe. "Explain this!" Byakuya demanded, "Explain why the box says twelve but there are only eleven!"

"No! No! We didn't, on the bus Rukia tried to eat it!" Ichigo babbled in fear. "What!" he Bellowed.

"She thought it was candy!" Ichigo said panicked, Byakuya's hand reaching for his sword. Ichigo let out a tiny squeak of fear, as he bolted off.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya roared. Running after Ichigo, he bolted into their room, were Rukia sat on the bed reading her manga, four months along.

"What's wrong, Ichi?" she asked worried.

"Byakuya! He's ganna kill me!" Ichigo panicked.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya hollered. Ichigo could hear him getting closer to the room.

"What did you do?" Rukia asked.

"He found the candy," Ichigo said, "…from the bus ride to the beach. And now he wants to kill me"

"Oh," Rukia said grasping the situation. Byakuya started to bang on the door, his sword piercing straight through the door by Ichigo's face. He ran and pulled Rukia over himself, to try to use her as a shield.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" she asked, "I'm trying to read my manga!"

"If I have you he can't hurt me right?" Ichigo tried to convince himself, "he won't hurt you, he loves you right, so I'm safe" Ichigo babbled panicking. The door was blown to bits as Byakuya slowly walked in, anger burned in his eyes.

"You violated my sister," Byakuya accused, "know I must kill you."

"Nii-sama, don't!" Rukia begged.

"Move, Rukia," Byakuya clearly asked.

"Nii-sama! You don't need to kill Ichigo! You're misunderstanding the situation!" She begged Ichigo's face pressing into her back.

"Then what happened? Rukia!" Byakuya demanded.

"I pulled the box out of my bag and thought they were a new kind of gummy bear snacks, and when I opened one Ichigo took the box from me. Then, when we got to the cabin, he put it on the tall dresser so I wouldn't get into them again," Rukia explained. Byakuya started to calm down, Ichigo peeked out from behind Rukia.

"Well as long as he didn't violate you, then its fine" Byakuya said, "Have you put on weight?" Byakuya asked.

"Actually…" Rukia said her cheeks turning red.

"You're not!" he said in disbelief, Rukia nodded rubbing her stomach. "Well I'll inform Ukitake, you just couldn't wait, could you Kurosaki." Byakuya said leaving the room in disappointment.

"He didn't kill me!" Ichigo cheered squeezed Rukia from behind.

"Great," Rukia said upset.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"We need a new door now..." Rukia grumbled.

"Ichigo!" his father greeted walking threw the broken door, "your doors broken." He said point to the ground.

"No duh!" Ichigo replied, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Here's some cash, Halloween is tomorrow, go buy candy." Isshin said hading Ichigo a 5000-yen.

"5000 yen worth of candy?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Get yourself a costume too, I don't care." He replied leaving the room.

"What's Halloween? Dose it have to do with hollows?" Rukia asked.

"No, Halloween is a children's holiday, kids dress up in costumes, and go door to door, and get free candy." He explained.

"That sounds fun! I wanna get candy!" Rukia said excited.

"It's for little kids." Ichigo said, "I usually just take Yuzu and Karin tick or treating." Ichigo said.

"Trick or treating?" Rukia said in confusion.

"That's what getting the candy is called, you're also supposed to say 'trick-or-treat' when they open the door." Ichigo explained.

"I wanna go trick or treating Ichigo!" Rukia whined.

"You don't need the sugar." Ichigo said.

"I wanna go!" Rukia begged.

"Fine, well get you a costume, while were out getting candy." Ichigo said. Rukia cheered grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him out of the room. They walked down the street, there were displays of costumes, and sales on candy everywhere. Rukia ran over to a stand that was set up, she picked up a bag of candy and started to walk off.

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted he grabbed the candy and handed it back to the owner of the cart. "I'm so sorry, she's not all right in the head." Ichigo said with a bow.

"Don't let it happen again!" he demanded.

"Ichi! You lire! You said candy was free!" Rukia whined.

"On Halloween, not every other day of the year." Ichigo replied. They walked into a party store, Rukia ran over to the wall of costumes.

"I wanna be a bunny!" she announced, grabbing the first costume she saw, "I wanna be this bunny!" she said showing Ichigo the costume.

"No way." He replied crossing his arms.

"Why not!" she whined.

"You're not going to be a playboy bunny!" he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Something you don't wanna be." He replied taking the costume. He grabbed one near buy costume it had a pink crop sweater, and a knee length knee skirt, both in baby pink. With white fur trim around all the edges it came with a pair of fuzzy white ears, and high heals.

"It's cute!" Rukia said taking the costume.

"Well get you some flats that match." Ichigo suggested.

"Let's get you a costume!" Rukia said tugging on Ichigo's arm.

"I don't want a costume." Ichigo responded.

"It'll be fun!" Rukia replied.

"No thanks." Ichigo insisted. Rukia pulled him along the wall of costumes.

"What about this?" she said holding up an inflatable muscle man costume.

"I have my own." Ichigo said laughing.

"What about this one then," Rukia continued holing up a Spiderman costume.

"No." he continued to insist. Rukia pulled out costume after costume.

"You're no fun!" Rukia whined.

"Can we just get the candy and pay?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine." Rukia pouted following Ichigo to the font of the sort where he grabbed several large bags of candy and proceeded to the register. They paid and walked home Rukia was digging threw the bag.

"The candies not for you." Ichigo said looking over at Rukia.

"Can't I have a piece?" Rukia asked.

"I'll get you your own bag, these are for the kids." Ichigo explained.

"I want chocolate!" Rukia said excited.

"Deal." Ichigo said with a laugh. They walked into the drug store on their way home, Ichigo grabbed several large chocolate bars, and paid for them. Rukia took one, and started to nibble on it.

"I'm practicing eating like a rabbit!" she announced. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and took one of the chocolate bars, and proceed to eat it. He smiled watching Rukia, her face full of joy, they got home, and Rukia tried on her costume.

"Ichigo," Rukia said walking over to Ichigo, "the top is to tight on my stomach." she said trying to pull the shirt the rest of the way down.

"Let's go show Yuzu, maybe she can fix it." Ichigo suggested.

"Ok." Rukia said walking into Yuzu's room, were she was dressing up Kon.

"Yuzu," Rukia said walking into Yuzu's room.

"Rukia-Chan, oh! You look cute." Yuzu said.

"Can you fix this?" Rukia asked, trying to pull her shirt over her stomach.

"Sure I can fix it." Yuzu announced, she went over to Rukia and cut a few slits up the sides, letting the shirt hang in place, curling to Rukia's full form. She filled the new gaps with more fake fur. It only took a few minuets, but soon the shirt was enclosed and fit.

"Thank you so much Yuzu!" Rukia said hugging Yuzu.

"What's your costume Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu asked.

"I didn't want one." Ichigo replied.

"Your so boring Ichi-Nii." Yuzu replied disappointed.

"Sorry, I just don't like dressing up." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"But Ichi-Nii you have dressed up since…" Yuzu started.

"I just don't want too, ok." Ichigo said leaving the room.

"Sense what?" Rukia asked Yuzu.

"Sense mom stopped making our costumes..." She replied. Rukia sighed, she suddenly felt terrible about trying to make Ichigo buy a costume at the store. She left Yuzu's room, she cracked the door open, Ichigo was string out the window. Rukia walked over to him she noticed his eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft. He's asleep, she thought. Mom, mom, the boy with the bright orange hair cried, what are you doing? I'm making all our costumes. His mother replied in a gentle voice. But mom is November. It's going to take me until Halloween. What are we all this year? Well, I thought we'd go with a jungle theme, your dad is going to be a monkey, Yuzu is going to be a jaguar, Karin, a leopard, and I thought you'd like to be the king of the jungle, my little lion. Mommy, what are you going to be? I haven't really decided yet. Mom, you should be an angel. But honey, angels don't live in the jungle, I no that mommy. The women with the gentle voice stoked her orange haired sons head and smiled. Ichigo fell over, Rukia watched him burry his face in his pillows, and her hand hovered over his back. What do I do? It's so hard to make him feel better, when he's thinking of her. Rukia saw an add for costumes sticking out of bag of candy, she picked it up, noticing a page of baby costumes, one was a stroller disguised as a block of cheese, with a toddler pocking threw a hole, dressed as a mouse. Rukia smiled maybe this will work. Rukia Sighed.

"Ichigo, next year, can we dress the baby up like this?" Rukia asked, turning the add towards Ichigo.

"No chappy." Ichigo mumbled, his face still in the pillow.

"It's not chappy," Rukia said. Ichigo's eyes peeked out from the pillow.

"Cute." he said, before turning back into the pillow. Rukia grumbled, dammit, what now? She looked around the room, she noticed Ichigo's half eaten bar of chocolate on the dresser, and she curled up resting her head on his waist, after grabbing the candy bar.

"Mmm, chocolate is yummy, especially your chocolate bar." Rukia said taking a really small bite of the candy. Ichigo moved his hand taking the candy bar, he took a bite and handed it back to Rukia. She sat pouting for a moment. She grinned, "Maybe if I was covered in it, then you'd pay attention." she mumbled so Ichigo could barely hear, but the quiet words caught his attention.

"What did you say you were ganna do?" he asked nervously.

"Something you'd like." Rukia said seductively. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

"What would I like?" he asked.

"If I went and got a yummy, chocolate coating." Rukia replied.

"I might just enjoy that." He said smiling. I got his mind of his mother. Rukia thought leaning in towards Ichigo. She broke of a chunk of chocolate and held it between her teeth, Ichigo smiled, Ichigo took a bite of the chunk, Rukia letting loose and steeling a kiss.

"Candy kisses are yummy." Rukia smirked. Ichigo smiled gently Rukia took his hands in hers, she pressed his hands to her stomach,

"Can Yuzu and I make you a costume?" Rukia asked, "You can be a shinigami?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo smiled.

"That would be nice." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I'll go draw the design!" Rukia said starting to stand up.

"Oh no you wont!" Ichigo insisted, "With your kindergarten drawings I'll end up in a bunny suite."

"My drawings are wonderful!" Rukia said defensively.

"For a three year old." Ichigo teased.

"I'd like to see you do any better!" Rukia challenged. Ichigo took Rukia's sketch pad from her and bean to sketch out the shinigami clothing after about 10 minuets he handed the pad back to Rukia, she stared at the sketch

"Your good." She grumbled.

"No, just better then you." Ichigo smirked Rukia hurled the sketchbook in Ichigo's face.

"Just take the drawing to Yuzu." Ichigo sighed. Rukia stormed off,

"Angers bad for the baby!" Ichigo called out warningly.

"Shove it!" Rukia shouted back. Halloween finally came Rukia was dressed up I her costume and Yuzu brought out Ichigo's costume, he smiled it looked just the real one, Ichigo got dressed and waited in the living room for Yuzu and Karin Rukia was prancing around the living room in her costume, Yuzu cane out dressed like a princess while Karin dressed up like a witch

"We're ready Ichi-Nii." Yuzu announced the sour headed off, Rukia raced to the first house with Karin and Yuzu they ran the doorbell. Trick-or-treat! They said harmonized.

"Oh my how cute! Hers some candy for you."

"Thank you ma'am." Yuzu said polity heading back over to Ichigo, Karin was soon to fallow the older women watched as Rukia started to run towards the group, she tripped over a crack in the cement as started to fall, Ichigo bolted towards her, sliding across the ground, he grabbed her shoulders, caching her before she landed on her stomach. The older women ran over to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Young man are you ok!" she said worried,

"She looked over the two, Ichigo had received all the cuts and scraped.

"I'll get some bandages!" she said starting to hurry off.

"No ma'am don't worry I'm perfectly fine." Ichigo insisted.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried.

"Never been better." He insisted.

"What where you thinking young man?" she asked concerned. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Long story shot, the stomach isn't part of the costume no is it only fat." Ichigo said with a laugh.

"Oh that's so sweet of out to go to such extremes to protect your friends baby!" the old lady said nicely.

"It's my kid." Ichigo said proudly. "But to save us both a lecture, she's my wife and we have more houses to visit, have a good night." Ichigo said waving to the older women and taking Rukia's hand. They went door to door, loading up on candy, after they went around several blocks Ichigo was stuck carrying three thirty pound bags of candy while the girls all conversed and laughed. They got back to the house Ichigo dropped the bags on the table and started to rub his arms. He laughed watching the three digging threw the candy and trading the ones they didn't like for one they liked. Rukia took her candy and dumped it all back into her bag Rukia put the bag in the closet along side her costume Rukia yawned and pulled out one of Ichigo's shirts, she quickly out it on and crawled under the sheets of the tiny twin bed. Ichigo came in after helping Yuzu and Karin put away their candy he smiled at the sleeping figure of Rukia he carefully crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 10 The Mall

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the morning Ichigo woke up and walked towards the door.

"Rukia-Chan! Ichigo!" A shrill voice called out, the next thing Ichigo new, he couldn't breath his face had been forced into an enormous bosom two arms squeezing his head, Rukia running over to her husband who was twitching with lack of air.

"Matsumoto!" Rukia cried, "You're suffocating him!"

"Rukia-Chan!" Matsumoto said joyfully dropping Ichigo's passed out body, she ran over embracing and suffocating Rukia. She released Rukia after a moment. "I heard the news!" Matsumoto announced, "Wow Rukia you really are far along are you!"

"It's only five months," Rukia said. Matsumoto knelt down lifting Rukia shirt, nuzzling her stomach.

"Oh I hope it's a girl!" Matsumoto said, "I can help you by cloths for her, I'll even help baby sit!" she continued.

"Your scarring them Matsumoto," Toshiro, said approaching them, he quickly revived Ichigo, who was still passed out on the floor.

"Oww! Oww! My head," Ichigo wined rubbing his head, "Toshiro! Matsumoto! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"That's caption Hitsugaya Toshiro, to you" Toshiro responded annoyed, "and Matsumoto dragged me here because she wanted to see Rukia, and the baby." He explained.

"And I wanted to take Rukia-Chan shopping! And Ichigo can carry the bags." Matsumoto explained. She garbed Ichigo and Rukia's hands dragging them out the door. They went out to the car. "Ok Ichigo, you drive!" Matsumoto said pushing Rukia and Toshiro into the car. Ichigo started the car, Toshiro and Ichigo had the same look of annoyance, Ichigo parked in the mall. Matsumoto grabbed Rukia and pulled her out of the car, they took off running, Ichigo and Toshiro walked behind them, Ichigo hand his hands in his back pockets, and Toshiro did as well, walking they way they were, people assumed they were brothers on the way in the mall, Toshiro got fed up, when a group of girls was asking Ichigo about his 'little brother' as they walked past the ice cream parlor

"Ichi!" Rukia cried.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked pouting, "Please, the baby, and I want ice cream." Rukia pouted her large violet eyes staring up at Ichigo, Rukia's stomach jutting out, she was five months pregnant with their child.

"It's the thirty degrees out, you sure you want ice cream" Ichigo asked.

"The baby wants ice cream!" Rukia whined, "Pewees!"

"Sure," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yay" Rukia cried as they walked into the parlor.

"You see baby Taro, or Aijou, your ganna get ice cream with your family." She said cutely. Can I help you? The cashier asked as they approached the ice cream display, Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smirked, "I want strawberry flavored!" she asked pointing to the pink ice cream.

"I want double chocolate chip," Matsumoto announced, "what do you want caption?" she asked.

"To go home," Toshiro replied. He looked at the ice cream.

"just give me a scoop of vanilla," he grumbled.

"Ok," Ichigo sighed, "two strawberry ice creams, a double chocolate chip, and a vanilla, ice cream." Ichigo asked pulling out his wallet. They went to a booth, Ichigo sat next to Toshiro, and Matsumoto who had monopolized Rukia for the day, sat next to her.

"Yummy, I love strawberries," Rukia said with a big grin.

"You love that analogy way too much." Ichigo replied shaking his head. Rukia grinned. Ichigo leaned over the table wiping Rukia's face. "I swear, you're the messiest person I've ever meet," Ichigo joked.

"That's sweet!" Matsumoto squealed, "Oh my god!" Matsumoto screamed looking out the window, shooting out of her seat, her cone flew out of her hand, across the table and into Ichigo's lap, the large chunk of cold ice cream landed right on Ichigo's jeans the cold soaked threw quickly, his eyes widened. "There's a sale in maternity! Rukia-Chan we have to go!" Matsumoto announced.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said giggling, Toshiro couldn't help but laugh himself.

"That's cold, in all the wrong places." He announced, Matsumoto leaned over the table with a napkin trying to wipe up the ice cream, Ichigo flipped out. "I can do it myself!" He panicked. Rukia's face was bright red as she laughed at Ichigo, she handed him a pile of napkins and he proceeded to scrub his jeans, the sight made Rukia laugh even more.

"You've got a dirty mind." Ichigo scolded. Rukia just smiled her innocent smile. Matsumoto began to burst out in laugher alongside Rukia, Toshiro laughing along with them, Ichigo was trying to dry his freezing pants.

"But you love me." She replied.

"Of course I do." He said grabbing new napkin. Rukia moved to the other side of the booth, sitting next to Ichigo, she grabbed a napkin.

"Here," Rukia said, finishing her cone off and helping Ichigo scrub his jeans, he grinned perversely, Rukia looked up and glared at him. "Now who's got the dirty mind?" she asked. Matsumoto fell over in the booth

"I love you." He responded. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure this was cold?" Rukia asked. Toshiro looked over at Ichigo.

"Well not anymore." Ichigo said grinning.

"You are a pervert!" Toshiro said responding to Rukia's comment.

"I'm sorry the temperature changed with friction." He said announced crossing his arms.

"Well your clean, you lecher," she joked.

"It looks like I wet myself!" he argued.

"It's clean, not dry," she responded. They got out of the booth, Ichigo held his hands over the wet spot.

"Yeah, that doesn't look suspicious," Rukia said sarcastically, "I got an idea, if you're so embarrassed." Ichigo shrugged and Rukia lend back against Ichigo's chest waking closely in front of him, Matsumoto led them to the maternity store, Toshiro his face in a sports magazine they had nor the register. A young lady squealed running over to Rukia gripping her stomach.

"Aren't you adorable!" she squealed.

"Thanks…" Rukia said, notching the nametag "Houki'

"Are you the father?" Houki asked looking up at Ichigo, "Oh my god!" she squealed noticing Rukia's ring, she grabbed her arm and threw Rukia's hand in Ichigo's face,

"that's the prettiest ring ever! Where did you get it!" Houki asked.

"Yeah, were did you get it?" Matsumoto asked.

"My mom, it was hers." Ichigo replied. Matsumoto and Houki squealed in sync. Ichigo proceed to sneak over to the corner like Toshiro and burry his face in a magazine, but when he turned, he felt bony hand grip his shoulder.

"So you did that?" the old women's voce creaked.

"Uh… yeah…" Ichigo said slowly turning towards the wrinkly old women. He saw her eyes move up and down his body. Well I feel violated. He thought to himself.

"You teenage boys are all the same!" she scolded, "You don't care about anything but what's between her legs and how quick you can get there!"

"Ichi!" Rukia called, running over to Ichigo holding up a shirt with a bunt cake on it and bun in the oven, written above it, "Matsumoto found it, can I get it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Sure," Ichigo replied, Rukia hugged Ichigo and ran back over to Matsumoto.

"Poor girl, before she knows it, your ganna dump her," the old lady said shaking her head in disappoint.

"Rukia is my wife." Ichigo said proudly, "and that's our first child, I have no intension of ever hurting, or leaving her, or my child." Rukia ran back over to Ichigo, in an adorable lavender dress that tied right above her stomach, with a V-neck cut and long sleeves.

"See Ichigo, now you two can go to a nice restaurant, and Rukia will have a nice dress that fits!" Matsumoto said, while Houki spun Rukia around slowly.

"That's pretty Rukia, did you pick it out?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, they have a ton, in a few coolers, but I liked the lavender." Rukia explained.

"Well lavender really suits you," Ichigo said smiling, "hey why not get a matching purse," Ichigo sad walking over to a purse display.

"Those are diaper bags," Houki said.

"You want one, anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd kinda like that one." Rukia said pointing to the top of the display, to a white bag, with a violet lining it looked like a large handbag, but it was stylish with buckles, and front pockets.

"I'll get a ladder and pull it down right away." Houki said walking away.

"No worry," Ichigo said, pulling the bag down, "see I'm tall enough to reach," he said handing the bag to Rukia. They walked over to the register, were the old lady rung them out.

"Be watchful of this young man," she said shacking her bony finger at Rukia, "men can't be trusted!"

"I think I'm safe with this one, Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's hand, and looking up at him." They left the store, Houki smiling and waving when the older women slapped the back of her head.

"Don't encourage him!" she yelled. They wondered the mall for several more hours.

"Can we leave yet?" Toshiro begged.

"I'm with him, can we go home?" Ichigo added.

"You two are no fun," Matsumoto whined.

"I'm getting tired," Rukia said.

"Fine, we can leave," Matsumoto sighed. They left the mall, Ichigo and Toshiro grudgingly toting all the bags, while Matsumoto and Rukia led them to the car. They loaded the trunk with their bags, Rukia had three bags, and Matsumoto had fifteen. They drove back to their house, Rukia had gotten more ice cream on their way out.

"You like the ice cream baby?" she asked her stomach rubbing it, then taking another bite of ice cream, "that's for you, enjoy!" she said with a giggle.

"You're so cute Rukia-Chan!" Matsumoto squealed, Ichigo parked at the house, he walked in the house behind Rukia, carrying her bags, Matsumoto and Toshiro left for Soul Society. Ichigo grabbed the newspaper of the kitchen table.

"We should go to the mall more often." Rukia announced heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, it was fun, except for the ice cream stain, and the old lady at the maternity store." Ichigo responded. Rukia hoped onto Ichigo's bed, and began reading her new manga. Ichigo laughed and flipped through the pages of the newspaper. He pulled out a pen, paper and his account book, he began scribbling down random numbers and words Rukia was reading her manga, and lessoning to Ichigo mumbling to himself. Twenty minutes quickly passed, and the sheets of paper had been filled with what looked like gibberish, but made perfect sense to Ichigo. He had finally stopped writing, he turned around. "Rukia," he said with a smile.

"What's up?" Rukia asked, looking up from her manga.

"When did you, wanna, yeah no… move?" he asked, "there are a lot of nice apartments, I was starting to think, we could put the down payment on it, and move in after the baby's born."

"May? Maybe" Rukia replied, "The bays due in April, giving us two months to get ready for the move and get used to the baby."

"I love it." Ichigo replied. "How much do we have?" Rukia asked. "A little over 555,000 yen" Ichigo replied, "dad pays well, and some if it is my savings."

"I feel bad that I have contributed to any of that." Rukia sighed, feeling a little like a burden.

"It's ok," Ichigo said walking over to Rukia, and sitting next to her, "just work on taking care of the baby, after its born if you want to get a job, and contribute, you can, if you don't want to, then you don't have too." Ichigo said his hand gently resting in Rukia's stomach.

"You really do spoil me," Rukia said, putting her hand over Ichigo's.

"Because, that is my job." He said with a grin,

"Now, how big of an apartment do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"What are the choices?" Rukia asked.

"From today's paper, we have, a 1 room, with a kitchen, bath, and living room." Ichigo replied.

"I think at least two rooms" Rukia replied.

"Well we have a few, two rooms, one bath, kitchen, living rooms, but there's a town home, over here, it's actually a three room, got a two baths living room, and a basement."

"I like the sound of the town house, it's more but the extra room will be great for guest." Rukia said, or more kids, Rukia thought with a sight giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," Rukia said smiling.

"Like I believe that," Ichigo replied.

"I was just thinking, it would be nice if the baby wasn't an only child is all." Rukia said with a slight blush. Ichigo smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

"How many kids do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Just two, or three." Rukia replied.

"Well, we'll start work on number two after number one, then well just let fate decide about any more then that." Ichigo said kissing Rukia's forehead.

"Deal," Rukia replied with a large wide grin. Over the next few days, they met with the landlord, and discussed their new town home, putting the down payment on their new town home.

"Here are your keys, you can move in at any time. After January, well be cleaning your town home out," She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ichigo said taking the keys. They left the office.

"Did you wanna start moving anything in?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's wait till they clean it." Rukia replied.


	12. Chapter 11 Merry Christmas!

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Before they knew it was December twenty third and Ichigo pondered a gift for Rukia, as he wondered the mall. Should I be shopping in maternity? He thought to himself. But every time I go in there the older clerks give me dirty looks, not to mention they harass me, and the younger ones all follow me around and giggle. Ichigo sighed, I'm not even sure what to get, Rukia has way too much Chappy stuff, I guess I'll look at jewelry. He was looking over the jewelry in the cases, diamonds, pearls, rubies, and emeralds, they all shimmered and gleamed, each stone was more beautiful than the last, should I get her a garnet? It is her birthstone, or maybe sense the baby is due in March an aquamarine? Too many choices… Ichigo sighed he looked at his checkbook, looking over his balance, he bit his lip, a small smile came across his face, his eyes came across a small purple stone. It matches the dress I bought her last time we came here, with Matsumoto, and Toshiro.

"Miss," Ichigo said, getting the jewelers attention.

"Yes sir," she asked.

"What is that purple stone called?" he asked pointing to the matching set of stones.

"Those are Kunzite." She replied.

"I'll take the necklace, with the matching earrings and bracelet." Ichigo announced handing her his credit card and ID, she smiled taking the kunzite jewelry out and boxing it, she swiped the card threw there machine, and Ichigo cringed at the price, as he signed the receipt, he new Rukia was worth it. He took the box and put it in his rather large cargo pockets he zipped it shut and put the receipt in his wallet. Ichigo wandered the mall, when his eyes caught sight of a beautiful dress, it was the same color as the kunzite stones he had just bought Rukia, it was a beautiful light purple almost lavender, velvet dress, with a white fur collar, and a white fur trim along the bottom, and the sleeves were long and tight with white fur cuffs. Ichigo smiled, it was to perfect to pass up, and he walked into the store, and immediately bought the dress. He left the mall and started on his way home. Where do I hide this stuff now? My room is out, maybe my dad's? No he can't be trusted, maybe Karin or Yuzu will hide it for me, I'll worry about wrapping them up first, tomorrows Christmas eve, so it shouldn't be too hard to hide them from Rukia, I can handle it for two days, Ichigo pulled into the driveway putting the car in park, he then walked into the house. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried with excitement, Ichigo laughed as she quickly waddled across the room, her arms wide open, he gave her a tight embrace, and he heard his bags rustle, he snatched them away, Rukia suddenly grinned.

"Are those mine?" Rukia asked with a wide grin.

"No," Ichigo replied.

"Then let me see," she said.

"No, Ichigo replied," he grinned, "ok, you can see, if you can reach them," he laughed lifting the bag high over his head, he noticed Rukia's incoming attack, he quickly moved his hand to block her. "The stomach makes your moves obvious now, I'll have to thank the baby later," Ichigo said with a smirk, walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Rukia yelled waddling after him, having miner trouble, Ichigo closed the door and locked it. It's a good thing they boxed the dress and I bought wrapping paper on my way out. Ichigo slipped the jewelry case into the layers of the dress and quickly wrapped it, he stuck the card one, with the writing To: Rukia, Love Ichigo, putting a huge florissant pink bow on the box, maybe I should just put this under the tree? Ichigo thought, I'll just stand guard over her until Christmas. Ichigo opened the door were his father and Rukia stood.

"Rukia it is for you!" Ichigo's father, Isshin cried, snatching the gift from Ichigo's hands, "Take it and run!" he cheered, Rukia took it and started to waddle down the hall with great speed, Ichigo quickly caught up to her and pulled the gift from her hands.

"Meanie!" Rukia cried.

"Just wait, you can open it on Christmas, that's two days from now," Ichigo said holding the box over Rukia's head, he then placed it under the tree, and sat down on the couch, Rukia picked up her gift and sat next to him, she proceeded to shake it, she heard a small muffled knocking noises of the necklace hitting the roof of its case.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Ichigo responded, "Which reminds me," Ichigo grinned, he flipped up Rukia's shirt, and gently kiss her large round stomach, "thank you baby." he said with a laugh. Rukia pouted crossing her arms, Ichigo wrapped his arm around her and was rubbing her stomach.

"Four more months," Ichigo said with a large happy smile, Rukia smiled back, burring herself in Ichigo's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him, Yuzu and Karin came into the living room, eyeing the gifts, Yuzu sat next to her big brother on the couch.

"Ichi-Nii, want to watch a Christmas movie?" she asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said smiling, Karin put in Frosty and sat next to Yuzu, who was watching Ichigo out of the corner of her eyes, he's changes a lot, since he met her, and especially since the beach. He's been kinder, more responsible, he's only been blocking dads' attacks, and not fighting dad back any more ether, and he sends off a kinder aura, an aura I haven't felt since, Yuzu smiled, she looked over at Ichigo, remembering the time while there mother was still alive. Mom, she's brought back, the happy, carefree Ichi-Nii! Yuzu lend against Ichigo's arm, Rukia hoped into Ichigo's lap, and Karin took the now empty seat, leaning against Ichigo too. The moon was high in the sky, but no one could see it through the clouds that rained down a thick blanket of snow. Rukia woke up that morning she began to crawl out of bed with a devilish grin, just a peek, she whispered under her breath, she suddenly felt snagged, she turned around Ichigo's hand clutching the back of her shirt, his eyes squinted, and his eyebrows raised.

"Were do you think you're going?" He asked. "

The bathroom." She replied. "Then why are you sneaking?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, I didn't want to wake you." Rukia replied.

"I hid your present again." Ichigo said letting go of Rukia, he heard her curse under her breath, I knew it, he said smirking. Watching Rukia walk towards the door.

"Good morning!" his father screeched, kicking down the door, "time for Christmas eve Snow Chicken!" They sleepily made their way to the living room, were they put on their coats and gloves. 'Rukia-Chan you can judge this, teams will be Ichigo and Yuzu, and Karin is with me, first to knock the others down into the snow wins!" Isshin continued, everyone finished bundling up and went outside, Karin climbed onto her father's shoulders, and Yuzu climbed onto her brothers shoulders. The snow was thick and went up almost to Ichigo's knees. Karin and their father charged them, Ichigo locking hands with his dad, they were pushing the other back, while Yuzu and Karin were trying to knock each other of their posts, Rukia laughed watching the funny sight, Ichigo and his father were snarling at each other, He slid one of his legs between Ichigo's, hooking around his knee sending Ichigo falling onto his back, at the last second he had managed to pull Yuzu off his shoulders, and she landed on top of her brother.

"Ichi-Nii! Are you ok?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm fine," he replied with a smile. He stood up, and a snowball was lodged into the back of his head, his first reaction was to hurl one at his father, when he noticed Rukia was wearing her innocent face, he quickly hurled one at her.

"Yuzu Karin! Help daddy build a snow man!" there father cried, Yuzu and Karin played along, all the while Ichigo and Rukia hurled snow at each other. After a good half an hour, Rukia stopped throwing snowballs, she ran over to Ichigo and unzipped his jacket, and she snuggled up to his sweater.

"I'm cold," She wined, Ichigo could feel her shivering, he wrapped his arms around her. He felt a snowball hit his back, his first reaction was to look at Rukia, but her hands were wrapped around him, he turned his head.

"This is war Ichigo! No snuggling the enemy!" His father shouted packing another snowball.

"She's done dad," Ichigo said, while vigorously rubbing her back, helping her worm up.

"Wars not over until someone surrenders." He said hurling more snowballs at Ichigo. They started to walk in the house, Ichigo rubbing Rukia's stomach, Ichigo closed the door and took off his jacket, he flopped down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around himself, Rukia sat next to him, and got under the blanket too, Ichigo could feel her cold hands threw his shirt, they stung like ice. Ichigo smiled he put his hands over hers, Rukia smiled, as he warmed her, Rukia was getting drowsy, and Ichigo turned on the TV, they were running holiday specials all day.

"Look Rukia, it's Rudolf" Ichigo said rubbing her back.

"Yay!" Rukia cheered, "Rudolph is the best. He works with the elves that make Chappy!" Ichigo laughed at her silly comment, her head rested on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his arm. Yuzu walked into the house and into the kitchen, the scent of turkey and stuffing filled the air, while the tunes of Christmas danced through the house. Karin walked into the house, closing the door on their father. She went into the kitchen and helped set the table, Isshin sat next to Ichigo on the couch. The air became full of a mixture of aromas, pies, tarts, buns, and swirled and danced through the house, the strong scents' of cinnamon, and vanilla.

"Dinners ready," Yuzu announced. Ichigo gently shook Rukia, who was curled up, in his lap, she had dozed off under the warm blankets. They walked into the kitchen, everyone grabbed a plate, Rukia had taken too always grabbing two, even though it had been explained to her she didn't really need two, she insisted on one for herself, and one for the baby. The counter and stove were covered in food, apple and cherry pies, peach cobbler, cinnamon buns, with icing, a large turkey that was packed to bursting, with stuffing, mash potatoes, string beans, and an array of sauces, including cranberry and gravy. "I think I over did it," Yuzu said, smiling, "I just thought this Christmas was extra special."

"Wow Yuzu, you did amazing!" Rukia complemented, shoveling food into her plates.

"Thanks Yuzu," Ichigo said clapping.

"Daddies proud of you, Yuzu!" Their father boasted. Everyone sat down and began to eat, Rukia began shoveling in her two plates of food, Ichigo laughed, that tiny girl sure can pack food away.

"How's it piggy?" Ichigo asked looking over at Rukia who shot a glare at him, he smirked reaching past her face for the pepper. "Oww!" Ichigo cried.

"What's wrong Ichi-Nii?" Karin asked.

"I lost a finger!" Ichigo said, hiding one of his fingers from sight. Rukia reached over and pulled it from hiding. They cleared their plates, Yuzu gathered them up, and Karin helped wash.

"Alright let's hit the sac, the sooner we go to sleep, and the sooner Santa can come." Isshin said standing up.

"Oh yeah! Santa!" Rukia exclaimed, "I have to go set my traps!" she said running off, Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, "you're going to sleep, like the good girl, were going to pretend you are."

"But Santa must be stopped before he strikes!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Santa does not need to be stopped," Ichigo sighed.

"He's a thief!" She replied.

"Santa's not a thief," Ichigo responded.

"He breaks into your home under cover of night!" She protested.

"To leave gifts for the good children," He explained.

"Why do you people worship a thief?" She asked.

"We don't worship Santa, and he's not a thief, now go upstairs," Ichigo said giving Rukia a push towards the stairs.

"But! She whined.

"No," he scolded.

"But!" she continued to whine.

"No!" Ichigo said sternly, "Bed, now!" my god I feel like I'm yelling at a five year old, he thought to himself. Hello, 9-1-1! I'd like to report a breaking and entering. Ichigo turned around and begin to run at Rukia who started to waddle away, yes, to every home in the world! Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and took her phone away. Ma'am I am so, so sorry, my wife has some deep rooted Santa issues, but don't worry, I'll be taking her to the next available shrink, yes ma'am, if we prank you again were going to jail. Ichigo hung up the phone and glared at Rukia, she held out her hand to Ichigo.

"You're not getting your phone back." Ichigo said, holding the phone up high, and out of Rukia's reach.

"But I have to worn Nii-Sama! If Santa can rob every home on the earth in one night, he might be able to get to the Soul Society too!" Rukia exclaimed in a panic.

"Bed!" Ichigo said, starting to lose his temper. Rukia stormed up the stairs, Ichigo slammed his fist into his palm. He followed her upstairs, where he saw a hell butterfly fluttering towards the window, Ichigo quickly ran to the window, and shut it.

"No hell butterflies! No warning anyone about Santa!" Ichigo yelled.

"But!" Rukia cried.

"Go to bed now!" He said raising his voice. Rukia stormed over to the bed and flopped down. "The sheets too." Ichigo nagged. Rukia scowled angrily, pulling the sheets over herself. Ichigo sighed, he rolled his eyes, and climbed in to the bed next to her. Rukia was turned away scowling.

"All that anger is bad for the baby," Ichigo said calmly.

"Why do you hate me?" Rukia whined.

"I don't hate you!" Ichigo reassured running his fingers through Rukia's hair.

"Then why won't you let me worn anyone about Santa!" Rukia asked.

"No one needs to be warned, Santa's been around longer than you." Ichigo said referring to her ripe old age, of one-hundred and fifty.

"You hate me!" Rukia wined sitting up.

"I don't hate anyone, well I hate Byakuya, but not you." Ichigo reassured.

"So you hate my family!" she wined!

"No! No! Just your brother!" Ichigo reassured, Ichigo smiled pulling Rukia into a tight embrace, her cheek pressed to his chest, her hands holding his waist. "Don't be such a dummy, midget." He said his hand gently stroking the back of her head.

"You're the dummy," she replied, turning her head pressing her forehead to his chest. Ichigo kissed the top of her head. He laid down on his side, pulling Rukia alongside him. She moved her hands up, clutching his shirt, his hand resting on her lower back, while he caressed her cheek. Rukia finally fell asleep, Ichigo sighed in relief. Is this going to be every Christmas? He asked himself, I'll take her to meet 'Santa' next year. He thought to himself drifting to sleep. In the morning they gathered around the tree, Ichigo held Rukia's gift behind his back, Yuzu opened her gift first, she got a cook book from her father, and more sewing supplies from Karin, Ichigo had bought her a new doll to dress up, Rukia bought her a variety of fabrics, Yuzu smiled and immediately began to make an outfit for her new doll. Karin opened her gifts, she got new safety pads from her father, Ichigo got her a new skateboard, and Yuzu gave her a new soccer ball, Rukia had gotten Karin a new helmet. Form all three of his children, and Rukia, Isshin got a parenting book, Ichigo opened the gifts from his sisters, Yuzu made him a new shirt, Karin gave him an envelope inside was a message, my gift to you is a warning, be careful opening dads gift, to you and Rukia. Ichigo smiled he picked up Rukia's next, he opened it a black shirt with a strawberry in the center, he rolled his eyes and smiled, he picked up a relatively small box from his father, he looked it over, a small label on the box read. To: Ichigo and Rukia. He shook the small box a bit, and slowly peeled the paper open, his father leaned over with anticipation, Ichigo saw the label on the box.

"Old man!" He shrieked, going after his father in anger, Rukia leaned over picking it up.

"Yay! Candy!" She cried.

"She's kind of slow," Karin whispered to Yuzu. After some screams of pain, Ichigo walked back into the room and sat down next to Rukia. Who proceed to open her gifts, she got a Chappy doll from Karin, and cloths for the Chappy doll, from Yuzu. Ichigo dangled Rukia's gift in front of her, his and on her forehead.

"Gimmi! Gimmi!" she said greedily, her eyes shimmering, the box just out of her reach. Ichigo put the box barely with in her reach, she snatched it up, shredding the paper, sending it into the air like confetti. She lifted the dress partly out of the box her eyes gleamed, she moved her mouth, but no words came out, she lifted the dress higher into the hair, there was a sudden thud, she saw the rather large burgundy velvet box, she looked over at Ichigo who was grinning, she opened the box her eyes opened wide her mouth agape, a kunzite cut into the shape of a rose bud in full bloom, it hung gently off a white gold chain, two earring hung above it as the white gold stems drew her eyes in, two beautiful kunzite rose bus hug from the stems. A matching bracelet, kunzite buds, with white gold stems, all connecting together. Rukia leaped onto Ichigo knocking him to the ground, her arms tightly around his neck, squeezing the life from him, he lay twitching and gasping for air, as Rukia defend him, with her shrieks of thanks in his ear. Yuzu and Karin laughed at their brother, his face was red with pain and lack of air, and their father crawled into the room, one of his eyes blackened.


	13. Chapter 12 Birthday Competition!

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

New Year's rolled around and Ichigo sat on the couch, his arm around Rukia. He glanced at the clock.

"Five minutes till midnight." He announced, annoyed,

"Why is it we need to stay up till midnight again dad?" Ichigo asked. His father was preparing the confetti, and had a several whistles in his mouth.

"Because we must start the New Year together as a family, all six of us" he announced.

"There's five of us dad." Ichigo said.

"I'm counting your unborn child." Isshin said pointing to Rukia, whose eyes were heavy, as she struggled to stay awake. "You can't fall asleep!" Isshin cried inches from Rukia face, she jumped back, he started nuzzling her stomach, "I want my grandchild to be here now! She must start the new year with us!"

"Stop it! Your beard hurts!" Rukia cried pushing his head away,

"Ouch! Your face is too prickly!" she said referring to his stubble and beard. Ichigo preyed his father's hands of Rukia's stomach and threw a punch in his face, Rukia wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to protect the baby from its legally insane grandfather.

"Can you believe that graduation is only a week away?" Ichigo said.

"It's nice they decided to graduate the seniors early this year." Rukia replied.

"Its jut a good thing those cap and gowns were already really loose." He said. "Yeah, I'm ganna were my lavender dress under my gown, and my new jewelry." She said proudly admiring the kunzite's Ichigo had bought.

"Dad! Dad! The ball is dropping!" Yuzu cried. The TV began to count down 10… 9… Isshin, Yuzu and Karin joined in, 8… 7… 6… Rukia got caught up with them counting in sync with the TV. 5… 4… 3… 2… Rukia stood up her fist clenched 1… everyone screamed.

"Happy new year's kids! Give daddy a hug!" Isshin cheered.

"What's new year?" Rukia asked in a hush tone.

"The start of a brand new year, last year is over, and it's time to start over." Ichigo explained.

"Oh…" Rukia said.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said, noticing Rukia's lost expression, "Just smile and go Yay." He laughed

"Yay!" Rukia cheered.

"Have a drink my boy!" Isshin said handing Ichigo a beer.

"No thanks." Ichigo said. Rukia grabbed the beer.

"Rukia you can't drink that!" Ichigo panicked.

"I'm not ganna," she said opening it, "you are." She finished handing it back to Ichigo. He rolled his eyes and took a sip, Rukia tipped the beer, and it spilled all over his face, Ichigo gagged on the large amount that forced itself down his throat.

"That's my boy!" Isshin cheered patting a gagging Ichigo on the back.

"I'm ganna kill you both!" Ichigo snarled.

"Drink up Ichigo!" Rukia said handing him a fresh beer and a towel. Ichigo took the towel, and dried off. "Come on Ichigo, it's a new year, were graduating in six days now! Loosen up!" Rukia said handing him the beer. He rolled his eyes, he watched Rukia and took a quick drink. He grabbed her arm, as she tried to tip the can again.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"I'm very sorry I don't like to have beer pored all over me." Ichigo said sarcastically, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

"Night night" Rukia said waddling after him. Ichigo laid across the bed, Rukia came into their room and curled up besides him, Ichigo rolled over facing Rukia he wrapped his arms around her puling her in close, she scooted up, nuzzling the underside of Ichigo's chin, he looked down Rukia quickly gave him a peck on the lips, he smiled, watching Rukia fall asleep.

Graduation finally came, Ichigo and Rukia put on their cap and gowns, and Byakuya came over, and was waiting in the living room when Ichigo and Rukia came down. Yuzu and Karin ran over to Rukia.

"Your brothers nothing like you Rukia-Chan." Karin said in a hushed tone.

"Nii-Sama's here already" Rukia said excited running over to Byakuya.

"He's a stiff." Ichigo whispered to his sisters,

"He never smiles." Karin and Yuzu looked at Ichigo confused,

"Then how is Rukia so friendly?"

"She's adopted," Ichigo replied.

"Ok now it makes sense." Karin said nodding.

"Nii-sama look what I got!" Rukia said showing Byakuya her new jewelry.

"It's very nice, is it real?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's completely real!" Rukia replied.

"Who got it for you?" Byakuya asked, "I doubt the boy could afford jewelry that elegant" Ichigo glared at Byakuya across the room.

"I heard that." He said irritated.

"And I stand by it." Byakuya replied turning back towards Rukia.

"Actually he did buy it, he's ganna be a doctor Nii-sama." Rukia explained.

"So he is going to make something of himself, maybe he's not as pathetic as I thought." Byakuya said looking over at Ichigo.

"Thank you," Ichigo said.

"You're still inadequate." Byakuya said. Ichigo made a fist, Yuzu and Karin grabbed his arms.

"Ichi-Nii! No! You'll mess up your gown!" Yuzu cried.

"Let's go!" Isshin announced, running to the front door. Byakuya stood up helping his baby sister up.

"He may be a stiff but he's, very nice to Rukia." Yuzu said walking with Ichigo out the door. They drove to the ceremony, everyone lined up, and Ishida was on stage with the principle and other school authorities, giving his speech as valedictorian. The seating had been rearranged so Rukia was both in the Isle and next to Ichigo. By this time she was six months pregnant and her stomach threw off her balance badly. As her name was called with Ichigo's, he helped her up as she stumbled over her own newly acquired Wight distribution, Ichigo held her shoulders trying to balance out the weight, Rukia blushed, and held her stomach as she walked across stage they could hear people murmuring about the size of Rukia's belly. It had grown to about the size of a beach ball. The guys were all waving and giving Ichigo a thumbs up, the girls a mixture of happiness for Rukia and disappointment in Ichigo

"He couldn't have waited till after graduation." one student murmured,

"I bet they only got married because Ichigo felt bad about knocking her up" another student murmured.

"They probably we're forced by their parents, at least he's taking responsibility for his actions." Orihime sat in the crowd, a little jealous of Rukia, part of her wishing she were Rukia. She shook her head at the murmuring of her fellow students.

"Kurosaki-kun loves Rukia-Chan with all his heart!" she protested to the gossiping girls. They ignored her and continued they're mumbling. After the ceremony Ichigo knelt down and kissed Rukia's stomach and they walked over towards the car where Byakuya, and Ichigo's father, along with Karin and Yuzu waited. People would run past Ichigo and Rukia to congratulate them, one girl approached them looking very serious.

"Do you really love Rukia?" she asked, "I've been hearing a lot of rumors that you don't, like you're family's forced you two to get married, because you got her pregnant." Ichigo smiled, "I love Rukia," he replied grabbing her hand, lacing his fingers between hers, "and I'd like to get to the car, I don't want her walking around too much" Ichigo said cheerfully, gesturing to Rukia.

"That's sweet," their classmate said smiling, "later" she said waving, and walking away in the other direction, joining her group continuing to gossip, and correct a few of the rumors with the new information given. Ichigo and Rukia walked the last few feet to the car helping Rukia into her seat, she scooted to the middle Byakuya on one side, Ichigo on the other, Karin and Yuzu sat behind them, and Ichigo's dad drove them all back to the house, Ichigo rubbed Rukia's stomach still smiling. Soon Rukia's birthday rolled around, Ichigo woke up early, and prepared a nice breakfast for her, he sat down next to Rukia who was now waking up.

"Good morning Sunshine." Ichigo said, watching a sleepy Rukia sit up.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked confused, "why are you up so early?" she asked.

"Cause it's your Birthday." Ichigo said with a smile, Rukia smiled back, a sleepy smile. "To think one more year and you'd be old." Ichigo said with a laugh, referring to Rukia being over one hundred and fifty. Rukia glared at him, but her glare was broken when she yawned. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" Ichigo asked.

"Breakfast sounds nice." Rukia replied.

"Already set up." Ichigo responded. Rukia climbed out of bed, they walked down the stairs were Rukia's breakfast was ready and waiting, Yuzu and Karin were at the table eating.

"Rukia-Chan!" she cheered. "Happy birthday!" Yuzu said smiling.

"How old are you?" Karin asked. "Uhh…" Rukia said, taking a second to think, "nineteen, like Ichigo will be too."

"Happy nineteenth birthday." Yuzu, and Karin cheered.

"Lire." Ichigo whispered.

"Be nice little boy." Rukia said proudly.

"Very funny grandma." Ichigo replied.

"Rukia!"

"Hey Renji." Rukia greeted, Renji approaching her.

"How did you get in?" Ichigo asked, "I never heard the door."

"It was unlocked." Renji replied.

"Rukia."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cheered running over to her brother who was turning the corner.

"Happy birthday Rukia." He said handing her a small velvet box.

"Thanks you Nii-sama!" Rukia said taking the velvet box and opening it. Inside was a small black broach, in the shape of a hell butterfly, with purple Rhine Stones, creating the patterns in the wings. Rukia hastily pinned it to her shirt.

"Well it matches what I got you." Renji said handing Rukia a smaller box. Rukia smiled and opened it. Two matching hell butterfly hair clips were setting nicely in the box.

"I thought you'd like them, your hair is always in your face and all." Renji said, a small tint in his cheeks. Rukia smiled and put in her new hair clips.

"Rukia-Chan!" Yuzu and Karin called out, running up to Rukia with a fairly large box, with a card that read to Rukia from the family. Rukia opened the box.

"Chappy!" she squealed, squeezing the plushy,

"Thank you everyone Rukia said smiling." Ichigo was petting the top of her head, and he dangled a long box in front of Rukia's face, she opened it, a silver oval locket, nothing fancy, it had the same back butterfly design in it. Ichigo brushed her hair to the side, and closed the clasps of the necklace, the beautiful pendent hung around her neck.

"After the baby come out can put a picture of him, or her in there." Ichigo suggested.

"Thanks again everyone." Rukia said with her big grin.

"What do you want to do for dinner Rukia-Chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Can we go to that really nice restaurant with the arcade?" Rukia asked.

"Sure I'll go tell dad." Yuzu said, "Your bother and Renji have to come too Rukia-chan."

"Yeah!" Rukia said excited. Yuzu ran off to go tell their father the plan. When they got to the restaurant Rukia took off waddling towards the arcade with great speed.

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo called, notching her heading away, and he slowly chased after her, he walked up to her, her face pressed to the glass display case. Ichigo slid his arms under hers, warping his around her chest and carrying her away from the display of Chappy merchandise, he sat her down next to the table where she took her seat between Ichigo and Byakuya, Rukia's arms were crossed and she was putting.

"Ichi!" Rukia whined.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Will you win me a prize?" Rukia asked.

"Of course, after dinner I'll win you a prize." he replied.

"But!" Rukia replied upset, wanting a stuffed Chappy to eat dinner with.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"The Pasta, with alfredo looks good." Rukia replied, "I want hot tea too!"

"Ok well get you that." Ichigo said, figuring out what he wanted to eat.

"Ichi!" Rukia said.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied.

"Can I go play in the arcade?" she asked.

"After dinner." He replied.

"But!" she said disappointed.

"Be patent Rukia." Byakuya said, setting his menu down, and placing his napkin across his lap. Rukia crossed her arms, still pouting, Byakuya set her napkin neatly across her lap, as Ichigo was telling the waitress his and Rukia's orders. Ichigo and his father got steak, while Renji got ribs, Byakuya got a salad, while Karin and Yuzu copied Rukia and got pasta with Alfredo. After the food was served they quickly ate and got to the arcade. Ichigo and Renji were playing pinball, and snarling at each other, Yuzu and Karin were cheering their father on while he tried to win them something out of the Crain game, Rukia was teaching Byakuya to play whack-a-mole. And with each point Renji and Ichigo scored, a ticket was spud out. As the lights flashed the little metal ball bounced and the tickets spewed, Rukia walked over noticing the mammoth piles of tickets next to Ichigo and Renji.

"Ichi, can I get a chappy prize pewees?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"Let me just finish kicking his ass." Ichigo said, "Then I'll get you any prize you want."

"I'll win her something better!" Renji challenged. Ichigo and Renji snarled at each other grabbing their tickets and racing into the prize corner, they got their tickets counted, Renji had 125,000 and Ichigo had a whopping 140,000. Looking over the items, they had everything from nick knacks, and junk, to roller blades and motor scooters, Renji spotted an adorable keychain.

"Give me that chappy key chain. Renji said."

"I'll take the chappy mug! Ichigo said, starting their bidding war."

"Well, I want that chappy ring!"

"Give me those chappy earrings!"

"Oh yeah! I want the matching necklace!"

"I want that chappy shirt over there!"

"Give me that chappy the rabbit purse with the backpack straps!"

"Throw in that chappy figurine!"

"Oh yeah! I want that chappy and friends figure set!"

"Give me that 6" chappy plushy"

"Well, I'll that the 6" chappy and friends plush set!"

"Give me the 8" chappy! Rukia watched the piles grew as Ichigo and Renji worked their way up the price ladder, and slowly spending all their tickets, trying to out due each other.

"I want the 10" plush!

"Well I want the 12" plush! How fare are they going to go? Rukia asked herself, as Ichigo and Renji took a moment to snarl at each other.

"I want the 18" plush!'

"I'll take the 24" plush!"

"I want the 30" plush!

"Oh yeah! Give me the 40" plush!"

"I'll take the chappy roller skates!"

"I'll take the matching chappy helmet and pads!"

"I'll take the chappy roller blades!"

"Give me the chappy skateboard!"

"I'll take the chappy scoter! Ichigo paused looking for an item to top Renji, he looked around and he saw it.

"I want the chappy motor scoter!" Ichigo announced, Renji panicked he looked around the prize room,

"I don't see anything better! Dammit!" Renji yelled in defeat, slamming his fist on the glass counter.

"I win!" Ichigo cheered, as the prize clerk took their tickets, and bagged their prizes. Best birthday ever! Rukia hummed under her breath excited about all the nice chappy the rabbit merchandise. Ichigo and Renji walked behind the grinning Rukia carrying the prizes they got for her. Byakuya shook his head at Renji and Ichigo. _Idiots._ He thought with a heavy sigh. They went out to the car, Ichigo and Renji loaded the trunk with the prizes, and Yuzu and Karin had the teddy bears that their father had won for them. Rukia sat between Renji and Ichigo in the drive home, with a big grin, and felling of accomplishment. Renji and Ichigo carried the prizes upstairs were Byakuya helped Rukia sort threw them all, and put them away. Ichigo watched Rukia paying with her new chappy toys, and trying to get Byakuya to participate as well.


	14. Chapter 13 THE BABY!

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Before they new it the ninth month had finally come and Ichigo was very glad he just worked downstairs as his father's assistant. Ichigo used some of his pay check to buy a set of walkie talkies so Rukia could page him if she needed something and he could page her, just to make sure she was fine, Rukia had really gotten used to the pampering and enjoyed taking advantage of it every once in a while. She knew Ichigo would agree to a good ninety-five percent of her requests, and she only exploited it when Ichigo was in a good mood. Ichigo's excitement about the new baby grew by the day, Rukia had mood swings on the impending birth. She was often excited but got nervous easily, afraid that anything could suddenly go wrong. Ichigo tried to ease her worries usually a back rub would get thrown in.

"I know at the beach you said you wanted to wait longer… but still it's kinda exciting, the whole about-to-be-parents thing." Ichigo said in an upbeat voice. He leaned against the headboard of their bed, he closed his eyes, and smiled.

"It is kinda exciting" Rukia said, "Oh!" she jumped, springing forward.

"What?" Ichigo asked

"It kicked me!" she said excited, Ichigo put his hands on the side of Rukia's stomach and he moved his face closer.

"Hey, little boy or girl" Ichigo said gently in a hushed tone, "don't kick mommy, and don't make me come in there," Ichigo said Rukia started to giggle at Ichigo talking to her stomach. He lifted her shit uncovering just her rounded stomach, he blew a raspberry, Rukia busting out in laughter.

"Stop! That tickles!" she squealed, laughing as Ichigo blew more raspberries on her stomach, she kicked and squealed, Ichigo tickled her late into the night. When Ichigo stopped ticking Rukia, who was getting short on breath, he laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into an embrace, Rukia's hands on Ichigo's chest as she clutched his shirt and he kissed her forehead, it was late that night almost two am when they drifted to sleep. Not even an hour later, Ichigo was rudely awakened when Rukia suddenly screamed him name.

"Rukia…" he panicked, "it's three am what's wrong?"

"It's time!" Rukia said, clutching her stomach.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo panicked, he ran into his dad's room to grab the keys. Ichigo held the car key in-between his teeth, tears were running down her cheek. The contracts were extremely painful, and vary close together. Ichigo ran over, picking Rukia up, her hand clutching his shirt, tears still flowing down her cheek.

"It hurts!" she sobbed. Ichigo held her tightly fumbling to open the door, finally he got it open and gently put her in the car, Ichigo quickly ran around the car and got in he started it Rukia curled up in the car crying. Ichigo drove as fast as he could to the hospital, she was quickly put in a room. Ichigo calling the house and Byakuya, he had said he wanted to be there when the baby was born. Rukia screamed as the contractions worsened and the baby was on its way out. The doctor was egging her on to push, the nurses removing all possible projectiles out of her reach as Rukia screeched, cursed, and cried.

"Ichigo!" she shrieked glaring at him with eyes of death. Ichigo was backed up against the wall in fear of his wife. His father buzzing around, videotaping Rukia in labor. "Come here, Ichigo" Rukia said gasped, fuming. She reached her hand out. Ichigo slowly stepped closer to the bed, he couldn't say no to her, and he knew she was in pain, he reached his hand out to her, knowing he might not make it out alive, it had already been nine hours sense she went into labor, and he had barley survived them. Rukia latched onto his hands crushing several of the bones in his hand.

"Help!" Ichigo cried the bones in his hand snapping as Rukia pulled him inches from her face.

"Ichigo" she said panting "get your father and his video camera. Out!" she shrieked in his ear. Ichigo pulled away, his hand throbbing, he chased his father out of the delivery room, right as the doctor shouted, "I see a head!"

"Ichi-Nii, Ichi-Nii!" Karin and Yuzu cried running down the hall and towards Ichigo and their father, Byakuya followed close behind them, with Renji.

"How's Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichigo you bastered!" Rukia shrieked.

"That answer your question?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Karin responded laughing.

"I can't believe I'm missing the birth of my grandchild!" Isshin wined scratching at the door.

"It's your life" Ichigo warned, his father slowly opening the door.

"Get out!" Rukia bellowed, she let out a painful shriek while the doctor and nurses ran around.

"What did you do to her Ichigo? She sounds pissed." Renji asked.

"I got her pregnant." Ichigo said laughing.

"So you admit you got her pregnant!" Renji accused.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said, "I never denied it… And who else would?"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Come in here!" the doctor called out. Ichigo creaked open the door.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"It's safe," the doctor replied, he walked in, Byakuya, Renji and his father, followed in behind Ichigo.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced wrapping the baby in a towel, the nurses wiping his tiny face clean.

"It's a boy!" Ichigo said joyously, Rukia was holding her arms out to the doctor who handed her, their new baby boy. A healthy baby boy, with tufts of black hair and violet eyes. Rukia held him close, Ichigo walked over and knelt down at her side, putting his arm around the happy mother his hand rubbing her shoulder while his free hand stoked his new son's soft cheek.

"Hello, Taro, my first born son." Rukia said softly and lovingly to the small baby.

"Kurosaki Taro" Ichigo smiled, "he's perfect." Ichigo kissed Rukia's forehead, Rukia looked lovingly at Ichigo.

"Sorry I hurt your hand…" Rukia apologized.

"It's ok, I think the bones all just got popped out of place," Ichigo assured, "it barely hurts."

"My grandson! Thank you Ichigo," Isshin said patting Ichigo on the back, "good job!" he winked.

"I'm an aunt!" Yuzu said happily running into the room.

"This should be fun," Karin said with a grin.

"My nephew," Byakuya said, actually smiling. Renji looked at Byakuya, dumbfounded by his show of emotion.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly, "I think Taro wants his daddy to hold him" she said moving the drowsy baby towards its father. Ichigo held the tiny baby in his arms. The baby's tiny hands, two of Ichigo's fingers, were much too large, for him to grasp. Taro drifted off to sleep in Ichigo's arms, he just stared at his son I helped to created this he thought to himself looking over to Rukia.

"The babies so cute." Renji said appearing suddenly in front of Ichigo, his face inches from the baby. The baby heard Renji's loud voice, looking over, his large violet eyes, looking upon Renji's tattooed face in fear. Taro began to scream and cry Rukia held out her arms, to Ichigo, he handed their son back to her, sitting next to her on the bed his arms around her, she rocked Taro, until he fell back to sleep, Byakuya had thrown Renji out of the room in the process. Rukia rested her head on his shoulder. She stroked Taro's tuffs of hair, and the doctors asked everyone to leave so Rukia and Taro could get some rest before they left the hospital tomorrow.

"Taro was so cute daddy," Yuzu said, passing Renji, who was leaning against the wall pouting about being kicked out of the room.

"He was so small," Karin said, "hard to believe its Ichi-Nii's, I just never pictured him as a dad." She continued looking up as they walked out of the hospital. Ichigo sat on the hospital bed next to Rukia, the baby softly cooing held in Rukia's arms, Ichigo pulled Rukia onto his lap, Rukia laid her head on Ichigo's chest, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia who fell asleep after a short while. Ichigo had fallen asleep, Rukia rested her head on his chest, holding Taro gently. In the morning there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kurosaki," the nurse said, "you have visitors." Orihime and Ishida walked into the room.

"Oh my god!" Orihime quietly squealed, "So cute!"

"Congratulations Kurosakis." Ishida said following Orihime over to the hospital bed where Rukia was still sitting on Ichigo and holding her sleeping baby. "Hard to believe you're a father," Ishida said.

"It is a little weird to me, too." Ichigo laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" the nurse asked, bringing in a wheel chair. Ichigo slid from underneath Rukia. Rukia started to get up, but Ichigo picked her up and carried her over to the chair, and gently set her in the chair. Ichigo begin to push her out of the room while Ishida walked next to him. Orihime walked next to Rukia.

"He's got your eyes," Orihime said, "and your hair, Rukia-Chan"

"I was surprised," Rukia said, "I was expecting another strawberry head." she giggled. Ichigo scowled he was always annoyed with being referred to as a strawberry. They walked out the hospital doors. Ichigo rolled Rukia to the car and helped her into the car. Ichigo drove home, Rukia holding the baby close the whole time, she didn't want to lose a second with Taro. Ichigo pulled in and opened Rukia's door.

"You sure you ok to walk?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." Rukia wined, rolling her eyes.

"Well I know that." Ichigo said slyly, "but your legs don't hurt anymore? There not wobbly or anything?" Ichigo kept asking. Rukia just smile and shook her head at Ichigo, he took her hand and helped her out of the car, and they walked upstairs and where Ichigo's room had been remodeled, several months earlier. The furniture had been moved around and a crib and a changing table had been put in, Ichigo's bed had been upgraded from a twin to a queen, and there was a new dresser with a bunch of photo less frames set on top. Rukia gently placed Taro into his crib tucking him in.

"You've had a day my angel," Rukia said sweetly, stoking Taro's soft black hair, Ichigo came up behind her putting his hands on her hips.

"So cute," Ichigo admired, watching the babies eyes wonder the room, his little legs, moving around, while his tiny thumb found its way into Taro's mouth.

"Should we show Kon?" Rukia asked.

"I guess." Ichigo smiled, he pulled out a small box from under a pile of baby cloths, and took Kon's soul pill out, putting it in Kon's body, which Rukia fetched out of Yuzu's room.

"How long was I out?" Kon asked, "Wow! Ichigo why does your Room look like a nursery?" Kon asked, walking around. He walked to the crib, "what's this?" Kon asked nervously.

"His name is Taro" Rukia said softly.

"He looks like you, Nee-san" Kon said climbing up the cribs bars, "Are you babysitting for a relative?" Kon asked.

"That's my son." Ichigo explained. Kon froze in place, he turned his head slowly towards Ichigo.

"You're…You're…" Kon stuttered, "You… and she… then he…" Kon babbled in disarray, his eyes bugged when he saw the wedding ring on Rukia's finger, "you… you…" Kon couldn't take the shock and passed out. Rukia laughed as Ichigo scooped up Kon and threw him onto the new bed.

"Kon…" Rukia started after Kon regained conciseness, "after we took your pill out Ichigo and I went to a privet, and secluded beach…" she blushed.

"Private! Secluded!" Kon said in shock.

"He proposed to me, and about a week, week in a half later we got married" Rukia continued to explain.

"Married!" Kon continued to babble incisively, not believing the words he was hearing.

"We graduated form high school back in January, Ichigo is going to start medical school in August, and yesterday, Taro came to be, my first son." Rukia finished. Kon stared stupefied at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Oi! Ichigo."

"Hey Renji, what are you doing here." Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to apologize for making your kid cry was all." Renji said.

"Nii-Sama yelled at you and made you come here didn't he." Rukia said looked over at Renji.

"He just guilted me a bit, I decided to come here on my own." Renji said walking over to the baby, whose eyes opened wide upon seeing Renji's face.

"Hey kid, sorry for scarring you earlier." Renji said smiling, "we should be good friends when your older, well make your dads life hell." Renji said laughing, all the while Taro's eyes grew larger, filling with tears, and Rukia pushed Renji away from the crib and picked up her baby.

"It's ok Taro." She said bouncing Taro and rubbing his little back.

"Looks like Taro don't like you Renji." Ichigo said, smirking.

"What I ever do to him!" Renji asked annoyed.

"It could be the tattoos, the wild bright red hair, the loud voice, the bad first impression, you smell bad too." Ichigo began listing.

"I bet Taro don't like you either." Renji grumbled. Ichigo took this as a challenge, taking Taro from Rukia's arms, he pressed his forehead to Taro's, and his little hands stressed out grabbing his dad's ears.

"What makes Ichigo so special?" Renji pouted.

"He's Taro's father." Rukia said, "Its time for dinner Taro," Rukia said after glancing at the clock and noticing it was already seven.

"Want me to get a bottle?" Kon asked. Renji looked down at Kon.

"Can you even open a fridge?" he asked.

"I can get the bottle myself." Rukia said rolling her eyes, she quickly got a bottle and came back in the room. Ichigo leaned in with a grin and whispered,

"You wish you were that baby don't you?" Ichigo said tauntingly.

"I'm ganna kill you!" Renji shouted, suturing the baby, Taro began to fail his limbs, and cry, pushing the bottle away.

"Will you two stop making Taro cry?" Rukia said annoyed, once again trying to sooth Taro's tears, while glaring at Renji, who was snarling at Ichigo, who was snarling back.

"Let's go finish dinner in the other room." Rukia sad caressing her sniffling baby cheek. And leaving the room.

"Rukia-Chan" Isshin said looking up at Rukia, who was sitting down on the couch.

"dinner time for baby?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded, "and I got two idiots in my room, making the baby cry, so he won't eat." Isshin smiled, Taro calmed down, and stated to drink from the bottle again. There was a sudden crash, Isshin spring up racing down the hall. What are those idiots doing now! She thought annoyed.

"What the hell!" Isshin hollered in dismay! How the hell did you manage to do that! Rukia had never heard Ichigo's father sounds this upset, or upset at all. Taro fished eating, Rukia walked into the room. "What the hell!" Rukia shouted! Taro woke up and stated to cry yet again, Rukia stood staring Renji's head stuck in the wall, Isshin trying to pull him out, Ichigo looked pissed and was standing in the corner. She left the room again.

"Yuzu! Karin!" she called.

"What is it Rukia-Chan?" Yuzu asked, Karin following behind her.

"Can you hold him?" Rukia said handing Yuzu Taro.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked.

"Ichigo put Renji's head threw a wall." Rukia said going back into the room. Karin and Rukia along with Isshin grabbed into Renji and started pulling him trying to dislodge his head. After half an hour and a lot of screaming, and cursing, along with some butter, Renji's head was free.

"I'm going home!" Renji said fuming.

"Renji wait!" Rukia called out.

"What the fuck now!" Renji said pissed. Rukia grabbed Ichigo by his ear, dragging him over.

"Apologize." Rukia demanded.

"Sorry," Ichigo grumbled staring at the ground. Rukia pulled his hair, and made him look Renji in the eyes.

"Like you mean it." Rukia sad irritated.

"Sorry Renji." Ichigo said.

"I swear I can't leave you two alone for five minutes or you kill each other, what kind of example are you setting." Rukia sad, chastising Ichigo. Renji laughed under his breath.

"And you!" Rukia said turning to Renji, "will you stop caving into is taunting, he only does it to piss you off!" Renji folded his arms and looked away. "Don't you look away from me when I'm yelling at you!" Rukia yelled! Thrusting her knee between Renji's legs. He fell to the ground with a forceful thud, he cried in pain, Ichigo laughed at Renji on the floor before receiving an equally painful kick. "Happy you two!" Rukia shouted. Washing them squirm on the ground in absolute pain. _Hope that wasn't too hard, I still want another kid. _Rukia thought taking Taro and putting him in his crib. At least they're being quieter than usual, maybe Taro can get in a decent nap now. Isshin drug Ichigo and Renji out of the room, and laid them in some of the hospital beds with ice packs. After an hour Renji went back to Soul Society and Ichigo pouted in the living room.

"How you ganna fix the hole in the wall?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not ganna." Ichigo replied.

"It connects our room, to Yuzu and Karin's." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"So, not like were ganna be here much longer," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"So your ganna leave your dad house trashed then?" Rukia asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ichigo replied. "Wanna just move in today?" Ichigo asked.

"We can start, but we shouldn't just up and leave in a day, plus you need to fix the wall, what if we ever visit?" Rukia said.

"Fine, you start packing, I'll go get wall fixing crap." Ichigo said standing up. He took a step and froze. "Ice packs over there." She said pointing to the arm of the couch. He grabbed it and went out the door. She went to their room, pulling out a suitcase from the bottom of Ichigo's closet, she looked at the shelf and with a smile, she remembered when the closet was her room, now the self was covered in the babies toys and diapers, and her many dresses and gowns were hung from the rack, no longer room to sleep, she filled the rather large suitcase with their clothing. I never realized how little cloths all together we had. Rukia staked the shoes, and folded the sheets of the bed, she started to disassemble it. Ichigo walked into the room.

"I got boxes." He announced, Rukia began filling them with the shoes, and bed sheets. Ichigo began putting the parts to the bed in a box. Before they knew it they were done packing, Ichigo's car had been laded, the mattress strapped to the roof.

"I'm sorry…" Rukia said with a sigh.

"It's ok." Ichigo replied. "I got a little carried away," Rukia continued.

"It's ok, I need to stop picking fights with Renji anyway." He replied.

"I feel bad though." Rukia said turning to Ichigo.

"I'm not mad." Ichigo said wrapping his arms around her, tightly embracing her. Yuzu was cooking a special dinner, while Karin clung to her brother.

"Ichi-Nii! Were ganna miss you!" Karin sighed.

"I'll turn one of the rooms into a special one for you two to use whenever you want." Ichigo said ruffling his little sister's hair.

"Dinners done," Yuzu announced with a heavy sigh. They all proceeded into the kitchen, Rukia's seat next to Ichigo had been taken, as Yuzu and Karin sat close to their big brother, Isshin sat across, Rukia sat in her own corner, holding Taro feeling him formula. Dinner was quiet, even Ichigo's father didn't make a sound. After dinner was finished, they all ventured into the living room, Rukia put Taro in his carrier to sleep, sense Ichigo had taken apart his crib. After several hours of TV Yuzu had fallen asleep against Rukia, who had fallen asleep against Ichigo, his head was resting in hers, while hers rested on his shoulder, Yuzu as snuggled in Rukia's lap, and Karin was sleeping in Ichigo's lap. In the morning Ichigo woke up, and carefully stood up, Rukia and Karin where sharing his lap, while Yuzu slept agent Rukia's side. He loaded the last few things in the car and went back into the living room.


	15. Chapter 14 Moving

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ichigo gently woke Rukia and his sisters. They sat up and hugged their brother they turned to Rukia and hugged Rukia. Ichigo opened the door Rukia cradled Taro Yuzu and Karin stood watching there brother and new sister drive away. They pulled into the side garage of their new town home, Ichigo quickly dragged all the boxes into the house, Ichigo assembled the crib and changing table first setting them up in Taros room, Rukia tucked the infant after feeding him a bottle that she had already prepared before leaving. Rukia began hanging their cloths up in the closet and Ichigo put together their bed. She admired their new home for a moment and the furniture that had been left behind, lucky all still in good shape the front door open to the living room and the kitchen across complete with stove and refrigerator. From it there was a table in between with four chairs an old couch had been left behind Rukia turned to a flight of stars that led upstairs to the three rooms and the two bathrooms, the staircase itself had a door with a another set of stars descending downward into the finished basement. Rukia walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Ichigo!" she called.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"The fridge is broken!" Rukia responded.

"How so?" Ichigo asked leaving their room and walking down the stairs.

"Theirs no food." Rukia announced.

"That because you have to put food in there." Ichigo said rolling his eyes, "come on lets make a list and well go buy all the stuff we need." Ichigo sat down after grabbing a pin and a piece of paper.

"Ok first off I need baking stuff, Baking Powder, Baking Soda, Brown Sugar, Cereal, Cocoa, Cornstarch, Flour, Sugar, and Vanilla Extract." Rukia listed.

"What about fruits and vegetables?" Ichigo asked.

"Apples, Bananas, Strawberries, and Watermelon we defiantly have to get watermelon." Rukia listed, "and as for vegetables Carrots, Potato's, Sweet Potato's should do nicely."

"Sounds good so far." Ichigo said agreeing while jotting down, "what about things to drink?" Ichigo asked.

"Tea and juice of course" Rukia stated.

"You want some Milk for us? We need baby formula for Taro too." Ichigo suggested.

"Sounds good," Rukia replied, "speaking of we need Diapers, Lotion, Rash Cream, Shampoo, Wipes, Antacids, Band-Aids, Cough Drops, Pain-Reliever, Rubbing Alcohol, and Soap," Rukia listed.

"Ok got that, we need things for leftovers like Tupperware, "Foil, Freezer Bags, Plastic Wrap oh and Paper Towels" Ichigo listed.

"What about Deodorant, Floss, Mouthwash, Razors, Shaving Cream, Toothpaste, Tissue, Toilet Paper, Trash Bags, and Air Fresheners?" Rukia listed.

"Oh ya, we could also use some Bleach, a Broom, Dryer Sheets, Glass Cleaner, Laundry Detergent, a Mop, Sponges, Toilet Bowl Cleaners, and Towels." Ichigo listed.

"Right I was forgetting about those, wow we need a lot of stuff. What about cereal Oatmeal, Pancake Mix, and Rice." Rukia added.

"Do you want to get some chicken legs and a package of precook bacon strips?" Ichigo asked. "Sounds great. We need seasoning too Garlic Powder, Oregano, Paprika, Parsley, Pepper, Salt, cinnamon, nutmeg, BBQ Sauce, Honey, Jelly, Ketchup, Mayonnaise, Mustard, Peanut Butter, Ranch dressing." Rukia listed.

"I can't think of much elts." Ichigo said thinking, "oh! Wait we do need Cooking Spray, and Vegetable Oil, some Chicken Noodle that always great if your sick, a few extra Light Bulbs never hurt either, oh and eggs! We forgot about those. I think that's a lot maybe too much." Ichigo laughed. There was a knock at the door Rukia went over to answer it. "Renji!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two, I went by your house and Yuzu and Karin were upset and gave me this address." Renji explained.

"We just moved in today." Ichigo expended walking over to Renji and Rukia.

"Wanna come grocery shopping with us Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Renji replied.

"I'll go start the car, Rukia you wanna grab Taro?" Ichigo suggested.

"Ok!" Rukia said cheerfully running upstairs, Rukia carefully lifted her sleeping baby cradling him in her arms, she grabbed her lovely diaper/ handbag and headed out to the car.

"Oi! How's Taro!" Renji said excitedly trying to climb up front to see the baby.

"He's asleep so be quiet!" Rukia scolded in a hushed tone. Ichigo parked at the store and they quickly piled out, Ichigo grabbed a cart from the rows of them out front of the store, they quickly gathered up most the items on the list overfilling there cart, Renji drooled over the amount of food in front of him, he was hungry seeing Urahara never let him have seconds.

"Uhh…" Renji groaned.

"Need something Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Could, um… can I…" Renji trialed on.

"Of course you can stay for dinner!" Rukia said cheerfully, able to read her long time friend like a book.

"Great, what ya having?" Renji asked.

"No clue." Rukia replied.

"That's a good point, we have a lot of food, but what can we actually make with it?" Ichigo asked. They looked over the items in there car for a moment.

"Oh, we can bake the chicken legs! And the potatoes, we have butter salt pepper, we just need lemon juice, gravy and sesame seeds." Rukia announced.

"Ok. Sounds good, I'm really glad Yuzu taught you how to cook." Ichigo said laughing.

"You don't know how?" Rukia asked.

"No I do, I'm not as good as Yuzu but I can cook." Ichigo announced.

"Any way, we have rice, that will be easy, though with this do you wanna stir fry it?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, yeah that sounds really good." Ichigo replied.

"Wait!" Rukia shouted.

"What?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Do we have anything to cook with!" Rukia announced. They went to the isle of cooking supplies Rukia handed Taro to Ichigo, and darted around grabbing different things tossing them into the cart.

"We need some forks, spoons, table knives, a paring knife, a boning knife, a butcher knife, a serrated knife, and a carving knife, we also need plates, and cups." Rukia listed

"What do we need so many knifes for?" Ichigo asked.

"These are just the knifes Yuzu always used." Rukia explained.

"What ever Yuzu says is best… I guess." Ichigo said nervously looking down at his wallet.

"We need Three different size cooking pots with lids, A skillet with lid, Casserole dish, A cake pan, A loaf pan, Two cookie sheets, and A wire rack. Well also need three sizes of metal mixing bowls, a measuring cups set, Measuring spoons, Cutting board, Strainer, Can opener. How could we forget a can opener? We bought soup even! Ok what elts do we need! meat thermometer, vegetable peeler, whisk, rubber spatula, metal spatula, turkey baster, tongs, rolling pin, and soup ladle. Ok I'm done hurting you wallet no Ichigo!" Rukia announced. Ichigo smiled weekly handing Taro back to Rukia and they made their way to the check out line with a two cart lode. The cashier quickly rang up the items and the bagger sorted them out threw two carts.

"Your total is…" the cashier began before being cut off by Ichigo.

"No please, don't tell me, just take it." Ichigo said handing his credit card over to the cashier. Ichigo and Renji loaded the trunk and back seats with groceries before driving home. Rukia began putting away the pots pants and plastic silverware away, while Renji helped Ichigo put the food away. Taro was now away and laying on his little stomach lessening to the radio. After about two hours everything was put away, Ichigo and Renji collapsed on the couch, and Rukia began cooking dinner.

"Your both so week!" Rukia announced, "I still have the energy to cook and you two look dead." Rukia sighed.

"You went pushing the cart, or loading the car, or bring in the bags!" Ichigo added in.

"I also gave birth three days ago." Rukia said with a surly tone.

"You win." Ichigo sighed. He walked over to Rukia and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji said, "You need one of them TV things." Renji pointed out.

"Good idea Renji, you go buy one." Ichigo said sarcastically, "I'm not about to be tapped out two days into moving out."

"Dinners ready." Rukia announced, setting out the backed chicken and potatoes. Ichigo and Renji walked across the room to the table and sat down.

"Looks good." Ichigo complemented.

"Where's the rice?" Renji asked.

"Right here." Rukia said placing a bowl of rice in the middle of the table.

"Next paycheck ill buy us some real palates and silver where, but until then, this plastic stuff works." Ichigo announced. Renji drowned out there talking by shoveling food in his mouth, he felt like he could eat as much as he wanted and not be called a freeloader here.

"Hungry Renji?" Rukia laughed.

"Vary." Renji said nicely, "and the foods vary good." He complemented. Taro began to cry Rukia bolted up, and Ichigo grabbed her shoulder.

"I'll do it, you've been doing way to much, you need to rest more." Ichigo said, he stood up and picked up the crying baby, he walked into Taro's room and quickly changed his diaper, Taro was still crying when Ichigo walked into the kitchen and fixed a bottle.

"Ichigo your so motherly, how cute." Renji taunted. Ichigo smirked he walked over to Renji and whispered to him "Just remember how this baby came to be, Renji." Ichigo said slyly, he then sat down next to Rukia keeping his smirk firmly in place.

"You're a pain in the ass Ichigo." Renji grumbled. Rukia reach over to take her baby.

"No, eat your dinner." Ichigo instructed.

"But I want my baby." Rukia whined.

"Finish your dinner first Rukia." Ichigo continued to nag.

"Anyway I actually came by today to invite you to a ceremony in soul society." Renji said handing Rukia an invitation.

"What is for?" Rukia asked.

"Open the invitation." Renji said with a grin. Rukia looked down at the nicely sealed envelope with a gold seal, she opened it and began reading the lovely text. You are cordially invited, to watch the promotion of Abarai Renji, from Lieutenant seat… Rukia looked up at Renji.

"Renji! No way! You're going to be caption of the filth squad!" Rukia squealed.

"No way, congratulations Renji." Ichigo said cheerfully.

"So you'll be there?" Renji asked.

"Of course well be there Renji." Rukia replied.

"And you have to bring Taro, he's the talk of Soul Society right now." Renji stated. Ichigo handed Taro to Rukia and cleared he table.

"So what did Nii-sama say about your promotion?" Rukia asked. Renji took a second remembering when Byakuya came into his office and handed him the letter.

"Looks like you finally did it Renji." Byakuya said.

"What do you mean sir?" Renji asked.

"Your about to prove your worth to my sister, to bad its to late." Byakuya replied. Renji picked up the letter.

"Really?" Renji asked in shock.

"Congratulations looks like your efforts in the war where in deed recognized." Byakuya said leaving Renji's office. Rukia… in my head I've imagined this day ever sense I began my training to become a shinigami. I'm given a seat among the 13 captions and then I finny confess everything to you, after that my mind wanders the different outcomes the outcome where you say you've love me back, the outcome where you say nothing but later it's all figured out, and the outcome where you apologize because you don't feel the same, so many more I cant even list, but now, Ichigo, he wasn't planned in any of my outcomes, I never imaged Rukia would come to my promotion married with a child, "Byakuya just handed me the letter and left." Renji replied.

"That sounds just like Nii-sama." Rukia said with a smile.

"thanks for dinner, I should be getting back I need to prepare for tomorrow and all." Renji said excusing himself from the table, and leaving the house. Rukia looked threw her closet, she thought me might were the lavender dress Ichigo had bought her last year for Christmas but sense everyone elts will be in there shinigami clothing maybe she should get one of her old Kimonos from her brother house. That evening Rukia Tucked in Taro and then crawled into bed. She snuggled up in Ichigo's arms. _This feels so nice after a long day. _She thought to herself.

"After we get back from soul society tomorrow, I want you to take it easy." Ichigo said sweetly.

"But I want to take care of my baby." Rukia whined.

"Your going to where yourself out, and make yourself sick if you keep going like this, tomorrow just put your feet up and ill take care of everything." Ichigo said. In the morning the portal to soul society was opened for them.

"Ichigo we need to stop by Nii-sama's estate." Rukia explained.

"Why." Ichigo whined.

"I need to get my kimono." Rukia explained.

"What's wrong with your shinigami where?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to look nice." Rukia insisted.

"You look beautiful now." Ichigo replied.

"You just don't want to go to Nii-sama's estate." Rukia whined.

"Pretty much." Ichigo replied.

"So then you telling me I look pretty was a lie?" Rukia asked, she new what he meant, she just wanted to pick on him.

"No! You look more beautiful now then when I fist saw you!" Ichigo said reassuringly.

"Really?" Rukia asked batting her eyes.

"Yes, Really." Ichigo said sweetly leaning in and tenderly kissing his beloved wife. Rukia kissed Ichigo back and fell asleep happily in his arms. In the morning they passed threw the soul gate and they went to Byakuya's estate Rukia went inside to change into her kimono and Ichigo waited out front after about twenty minuets Rukia came out in a baby pink kimono with a cherry blossom print.

"You look really pretty." Ichigo complemented.

"Thanks." Rukia replied taking her Baby. When they got to the first division building, Renji stood in front of the crowd 12 captions stood watching, along with their lieutenants, seated officers, and squad members, as Renji was about to take the final captions chair.

"Abarai Renji," Caption commander Yamamoto said, Renji approaching him slowly, "You wish to fill the seat that Aizen left."

"Yes sir." Renji said standing up straight making direct eye contact with the caption commander.

"You have proven yourself in the past, your extraordinary strength, you honor and loyalty is also impressive, though your willingness to bend my rules, not so impressive, but that can't be said of any other captions, who among you have not broken one of my rules?" Yamamoto said, his eyes looking over the group of captions, "speak out captions, what do you have to say, of this boy joining your ranks?" Yamamoto asked hitting his staff to the ground like a gavial.

"I approve," Byakuya said in his, straightforward tone.

"He has my full support," Kira said, he too had been promoted to caption, filling Gin's seat.

"I think hell make a wonderful caption." Unohana said with a smile.

"I approve as well," Ukitake said.

"If Ukitake agrees, so do I." Kyoraku added.

"He's strong, what else do you need?" Zaraki said.

"He's got what it takes." Hisagi said in support, he had been promoted to replace Tosen.

"He still has much to learn, and room to grow, but I think hell rise to the challenge." Soifon said in approval.

"I've seen him in battle with my own eyes, he dose wonders even under pressure." Toshiro said.

"If Yamamoto-sensei approves of you than so do I." Komamura said placing his fist over his heart.

"If everyone feels so strongly then, I have no choice, he is a great solider," Mayuri said.

"We have a unanimous response, congratulations Caption Abarai Renji, Welcome to the fifth squad." Yamamoto said proudly.

"Congratulations Caption Abarai" Soifon said leaving the hall.

"Congratulations Renji" Kira, said leaving.

"Caption Abarai" Unohana said as she quietly stepped out.

"Don't mess up." Byakuya said leaving.

"Good luck," Komamura said.

"We should have a drink later to celebrate." Kyoraku said.

"This will be fun." Hisagi said leaving.

"Don't lose your temper too much." Toshiro warned.

"Don't screw this up boy!" Mayuri scolded.

"You do fine." Ukitake sad, patting Renji on the shoulder. The rest of the squad members had already filed out.

"Good job man!" Ikkaku sad.

"This is a beautiful accomplishment." Yumichika cheered.

"Congrats Renji!" Matsumoto cheered.

"This will be a lot of fun." Hinamori said handing Renji his Haori.

"Renji!" Rukia cheered running up to Renji, Ichigo behind her.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji said in delight.

"Ichigo!" Zaraki said approaching Ichigo, "Who the hell is that?" he asked pointing to Taro.

"My son." Ichigo replied.

"Is he as strong as you?" Zaraki asked lifting Taro, who squealed in delight, especially when Yachiru grabbed his tiny feet and ticked them. Renji stared jaw agape at Taro's reaction.

"Well he's about two days old now," Ichigo stated.

"Oh Kuchiki-san he's adorable" Unohana cried, Isane following behind her.

"You've brought my nephew!" Byakuya said, with a tiny smile that sent everyone into a state of shock, especially when Byakuya picked him up and laughed.

"I had heard that birth could still be given once you come to soul society, but it never ceases to amaze even me." Mayuri said taking Taro.

"So this is you little bundle." Ukitake said admiring little Taro, "he looks just like you Rukia."

"Aww he's so cute!" Soifon said snatching Taro from Mayuri and lifting him in the air. Kira came over and rubbed the tiny babies head.

"He's adorable. Kira said smiling." Hinamori took his little feet in her hand and lifted them up and down, Taro was squealing with delight at all the attention.

"So this is who got me forced into shopping." Toshiro said with a smile, "I no longer mind."

"Cute!" Matsumoto squealed taking Taro from Soifon and cradling him.

"Good job Kurosaki, Nano-chan I hope out baby looks this cute" Kyoraku said smiling.

"Our baby! Nanao said in anger. Renji at this point was fuming.

"Don't hog the baby!" he said annoyed, Taro began to scream when Renji took him. Unohana took Taro, and cradled him, he instantly stopped crying.

"What did you do to him?" Nanao asked annoyed. Renji clenched his fist and marched off. _That kid is just trying to piss me off!_ Renji grumbled. This is supposed to be my big moment, and that kid is taking all the attention, and making me look like an ass. Renji stormed to the filth squad building, and went into his quarters, he spread out over his new futon, and began to punch the ground. Back at the first Davison head quarters, Taro fell asleep in Unohana's arms she handed the baby back to Rukia.

"Thank you Caption Unohana" Rukia said smiling.

"Bring him by anytime" Unohana said, as everyone slowly filed out, getting a last look at the tiny baby.

"When he gets old enough, send him by, I wanna see if he's as strong as you." Zaraki said with a devilish grin. Ichigo plastered a fake smile, but the fear could easily be seen threw it, Rukia clutching her baby boy, they retuned to the real world, Renji still pouting.

"I wonder why Taro dislikes Renji so much?" Rukia asked, feeding the hungry baby his bottle.

"Maybe it was just a bad first impression." Ichigo said,

"He's good at making bad first impressions" Ichigo said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"I hated him too when we first meet." Ichigo explained.

"Well he and Nii-sama were taking me back to Soul Society by force." Rukia said shrugging "that could be understood."


	16. Chapter 15 A Very Special Gift

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before they new it July was here, which meant Ichigo's birthday, Rukia didn't no what to do for him. Ichigo was officially 20 years old, Rukia decide to start the day my pouncing on him in his sleep. Ichigo woke with an annoyed expression, he looked up to see Rukia nuzzling him like a cat.

"Morning Ichi! Happy birthday." She said sweetly. Ichigo wrapping his arms around her, rolling to the side, her body curved perfectly with his, his arms griping her tighter. There was a loud pounding at the door, but it quickly stopped.

"Oi!"

"Renji!" Rukia said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

"Came to wish you a happy birthday is all." Renji said, climbing threw the window.

"Nice to see you Renji." Rukia said.

"So what are your plans for today?" Renji asked.

"We'll tell you after we figure it out." Ichigo replied.

"I'm going to check on Taro." Rukia said standing up, and heading towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Ichigo said following behind her.

"And I'll come too!" Renji said following Ichigo. In Taro's room, the tiny baby was wide awake his little arms reaching for his mobile, as Rukia opened the door, Taro's head turned to it. He squealed in delight watching his mother walk into the room. Rukia lifted her smiling baby. Ichigo came up behind her, his hands on her hips, his head resting on her shoulder, she cradled her tiny two-month-old baby. Renji was walking towards the giggling baby when he tripped over Taro's bouncer, Rukia and Ichigo quickly turned and ran over to Renji, who was hunched over the Bouncer, Taro laughing insanely at Renji. Before anyone realized Taro's arms where held out to Renji, he looked confused.

"I think he wants you to hold him Renji." Rukia said smiling.

"Really?" Renji said in confusion. Rukia handed baby Taro to Renji. Taro. Renji was holding Taro by his underarms, Renji had never held a baby before. He smiled watching Taro swing his legs.

"I'll get his bottle." Ichigo said leaving the room. Rukia holding onto Taro's feet as he swings them back and forth. Renji looked over at Rukia's smiling face, his cheeks tinting red. _Is this what it would be like if Rukia was my wife, and Taro was my son, instead of Ichigo. _Renji smiled. _Maybe I could…_ he thought wondering what would happen if he put his arm around her, his hopes were dashed, as Ichigo walked into the room, giving Rukia a tender kiss on the cheek and handed her Taro's bottle. Ichigo took Taro, and cradled him, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo waist, and fed Taro, Renji sat down in the near by rocking chair, his elbows pressing into his legs and his head rested on his hands. He sighed heavily watching the chubby baby drinking from the bottle. When the bottle was empty, Rukia set it on the changing table and took Taro, his hand resting on her shoulder, and she gently patted Taro's back, until he let out a tiny burp.

"All better now?" Rukia asked lifting her baby into the air, "Who's a gassy baby? You are!" Taro squealed with joy. Ichigo grabbed Taro's bouncer and the group headed into the living room, Rukia set Taro in his bouncer, he kicked his legs, and sent the bouncer up and down, Ichigo turned on there new TV.

"Put chappy on!" Rukia asked.

"I don't wanna watch that rabbit crap." Ichigo replied.

"Don't insult Rukia's taste!" Renji demanded.

"Don't be a kiss ass, Renji." Ichigo replied.

"But Taro loves chappy!" Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's arm. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"But it's my birthday." Ichigo wined, "can't I watch something half way decent?"

"But it will make Taro happy, and when Taro's happy, I'm happy," Rukia leaned in and whispered, "and when I'm happy, you're happy." She said slowly.

"So chappy then? Alright sounds great." He said turning the channel. Rukia and Taro squealed, and clapped, Rukia as dancing to the theme song, Taro bounced up and down giggling. Ichigo stared into the distance annoyed, while Renji sat enjoying the view of Rukia happy.

"I'm ganna get some chips, anyone want anything." Ichigo asked.

"Water please." Rukia replied.

"Got it. Renji how bought you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm good." He replied. Ichigo walked into the kitchen, and gathered up the chips dumping them into a bowl, Renji stretched his arms, he wanted to lay it across the back of the couch, but he didn't want to betray Ichigo, or get injured by Rukia, or get his heart broken again. I'm just getting comfortable. He thought, laying his arms across the couch. Ichigo came back handing Rukia her water, and put his arm around her shoulders, his hand draped over her shoulder, Rukia laced her fingers threw his draped hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Renji sighed he felt his heart twinge with pain. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Can you get that Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Renji replied standing up, and opening the door.

"Happy birthday Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime greeted running over to Ichigo giving him a hug.

"How does it feel to be twenty Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"Doesn't feel much different from nine-teen" Ichigo replied, "Orihime…"

"Yeah, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"You can let go of me now." He replied.

"Sorry!" she said jumping back in a panic.

"It's ok." Ichigo insisted, "Chips?" he said gesturing the bowl of chips towards Orihime and Ishida.

"No thanks Kurosaki. But what are you watching?" Ishida asked.

"I'm not, Rukia and Taro are watching chappy." Ichigo replied.

"I see." Ishida replied adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not watching this rabbit crap!" Ichigo insisted.

"Its not crap!" Rukia yelled thrusting her elbow into Ichigo's ribs.

"Any way Kurosaki, we got you a gift." Ishida said.

"Here you go Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said cheerfully handing Ichigo a nicely wrapped gift.

"You didnt have to." Ichigo said smiling, and taking the gift. He quickly opened it, it was a coffee mug, inscribed, I'm not over the hill, but I'm all most there.

"Funny," Ichigo said smirking. Renji glanced over, maybe I should of got him something for his birthday, Renji pondered, even though, it doesn't look like Rukia got him anything, Renji thought for a second, who am I kidding, she's probably saving her 'gift' for tonight. He said with a sigh. Ichigo.

"Oh, hey Chad." Ichigo said, watching Chad walk threw the open door.

"Happy birthday Ichigo." Chad said, handing Ichigo a card. Ichigo pulled it out of the envelope. Ten games for when you're a 'tad' older. Ichigo opened the card 1. Sag, you're it 2. Pin the Toupee on the bald guy 3. 20 questions shouted into your good ear 4. Kick the bucket 5. Red Rover, Red Rover, the nurse says Bend Over 6. Doc Goose 7. Simon says something incoherent 8. Hide and go pee 9. Spin the Bottle of Mylanta 10. Musical recliners.

"May I remind you who the oldest here is." He said gesturing towards Rukia, who once again elbowed Ichigo.

"I'm not old." She protested, Ichigo in pain.

"Stop elbowing me midget!" Ichigo scolded in anger.

"Stop making fun of me!" she replied.

"But you look so cute frustrated." Ichigo responded.

"Then I bet I'm adorable!" she said kicking him in the shin, and storming off. Ichigo hobbled after her.

"Rukia!" he shouted following her into their room behind her and closed the door, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Renji all followed behind in curiosity. From outside the door they heard Ichigo and Rukia yelling at each other.

"This just sounds like the normal Rukia and Ichigo, nothing new." Ishida said.

"Is it me, or did it just get really quiet?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, it is really quiet, do you think they killed each other?" Ishida asked. There was a sudden crash.

"Oh no! Rukia finally killed him!" Orihime shirked. She shot over to the door, throwing it open, Rukia shrieked, Orihime shrieked, Rukia shrieked again, Orihime quickly closed the door, slamming it shut. She turned towards Chad, Renji, and Ishida, her face beet red, her eyes bulging, her skin pale drained of all color.

"Is he dead?" Ishida asked.

"There both vary! Alive…" she said quivering.

"What was that crash?" Chad asked.

"They… both… fell over." Orihime replied biting her lips.

"Were they?" Renji asked, Orihime just nodded slowly. Ishida ran over to her giving her a hug.

"It's ok." Ishida said, Orihime just stood there the image had been burned into her mind. A tangled mess of limbs and sheets, Ichigo was perched over Rukia, who was still in shock about Orihime walking in, Ichigo sat up, Rukia pulled the sheets over herself, and Ichigo was rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you wanna?" Rukia started to ask.

"I really don't know." Ichigo replied, he glanced down for a moment, then back over to Rukia, "wanna get dressed and apologues, for doing this before they left?"

"Yeah." Rukia replied, scooping her cloths off the floor. The group was sitting downstairs on the couch, Orihime trying to get that image out of her head, Ichigo and Rukia walked downstairs their faced a bit red, from the incident.

"Sorry." Ichigo murmured.

"It's not really your fault" Ishida said, "maybe you should have locked your door though."

"We didn't really plan for it… to… go… there…" Rukia said nervously.

"Were did you plan it to go?" Renji asked.

"No were actually." Ichigo replied laughing.

"I think I'm going to head home." Chad said standing up and heading out the door. Renji played a cell phone ring tone.

"Oh! Mo Mo's calling, I must be getting back to my squad." Renji said ducking out the acquired situation.

"So Orihime, weren't we going to stop by your brother's grave today?" Ishida asked.

"No." Orihime replied. "Well we better get their before the crowds do!" he said pulling Orihime along.

"Well that was acquired." Rukia said with a sudden perk. Ichigo sat down on the couch, Taro was still enjoying the TV. Rukia sat next to Ichigo.

"What now?" she asked.

"Wanna…" Ichigo asked.

"Ok." Rukia said, with a smile. She stood up wand walked upstairs Ichigo's behind her his hands on her hips. Rukia fell back onto the mattress. Ichigo ran his hand down her side. Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head, while Rukia took off his belt, letting loose his jeans. Ichigo's hand ran down her back, her body curved into his touch, the zipper following his fingers down her back. Her selves falling down her arms, her legs dangling over the edge, her dress failing down her legs, Rukia scooted up farther, Ichigo climbed over her. He kissed her neck, her hot breath caressing his skin. In the next room Taro began to tire, and cry.

"You want me to?" Ichigo asked.

"I got him." Rukia replied. Se slid from under him, her hand gently caressing his skin and she moved from under him. Her dress wrapped around her legs as she walked towards the door.

"Rukia!" Ichigo warned watching her fall over her dress. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, he got up helping Rukia up.

"Ow, ow, ow." She whimpered, standing up. She rubbed her head, Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"It hurts here too." She said cutely, pointing to her chest, he gently kissed were she pointed, "And here," she said rubbing her stomach, he kissed her slender tummy, he stood up, "and here." She finished kissing his lips with great force. She pulled back, Grabbing Taro from his bouncer, he stopped crying, his eyes heavy, she smiled at her adorable son, turning the TV off and tucking him into his crib. She grabbed Taro's bottle of baby oil, and She went beck into her and Ichigo's room he was laid out, his arms hanging over the edges of the mattress, Rukia climbed onto the mattress, she said down by his feet, she lubed up her hands, and gently taking Ichigo's feet in her hands, she started to rub, and massage his feet, switching feet every few minuets.

"Turn over." Rukia said finishing up on the foot message.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Trust me." She said smiling. She straddled his back, she applied more oil to his back and slowly moved up and down, pressing her palms into his back, and rubbing his shoulders vigorously, Ichigo flipped her over, and onto the mattress hovering over her she smiled, her hands still covered with oil, she held Ichigo's face, his cheeks becoming shiny, he passionately kissed her lips, as she felt their bodies merge, and he felt her warmth enveloped him, her hands running up and down his slick black, each gentle thrust filling her with joy. Then out of no were, Rukia's cell phone suddenly went off.

"Who that?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"That's Renji's ring tone." She replied rolling her eyes, "ignore him."

"Deal." Ichigo agree continuing along in a rhythmic pattern, and kissing Ruki'a deeply, when Rukia's cell went off yet again.

"Dammit! Renji!" Ichigo shouted pissed off. He reached over garbing the phone. "What the hell do you want Renji!" Ichigo demanded.

"Can I talk to Rukia?" he asked. Ichigo handed the phone to Rukia.

"What?" Rukia asked, short of breath.

"You sound tired." Renji said.

"Well I'm kinda in the middle of something Renji, what do yo want?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"What are you in the middle of?" Renji asked.

"I don't really wanna tell you." Rukia said.

"Come on you can tell me." Renji insisted.

"I'd rather not." Rukia insisted back.

"Please." Renji begged.

"Fine," Rukia sighed,

"I'm in the middle of a large muscle penetrating the space between my legs and I'd rather concentrate on that right now."

"Huh?" Renji asked.

"I'm having sex with Ichigo, and I was trying to say it with some humor." Rukia said annoyed hanging up the phone. Ichigo was laughing at her remark.

"At lest you found that funny." Rukia said smirking. Ichigo grinned, he grabbed her waist, and flipped Rukia over, so she was sitting above him, his hand moving down grasping her hips, slowly puling down, Rukia lend in her hands on the sides of his head, she pulled a pillow under his head. Kissing passionately while pressing her hips down, Renji called yet again.

"Ow!" Rukia cried pulling back.

"Oop's sorry." Ichigo said, grabbing the cell of the nightstand.

"I can't believe you bit my tongue." Rukia said trying to look for a bite mark. Ichigo laughed watching Rukia trying to investigate her tongue.

"What the hell do you want Renji!" Ichigo demanded harshly.

"I just thought of something." Renji announced.

"Your thinking, we should be scared." Ichigo replied.

"Ha, ha. NO but went you two, going at it earlier? Are you like horny or something?" Renji asked.

"What my wife and I do is none of your concern." Ichigo stated.

"Fine, I'll just tell Caption Kuchiki." Renji replied, "I'm sure he'd be interested in the frequency, you two have sex."

"I doubt Byakuya would care, he knows what married couples do, he was married once too." Ichigo replied.

"Wait he's ganna tell Nii-sama!" Rukia asked nervously.

"That's what he just said he should do." Ichigo replied. Rukia snatched the phone.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted.

"Oi, Rukia." Renji said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"If you tell Nii-sama anything, I'll never talk to you again." Rukia demanded.

"Rukia?" Renji said confused, "I'd never do that to you, just to Ichigo."

"Well if you hurt Ichigo, or get him in trouble with Nii-sama, we go back the I'll never talk to you again thing." Rukia said hanging up the phone, pulling out the battery, and throwing it across the room. Rukia leaned back in, running her tongue along Ichigo's cheek, he giggled latching onto his ear gently, and tugging on it, and Ichigo laughed and continued to move in deeper. The moon was setting, and being replaced by the sun Rukia was snuggled up in Ichigo's arms, she gently licked his cheek, much like a puppy, Ichigo ran his hands down her back, lessening to Rukia purring.

"Happy birthday." she said softly.


	17. Chapter 16 Give Me A Girl!

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The years passed quickly, Rukia answered the door, letting in her bother and Renji.

"Nii-sama, you decided to stay for a while and visit after all." Rukia said cheerfully.

"Have you told the boy?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh…" Rukia mumbled.

"I'll take that as a no." Byakuya replied, Rukia lead him to the guest room at the end of the hall. Rukia walked past and into Taro's room, which was in between hers and Ichigo's room, and the guest room. She picked Taro up off the floor were he was building block tower. Holding her hyper two year old, and bringing him to his cake. Byakuya followed behind Rukia and everyone including, Renji, Ichigo and his family, along with Orihime and Ishida, were all gathered around the table Ichigo lighting the two tiny candles. Rukia helped Taro blow out his birthday candles, and Ichigo cut the cake into slabs, and Chad helped by passing them around to everyone. Rukia put Taro in his high chair, and put a tiny party hat on top of his head, his long and messy back locks of hair falling down past his tiny ears. Taro's large violet eyes sparked as he smeared the cake on his face, in the process of eating it. Rukia contently wiping his tiny face. Orihime was helping, handing Rukia new napkins, and the two laughed along with Taro who was enjoying the attention. Byakuya put in the Chappy the Rabbit movie, for Taro and Rukia's enjoyment. All of the men, aside from Byakuya hid downstairs in the basement and chattered. While the girls, along with Byakuya and Taro watched chappy. The boys were downstairs they playing darts. Rukia bit her bottom lip, and went downstairs. "Ichi…" Rukia said cutely walking over to Ichigo.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked. Rukia buried her face in ingots chest, her arms tightly wrapped around him.

"I love you, Ichi." Rukia said cutely.

"I love you too…" Ichigo said slightly confused about Rukia sudden want to cling.

"Nii-sama's ganna be saying for a week." Rukia mumbled quickly. "I love you" Rukia announced quickly after her mumbled confession. Ichigo grasped her chin, tilting her head back.

"What was that?" he said in a sweet tone. Rukia looked up, with a big smile, "did you say, Byakuya wants to stay here?" he asked in disbelief.

"No…" Rukia replied trying to turn her face away, Ichigo sighed in relief, "he's ganna, be… staying here…" she finished.

"What!" Ichigo accidentally shouted. _So she finally told him_. Byakuya thought with a chuckle, while sipping tea.

"Can you yell at me about this later?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I'll yell at you later." Ichigo replied smiling.

"So… I just ganna check on Taro…" Rukia said nervously, heading back upstairs and joined the group of girls watching chappy, and playing with Taro.

"So when's the next bundle of joy coming?" Ishida teased looking at Ichigo, after Rukia left.

"Well Taro's birth almost killed me, Rukia wants a second one, but I'm in no hurry." Ichigo replied.

"She almost killed you?" Chad asked confused.

"Well she broke my hand." Ichigo replied laughing.

"Wow, Rukia-Chan is strong." Ishida replied in amazement.

"It's kinda funny now." Ichigo said still laughing, "Renji, you were there, wasn't it funny?"

"I don't know, Byakuya kicked me out. Remember?" Renji replied.

"Oh, yeah! You made Taro cry, I got to say, Byakuya may hate me, but he sure loves that kid." Ichigo said. Back upstairs the girls chattered in a circle Taro running around between them.

"So when are you going to have a second one?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I want a niece" Yuzu said.

"I, donno, I would like baby girl." Rukia replied.

"What do you think your daughter will look like Rukia-Chan?" Orihime asked. "I'm hoping she'll have nice light hair, kinda like yours Orihime." Rukia replied with a smile,

"It would be so much fun to braid and style." Rukia said with a giggle, "uh! Bastered! Give me a daughter already!" Rukia demanded.

"I totally dare you to yell that down the stairs Rukia-Chan!" Karin challenged. Rukia giggled running to the downstairs case.

"Ichigo! Give me a daughter dammit!" Rukia hollered. Byakuya shot tea out of his mouth, and across the table.

"Oww dammit! Ichigo what the hell! That arrow just stabbed me in the arm!"

" Dude Renji, I'm so sorry!"

"Rukia…?" Byakuya said nervously. Ichigo shot up that stars Renji behind him.

"Dammit! Hold still so I can kick you ass!" Renji hollered chasing Ichigo out the front door. Rukia franticly cleaned up the Tea her brother had spat across the table.

"Are you really trying to have another child, Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, I want at lest two, Nii-sama." Rukia replied. "Two more?" he asked nervously.

"No, just two in total. But I wouldn't object to more than that." Rukia replied.

"Well I don't like the idea of you having sex." Byakuya said concerned.

"Nii-sama, I'm married, as long as I'm doing it with my husband it should be fine." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"I still think you could have done better." Byakuya said crossing his arms.

"Like who? Renji?" Rukia asked.

"I said better, not worse." Byakuya replied.

"Nii-sama, can't you except Ichigo, even a little?" Rukia asked sitting next to her brother and taking his hand.

"I let you marry him, didn't I?" Byakuya replied.

"Yeah, you did, and I thank you so, so much for that Nii-sama." Rukia replied. "What elts do you expect?" Byakuya asked.

"Maybe, for you two to get along, a little." Rukia said, "And what's taking Renji and Ichigo so long to kill each other." The door slammed, Renji walking in and sitting across from Rukia.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, I lost him." Renji replied.

"How did you loose Ichigo?" Rukia asked,

"his head is as easy to see as yours is." Renji rolled his eyes, the door slow creaked open.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said running over to Ichigo,

"he didn't kill you!" she said excited.

"He never would have tried if you hadn't distracted me while I was throwing a dart." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Karin dared me, and I didn't no you were ganna stab Renji!" Rukia said in defense.

"Its ok, I forgive you." Ichigo said giving Rukia a hug. Taro toddled over to his parents.

"Daddy!" Taro cheered holding his arms up, wanting to be held. Ichigo knelt down, and lifted the smiling two year old, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Wouldn't you just love, a baby girl, just like him, maybe with orange hair?" Rukia suggested.

"That would be nice." Ichigo replied. "And you promised me a number two, after number one was born!" Rukia pouted.

"You make it sound like no efforts been put into making the daughter you want so badly." Ichigo said laughing.

"I no she's in there somewhere! Rukia said looking down, she knelt down grasping Ichigo's hips, "Come on Aijou! I no your in there! Come into life!" Rukia said shaking Ichigo. Taro's violet eyes were heavy, he rested his head on his father's shoulders, and yawned sleepily. "Aww, looks like some ones sleepy," Rukia said stroking her son's black locks.

"I am kinda tired." Ichigo replied.

"Not you, Taro, and you're not allowed to be tired, not until I get my daughter." Rukia said glaring slightly.

"Its time for the birthday boy to get some rest." Rukia announced facing the group, "your all welcome to stay, but you have to keep the noise down, if you wake him, your lulling his back to sleep." Rukia announced Ichigo taking Taro back to his crib, and ticking him in. Byakuya went to the guest room, which was set up for him. Ichigo curled up in the blankets Rukia snuggled up to his back.

"Wanna…?" she asked.

"No I'm mad at you" Ichigo replied.

"What about our daughter?" Rukia whined.

"Maybe you're already pregnant, and you don't know it? Now go to sleep." Ichigo said pulling the sheets over his head, "go buy yourself a test, while I'm at school."

"Come with me!" Rukia begged pulling in the sheets.

"Take your brother." Ichigo mumbled.

"Can I at lest get a goodnight kiss?" Rukia pouted. Ichigo sat up, giving Rukia a light peck in the lips, then quickly laid back down. Ichigo rolled over pulling Rukia into his arms, his hand on her head, while his other hand stoked her side, Rukia smiled, her hands grasping his shirt, Ichigo quickly fell asleep, and Rukia nuzzled his chest for a moment, and fell asleep. In the morning Rukia woke up she checked on Taro he was still sound asleep and then decided to make breakfast for Ichigo and Byakuya. Rukia rummaged threw the fridge, and pantry for a while. Rukia.

"Oh, Nii-sama. Your up early, did you sleep well?" Rukia asked.

"Actually I did." Byakuya replied walking over to Rukia who was pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm ganna make breakfast for you and Ichigo, Nii-sama." Rukia replied cheerfully.

"Did the boy, make you do this? He should be cooking for you." Byakuya scoffed.

"No, Nii-sama. I want to make you both breakfast." Rukia assured.

"Were is that annoyance?" Byakuya asked.

"He's asleep still, but I should probably go make him get up, he has school today." Rukia explained.

"So the boy neglects a career for school, how predictable." Byakuya continued to scoff.

"No Nii-sama, he has medical school till three, and then he works at the clinic with his dad, until five, sometimes eight unless his dad doesn't need his help any more so he sends him home, but still pays him." Rukia explained. Byakuya rolled his eyes, watching Rukia scrambling eggs, and frying bacon strips.

"Good morning," Ichigo yawned, walking over to Rukia, pressing his chest to her back, his hands grabbing her upper thighs, his hands rubbing against her, the bottom of her nightgown, draping around his hands.

"Don't you think your hands are inappropriately placed?" Byakuya asked irked. Ichigo looked over at Byakuya.

"Nope, I think there fine were they are." Ichigo said, with a large grin.

"Move your hands." Byakuya demanded.

"Fine." Ichigo said talking it as a challenge. Ichigo slowly drug his hands up Rukia's sides, grasping her sides, under her arms, his fingers pressing against her under develops bosom.

"Better?" Ichigo asked smirking.

"Not at all." Byakuya replied.

"Good." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo." Rukia said annoyed.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"It's to early, don't start up now." Rukia replied, "And Ichigo."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you move, so I can put breakfast on the table?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied taking a step back. Rukia set out three plates, and set out the plates of eggs and bacon, she also set a bowl of fruits out. Taro's cries could be heard form his room.

"Right on time." Rukia smiled walking into Taro's room,

"Ma ma!" Taro cheered, as she lifted him out of his crib, and set him on the ground. Taro took off out the door with great speed.

"Daddy!" Taro cried running up to Ichigo. Ichigo scooped Taro off the floor and lifted him over his head, Taro busted out with laughter. Ichigo set Taro in his high chair, and put some of the eggs on a plate for him, and tore up a few strips of bacon setting them next to the eggs. Taro picked up a bacon chunk and proceed to eat. Rukia had already begun eating, and had pored herself a cup of coffee, while Byakuya watched Ichigo feed Taro. When they finished breakfast, Ichigo gathered up the plats and silverware, and put them into the dishwasher. "Well, seeing it's almost eight, I should be getting to class." Ichigo said grabbing his book bag. Ichigo started opening the door, when Rukia ran over to him, she grabbed his collar, and pulled him down, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Have fun, learn a lot." Rukia said closing the door behind him.

"Nii-sama, I have to run to the drug store, wanna come?' Rukia asked.

"Of course." Byakuya replied. Rukia picked up Taro, and the two headed to the drug store.

"Hanataro? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, walking into the store. "Caption Unohana wanted some nice make up from the real world, but I was short the money so I got a job." Hanataro replied, "What are you doing here Rukia-Chan?" he asked.

"Just came to buy a few things with Nii-sama." She replied.

"Need any help?" Hanataro asked.

"I think I'm good." She replied.

"How's the baby?" Hanataro asked.

"He's good." Rukia replied, "Wanna hold him?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Hanataro said walking up to Rukia and taking the toddler.

"Nii-sama, I'll be right back." Rukia said dashing off to the feminine products isle with a small hand basket. She peered around the corner, Byakuya was talking to Hanataro, Rukia smiled, she grabbed two pregnancy testes as well as shampoo, conditioner, and package of pads, to cover the test, and she filled the holes in the basket with the shampoo.

"Hanataro." Rukia said walking over to him and her brother,

"I'm ready to ring out, Nii-sama would you hold Taro please?" Rukia asked. Byakuya took Taro from Hanataro. Taro began to tug on Byakuya's scarf and took the kenseikan and started to chew on it. Byakuya was too busy removing his kenseikan from Taro's mouth to notice the pregnancy test being tossed into the paper bag. Rukia quickly put the pads on top and turned to her bother, whom was readjusting his kenseikan.

"Ready Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"Yes I am." He replied. They two walked out of the store, Rukia waving good by to Hanataro. Rukia opened the door.

"Make you self comfy I'm going to put this stuff up." Rukia said cheerfully darting of to into her room and going into the master bathroom. That was attached. She put up the shampoo and conditioner, slid the pads under the sink, and pushed all but one test to the far back of the drawer. She locked the door and sat down on the toilet.

"Hello once again my worthy foe." Rukia mumbled opening the small box, "you ganna give me the answer I want? Or not?" She challenged following the instructions. She looked at the small strip, and closed her eyes. She remembered the many times the test didn't give her the answer she hoped for, and she crossed her fingers, begging the test to be positive. _Cross, cross, please god, please! Give me a little cross_. She begged before peeking at the test. "Thank you god!" Rukia silently cheered clapping her hands and kicking her legs. "I can't wait to tell Ichigo!" She piled the used package on the edge of the sink. Shakkaho! She chanted firing a built of red fire from her palm and charring the test. She skipped out of the bathroom, and sat next to her bother on the couch, Taro ran over to her. She grasped his hands, lifting him in the air, and setting him back down, Taro climbed up into the couch, and cuddled up in his mothers lap.

"You seem extra happy all of a sudden." Byakuya said suspiciously.

"I do?" Rukia said cutely. She pulled out her phone and text muah to Ichigo, who was sitting next to Ishida in honors biology when his cell began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his cell and red the text.

"Kurosaki you going to get yelled at for not paying attention, and who's calling you anyway?" Ishida nagged.

"Rukia just sent me an odd text." Ichigo replied.

"What's it say?" Ishida asked. Ichigo showed the text to Ishida.

"Rukia's weird." Ichigo said closing his phone, and going back to taking notes. "Yay!" she cheered flipping threw the TV guide, "Chappy's on!" Rukia flipped to chappy and the three sat watching it, Rukia cell began to vibrate, she gotten a reply text form Ichigo.

"What's up?" She smiled and replied in another text

"I just love you is all.' Rukia waited for her cell to vibrate.

"You're being extra weird suddenly." He replied.

"What's wrong with telling you I love you!" She demanded in a new message.

"You've never texted or called me at school or work before at all for a simple I love you is all." He replied. Rukia smiled rolling her eyes. Rukia watched the clock annoyed wanting time to speed up, as she cut up carrot sticks and other fruits and vegetables for Taro. He ate his lunch, Rukia was tapping her fingers on the table, the clock stuck three, and Rukia shot out of her seat and ran to the door.

"Nii-sama, I'm ganna head over to the clinic, watch Taro for me please!" Rukia said opening the door.

"Why are you going to the clinic for Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"I just wanna see Ichigo is all." Rukia said smiling.

"He'll be home in a few more hours, surely you can wait." Byakuya replied.

"I don't wanna wait!" Rukia whined.

"Rukia." Byakuya said in a scolding tone, Rukia sat on the couch, crossing her arms.

"Why do you want to see him so badly all of a sudden?" Byakuya asked suspiciously.

"I just really want to see him." Rukia replied. She watched chappy dancing on the screen, "that's it!" she cheered running into the kitchen, she filled the rice cooker, with rice, and begun frying shrimp. Paling it nicely in the bento, she stir fried some noodle and packed Onigiri placing it all neatly in the bento box.

"I'm ganna take Ichigo his dinner. He forgot to take his this morning" Rukia said walking past Byakuya proudly displaying her bento, Byakuya rolled his eyes, "so I'll be right back Nii-sama." Rukia announced closing the door behind her. She jogged down to the clinic peering into one of the rooms, were Ichigo was doing a check up with his dads supervision.

"Everything looks great." Ichigo announced helping the small girl down. Rukia back away from the door, and watched the little girl leave the clinic hold her mom's hand.

"Why do I smell shrimp?" Ichigo asked turning to his father.

"I smell it too?" Isshin replied.

"So someone finally did there job right." Rukia said handing Ichigo the bento.

"Well I hope I've been doing my job right, don't wanna face mal practice." Ichigo joked, "What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"Dinner" Rukia said sweetly. Ichigo smiled.

"Why did you bring me dinner? Usually Yuzu cooks up something?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't want it?" Rukia pouted.

"No, I do." Ichigo assured, "your just acting weird"

"I'm jut really happy." Rukia said with a big smile.

"About what?" Ichigo asked. Rukia hugged Ichigo squeezing him tightly.

"I another bought the test like you said." Rukia replied.

"You did?" Ichigo said excited, "what did it say?" he asked. Rukia just looked up and smiled, the corners of her eyes filled with tears. Ichigo lightly kissed her forehead, he rubbed her flat stomach.

"I can't wait." Rukia said placing her hands over his hand.

"What's going on?" Isshin butted in.

"I finally get my baby girl." Rukia said smiling, a small tear trickled down Isshin's cheek, he hugged Ichigo patting him on the back.

"Thank you my boy!" Isshin cheered squeezing the life form Ichigo.

"Did you tell Byakuya?" Ichigo asked after prying his father off him.

"No…" Rukia said looking down at her feet.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to tell you first… and I was afraid to tell him." Rukia said shyly.

"Well I'll be him in about two in a half hours, well tell him then." Ichigo said smiling.

"You can take off now if you want Ichigo." Isshin said patting Ichigo on the back.

"You don't need any more help?" Ichigo asked.

"I only have three more appointments today anyway, go on home." Isshin insisted. Ichigo shrugged.

"Well see ya tomorrow dad." Ichigo said heading out of the clinic. I hope. He thought to himself unlocking the car. Ichigo opened the bento and popped a shrimp in his mouth,

"For the ride home." He mumbled chewing the shrimp. Rukia laughed. They pulled into the garage and Rukia walked into the house.

"Did he at lest thank you for the food?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm not that big of a jerk!" Ichigo protested.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"Pop's didn't need me anymore so he sent me home." Ichigo replied. Threw the whole conversation, Rukia was clinging to Ichigo and nuzzling his side.

"Why is she so happy?" Byakuya asked pointing to Rukia.

"Uh…" Ichigo groaned.

"She wouldn't tell you?" Byakuya asked.

"No… she told me…" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Well?" Byakuya prodded.

"Well, she's happy because she funnily got something she's really wanted." Ichigo replied.

"What did she want?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo pointed to Taro,

"She wanted Taro?" Byakuya asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No… she wanted an Aijou…" Ichigo said.

"Another baby?" Byakuya said shocked, "she wanted another baby?"

"Yeah, Rukia wants a baby girl…" Ichigo said nervously, "and she just got it…"

"Rukia your?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes Nii-sama, I am." Rukia replied holding her flat stomach.

"As against this as I am, I will assist you, Rukia." Byakuya started.

"What do you mean Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah… what are you getting at Byakuya." Ichigo asked worried.

"I will stay, until the baby is born." Byakuya stated.

"No!" Ichigo said abruptly.

"With you busy schedule, and Rukia alone with Taro, how is she supposed to properly care for herself and the new child?" Byakuya asked, "I must stay, and help my sister."

"Nii-sama, that's so sweet." Rukia said.

"Can't you hire a nanny? What about Hanataro? He's always getting some lame job as a cahier, send him here, I'll double his pay, as long as you don't stay, I'll kill myself by the time the baby is born." Ichigo begged.

"Hanataro?" Byakuya said intrigued, "I'll accept that, he may assist you." Byakuya said in approval.

"Let's go ask Hanataro if he wants to do this even." Rukia said tugging on Ichigo's arm.

"Ok." Ichigo replied. Ichigo picked up Taro, and put Taro on his shoulders, they walked down to the drug store.

"Rukia-Chan Ichigo-san." Hanataro greeted,

"Caption Kuchiki? What can I help you with?" Hanataro asked as Ichigo walked up to Hanataro.

"We'd like to offer you a job Hanataro." Ichigo said.

"A job? I have a job." Hanataro replied confused.

"Well you see, were expecting a new baby, and with my busy schedule, I don't have time to take care of Rukia, and help her take care of Taro, and we thought we'd hire someone to help, and we immediately thought of you." Ichigo explained.

"We have a spare room, you can make yourself at home in, and Ichigo is willing to pay you 22,000 yen per week" Rukia continued to explained.

"Wow, that's two weeks worth of pay here." Hanataro said in amazement,

"Oh, why not, I'll help you out." Hanataro said in agreement. Hanataro went into the back and enplaned the situation to his manager, walking back out after a few moments. "I'm all set." Hanataro said with a smile.

"Well I'm of to speak with Ukitake and Unohana about all of this." Byakuya said leaving.

"Well we should head off too." Ichigo said, Rukia grabbed Hanataro's hand and Ichigo's hand, and they walked back home Rukia took Taro form Ichigo and took Hanataro on a tour of their town home.

"This will be your room." Rukia said opening the door to the guest room, "we can go shopping tomorrow, and get you some things to decorate, sense you'll be here a while." Rukia said excited about the arrangement, Rukia grabbed Hanataro's arm and pulling him into Taro's room, and started showing him were everything was kept. Rukia looked at her baby, who was falling asleep in her arms.

"Try putting him to sleep." Rukia said handing him Taro.

"Ok Rukia-Chan." Hanataro said taking Taro. He carefully put taro in his crib and pulled he blanket over him.

"Tuck him in now," Rukia instructed demonstrating the tucking. Hanataro mimicked it, and Rukia turned on Taro's mobile,

"Got that?" Rukia asked.

"Yup." Hanataro replied proudly.

"Well make yourself at home, and I think I'm going to imitate Taro and go to sleep." Rukia said with a giggle. Rukia went into her room and climbed into bed. Hanataro went into the living room, Ichigo was watching a movie in the dark.

"Ichigo-san." Hanataro said.

"Oi, Hanataro, come watch the movie." Ichigo said waving Hanataro over.

"What are you watching Ichigo-san?" Hanataro asked sitting on the couch.

"The god father." Ichigo replied,

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"She went to sleep already." Hanataro informed. Ichigo stood up, and tossed the remote to Hanataro.

"It's getting late, I'm ganna head to sleep to, help yourself to food, and TV." Ichigo said walking down the hall. Ichigo walking into his room, he could see Rukia tossing and turning, he crawled in next to her, it barley took a minute for her to cuddle up to his chest.

"Looking for me in your sleep were you? Its ok, I have a hard time getting any sleep without you nearby too." Ichigo thought wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 17 It's A Girl!

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the morning Rukia awoke to the smell of green peppers soy sauce and garlic.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're so…" Rukia stopped in mid sentence seeing Ichigo sound asleep next to her, "you're not cooking? Then…" Rukia got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hanataro?" Rukia said, "You're up early."

"I just wanted to get breakfast ready." Hanataro replied.

"That's sweet." Rukia said peeking over his shoulder.

"What would you like to drink Rukia-Chan?" Hanataro asked.

"I'm feeling in a coffee mood today." Rukia announced.

"I'm not allowed to give you coffee, how about some orange tea?" Hanataro replied.

"Why can't I have coffee?" Rukia asked, "I really like the stuff, thanks to Ichigo's busy schedule after we moved in here, I got hooked." Rukia responded.

"Well I called Dr. Kurosaki, and he said coffee is bad for you, and especially the baby, and Caption Byakuya and Ichigo told me to keep you healthy."

"I guess orange tea is good too… But I really wanted coffee" Rukia sighed. She sat at the table, and Hanataro handed her a plate, he set another plate next to her for Ichigo, and he sat across the table with his own plate. Rukia was just about to take a bite when Taro started to cry.

"Right on time." Rukia laughed standing up, Hanataro dashed into Taro's room and bought out the toddler, he handed him to Rukia, she smiled and put Taro in his highchair. She began feeding him the scrambled tofu, when Ichigo walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Morning. Oh, Rukia, you made breakfast, looks good." Ichigo said sitting down.

"Hanataro made breakfast today." Rukia announced handing Taro half a slice of toast.

"This is good Hanataro." Ichigo complemented, finishing off his plate. Hanataro cleaned up the dishes, and Ichigo went off to school. The next two months flew by Ichigo was relaxing on the couch, one Saturday morning.

"Ichigo! Dammit were out of ice cream!" Rukia bellowed

"Did you check the garage freezer?" Ichigo suggested.

"No…" Rukia replied. "Well I put a ten gallon tub of chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream in there last night," Ichigo announced, "it better not be gone." He continued sternly. Rukia went out to the garage and opened the freezer, she pulled out the ten-gallon tub and carried it in and sat down on the couch next to Ichigo.

"Your not going to eat that whole tub now, are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not." Rukia replied.

"Get a bowl." Ichigo said.

"I just wanna use the tub." Rukia replied. Ichigo stood up and walked into the kitchen, he pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and handed it to Rukia.

"I'm not going to argue with you, use a bowl." Ichigo said in an almost scolding tone. Rukia crossed her arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes and filled the bowl with ice cream, he set it on Rukia's lap, and took the tub.

"My tub!" Rukia whined going after Ichigo, banging her fits on his back.

"Your ganna get fat if you eat all of this at once." Ichigo nagged.

"My ice cream!" Rukia whined. Watching Ichigo put the large tub back into the freezer.

"Eat your bowl, and stop whining, you sound like a five year old." Ichigo said annoyed. Rukia stormed back into the house. Taro came running into the living room without his diaper, Hanataro chasing behind him with said diaper.

"Please put let me put the new big boy diaper on you Taro-San!" Hanataro cried chasing the toddler.

"No!" Taro giggled running behind the couch. Ichigo pulled Rukia's bowl of ice cream from her as she was taking a big bite, he waved it in the crack.

"Ice, ice!" Taro cheered, racing to the bowl that Ichigo had set on the ground. He snatched Taro up when he popped out from behind the couch.

"Need this?" Ichigo laughed holing Taro in the air. Hanataro pulled up the underwear like diaper and Ichigo handed Rukia back her ice cream.

"Ice, ice!" Taro whined reaching for Rukia's ice cream.

"You want a bowl of ice ream?" Ichigo asked lifting Taro up into the air. Taro squealed and giggled, Ichigo set him on the floor and walked into the kitchen to grab another bowl.

"You want some ice cream Hanataro?" Ichigo asked.

"I couldn't! I have so much to do!" Hanataro protested.

"I'll get you a bowl too." Ichigo said grabbing a second bowl, and two spoons he walked to the garage Taro following behind him, cheering watching his father fill the bowls with ice cream. Ichigo handed Taro a bowl and watched him zoom off taking a seat by his mothers feet, Ichigo handed Hanataro the last bowl.

"Enjoy." Ichigo said with a smile.

"What about you, Ichigo-san?" Hanataro asked.

"I don't want any." Ichigo replied taking his set by Rukia, Hanataro sat next to Ichigo, and Rukia was about to take another bite of ice cream when she noticed Ichigo starring at her.

"What?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and ate her spoon full of ice cream,

"My ice cream!" she whined. Ichigo silenced her with a small kiss on the lips. Taro had managed to coat himself in ice cream. Ichigo carried the sticky Taro over to the sink, he pulled Taro's ice cream coated shirt off and began to wipe down his face with a dishcloth. Taro laughed and tried to grab a hold of Ichigo with his sticky hands.

Two months passed ant it was times for Rukia to have an exam to make sure the new baby was growing properly.

"Why can't you do the exam yourself?" Rukia asked.

"Its just not a good idea, besides, I'm going into pediatrics or gynecology." Ichigo answered.

"What?" Rukia asked confused.

"I take care of kids after there born, not before" Ichigo simplified.

"Oh." Rukia nodded, looking around the waiting room, it was quiet, Rukia looked at the wooden chairs with their pink cushions. They had vary little form to them. The chairs were angular squares upon squares, the tops of the armrest curved for comfort. There were stacks of old magazines, newspapers and children's books, and Ichigo wondered how many sick people had been through the books and magazines Rukia looked up and noticed a small TV. It was showing the chappy the rabbit show, a smile crossed Rukia's face, and she rubbed her barley-rounded stomach.

"You like that baby?" Rukia whispered to her stomach.

"Mr. and Miss. Kurosaki, the doctor will see you now" the nurse said with a smile, and gesturing them threw the waiting room door. Rukia followed the nurse down a wide hallway and into a small room, Ichigo next to her holding her hand. He sat down in one of the office chairs which greatly resembled the ones out in the waiting room, Rukia took a seat in the chair next to Ichigo, she was looking around the room, biting her lip, Ichigo laced his fingers threw hers, there was a large monitor in the corner of the room, Rukia looked at it wondering weather or not it was a TV.

"Ichigo." Rukia said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied.

"Can we turn on that TV?" Rukia asked.

"That's not a TV." Ichigo responded.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"That's the monitor they use to look at the baby." Ichigo explained. There was a tap at the door.

"Mr. and Miss. Kurosaki." The doctor said walking in,

"I'm Dr. Ikujien" he walked in and flipped threw his clip broad,

"So you want to know your babies gender?" "Yes please." Rukia replied.

"So are you the same Kurosaki's that own the Kurosaki clinic?" Dr. Ikujien asked.

"That's my dad." Ichigo replied.

"Top quality clinic," Dr. Ikujien, said nodding, "well Rukia, hop on up here and lay down." Rukia stood op and laid back on the padded examining table, the doctor lifted Rukia's shirt exposing her bulged stomach, he gently rubbed a warm liquid gel over her abdomen, and pressed the scanner to her stomach, moving it up and down, and side to side, Ichigo watched the screen, the baby moving around in Rukia's stomach.

"That's a health baby alright." Dr. Ikujien said happily, "now if it will cooperate, I can hopefully tell you its gender." Fifteen minuets passed, and the doctor printed several still shots of the baby. Rukia hoped down, and sat back down next to Ichigo. "Well," the doctor said, laying the photos across the exam table, pointing to the different regions of the photos.

"It appears to be a healthy baby girl." Dr, Ikujien said.

"My baby's a girl!" Rukia exclaimed in joy. They left the hospital and drove home.

"How was the doctor Rukia-Chan?" Hanataro asked.

"I'm having a girl." She exclaimed in joy. She ran over to Taro, scooping him up into the air, "your ganna have a baby sister Taro." Rukia said holding Taro over her head. "Ichi!" Rukia cried, running over to Ichigo who had just gotten comfy on the couch.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Can we get ice cream, to celebrate our baby girl?" she asked pouting, "Please, the new baby, Taro and I want ice cream." Rukia pouted. Taro wobbled over, his huge violet eyes staring up at Ichigo. Rukia rubbed her budging stomach, and batted her large violet eyes.

"Sure," Ichigo said with a smile,

"Where's my…" he started.

"Here's your wallet," Rukia interrupted handing Ichigo his wallet.

"Daddy!" Taro cried, "Ups! Ups!" he asked with a goofy smile, Ichigo laughed him up and put him on his shoulders

"Hanataro, you wanna come?" Ichigo asked.

"No thanks Ichigo-san." Hanataro insisted. Rukia latched onto Ichigo's hand and pulled him out the door. They walked down the street Rukia ran up to the window of every place the sold food to point out what looked good. Taro's hands were holding onto to Ichigo's orange hair. Rukia waddled in quick circles around Ichigo.

"Yay" Rukia cried as they approached the ice cream store,

"You see baby Aijou, your ganna get ice cream with your family." She said cutely. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him into the store,

"Can I help you?" The cashier asked as they approached the ice cream display, Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smirked,

"I want strawberry flavored!" she asked pointing to the pink ice cream.

"Berry! Barry!" Taro cheered with his goofy smile.

"Ok," Ichigo sighed, "three strawberry ice creams." Ichigo asked pulling out his wallet. They went to a booth, Ichigo pulled Taro from off his shoulders and sat him in his lap, he barley had his ice cram for five minutes and he already had a coating on his face, Rukia laughed and handed a napkin to Ichigo, he started to wipe Taro's face, Taro sat there laughing like it was the funniest thing in the word.

"You missed a spot." Rukia said pointing to Taro's face.

"Were?" Ichigo asked.

"Everywhere." She replied.

"It's like he's sticking his face in the cone!" Ichigo responded, "You wanna do it?" Ichigo asked.

"No, no you're doing fine," she replied,

"Yummy, I love strawberries," she said with a big grin.

"You love that analogy way to much." Ichigo replied shaking his head. Rukia grinned. Ichigo leaned over the table wiping Rukia's face.

"I swear, you're as messy as Taro," Ichigo joked, as he re whipped Taro's face clean.

"Taro no!" Rukia panicked as Taro stood up and flipped his cone upside down, a large chunk of cold ice cram landed right on Ichigo's jeans the cold soaked threw quickly, his eyes widened.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said giggling

"That's cold, in all the wrong places." He announced, Taro was laughing loudly his little cheeks reddened from laughter. Rukia's face was as red as Taro's as she laughed at Ichigo, she handed him a pile of napkins and preceded to scrub his jeans, the sight made Rukia laugh even more.

"You've got a dirty mind." Ichigo scolded. Rukia just smiled her innocent smile, "and why is it, I always get ice cram on my jeans?"

"I don't know why, but it's kinda funny how you get ice cream all over your cloths." Rukia moved to the other side of the booth, sitting next to Ichigo, she grabbed a napkin. "Here," Rukia said, finishing her cone off and helping Ichigo scrub his jeans.

"Well your clean," she said

"It looks like I wet myself!" he argued.

"It's clean, not dry," she responded, "Can we go shopping for baby Aijou?" Rukia asked grabbing a hold of Ichigo's hands.

"I guess." Ichigo said with a smile. They got out of the booth, Ichigo held Taro over the wet spot on there way out.

"Yeah, that doesn't look suspicious," Rukia said sarcastically, "just put him back on your shoulders I got an idea, if you're so embarrassed." Ichigo shrugged and put Taro back on his shoulders Rukia put her back against Ichigo's chest waking closely in front of him. Ichigo pointed out a furniture store, and they walked in. "What are we doing here?" Rukia asked.

"We can buy new furniture for Taro, and use his old bed and changing table for Aijou." Ichigo explained.

"Good idea." Rukia agreed.

"I think Taro's old enough for a big boy bed." Ichigo continued. He set Taro down, holding onto both his tiny hands, "go find a bed you like Taro." Ichigo said letting go, and watching Taro run off. He jumped onto a small white toddler bed, it hand a wooden bead rail on one side, there was a set of matching furniture, including a dresser that was three dowers across and two down, it went up to Ichigo's waist, and a taller version five large dowers high, reaching almost to Ichigo's shoulder, all in a white finished wood. Rukia sat next to Taro on the toddler bed, and Ichigo looked more at the furniture.

"You want this then Taro?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! I like dis bed!" Taro cheered.

"You like it too Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"It's nice." Rukia replied.

"So how do you wanna do the set up then?" Ichigo asked.

"Lets split Taro's room in half." Rukia suggested.

"You're not putting pink, in my sons room." Ichigo replied sternly.

"He's our son." Rukia replied crossing her arms.

"No pink, I let you cover our room with chappy dolls, floral blankets and pillows, your not putting pink, or chappy crap in our sons room." Ichigo continued sternly.

"What do you have against chappy?" Rukia demanded.

"He's de maculating." Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"I'll de maculate you." She grumbled.

"I'd like to see you try." Ichigo challenged,

"So how about we move Taro into Hanataro's room and we get Taro's room all ready, then move him and Hanataro into it, after the paint fumes are aired out, and we do Aijou's room." Ichigo suggested.

"Fine." Rukia said pouting, "can we put pink in Aijou's room?" she asked.

"Put as much pink and chappy in Aijou's room as you want, just not Taro's room." Ichigo replied.

"Fine, I wont put pink or chappy in Taro's room." Rukia said with a sigh.

"So do you want to get Taro this set, or keep looking?" Ichigo asked.

"I like it, and we can move Aijou to it when she's two, and Taro to a real bed." Rukia said patting the mattress.

"I think Taro likes it." Ichigo said smiling, Rukia turned to Taro who was dozing off on the bed,

"Watch him, I'll go pay for the set." Ichigo said, heading to the front to find a salesman. Thirty minuets passed and Ichigo came back over to Rukia and Taro.

"They got a truck taking the set to the house, and I called Hanataro, who ganna let them in with the furniture." Ichigo expanded.

"Sounds great." Rukia replied. She picked up Taro, his head resting on her shoulder, she grabbed Ichigo's hand, and they walked down the street to the hard were store. He lead Rukia to the paint center, Rukia started looking over the pinks, and Ichigo held Taro, while she compared the pinks. Ichigo had fallen asleep on a nearby bench, Taro was sleeping onto of him, a little drool pile staining his shirt, when Rukia came over.

"Ichigo!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Ichigo grunted.

"I got the pink and blue paint pick out." Rukia announced, "its these two." Rukia said handing Ichigo the color swatches.

"Love 'um, lets go." Ichigo said rubbing his eyes, and holding onto Taro as he sat up.

"You didn't even look." Rukia whined.

"I'll trust you, this time." Ichigo replied standing up.

"At lest look." Rukia whined, handing Ichigo the swatches, he looked at them for a moment, and handed them back.

"Once again, love 'um, can we go?" Ichigo begged.

"Fine, we can go home." She said with a sigh. They got home, Ichigo found Hanataro cleaning the house.

"Hanataro you don't have to clean so much." Ichigo said impressed.

"Its no problem Ichigo-san." Hanataro insisted.

"But you can help me clear out Taro's room." Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichigo-san." Hanataro replied.

"I'll help." Rukia said walking over to them. "No Rukia, you no you can't do heavily lifting." Ichigo nagged.

"I'm sorry Rukia-Chan, well handle this." Hanataro added.

"Want me to call Renji or Orihime to keep you company?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll call Nii-sama." Rukia grumbled.

"Please don't." Ichigo begged, "what about Renji? Or Orihime?"

"Fine, I'll call Renji." Rukia sighed.

"You two have fun, I'll go pick up the pain in a few hours when it's done." Ichigo said.

"I'll do it." Rukia insisted.

"No, Rukia." Ichigo nagged, "paint cans are really heavy."

"Your treating me like a baby!" Rukia whined.

"I'm trying to keep you form hurting the baby." Ichigo replied.

"I'm not ganna hurt the baby." Rukia insisted.

"I'm not going to let you take any chances." Ichigo continued.

"But!" Rukia whined.

"Just relax and let us take care of the rooms." Ichigo insisted leading Hanataro into Taro's room. They started carrying Taro's furniture into Hanataro's room. "Alright now that the furniture is out, spread this across the carpet, and I'll be right back with the paint, you can organize your and Taro's furniture, to fit better, it will be like that until his room is ready." Ichigo explained.

"Alright Ichigo-san." Hanataro said cheerfully unrolling the plastic.

"Oi, Renji." Ichigo greeted walking into the living room, "don't get to comfy Renji." Ichigo joked, referring to Renji's arms stretched behind Rukia on the couch. Ichigo walked over his hand grazing Rukia's cheek. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being hard on you." Ichigo apologized, "when we finish Taro's room, I'll…" he sighed, "I'll complement any drawing you wanna show me." Ichigo said sweetly, Rukia smiled.

"Thanks." She replied softy. Ichigo gently gave her a kiss on the lips and left to pick the paint up from the hardware store.

"What that noise?" Rukia asked turning to Renji, who was snarling, at Ichigo, but tying to keep it under is breath, "what's wrong Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Uh… my stomach hurts." He said with a plastered smile.

"We have medicine for that." Rukia said standing up.

"No thanks." Renji insisted.

"Mommy!" Taro shrieked running into the living room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rukia asked scooping Taro into her lap.

"Where my room go?" Taro asked panicking, his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry sweetie." Rukia said cradling Taro, "daddies making your room extra special, because you're so wonderful."

"I miss my room!" Taro cried, small tears running down his cheeks, Rukia stood up, cradling her baby,

"Your stuff right here sweetie." Rukia said opening Hanataro's door, "see baby, here's your stuff."

"Why it here?" Taro asked sniffling.

"Because daddy didn't want to get paint all over it." Rukia explained.

"Why is daddy panting in my room?" Taro asked.

"To make your room look better." Rukia continued to explain.

"Can I help daddy paint?" Taro asked.

"You'll have to ask him." Rukia replied.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said kissing Rukia on the cheek, while balancing six cans, three of sky blue paint, and three of baby pink.

"Daddy! Can I help you paint?" Taro asked.

"I'm sorry, this is a special kind of big people paint, and its not good for you to be around." Ichigo explained.

"Why?" Taro asked.

"Once I open these cans, it smells really bad, and it might make you sick." Ichigo continued to explain.

"But daddy, I wanna help you!" Taro whined.

"What do you say we draw daddy some pictures?" Rukia asked, bouncing Taro.

"Ok!" Taro said excitedly. Rukia carried him out to the living room then gathered up crayons for Taro and markers for herself, along with two sketchbooks. Rukia began to draw chappy, and Taro was drawing random lines. Renji was watching TV and laughing at Rukia and Taro.

"Wow! Taro that's amazing!" Rukia said astonished at her son's work of art.

"Mommy's better!" Taro announced. Rukia had drawn a bear, with orange hair, holing hands with a back haired rabbit, with a tiny black haired bear between them, while Taro had drawn what looked like, a smiling tumbleweed. Ichigo walked threw the living room and into the kitchen his bright orange hair, had been turned blue, with orange patches from the paint, along with most of his face, and clothing blue. Rukia ran over to Ichigo while he was grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"I thought you were painting the walls?" Rukia asked giggling.

"We are, but Hanataro is a klutz with paint." Ichigo replied laughing.

"Look at what I drew!" Rukia explained excitedly.

"This should be good." Renji remarked with a grin.

"Well!" Rukia asked, her eyes big an gleaming, Ichigo was biting his lip with a plastered smile,

"It's… it is… um… I…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, which spread the paint threw it more, "its goo… it is… good." Ichigo stuttered having a hard time complementing Rukia's crappy art. Love her to death, but the girl cant draw to save her life. Ichigo thought while plastering a smile.

"You don't like it." Rukia said upset.

"I… don't, not like it." Ichigo mumbled. "You hate my drawings, you promised to be nice." Rukia whined her eyes tearing up.

"I'm trying! I really am." Ichigo insisted.

"Why do you hate my art!" Rukia said starting to cry.

"I do, not." Ichigo forced out, he sighed, taking the drawing rim Rukia and put it on the refrigerator door,

"how's that? Now everyone can see it." he announced.

"I don't want everyone to see it! I just want you to say something nice about my drawings!" Rukia said tears running down her face. Ichigo was about to pull Rukia in, when Renji stepped in between rubbing her back. "Idiot!" Rukia yelled punching Renji in the stomach thinking he was Ichigo.

"Thanks man." Ichigo whispered to Renji, who was on his knees holing his stomach. Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms, her tiny fists beating agent his back.

"Idiot! Idiot! Stupid idiot!" She yelled staining Ichigo's shirt with tears.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You're an idiot!" she continued to cry. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Iloveyourdrawing!" He said really fast.

"Really?" Rukia sniffled, "your not just lying?"

"No…" Ichigo said as honestly as he could.

"Will you hang up a picture I drew at the clinic?" Rukia asked rubbing her eyes.

"Of, course." He replied, trying to force an honest smile.

"Thank you." Rukia said looking up at Ichigo, her cheeks red from her tears.

"Dummy." Ichigo whispered, patting her back.

"Idiot." She replied.

"Midget." He countered.

"You're sleeping on the couch." She said pressing her forehead in his chest.

"Prettiest girl on the planet, and tall too." He said.

"Too late." Rukia said with a smile walking back over to Taro who was still drawing. Ichigo grabbed a bottle of water and went back into Taro's room.

"Looks good." Ichigo said walking into the room, looking over to Hanataro, who was even bluer than the walls,

"Now that the walls are done, let's air out this room, plug in that fan, I'll open the window." Hanataro quickly plugged in the fan, and Ichigo opened the window, the fan was blowing and the paint fumes were being aired out.

"We should get cleaned off Ichigo-san." Hanataro suggested.

"You're right, you can use the hall shower, and I'll take the one in my room." Ichigo said. Dam paint! Ichigo grumbled trying to wash the blue paint from his orange locks.

"Need help?" Ichigo turned to the door.

"Rukia? What are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you'd need some help getting the blue out of you hair." Rukia replied.

"If you wanna help, that would be great." Ichigo replied.

"Sit down." Rukia instructed, Ichigo did as she said, and she began vigorously rubbing his head, her hand on his forehead, while the other was scrubbing his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That's my head!" Ichigo complained.

"Do you wanna be blue?" Rukia asked.

"No…" Ichigo sighed.

"Then suck it up." She demanded. Almost an hour passed, as Rukia forced the last of the blue paint of Ichigo's hair, he rinsed off, and got dressed, sitting in the living room, Rukia was stretching her arms after there work out. Hanataro came into the living room.

"Hanataro! Your head! Its still blue!" Rukia gasped.

"I couldn't get it out." Hanataro said with a small smile.

"Come on, I'll help." Rukia said walking over to Hanataro.

"Rukia-Chan I don't think that appropriate." Hanataro insisted.

"Its nothing new." Rukia insisted.

"Huh?" Hanataro said in confusion.

"Exhibit A, Ichigo." Rukia said pointing to Ichigo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Nothing Ichi!" she replied sweetly, "and exhibit B, Taro." Rukia said pointing to Taro, "do you wanna be blue?" she asked.

"No…" Hanataro replied. "Than lets go! I wanna practice washing my daughters head!" Rukia said grabbing Hanataro's hand and running into the bathroom.

"But I'm a boy!" Hanataro said as he was pulled along.

"With long hair!" Rukia replied.

"Aren't you going to say something Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"About what?" Ichigo responded.

"About, Rukia! Your just ganna let her go! What if he tries something!" Renji panicked.

"Hanataro's in more danger than Rukia." Ichigo laughed, "I think your just jealous Renji."

"No!" Renji protested, his cheeks tinting red, "I'm just showing concern for my dear friend."

"That your in love with." Ichigo continued.

"I'm ganna kill you." Renji snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." Ichigo challenged, "but I'll have to kick your ass later." Ichigo said standing up, and walking away.

"Were are you going?" Renji asked.

"Play with Rukia, and Hanataro." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Play? What?" Renji mumbled, Ichigo threw his swim trunks on, and went into the bathroom, were Rukia was in her two piece, and Hanataro was in a pair of Ichigo's swim trunks, Rukia was scrubbing his head, when Ichigo walked in and closed the door part way.

"Want some help?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, run the shower head over Hanataro's head for me." Rukia said with a smile.

"Ok." Ichigo replied. Renji was peeking threw the door, Ichigo was holding the nozzle in his hands, a stream of water shooting out of it.

"Is this cold?" Ichigo asked spraying Rukia, Rukia shrieked, and grabbed the nozzle from Ichigo, she sprayed him back, Rukia chased Ichigo out of the bathroom, were he proceed to stick his head threw the door, after Rukia turned around. PST.

"What now Ichigo?" Rukia asked walking over to Ichigo, he grinned, and quickly kissed her, he closed the door, Rukia smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I no you were watching Renji." Ichigo said with a grin, while walking into the living room.

"Was not." Renji protested.

"Sure you weren't." Ichigo said sitting down next to Renji on the couch. Maybe I can get Rukia to wash my hair? Renji thought running his hands threw his ponytail. "Thinking of Rukia?" Ichigo teased.

"No!" Renji protested defensively.

"Then whys your face all red?" Ichigo asked.

"Because… it's hot in here!" Renji said with some quick thinking.

"Then sit by the window, its open, and there's a cool breeze." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks…" Renji said scooting towards the window.

"You no I don't care that you like Rukia." Ichigo said turning on the TV.

"What?" Renji said in confusion.

"You cant help feeling the way you do about people, the only thing that maters is, what makes Rukia happy." Ichigo continued.

"Ichigo?" Renji mumbled looking over at Ichigo confused. What's wrong with him?

"But for now, because pissing you off is so much fun, I'm ganna spend my days pissing you off." Ichigo continued.

"What?" Renji asked even more confused.

"Ichigo! Look Hanataro is clean now!" Rukia announced pushing Hanataro into the living room.

"Nice Hanataro, your not blue." Ichigo congratulated, "your head hurt too now?" he asked.

"Yeah, it hurts a bit." Hanataro replied. Ichigo stood up, and walked behind Rukia, he grabbed a hold of her hips and walked her backwards to the couch, were he sat down, and pulled her onto his lap. Hanataro sat next to them.

"Where's Taro?" Rukia asked.

"He's in his temporary room, playing with his blocks." Ichigo replied.

"Ok." Rukia nodded. Rukia looked over at Renji, and smirked, she raced into her room, and cam back with a bunch and a box of hair ties. "Renji, let me get behind you." Rukia said climbing behind Renji on the couch. Rukia pulled down Renji's hair, and started brushing it. "Your hairs so greasy!" Rukia whined.

"Sorry I haven't washed it in a while." Renji replied.

"Well lets take care of that, go get a pair of Ichigo's swim trunks from the bottom drawer and we'll et your hair nice and soft." Rukia said cheerfully. Renji blushed.

"Oh… ok…" he said standing up and walking into her and Ichigo's room.

"Wanna do something funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, what?" Rukia asked. Ichigo grinned and walked into there room. In the bathroom, Renji was running water over his head, he sighed heavily. Is this really ok? It is… Ichigo didn't say anything against it… beside Rukia and I grew up together, we've been in similar situations… Rukia! Renji said in a bit of shock, felling hands griping his hair.

"Rukia, are you sure this is a good idea, I'm feeling a little weird about this." Renji said, his cheeks flushed, while two hands gently rubbing the top of his hands. "Rukia your hands are calloused." Renji said relatively shocked, "you're really quiet Rukia." Renji said trying to turn towards Rukia. Two hands held his face, and a cheek pressed against his. "Guess who." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted shooting up, "I'm going to kick your ass!" he hollered.

"What, were you about to tell Rukia you love her?" Ichigo teased.

"I'll kill you!" Renji shouted.

"But first." Ichigo said walking behind Renji with a grin, and grabbing his shoulders.

"What the hell?" Renji asked angrily and confused. Renji felt an uncomfortable breeze, and watched Ichigo run out of the bathroom at top speed, Renji looked down, the trunks he was wearing were at his ankles, without thought Renji dashed after Ichigo, he ran past Rukia and out the front door.

"Wow, that's more of Renji then I wanted to see." Rukia said her eyes wide, with shock, "I'm going to miss Ichigo." Rukia said standing up, and walking into the kitchen "Hanataro, want some hot tea?" Rukia asked pulling out a mug.

"No thank you Rukia-Chan." He replied. Rukia sat back down on the couch and flipped threw the channels on TV.

"Yay! Chappy's on!" Rukia cheered, "Taro, wanna watch chappy with mommy?"

"Yay!" Taro cheered running into the living room, and climbing into the couch next to Rukia.

"Rukia-Chan." Hanataro said walking over to her.

"Yeah Hanataro?" Rukia asked.

"Aren't you worried about Ichigo-san?" Hanataro asked.

"Of course I am, he'll be fine, and he's beat Renji before." Rukia said taking a sip of her tea.

"You don't seem two worried Rukia-Chan." Hanataro pointed out.

"I have to be able to calm myself, stress is bad for the baby." Rukia said, "Ichigo won't die, he's clever." Rukia continued confidently. Night fall came and Ichigo walked into the house panting and short of breath, he walked over to Rukia who was drinking another hot orange tea, he sat next to her and grabbed her hot tea, he proceeded to chug it.

"That was mine!" Rukia whined.

"That's for caring." Ichigo said sarcastically. Rukia rolled her eyes, and snuggled up to Ichigo's side.

"You smell bad." Rukia said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I worked up a sweat, running for my life." Ichigo said rolling his eyes, "sweat tends to smell bad." He continued. Rukia smiled grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"Come on, let's get you smelling good again." Rukia said sweetly.

"Ok." Ichigo said with a smile, "but your not allowed to wash my hair again."

"Why not!" Rukia whined.

"My head still hurts form earlier." Ichigo said with a chuckle. Rukia rolled her eyes and Ichigo closed and locked the bathroom door behind them.


	19. Chapter 18 SANTA!

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Several months later Ichigo had finally gotten around to taking Rukia to meet "Santa" on Christmas eve but he didn't plan on telling her until they got to the line to see "Santa."

"Ichigo what are we doing at the mall?" Rukia asked tugging at Ichigo's sleeve.

"You'll see." Ichigo said patting her on the head.

"Tell me!" Rukia begged, stop being so secretive." Rukia demanded. Ho! Ho! Ho, "its Santa!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called, Rukia taking off running, as fast as a women eight months pregnant could go, he chased her, and finally caught up to her arguing with the 'elf' at the gate.

"I must see Santa now!" Rukia demanded.

"Wait your turn in line ma'am" the young lady dressed as an elf said. Ichigo came up behind Rukia he grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back, he held her two wrists tightly with his hand.

"Sir what are you doing?" the women at the gate demanded.

"Sorry, this is my wife, she's got Santa issues." Ichigo said moving his free hand over Rukia's mouth, "I thought I'd bring her to meet 'Santa' I thought it would help her get over her Santa issues." Ichigo explained.

"What her problem with Santa?" the lady asked.

"He's a dam thief!" Rukia shouted her voice being muffled by Ichigo's hand.

"There are children no cursing Rukia!" Ichigo demanded.

"But Santa is a dam thief!" Rukia said again, muffled.

"I didn't want to do this." He said with a sigh, Rukia was flailing around, Ichigo forced all four of his fingers into Rukia's mouth, pressing his thumb against the bottom of her chin, "no more cursing." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Uh…" the guard elf mumbled, "you're next… good luck…"

"Ho! Ho! What!" Santa exclaimed watching the captured and pregnant, Rukia being forced over to him by her orange hard husband, "I take it she's been a bad girl." Santa said, he began to chuckle, Ichigo was trying to pull his fingers back out of Rukia's mouth, but she had clamped on, she was snarling as he attempted to pull his hand free.

"So who is this cute girl? Your sister." Santa asked.

"No, Ichigo laughed."

"Your girlfriend, cousin?" he continued to ask.

"No sir, this is my wife." Ichigo said with a chuckle, "please explain to my her you're not a thief." Ichigo said with difficulty, he finely freed his hand, he held on to Rukia's wrist twisting her arms behind her back.

"Let me go Ichigo!" Rukia demanded struggling and flailing around.

"No! Now be a good girl for once in your life and listen to 'Santa' Rukia!" Ichigo demanded.

"What's the problem young lady?" Santa asked.

"You're a dam thief!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia no cursing!" Ichigo scolded.

"Why do you rob the worlds people every year!" Rukia demanded.

"Rob? I don't rob anyone young lady." Santa corrected.

"Ha! Then why do you commit breaking and entering to every home in the world!" Rukia continued to demand.

"To leave gifts for the good children of the world." Santa continued to explain.

"Under the cover of night!" Rukia said with a laugh.

"My powers only work after the sun has set." Santa explained. Ichigo nodded and thought, _good one. _To himself.

"Even with his powers Rukia, you in labor is more dangerous then Santa any time." Ichigo said laughing.

"Oh? So she is pregnant." Santa said, "it was relatively obvious, but I didn't want to ask incase she was just chubby."

"Yes sir, eight months along." Ichigo said with a proud smile.

"Why are you too so friendly!" Rukia demanded.

"Because Santa is our friend." Ichigo explained, "Now, if I let you go, do you promise not to hurt Santa?" Ichigo asked. Rukia grumbled under her breath, "now, if you promise to behave, I'll let you go ask Santa for a Christmas present." Ichigo said.

"He's ganna give me a gift?" Rukia said excited.

"On Christmas, if you behave he'll bring you what ever you ask for." Ichigo explained. He let go of Rukia, and watched her carefully as she walked up to Santa. Santa patted his lap.

"Come take a set." Santa said. Rukia looked back at Ichigo confused.

"Sit on his lap." Ichigo said, Rukia nodded and sat down.

"Now what can Santa bring you little lady?" he asked.

"I want a chappy doll! And I want my brother to come visit for Christmas, um… and I want…" Rukia looked over at Ichigo and smiled, "I want Ichigo to, uh… Oh! I want Ichigo to not, start a fight with Nii-sama." Rukia listed.

"Well, if you behave between now and Christmas day, Santa will grant your wishes." He explained.

"Thanks Santa!" Rukia said excited.

"Lets go Rukia." Ichigo said lacing his fingers between hers. They left the mall and sung by their house to pick up Taro.

"I can't wait until Christmas! I can't wait to see Santa grant my wishes." Rukia said excited.

"Well tomorrows Christmas, and you wont get to see your wishes granted, he works his magic after you fall asleep." Ichigo explained.

"Why didn't you ask Santa for anything?" Rukia asked.

"All my wishes have come true." Ichigo said looking at Rukia, with a large smile. Rukia smiled and blushed. They got to the front door of Ichigo's dads house, Rukia stood behind Ichigo, holding Taro's hand. Ichigo ushered them off to the side, he braced himself and carefully tapped on the door, his father flew threw the door, Ichigo catching his insane fathers foot, Ichigo was forced back several feet

"Good job my son!" Isshin said proudly.

"Your a real pain in the ass old man." Ichigo said annoyed letting go of his father's foot.

"Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu and Karin cheered running over to their brother, giving him a hug, they let go and immediately ran over to Rukia grabbing a hold of her stomach and feeling for the baby to kick.

"Lets eat, the food Yuzu made is getting cold." Karin said gesturing to the door. They walked into the dining room, Yuzu had kept it simple, chicken stir-fry for dinner, and apple pie for dissert. Everyone took their seats, Ichigo put Taro in a high chair, and Rukia chowed down feeding herself and the growing child. After dinner Ichigo sat on the couch after a nice family meal, his arms starched across the headrest, he closed his eyes feeling very satisfied, Yuzu and Karin where playing with Taro. Rukia sat next to Ichigo and they watched Christmas specials the rest of the night, Ichigo stoking her large stomach. Taro had climbed into the couch and fell asleep on his fathers lap, Rukia's violet eyes grew heavy, and Ichigo smiled watching her sway side to side waiting for Santa to come. Ichigo picked Taro up, his tiny head resting against Ichigo's shoulder, he put Taro down in the small cot his father had set up in his old room, he gently tucked in his sleeping toddler. Ichigo went out the living room, Rukia was about to fall over on the couch, he slid his hand under her legs grasping the under of her knees, his other hand across her back, grasping her shoulder he carried her to his old room he laid Rukia, Ichigo pulled the blankets over Rukia, she had fallen asleep before her head hit the pillow. He climbed in beside her, he stoked her cheek, and went to sleep. In the morning Isshin came barging in.

"Good morning!" she hollered, grabbing his son by his shirt and hurling him into the wall.

"Old man!" Ichigo shouted grabbing his father by the collar, "you got some nerve you old bastered!"

"Marry Christmas son!" Isshin said happily running out of the room.

"I swear the old mans on drugs, no one his age should have that much energy, right Rukia." Ichigo said snickering.

"I'm sleeping." She groaned. Ichigo gently shook Rukia's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go before pop comes back." Ichigo said. Rukia grabbed Ichigo pulling him down to her level.

"Unless you don't want to live to be as old as me, I suggest you let me sleep." Rukia snarled. Ichigo smirked.

"You don't scare me." Ichigo snickered. He climbed over Rukia straddling her thighs he moved his hands up her sides and began ticking her.

"Stop it!" Rukia shrieked while bursting out with laughter. Ichigo laughed and kept ticking her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! The baby is kicking me! Ow! She's kicking hard!" Rukia whined.

"Are you going to cooperate?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes! Fine, just stop!" she whined laughing. Ichigo climbed off her and helped her out of bed, they made there way into the living room Ichigo flopped down on the couch.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo said sternly, Rukia trying to take a candy cane off the tree.

"But I want one!" Rukia whined.

"No." he continued sternly, "Taro, don't you think about it either." Ichigo continued watching Taro imitate his mom and reach for a candy cane.

"Why can't we eat them?" Rukia asked whining.

"There decorations." Ichigo replied.

"Made of sugar!" Rukia said pulling one down, Ichigo walked over and pulled it from her hand.

"No." he said putting it back on the tree. Rukia grabbed another candy cane Ichigo took it, Rukia then grabbed another and another as Ichigo weaseled each from her, before they new it Ichigo had all of the tress candy canes in his hand.

"Ichi! I want a candy cane!" Rukia whined trying to grab the bundle from Ichigo. He lifted the candy above his head Rukia started trying to climb up Ichigo to get to the candy.

"Not here! There are young eyes watching, but if you must, you can go in the coat closet." Isshin said walking into the living room.

"She's trying to eat the candy canes." Ichigo explained, Rukia stopped for a moment scowling at Ichigo she stepped on his foot with great force.

"Why you little!" Ichigo snarled.

"I want candy!" she shouted.

"You're setting a bad example midget!" Ichigo scolded.

"Rukia, you no, we have a bowl of candy canes in the kitchen for eating right?" Isshin said pointing to the kitchen.

"Yay!" Rukia exclaimed running into the kitchen and unwrapping a candy cane. Ichigo hung the candy cans back up in the tree, Rukia came out of the kitchen several candy canes jammed into her mouth, the stems of them sticking out.

"Want a candy cane?" Rukia asked handing Ichigo a candy cane she hadn't unwrapped.

"No thanks midget." Ichigo replied getting comfy on the couch.

"I'm not a midget!" she shouted.

"Mommy can I have a candy cane?" Taro asked pulling at his mother's skirt.

"Here you go baby." Rukia said sweetly handing Taro a candy cane. Taro cheered and began licking his candy cane.

"Were was I… oh ya." Rukia sad tapping her foot, you're a jerk!" she shouted.

"Don't be mad at me because you're short." Ichigo replied.

"Why do you always have to point out my size!" Rukia demanded.

"Because your face gets all red, and that so cute." Ichigo teased.

"Shut up!" she shouted getting flustered.

"But then you wouldn't look so cute with your face all red," Ichigo reached out pinching her cheek, "who a cute angry girl? Who's a cute red faced angry girl!" Ichigo taunted, Rukia scowled furiously she launched her foot into his shin, Ichigo fell over grabbing his leg, and accident bought Rukia down with him, he quickly rolled onto his back, caching Rukia before she landed on her stomach, with his legs on each side of her waist Ichigo's face turned a little red with his family watching his father cheering, he stopped for a moment holing mistletoe over Ichigo and Rukia, she felt a little embarrassed by all the encouragement, Rukia was spacing out, her eyes wondering the group waiting with anticipation, they started clapping and cheering she glanced over, Ichigo's lips pressed gently to hers. Her eyes drifted shut while her hands moved from the floor to his chest gently grasping his shirt, her body curved with his as he slowly sat up, never parting from their gentle kiss. Karin and Yuzu giggled.

"Lets open presents!" Isshin said loudly, shocking Rukia and Ichigo form there tender moment.

"Yay!" Rukia cheered getting off of Ichigo, she ran over to the tree and sat down, Ichigo sat next to her, Yuzu and Karin sat around them, Isshin came and knelt down across from them, he handed out the boxes, Karin opened hers, Ichigo had gotten her several sets of skate board wheels, hers where over used, Rukia got her a first aid kit for all her falls, while Yuzu and her father got her new cloths, and a gift card to the sporting goods store, Yuzu got some dolls from Ichigo and Rukia, Karin and her father bought her outfit and outfits for her dolls, Isshin got another parenting book, the sequel to the one he received two years ago, Rukia opened her gifts, receiving a new chappy doll, the first season if chappy the rabbit on DVD, and accessories for her chappy dolls.

"What you get me Ichi?" Rukia asked cutely. Ichigo looked at his foot, were she had stepped on it.

"You haven't behaved why should I give you anything?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms.

"Because theirs a box behind you with my name on it." Rukia said pointing to the square box that was hidden behind Ichigo. Ichigo handed her the box, she opened it up and there was another box inside, and another bow inside that box, she began opening box after box, until she made it to a small Jewelry box, a silver chain with a rectangle pendent with dour gemstones imbedded in the silver. The first stone was her birthstone a garnet followed by an aquamarine Taro's birthstone, Ichigo's birthstone a ruby followed after Taro's stone, and lastly at the bottom of the necklace was a Amethyst, which would be baby Aijou's birthstone, seeing she was due in the first week of Februarys. Finally it was Ichigo's turn to open gifts, Ichigo opened the card from Karin, it was a new warning note to beware the gift from there father, he opened his gift from Yuzu, a set of ties, one for each day of the week.

"While you're a work, since at the clinic you need to where a tie." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said with a smile, he flipped threw the little embroidered people on each tie, Sunday was Rukia, Monday was Taro, Tuesday was Aijou, Wednesday was Karin, Thursday was Yuzu Friday was there father, and Saturday was there decided mother. He opened his gift from Rukia next, it was a lovely framed family photo for his desk at work.

"Look Ichigo! There's you and Taro, and me, and the new baby!" Rukia said pointing to everyone, and then her belly.

"Thanks Rukia, I love it, I'll make sure to show everyone when they come into my office." Ichigo said kissing Rukia's cheek.

"Open my gift now boy!" Isshin demanded pushing the small gift towards Ichigo, with a perverted grim.

Ichigo opened his father's gift to him slowly and cautiously. Karma sutra? Ichigo looked up at his dad, after a few seconds it hit him.

"Old man!" Ichigo shirked chasing after his father. After a few minuets of screaming Ichigo came back into the room, Rukia hoped into Ichigo's lap as son as he sat down, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they watched Taro open his gifts, he tore threw the paper pulling out the box set of Disney DVD's Taro cheered pulling the DVD's out of the box.

"Thanks grandpa!" Taro said with a smile.

"I was your aunts ideas, I wanted to give you that book, instead of Ichigo." Isshin said crossing his arms.

"Rukia you wanna get Taro present out of the closet?" Ichigo said moving his hands to her shoulders and giving her a push to the closet. She walked over the closet, Ichigo wrestled a DVD out of Taro's mouth.

"Uncle Bya!" Taro cheered, running over to the door, dropping his candy can on the floor, Yuzu picked it up and threw it away, Byakuya picked up Taro and walked over to Ichigo. Rukia walked back over to everyone wheeling over a tricycle.

"A bike!" Taro shirked, Byakuya put Taro down, he raced over to the small red bike he hoped on and started riding in circles.

"Nii-sama, you came." Rukia said with a smile, she gave her brother a hug.

"You can stand boy." Byakuya said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for the permission." Ichigo sneered while getting up off the floor.

"How's my favorite stiff?" Isshin asked patting Byakuya on the back.

"Don't touch me." Byakuya said irate grabbing Isshin wrist.

"Nice to see you Byakuya." Ichigo said with a plastered smile. Byakuya ignored Ichigo walking over to Taro, he stopped down, and handed Taro a large rainbow swirl sucker and whispered something to Taro. Ichigo cocked and eye brow, what the hell? He thought to himself, when Taro began speeding at Ichigo on his bike, Ichigo hoped into the couch, Taro slamming into the couch.

"I missed uncle Bya." Taro said with a frown.

"Its ok my boy." Byakuya said, he handed Taro a bag of candy, Taro continued to ride around the living room, eating the candy and licking his sucker.

"If he gets a cavity, you're paying for it." Ichigo said annoyed.

"He'll only get one if you gave him week teeth." Byakuya.

"Huh?" Ichigo said confused.

"Your week, hopefully Rukia's son isn't." Byakuya said.

"He's my son too." Ichigo grumbled annoyed.

"That's Taro's only flaw." Byakuya replied.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What?" Ichigo replied.

"Santa promised you'd be nice to Nii-sama." Rukia pouted.

"That man, who you told your wishes was Santa, he gives gifts, you need to find Jesus if you want me to get along with your brother, he grants miracles." Ichigo explained. Rukia crossed her arms, Ichigo hopped off the couch walking over to Rukia, he grabbed her hips resting his head on her shoulder.

"Smile, it's the holidays, be happy." Ichigo said in a soft tone.

"Ill be happy she you and Nii-sama get along." Rukia stated firmly.

"You new this a long time ago, long before your execution, I'm sure you figured out as you were being taken away, your brother and I could never agree, or get along." Ichigo explained.

"You could try not to fight with him." Rukia said getting upset. Isshin was watching them across the room, looks like super dad to the rescue. He though to himself, he grabbed a spring of mistletoe and came up behind Ichigo, he swung the small plant in front of the bickering couple, Ichigo and Rukia smiled.

"I guess." She said, she turned towards Ichigo, his hand grazed her cheek, and they gave each other a peck.

"Promoting inappropriate public displays of affection again are we." Byakuya chastised. Rukia slid her hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama." Rukia apologized, "no talking Ichigo." Rukia said keeping her hand over Ichigo's mouth. Ahh finally he's behaving. Rukia sad to herself while keeping Ichigo silent. Ichigo crossed his arms, he looked over at Rukia and scowled angrily.

"I see you've finally begun to train that mutt." Byakuya scoffed.

"He's not a mutt Nii-sama." Rukia replied finally, "and I'm not training him."

"He could use the training, such a vile boy, obviously no manners where insulted in him." Byakuya scoffed. Yuzu walked into the living room.

"Dinners ready." She announced. They all heading in, Taro toddled behind his uncle, holing onto his hand. Ichigo sat next to her after about five minuets and set a plate of food in front of her, and on in front of Taro.

"Think looks really good Yuzu." Rukia said taking a bite of turkey.

"Thanks Rukia-Chan." Yuzu replied with a smile.

"What do you think bout it Byakuya-Nii?" Karin asked.

"Just Byakuya please." He replied.

"Oh, ok, so do you like the food Byakuya?" Karin asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's good." Byakuya replied clearing his plate. In mid bite Taro started to sniffle and whimper he grabbed his mother's sleeve, Rukia was startled dropping her fork on the table.

"Mommy," Taro said his large violet eyes water, "I made stinky." He sniffled.

"It's ok sweetie." Rukia replied stroking his silky black hair.

"Just finish eating I'll take care of him." Ichigo said with a small smile, lifted Taro up and carried him into his old room.

"At lest he shows some responsibility." Byakuya said taking a sip of tea.

"You don't give Ichi-Nii enough credit, he's always been kind, and responsible." Yuzu protested.

"Yeah, what your problem with our Ichi-Nii?" Karin demanded.

"He's not worthy of my sister." Byakuya replied.

"No offence Rukia," Karin said with a smile, before turning to Byakuya "what makes her so much better then Ichi-Nii!"

"Rukia is the heir of the Kuchiki clan, she, or Taro will take my seat at leader of the clan, and inherit the family fortune." Byakuya explained, as Ichigo walked into the room. Taro took his seat, and finished off his palate, Ichigo and Rukia soon finished there's.

"Thanks for dinner." Ichigo said with a smile.

"tacking off?" Isshin asked.

"yeah, its getting late." Ichigo replied, "Taro needs to be getting some sleep."

"By Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu waved.

"By Rukia-Chan!" Karin waved.

"Bye, bye!" Taro said with a sleepy smile.

"Thanks for having us, Nii-sama are you coming with us?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Byakuya sai standing up, he walked over to Rukia tacking the toddler from Ichigo, "I'll take him." Byakuya offered. Rukia gathered up the gifts and walked between her brother and husband on there was to the car, then into their house. They walked into Ichigo took Taro by his little hand and walked him into his room, Hanataro was asleep, he didn't want to go to the Kurosaki house with them, Ichigo tucked in Taro they walked into the living room, Byakuya had gotten comfy on the couch Ichigo sat down on the couch away from Byakuya, Rukia sat between her brother and Ichigo on the couch, Ichigo draped his arm around her, his hand hung over her shoulder, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's wrist and moving his arm off his little sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry dose that bather you?" Ichigo asked sympathetically.

"Why yes, it dose." Byakuya said honestly. Ichigo grinned, he put his hand on her shoulder and then slid his hand slowly down her back.

"Watch you step boy." Byakuya warned. Ichigo took this as a challenge, his hands slid down her side resting on her hip. Byakuya clenched his fist, Rukia got up hearing Taro calling her.

"You'd be wise to keep your hands of her in my presence." Byakuya sad annoyed.

"You'd be wise to not tell me were, and were I can't put my hands." Ichigo replied. Rukia peeked her head around the corner.

"Ichi, Nii-Sama I'm going to bed now, night." Rukia said heading into there room. Ichigo grinned, he loved it when he got an opportunity to piss Byakuya off.

"Well that's my cue." Ichigo said standing up and heading up the stairs.

"Were do you think your going boy?" Byakuya asked.

"What do it look like, I'm going to bed." Ichigo replied innocently. Byakuya bit his lip, and Ichigo walked into his room. Rukia rolled over, she saw Ichigo come in, she wasn't asleep.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softy.

"Midget." Ichigo whispered sweetly climbing into the cozy queen sized bed with her and wrapping his arm around her, before giving Rukia a gentle kiss, his hand on her back, he climbed over her, kissing her harder, her hands running threw Ichigo's short orange hair. his hands running down her side, stopping to rub her round belly, Rukia caressed Ichigo's neck with her lips, he took of his shirt and tossed it across the room, his hand gently stoking her soft skin, Byakuya burst into the room, he flipped on the light, he saw the shirtless Ichigo .

"get off my sister?" he demanded.

"You could have knocked." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Off, now!" Byakuya demanded.

"I don't think so." Ichigo replied.

"Now." Byakuya said sternly.

"I'd like to see you make me." Ichigo replied.

"Push him off of you Rukia." Byakuya demanded.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia said quietly. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, he smiled at Byakuya, he lifted Rukia up pressing her chest gently to his and his hand began pulling her zipper down.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said in a hushed and embarrassed tone.

"You sure about that?" Ichigo asked tauntingly.

"Get off of her." Byakuya demanded.

"No." Ichigo said simply, a small grin across his face.

"Now" Byakuya demanded.

"No." Ichigo replied with a smile, Byakuya grabbed Ichigo arm pulling him away from Rukia. Byakuya held onto Ichigo's wrist tightly.

"What's your problem man?" Ichigo demanded, it wasn't anything public, I was a privet expression of love, the door was closed, your supposed to knock before you enter a room, and I don't know who you think you are, but you're her brother, not her father, I haven't done anything wrong." Ichigo shouted annoyed, and pissed off.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said, "thank you, for all the years, you've protected me," Rukia thanked, "but I'm grown, I have needs, and I don't need to be protected…"

"Rukia…" Byakuya said a little stunted by her sudden words.

"I no you promised, but so did Ichigo, and your conflicting with each other, he's protecting me from harm, while your protecting me from harm, and Ichigo." Rukia said, she grabbed onto Byakuya's hand, the one holding Ichigo's wrist. Byakuya looked over at Rukia, she had never spoken out towered him like this, Byakuya pulled his hand back, with a small silent sigh, he left the room, Ichigo watched the door close.

"wow, you actually stood up to Byakuya." Ichigo said impressed.

"I hope I'd didn't hurt Nii-sama." Rukia said with a sigh her gaze fell to the ground, she felt guilty for upsetting her brother.

"you realize this is all my fault, don't feel bad." Ichigo said rubbing Rukia's back.

"its not your fault." Rukia said with a sigh.

"no, it really is, I'm the one that always chooses to egg him on, doing things specifically to piss him off, I never really think about how it affects you, I just have fun pissing off Byakuya with my selfishness."

"No, I've never stopped you, and now you're so used to what ever, when ever, I don't think I could, or even if I wanted to, I cant 're-train' you, or myself." Rukia said trying to make sense of things.

"Thanks for making me sound like a dog." Ichigo said rolling his eyes, he watched Rukia, her gaze falling to the ground, the sad look on her face, he grabbed a hold of her face, kissing her hard, her eyes melted shut, he caressed her cheek.

"Stop looking so sad, stupid." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Idiot." She replied with a small smile.

"That's batter, you're much prettier when you smile." Ichigo said caressing her cheek. He pulled her into a tight embrace and fell back in their bed, Rukia snuggled up and they fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19 Let Me Work!

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In the morning Ichigo sat up, she stroked Rukia's bangs out of her sleeping face, and went down to the basement, he sat at his desk flipping threw some medical books_. I just need to finish this essay and I'll graduate and get my associate degree._ Ichigo smiled as he started to type, he was almost one fourth of the way threw his education.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled hearing Rukia calling him.

"yeah Rukia!" Ichigo replied, "in the basement." Rukia ran down the stairs. "Ichigo!" she cried happily.

"morning Rukia." He replied still typing his paper.

"what are you doing?" Rukia asked leaning over Ichigo's shoulder looking at what he was typing.

"I'm working on my essay, its also my final, when its done I'll be done with my first two years of college and be able to get my associates," Ichigo explained.

"huh." Rukia replied confused, "what ya writing?" she asked.

"A paper on treating colds without using prescription medicine." Ichigo said with a smile.

"sounds… fun?" Rukia said unsure. Ichigo laughed at Rukia's unsure expression. "I guess its fun, I'd rather not have to write a paper but, that's what my professor told me to."

"Oh so you'll do what any one says, but when I ask you to be nice to Nii…" Rukia started when Ichigo stood up giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

"Stop talking, I'll make you a bowl of cereal ok." Ichigo said with a smile. Ichigo went up the stairs Rukia followed behind him, he looked threw the white porcelain bowls, reaching behind them and pulling out a plastic chappy bowl he poured some fruit loops out and filled the bowl with cereal and milk, setting the bowl in front of Rukia and handing her a pink spoon. Rukia happily started eating and Ichigo went back down to the basement, Rukia frowned, she picked up her bowl and went down the stairs after Ichigo, he was typing on the computer, and she pulled up a chair next to him. She munched her cereal the colorful O's swam in the milk Rukia watched curiously as Ichigo typed. "Ichigo, I'm bored." Rukia whined.

"go play a board game with Hanataro." Ichigo suggested.

"he's busy cleaning the house." Rukia said disappointed.

"Taro?" Ichigo continued.

"Hanataro fed them and now he's watching Dora."

"why don't you watch Dora?" Ichigo asked.

"Dora's for babies." Rukia said crossing her arms.

"And chappy isn't?" Ichigo replied.

"No! chappy is not for babies!" Rukia protested.

"You can watch me work on my paper, but try not to be so distracting, I need to concentrate." Ichigo continued.

"Ichigo." Rukia said sweetly, "can I have a puppy for my birthday?"

"Not a chance in hell." Ichigo said without a moments thought.

"But I want a puppy!" she whined.

"And I want this paper to get done." Ichigo countered.

"But it would be so cute to have a puppy! We could take it for walks and feed it and brush him." Rukia listed.

"And where would it go to the bathroom?" Ichigo asked, "We don't have a backyard and I wont have dog crap in my front yard were Taro plays and the neighbors can see it."

"Can I have a bunny then?" Rukia asked.

"You may not." Ichigo replied.

"Why not!" she demanded.

"You tried to fill the bird feeder out front with glitter." Ichigo replied.

"We where out of bird seed." She continued.

"You don't feed anything glitter, and if we where out of seed you buy more" Ichigo explained.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you buy me and the kind of a pet." Rukia demanded.

"You have Hanataro? Can't you pretend he's a cat or something?" Ichigo sighed.

"That's it!" Rukia exclaimed, "Get me a kitty!"

"No." Ichigo said sternly.

"Pewees! Pewees! Oh pewees!" Rukia begged, "its perfect they go in boxes, and there so soft and cute, and I'll play with her and feed her, there wont be anything in the front yard to make you mad, we don't have to walk her."

"I don't want an animal in this house." Ichigo continued, "If you wanna play with a cat go find Yoruichi-sama." Ichigo suggested.

"but Yoruichi-sama is a person." Rukia grumbled.

"who can morph into a cat." He continued.

"a bunny! How about a bunny." Rukia asked.

"Still no." Ichigo said sternly, "now could I get some peace and quiet I'm trying to finish this paper so I can be done with this year"

"I'm not a child!" she mumbled, "Why do you always treat me… Like… Like a child!". Ichigo walked over to Rukia, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Your not a child, you're a grown women, not only that, you're my women," Ichigo said gently. "I love my petite lady, my adult wife." Ichigo continued to say softly. "I'm not petite." She replied

"Alright, then I love my short lovely wife." Ichigo corrected, "Is that better midget?" Rukia looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Shut up strawberry." She said a small smile growing across her face.

"There's my midget!, that's the spunky little women I married." Ichigo said petting Rukia's head.

"And you're still the same pain in the ass I married." Rukia said burying her face in Ichigo's chest.

"I think Chappy's on, do you wanna watch it?" Ichigo asked softly. He looked over at the computer, and let out a small sigh, Rukia looked up at Ichigo a smile across her face, he wiped her wet tear stained face with his shirt, then led her up the stairs, Taro was in his own way singing along with the chappy them song as the show began, Rukia sat on the couch Ichigo next to her, he put his arm around her his hand holing her hip, while his other hand held one of hers, Rukia smiled watching the cartoon rabbit run around with his duck an bear friends, Ichigo tried to look un annoyed but he just dint like the show in anyway shape or form. When the show finally ended Ichigo was relieved and Rukia looked happy again.

"Thanks." Rukia said softly.

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"I no you hate chappy, thanks for watching with me." Rukia continued sweetly.

"I just hate seeing you upset is all." Ichigo replied,

"sorry if it seems like I treat you like a child, you no I don't think your one, right?" Rukia snuggled up to Ichigo's side.

"I no." She replied. _Shit, I still need to finish my paper! _Ichigo thought to himself. Hanataro walked by and Ichigo waved him over.

"Distract her while I finish my paper please." Ichigo whispered.

"Rukia-Chan." Hanataro said.

"Yeah Hanataro?" Rukia said looking up at Hanataro.

"Wanna go for a walk around town with Taro?" Hanataro asked.

"I guess, you coming Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Na, I'm ganna go finish my paper." Ichigo replied standing up and heading for the down stairs, "you guys gave fun now." Ichigo replied with a smile. They walked down the streets Taro holing Rukia's hand, Rukia looked threw the windows of the stores thinking, she smiled a evil and devilish smile, then quickly changed her expression to a more unsure look. Sure it's a good plan, but it would really piss off Ichigo, he already seems a little high strung today.

"Rukia-Chan are you ok?" Hanataro asked worried watching Rukia talking to herself.

"I'm fine Hanataro." She assured.

"are you sure?" he asked still worried.

"I'm fine, really." Rukia's reassured,

"its really nice out for late December." Rukia thought as they passed a park and decided to play for a while Hanataro used Taro on the swing, Rukia rubbed her stomach, she was due to have the baby soon. "Lets cross the monkey bars together Taro." Rukia said scooping Taro up to the bars, she let him hang enough to feel like he was doing it alone while Rukia held him at his waist to make sure he didn't fall.

"I did it mommy! I did it!" he cheered as he reached the final bar.

"Rukia-Chan, I think we should be heading home." Hanataro insisted.

"Ok, lets go Taro." She carried Taro home on her hip, his legs dangled on each side of her hip, her hands holding him, his tiny hands held the collar of her shirt, they got home, Rukia set Taro down on the floor and he ran over to the TV and was watching cartoons.

"Rukia come here!" Ichigo called. Rukia walked to their room.

"the doors locked." She said trying to turn the knob.

"close your eyes then I'll open the door." he said.

"there closed." Rukia replied covering her eyes with her hands, the door opened slowly Rukia felt something furry rubbing against her cheek. _A new plush toy?_ She thought.

"I gauss I really can't tell you 'no', so I bought you this." Ichigo said Rukia opened her eyes.

"A bunny!" she shirked at a defining tone. Rukia took the snow-white rabbit from Ichigo and cradled it on her arms, "Ichigo!" Rukia said in a loud and sweet tone. Rukia looked at the fuzzy bunny, she set it in its cage and pulled Ichigo down to her level she kissed I'm deeply and passionately. She moved forward pushing Ichigo back onto their bed still kissing her husband. Ichigo held Rukia close, running his hands threw her hair and down her back. Taro came over to the open door.

"Eww! Mommy and Daddy are gross!" Taro laughed pinching his nose and waving his hand in the air like he was fanning away a bad stench. Rukia pulled away from Ichigo and gasped for air she rubbed his chest and wobbled over to Taro carefully scooping him up.

"Hey Taro, wanna see Mommies new bunny?" Rukia asked cutely.

"Yeah! I wanna see da bunny!" Taro cheered! Ichigo laughed, and drug the cage out to the living room, setting it next to the couch. Rukia pulled the rabbit out of the cage and snuggled bunny Taro was petting the bunny's soft fur. "what da Bunny's name Mama" Taro asked.

"He's Chappy the rabbit." Rukia replied stroking her sons head. Ichigo peeked into the room and smiled. _I'm ganna go work on my paper again, while Rukia is distracted._ "Oh! I no lets call you Uncle Byakuya and Uncle Renji and show them the bunny!" Rukia said excitedly.

"Yay! Uncle Bya! Uncle Ren!" Taro Cheered following his mother to thee phone. Rukia smiled and dialed her brother's number.

"hello." Byakuya answered.

"Nii-sama! Guess what!" Rukia exclaimed with excitement.

"your single again?" Byakuya asked hopefully. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"no! Ichigo got me a bunny!" Rukia squealed.

"I thought he wouldn't buy you a pet?" Byakuya asked.

"well I'm holding a cuddly soft snow white bunny in my arms right now." Rukia replied. "you finally guilted him then." Byakuya replied.

"I guess, well I'm ganna call Renji, you should come see it Nii-sama." Rukia said.

"I may swing by and see you and the boy." Byakuya said.

"alright Nii-Sama, well I'm ganna call Renji Bye Nii-Sama!" Rukia said cheerfully.

"good day Rukia." Byakuya replied, she hung up her cell and proceeded to call Renji. "

hello?" Renji answered.

"Renji!" Rukia said loudly and excited.

"oh, Rukia what's up?" he asked happy to hear from Rukia.

"I need you!" Rukia started.

"Rukia!" Renji said shocked.

"come over right now!" Rukia insisted and then hang up, that should get him over with some serious speed. Rukia thought giggling to herself. "lets get Chappy a snack Taro!" Rukia said cheerfully while going to opening the fridge. Renji jumped from his captions desk and bean racing for the door.

"Renji!" Hinamori shouted.

"oh, Hinamori, what's wrong?" Renji asked.

"Leaving to see Rukia again?" Hinamori asked annoyed, "you spend so much time in the real world Renji-san! Your paper work is piling up, and because you wont do it, and then I have to!" Hinamori scolded.

"oh sorry Rukia asked me to come over." Renji said with a smirk.

"Really Renji what do you think is going to happen when you get there?" Hinamori asked she walked over to Renji, "do you really think she's going to change her mind, Oh Renji!" Hinamori said imitating Rukia, "I made a huge mistake! Quick lets run away together!" Hinamori cleared her throat and began impersonating Renji, "Rukia! What about Ichigo? And your kids?" she went back to imitating Rukia, "forget them all I want is you!" Hinamori rolled her eyes Renji looked away his face red, "Oh my god!" Hinamori shouted, "You honestly thought something like that would happen!" she said shocked.

"maybe not just like that, but… um…" Renji stuttered.

"Just don't be all day, and don't get your hopes up." Hinamori said patting Renji on the shoulder and grabbing a stack of paperwork of his desk to finish. A note. Rukia thought to herself seeing a note dangling in the fridge. _Dear Rukia, don't give the rabbit any food from the fridge. Love Ichigo._ Rukia rolled her eyes and walked over to the pantry. Another note? Rukia mumbled. _No food from the pantry either, there is a bag of rabbit food and rabbit treats in the cabinet by the stove, don't over feed the rabbit, use his bowl as a measurement and don't over fill it._ Rukia went over to the cabinet opening the door another note hung there. _Great you've found the rabbit food, and Rukia, I no some of it looks edible but please, don't eat it. love Ichigo_. Rukia glared at the note taking it as an insult she pulled out a bag of rabbit treats, _yogurt chips? These are for rabbits. Rukia pulled a yogurt chip out of the bag. Oh! These look really good! And they smell really good!_ Rukia licked her lips taking a quick glance around her, she slowly moved the chip to her mouth. Rukia. A voice behind her said in a slow and scolding tone.

"Ichigo." Rukia said nervously turning to Ichigo like a child who had been caught in the act.

"you where about to eat that went you?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"no… of course not." Rukia said her voice still nervous.

"Little lire." Ichigo said with a grin, he knelt down next to her and took the chip and feed it to Chappy.

"what are you doing anyway Ichigo? I thought you where working on your homework." Rukia asked.

"Nope, I'm all done, and ready for school to continue next week after new years." Ichigo boasted proudly.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted bursting threw the door.

"Renji!" Rukia cheered running over to him with great speed.

"what's wrong Rukia!" Renji said worried.

"look! I got a bunny!" Rukia announced holding the rabbit up to Renji's face. Renji's jaw dropped, he quickly closed his mouth, an expression of disappoint came over his face, but he tried to cover it up with smile.

"that's great." Renji congratulated. _That's it! she wanted me to rush over to see this! A stupid rabbit!_ Rukia went back to snuggling her new bunny.

"Uncle Ren!" Taro cheered hugging Renji's leg. Renji picked up Taro, he picked up Taro and smiled.

"hey little buddy, what's new?" Renji asked.

"Well Mama got a Bunny! And Mommy and Daddy were being icky earlier!" Taro said laughing.

"Icky? What were they doing?" Renji asked.

"they were kissing! Gross!" Taro said crinkling his nose.

"Eww! That is nasty!" Renji said in agreement. Ichigo smiled and pulled Rukia into his arms he kissed her neck, her cheek, and then her lips. Renji and Taro gagged in together. Ichigo laughed and went over to Renji.

"you no you're jealous." Renji whispered.

"Shut the hell up!" Renji shouted. Renji was suddenly pulled back and was being drug off. "Hinamori! What are you doing here?" Renji asked in sock.

"We have orders Renji-san, so lets get to work." Hinamori demanded, "unless…" Hinamori sighed, "I hate to do this Renji-san," Hinamori leaned in to Renji "but unless you want Rukia to no you have scandalous dreams about her." Hinamori threatened in a whisper.

"How did you no!" Renji asked shocked and embarrassed.

"You sleep talk, loudly." Hinamori replied annoyed.

"I do?" Renji said embarrassed.

"Yeah, you do." She said rudely, "Now lets go Renji-san!"

"Yes ma'am!" Renji said proudly racing of before her, after returning Taro to Rukia.

"I'm glad you like your rabbit." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I love him." Rukia said with a blissful smile. Ichigo continued to smile back at her when his face turned upset.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling my day is about to be ruined." Ichigo asked oddly. Rukia looked out the door.

"Nii-sama!" she cheered running over to her brother.

"That explains my bad feeling." Ichigo said nodding his head. Ichigo sighed heavily as Byakuya walked into the house Rukia trotting by his side. "What are you doing here Byakuya?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I like to come by randomly to make sure my sister is always happy." Byakuya replied.

"You just hate me." Ichigo grumbled.

"No need to repeat the obvious boy." Byakuya replied rolling his eyes

"I really hate you." Ichigo snarled.

"Once again you repeat the obvious." Byakuya turned away sitting next to Rukia on the couch Ichigo came and sat next to Rukia as well, chappy was roaming her lap, he hoped into Ichigo's lap, Ichigo hesitated for a moment he gave the rabbit a pat on the head and set him back on Rukia's lap. Little Taro Charged over to Byakuya and climbed in his uncles lap. Byakuya pulled a lollypop out of his shirt pocket and gave it to Taro. Taro sat happily in his uncle's lap and licked his lollypop. Rukia smiled and stoked her fluffy bunny, Ichigo flinched for a moment, he really wanted to put his arm around Rukia, especially because she looked absolutely adorable cuddling her bunny, but with Byakuya on the other side surly a new fight would break out between the two and Ichigo was trying to hold onto the good mood he had attained from finally finishing his paper. Ichigo sighed and with a vary small smile he brushed a strand of hair gently from Rukia's face. He stoked the back of her head feeling her silky black hair and put his hand back at his side. _There will be no happiness in Byakuya's presence_. Ichigo said mockingly to himself, Rukia looked over at Ichigo smiling at him.

"I new you'd like chappy if you gave him a chance." She said proudly referring to the chappy the rabbit TV special that was currently playing.

"Oh I wasn't laughing at the TV, I was laughing at something elts." Ichigo replied.

"What where you laughing at?" Rukia asked.

"Just how cute you and chappy look." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Chappy is adorable!" Rukia announce holding up her bunny. _You are pretty cute._ Ichigo thought with a smile looking at Rukia.


	21. Chapter 20 THE BABY! AGAIN!

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next few months rolled by and soon February came Rukia was due any day and Ichigo was sitting threw a lecture, while Rukia was at home playing checkers with Hanataro.

"Rukia-Chan your really bad at checkers." Hanataro said with a laugh.

"shit…" Rukia gasped, "oh shit!" she screamed reaching across the table grabbing Hanataro's shirt.

"Rukia-Chan!" Hanataro panicked, "what's wrong?"

"the baby!" she gasped, "she's coming!" Rukia began to wale and scream, Hanataro called Ichigo's cell phone but he didn't answer, Hanataro texted him the baby was coming! Ichigo sighed annoyed and looked at the text.

"holy shit!" he yelled in the middle of class darting out of the room.

"Kurosaki! Were are you going and you left you books!" his professor called. Ichigo ran into the room grabbing his books.

"what's wrong Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"Rukia's going into labor!" he panicked running out of the room.

"holy shit." Ishida mumbled with a laugh, he quickly sent a text to Orihime telling her about Rukia going into labor. Ichigo drove to the hospital after calling his house and his father house, he got to the hospital to find the group plus Orihime and Byakuya in the waiting room.

"Hanataro!" Ichigo panicked running over to Hanataro.

"Ichigo-san you made it!" Hanataro cheered.

"how did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"I called 9-1-1 and they sent an ambulance for Rukia-Chan." You got here fast yourself.

"thanks, but I'm about to get an earful tomorrow, and I got a speeding ticket. So which room is Rukia in?" Ichigo asked hearing a sudden shriek, "I think that was her, I'll just follow her screams." Ichigo said with a laugh. He ran down the hall almost darting past Rukia's door. Rukia whaled the impending birth of her new daughter, she had just started going into labor the doctors where egging her on to push, Ichigo went over to Rukia who was tearing holes in the hospital bed.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said gently stroking her head.

"You!" Rukia shrieked, she grabbed Ichigo's collar yanking him down pressing her forehead to his, Rukia snarled at him, "you did this to me!" she shrieked.

"Please calm down Rukia…" Ichigo said starting to panic. Her hands slowly gripping his neck, the nurses racing over prying Rukia's hands from Ichigo's neck, with another scream, Ichigo held her hand firmly and stoked her head. "its ok, your doing great." He whispered every few minuets. Eight hours later Rukia let out a deafly whale and the doters began to panic.

"I see a head!" the doctor yelled.

"Ichi…Go…" Rukia said weekly, she was shacking, Ichigo cupped both of his hands around hers.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced proudly.

"My baby…" Rukia said softly with a week smile, Ichigo still holding her hand, Rukia reaching her free hand out to the doctor who was cleaning the baby off.

"You can come in now." The doctor said opening the door, Isshin ran into the room, Byakuya strolled behind her followed by Karin, Yuzu and Orihime. Rukia cradled her new baby girl in her arms, Byakuya stroked his sisters back, looking down at the baby, she was born with a full head of bright orange hair that fell to her ears. Ichigo sat next to Rukia on the hospital bed his mars draped around her.

"Rukia-Chan she looks just like Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

"Ichi." Rukia said softly.

"yeah?" he asked.

"sorry you had to leave school early.." Rukia said sweetly.

"its ok, you shouldn't even feel bad, you didn't choose to go into labor, and I'll just face my professors tomorrow. Seeking of." Ichigo pulled out his phone and turned on the phones camera, he took a step back and took a shot of Rukia holding her newborn baby girl.

"what's that for?" Rukia asked.

"well one, I want a picture of you and Aijou, and two I can show my professor I'm not lying." Ichigo replied. Ichigo rubbed Rukia's back gently. "go to sleep, you look tired." Ichigo said softly. Rukia nodded and went to sleep clutching her newborn baby. In the morning Ichigo woke up to Rukia shacking him. "oh hey Rukia." Ichigo said sleepily. "don't you have school?" Rukia asked.

"yeah, but it will be fine if I'm late." Ichigo replied.

"no, go on, Nii-sama and Hanataro will take care of me." Rukia insisted.

"yeah, but your brother hates me enough, he'd probably come after me if I don't take you home from the hospital." Ichigo replied.

"I'll tell him I told you had to go to school." Rukia insisted, "I don't want you to miss any more school because of me." Rukia said insisting. Byakuya came into the room. "Rukia, the nurses say you can go home now." Byakuya explained.

"I'll just take you home." Ichigo insisted. He looked at his watch, "besides class is almost over." Ichigo said with a smile

"you better go to class tomorrow then Ichigo." Rukia replied.

"your not thinking of ducking out on Rukia are you?" Byakuya asked.

"no, I'm going to get her settled at home, then I have classes tomorrow, I'm about to get an earful from my professor." Ichigo said with a smirk. They wheeled Rukia and the new Baby home the gang followed, everyone stared at the new baby, while Byakuya held Taro telling him all about his job as a big brother. After a few hours everyone left Ichigo and Rukia cuddled up in their room.

"Aijou is so cute." Rukia said happily.

"She really is, I'm sorry I wasn't home when you went into labor, I hope Hanataro isn't traumatized, knowing you, you tried to kill him." Ichigo laughed. Rukia tapped Ichigo lightly on his shoulder with her fist. "what was that for?" Ichigo asked.

"for thinking id hurt Hanataro." Rukia replied.

"have you been around you while your pregnant?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not that bad!" Rukia replied. Ichigo pulled Rukia in close then got over her, his body above hers, his forehead pressed to hers.

"oh, your that bad." Ichigo said before kissing Rukia hard. He stoked her cheek, Rukia griped Ichigo's waist. Ichigo pulled back, and the two gasped for air, he nuzzled her cheek, rolling over so Rukia was laying on him. He kissed her cheek, and she kissed his, before they drifted off to sleep. The morning came and the argument over school started back up.

"just go now, I don't want you to be late, Nii-sama can take care of me, right Nii-sama." Rukia said turning to Byakuya.

"is that really what you want?" Byakuya asked.

"yeah, I don't want Ichigo's grades to suffer because of me." Rukia said. "alright." Byakuya said nodding, he grabbed Ichigo by the collar and threw him out of the house, "go to school and don't argue." Ichigo stood at the door, he wanted to go back into the house and punch Byakuya, Ichigo sighed, and he left for class. "Kurosaki."

"oh, professor Kyuushi" Ichigo replied.

"Think you can cut my class and get away with it." Professor Kyuushi scolded. "I'm so sorry about running out of class the other day, see my wife went into labor yesterday, here's a picture of my new daughter." Ichigo said flipping open his phone and pulling up the picture he had taken of Rukia and Aijou a few minuets after her birth.

"cute." Professor Kyuushi said uninterested, "now about your punishment." "Ichigo!"

"Rukia?" Ichigo said confused turning around watching as Rukia and Byakuya approach him. "while its nice to see you, why is Byakuya here? And shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Ichigo asked ignoring his professor.

"you forgot your lunch, and your books." Rukia said handing Ichigo a bento, and his book bag. Ichigo smiled, the rest of his classmates began to enter class.

"oh! Is that the baby!" one of Ichigo's classmates squealed walking over to Byakuya who was holding Aijou. Ichigo walked over tacking his daughter form Byakuya, and rocking her in his arms.

"Kurosaki, is this your wife?" Professor Kyuushi asked. "yeah this is my wife Rukia, and my new daughter Aijou, and that guy is her brother Byakuya." Ichigo replied. "nice to official meet you, I've heard a little about you, most of it when he ran panicking out of my classroom." Professor Kyuushi said shaking Rukia's hand.

"hey cutie what your name?"

"Kurosaki Rukia." She replied.

"oh are you like Ichigo's sister?" Ichigo's classmate asked.

"she's his wife." Byakuya said irritated stepping in front of Rukia, "and please don't use such degrading language when addressing my sister." Byakuya scoffed.

"Rukia, thanks for bringing my lunch and books, but class is about to start." Ichigo said.

"ok see you at home Ichi." Rukia said cutely before going home with Byakuya, and Aijou.

"aright class lets get started." Professor Kyuushi said before being tapped on the shoulder by Byakuya.

"what are you still doing here?" professor Kyuushi asked.

"the boy, he will not be punished." Byakuya said sternly.

"huh?" professor Kyuushi asked confused.

"if he had not shown up as he did, I would have come and drug him out of class anyway." Byakuya stated.

"I see." Professor Kyuushi said thinking, "fine I wont punish Kurosaki."

"I'll be back if you do." Byakuya threatened, Ichigo just stared in disbelief at Byakuya. Back at home Rukia tucked in Aijou and watched endearingly as she slept. "mommy is this my sister?" Taro asked.

"yes, this is your baby sister Taro." Rukia said softly.

"she's pretty." Taro said.

"come one, lets let her sleep." Rukia said taking Taro's hand and walking out if Aijou's room.


	22. Chapter 21 This Means War!

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few years later everything seemed to settle in Hanataro wet back to soul society seeing the kids were both older and easier for Rukia to handle on her own, but promised he'd come back if they needed anything.

"I think I'm ganna skip shaving and maybe grow a beard." Ichigo said inspecting his face, in the bathroom Rukia standing next to him, styling her hair, "maybe a goatee" he continued.

"Please don't," Rukia begged, handing him his razor.

"You know you'd like it," he replied smugly setting his razor on the sink and ignoring it.

"Going to grow your chest hair out too?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

"Na," he replied, "I like a bare chest."

"Good boy," she replied patting his chest, "now shave," she said handing him his razor again.

"You shave." Ichigo countered, handing Rukia the razor.

"Shave what?" Rukia asked cocking and eyebrow.

"Your legs?" Ichigo replied, almost asking her if she had shaved them. She lifted her leg onto the sink.

"See any hair? I think not.," she said smugly. Ichigo ran his hand up Rukia's smooth leg.

"ok, you got me. What about your arms," he countered. Rukia flexed her arms. "Bam!" she said with a giggle, "Flawless." she bragged.

"What about you're…" he started.

"When you shave yours." she interrupted before he could finish, "but please, shave your face!" she begged.

"No, I wanna go for that rugged look..." Ichigo started

"You look like a hobo," Rukia said annoyed, "but you smell better."

"You're funny." he replied, pretending to laugh at her comment. "What do a think?" Rukia asked after she finished her hair.

"Cute as always," Ichigo replied leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek, Rukia moved her hand in front of his face.

"I don't kiss shag rugs." she replied harshly leaving the bathroom. _I'm not shaving,_ Ichigo mumbled to himself, leaving the bathroom shortly after Rukia. He walked into the kitchen, Rukia was making toast for Taro and Aijou who were chatting at the table.

"Eww! Daddy looks like a hobo!" Taro said laughing.

"Very funny, did you mom tell yo to say that?" Ichigo asked, glaring at his wife and smiling at his four-year-old son.

"I did not, but would you like some toast?" Rukia asked.

"Yes I would." Ichigo replied sitting down, "Hey Aijou" he greeted, smiling at the chubby two year old, smearing baby food all over her face and high chair. "So Taro five more days until your birthday, are you excited." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! I'm ganna be a big boy." Taro exclaimed.

"You are my big boy." Rukia said coming behind them with plates. Aijou was sticking her face in her baby food. Ichigo was carefully wiping her small face, and Rukia set a plate in front of him and Taro. Ichigo smiled looking over at Rukia, then he looked down at his plate, 'shave' had been carefully written in butter on his toast. Taro had already gone through half his toast while Rukia was scrambling the eggs.

"Very funny dear," Ichigo said sarcastically, Rukia smiled innocently at him and scooped eggs onto his plate and Taro's, "I'm not shaving," Ichigo insisted eating his eggs.

"Bo bo, Bo bo!" baby Aijou cheered.

"I think she means hobo daddy," Taro said interpreting.

"They're sharp kids." Rukia said sitting down with her own food.

"I'm not shaving," Ichigo continued to insist.

"Yeah, yeah. Your lunch is in the fridge." Rukia announced.

"Thank you sweetie." He replied,

"I'm going to see what you packed." He said walking towards the fridge.

"That's not necessary." Rukia replied.

"Yeah, but it's you, and I think you put something in there." He replied pulling it out of the fridge, "Rice, thank you. Chicken, Aww thanks. Green tea in a thermos," he listed smiling, "And a razor," he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Please shave!" Rukia begged.

"No," Ichigo replied.

"Fine, this is war!" Rukia announced.

"You're on." Ichigo wagered. The evening after his classes, Rukia was watching TV with Orihime and Ishida, Taro and Aijou were sound asleep, Ichigo smiled at the peaceful scene, he sat next to Rukia and put his arm around her, his hand gently resting on her hip. "What's that?" he asked, feeling a stage crease under her skirt.

"Chastity belt," she replied with a devilish grin, "got one up here too," she said pointing to her chest.

"Well take it off." Ichigo said, annoyed and confused "Why do you even have them on?"

"Incentive for you to shave, and they need a key to remove," Rukia said smugly "Where's the key?" Ichigo asked, Rukia grinned and pointed to Orihime. "Give me the key Orihime," Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun, but Rukia told me not too, and she told me to hide it on me." she explained.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"Here." Orihime said pointing to her ample chest.

"You put it in you're!" Ichigo said in shock.

"It's the only place Rukia-san said she could hide it where you wouldn't try to look for it." Ishida explained. Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"Ishida! Orihime! How could you side with her?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you look terrible with facial hair. Plus this is pretty fun." Ishida replied. "I'm just in it for the fun," Orihime said laughing.

"We should be going." Ishida said, taking Orihime's hand and heading home.

"Wait that Key! Orihime! Ishida!" Ichigo said almost in a panic. Rukia headed upstairs, and started to change, Ichigo sighed and followed her up, looking at her iron underwear covering almost every inch of her tiny body, held down with chains and locks. Rukia grinned holding one of Ichigo's old t-shirts.

"Like it? I ask Nii-Sama, and he sent it right away," Rukia said snickering.

"That bastered!" Ichigo grumbled, "Why do you hate facial hair so much?" Ichigo asked winning.

"It's itchy on my skin, and it looks so dirty." Rukia explained. Ichigo flopped down onto the bed.

"I'm not shaving until you take that iron underwear off." He explained.

"I'm not taking it off until you shave." she countered. Ichigo glared at Rukia and then went to sleep. Rukia smirked and grabbed a razor from the dresser and carefully ran it over his face, after he was sound asleep. She laughed quietly as she saved under his chin and around his mouth. When every last hair was gone, she hid the razor, and blew the hair from his face and put lotion on his face, she rubbed it in and smiled, _nice and soft again,_ she pulled out the key to her belts. _Good thing I never actually given this to Orihime_, she thought as she unlocked the belts and cuddled up in Ichigo's arms. In the morning, Ichigo woke up, he saw Rukia cuddled up to him and smiled, _I new she'd come around about the facial hair._ He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he washed his face, this doesn't feel right. He thought to himself, he looked up.

"Rukia!" He shrieked. Rukia rolled over. _He's up_. She laughed to herself, she walked into the bathroom were Ichigo stood upset he was tapping his foot on the ground and tapping his fingers on the sink.

"What?" Rukia asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Explain this!" He demanded pointing to his face.

"You shaved!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him, pressing into him, he felt a familiar-ness.

"Where did the cold hard metal go?" he asked.

"I took it off." she replied. Ichigo smiled wrapping his arms around her, she nuzzled his chest with her cheek, and he moved his hand up her body gently holding her chin tilting her head back and gently gave her a peck on the lips. "Was that worth the loss of your facial hair?" she asked.

"Maybe." Ichigo said rolling his eyes, "Yeah ok, it was." He said smiling. The doorbell rang, Ichigo ran over and answered it.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya scoffed walking threw the door.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cheered, running over to her brother, "Ichigo was about to make breakfast, join us." Rukia insisted grabbing her brother's hands.

"What's Ichigo doing? Ichigo doesn't remember this." Ichigo laughed, "What can I get you? Toast waffles, cereal, eggs?" Ichigo turned to Byakuya and smirked, "human heart?" Rukia looked over at Ichigo and glared at him Byakuya found this amusing he turned around to Ichigo.

"Only if it's yours." He replied.

"don't encourage him Nii-sama!" Rukia scolded. Ichigo set a stack of pancakes in front of the two, Rukia began to dig in, he set down three more plates, and one for each child, and he set one in front of Byakuya.

"what's this?" he asked.

"it's a pancake." Ichigo replied.

"No this." He continued holing up a pancake.

"oh that," Ichigo replied, "I cut yours into the shape of a human heart."

"clever, boy." Byakuya scoffed. Taro came from his room, Aijou toddled behind him. Ichigo rustled Taro's hair, and scooped Aijou off the floor. He set her in her high chair.

"sleep well Taro?" Ichigo asked handing Taro his plate.

"I slept good." Taro replied, "daddy!"

"yes?" Ichigo replied.

"I want mine cut into a cool shape like uncle Byakuya!" Taro whined.

"ok, what shape do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"a doggy!" he replied. Ichigo pulled a dog cookie cutter out of the dower and quickly cut the pancakes and removed the extra.

"happy?" Ichigo asked.

"Yay!" Taro cheered eating one of the dog-shaped pancakes.


	23. Chapter 22 Bowling

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A year passed Ichigo walked into the house scratching his head, after a long day at work, he suddenly stopped when he saw Rukia in front of him looking up at him excitedly.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Great, we were all watching TV, and there was this commercial! It was amazing!" Rukia replied, her eyes gleaming.

"What was it?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea!" Rukia responded.

"Huh?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"There was a family, and they were throwing balls, at small white towers, and knocking them over, the man knocked them all over and every was screaming and laughing,"

"Oh bowling," Ichigo said nodding.

"But look! See I drew it perfectly." Rukia said excited, holing her sketchbook up to Ichigo's face. He looked at the drawing.

"Are you sure baby Aijou didn't draw this?" Ichigo asked. Rukia glared at him, hurling her notebook into his stomach.

"Let's go bowling!" Rukia said excited.

"Sure, that should be fun." He relied holing his stomach. Ichigo picked up Aijou and hoisted her onto his shoulders, and Rukia held Taro's hand as they left the house, and strapped Aijou and Taro into there seats and drove to the bowling ally. They un strapped the kids, Taro bolted out of the car and up to the door, Rukia held Aijou, resting her on her hip, her tiny hands grasping Rukia's shirt.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry! Hurry!" Taro cried excitedly.

"Were coming Taro, be patent," Ichigo said opening the door, and watching Taro bolt over to the desk. Ichigo followed behind him walking up to the counter.

"I'll take a toddler size seven for my baby girl, and a child's 12, she'll take a women's 6," Rukia smiled, _he's good,_ "and I'll take a men's 8." The ally attendant pulled out the shoes Taro sat down at her ally and laced up his shoes, while Rukia laced up Aijou's. "I wanna go first daddy!" Taro announced standing up, and grabbing his ball. They laughed watching Taro attempt to pick op the ball.

"That's my ball," Ichigo said, "Yours is the yellow one."

"But I like orange!" Taro wined.

"They didn't have an orange ten" Ichigo explained. "I can lift yours!" Taro announced proudly. "It's a fifty," Ichigo explained.

"Ok daddy!" Taro said smiling. Ichigo was trying to plug their names into the computer.

"This computer is broken!" Ichigo said upset.

"That's my husband the doctor in training," Rukia announced, "he can already do any minor surgery, but he can't work a bowling alley computer, if your patents only new," she said disappointed shaking her head.

"Id like to see you do this little miss grandma." Ichigo replied.

"Who are you calling grandma, strawberry." Rukia replied.

"I'm calling you grandma, your old enough to be one." Ichigo laughed.

"At this rate you wont live to get as old as me." Rukia threatened.

"I'm just glad I made it too twenty-three." Ichigo laughed.

"is the lane ready yet." Rukia pouted.

"yeah its Ready, your up Taro!" Ichigo announced. Taro laughed picking up his ball, he ran up to the line he squatted down the ball on the ground between his legs, he rolled the ball forward with great force, it rolled and bounced side to side on the bumpers knocking over five of the pins. While Ichigo on the lane next to that one he walked up to the lane he released the ball and it shot down the lane knocking down nine of the ten pins. "You're doing it wrong!" Rukia said, "They're all supposed to fall down and were supposed to scream and be happy!"

"That was a commercial Rukia, this is real bowling, and all ten pins don't always fall down." He explained as Rukia threw the ball at the pins and it rolled straight into the gutter. "Like that fro example," Ichigo said laughing. Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"The lanes broken!" she whined.

"No you're just bad at bowling," Ichigo laughed.

"Fix the lane!" Rukia demanded.

"Use the one with bumpers." Ichigo said laughing at Rukia. She glared momentarily walking over to tar and Aijou's lane, she threw the ball down the lane, and it bounced around and knocked down three pins. "So far, you're being beet by a five year old." Ichigo announced. Aijou trotted over to the lane Ichigo helped her carry her six pound ball, she squatted on the ground and pushed the ball it rolled slowly down the lane knocking over four pens.

"Let me fix that, your being beat by a three year old, and a five year old." Ichigo said cracking up with laughter.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Rukia challenged.

"Fine," Ichigo said walking up to the lane hurling his ball down it and knocking over all ten pins, "what no cheering?" he said smugly, Rukia clapped slowly glaring at Ichigo.

"Yay daddy!" Taro and Aijou cheered.

"Thank you," Ichigo said smiling.

"Daddy!" Taro wined, "can I pewees try you ball!" he asked. Ichigo smiled and picked up his ball, he carried it over to the lane and knelt down setting it on the ally floor. "Ok, come on, I'll help you roll it," Ichigo said smiling Taro ran up to Ichigo and grasped the heavy ball. "Help me count, well go on three," Ichigo said, "… one" two… three! They counted and Taro pushed the ball with his father's helps it's rolled down the lane slowly banging and bumping agent the bumpers, and knocked down all the pins. "Good job Taro, you bowl better than your mom!" he announced rustlings Taro's hair with his hand.

"Yay!" Taro cried watching the pinsetter reset the pins.

"Ok, Rukia! It's the final frame, let's see if you can roll higher than a seven!" Ichigo said egging her on, and teasing her at the same time. Rukia walked over to the lane, she bent over placing the ball on the ground and her hands grasped the back, she took a deep breath and rolled the ball down the lane, it rolled rather quickly and was picking up speed, she managed to knock over nine of the ten pins. Rukia jumped up. "Did you see? Did you see?" Rukia ran over laughing, "I almost knocked them all down!"

"Great job Rukia!" Ichigo announced Rukia hugging him. "Let's go return the balls and the shoes now kay." Ichigo said Taro quickly pulled his shoes off and began to put on his regular ones tightening the Velcro straps, Ichigo took Aijou's shoes off for her, Aijou laughed as Ichigo ticked the bottom of her foot while taking of her other blowing shoe. Rukia helped Aijou get her shoes on and Ichigo took the bowling shoes to the counter, Ichigo cared his and Rukia's balls to the racks, while Rukia carried Taro and Aijou's balls, Taro followed behind them, holing his little sisters hand she was trotting along side him with her toothy smile. Rukia strapped them into the car seats, and Ichigo started the car. "Well I'm happy about how that went," Ichigo announced proudly.

"Quit bragging about your 295" Rukia said, getting into the passenger seat, angry bout her score of fifty.

"Taro and Aijou did great go their first times, Taro got an eighty-five and Aijou rolled a sixty-three" Ichigo said proud of his kids. Rukia pouted watching the houses they passed in the car. "Aww, don't pout Rukia," he said, "You were the one who wanted to go bowling."

"I'll beat you next time!" Rukia announced.

"Wanna beat?" Ichigo asked.

"Why yes I do!" Rukia responded.

"What are the terms?" he asked, pulling to the driveway.

"If I win," Rukia began pondering, "you have too," she grinned, "you have to were a new name plate at work that says doctor strawberry, and! You have to compliant all my sketches for a month." Rukia announced.

"Deal," Ichigo agreed, "but if I win," Ichigo began to ponder as he sat down on the couch, "oh I no!" he said grinning, "No more strawberry innuendos. For 3 months" He announced.

"Fine!" Rukia agreed. Ichigo stretched out on the couch, three months with no perverted strawberry comments, _I no they are funny, but it will be work it to see her frustrated to com up with more original comments_. Ichigo thought with a laugh. Rukia turned on the TV and sat on Ichigo's stomach.

"Hello up there," Ichigo said

"You're comfy," Rukia replied.

"Why thank you," Ichigo responded, unsure weather that was a complement or not.


	24. Chapter 23 Moving Is No Fun

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Several years later Rukia stared at the ceiling that feels just like yesterday Rukia sighed, remembering the her past, and all the wonderful times she's had. So much has changed, looking around her house, all those wonderful years, she begin to walk her home, in her najalistic mood, Aijou, and Taro were sitting on the floor and playing a videogame, Ichigo was asleep, after working the mid at the hospital he and Ishida founded. Rukia walked back into the living room, Aijou and Taro still fiercely battling in their game, Rukia laughed, she walked into the kitchen, and pored a bowl of chips. _What to do? What to do?_ Rukia sighed in boredom, pondering what to do with the rest of her day. _It's still hard to believe Taro is already fifteen. Aijou is thirteen, they haven't gone on their wild teen streak now, but I'm sure they will,_ Rukia walked into the living room and sat on the couch behind Taro and Aijou, she moved the chips near them, their hands rummaging threw while they battled. _Its funny how Taro is just as Protective of Aijou, as Ichigo was of Yuzu and Karin_. Rukia was munching on chips, when there was a knock at the door. Rukia walked over, opening the door.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said in a mild shock.

"Uncle Byakuya!" Taro and Aijou cheered running over to the door. Byakuya nodded, and walked past Rukia and the kids, he went up the stars, were they suddenly heard Ichigo's screams of anger.

"Let go of me you ass hole!" Ichigo shouted they watched as Byakuya throw Ichigo down the stars and into the kitchen, he then gestured for Rukia to enter as well, he closed the Kitchen sliding door, and the kids ran up to the door wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's Uncle Byakuya saying to mom and dad Taro?" Aijou asked.

"I don't know? He talks so softly he's hard to hear." Taro replied.

"I wonder why dad looks kind of mad." Aijou asked. "Dimmit! Who the hell put you in charge?" Ichigo demanded loudly.

"What's going on Taro?" Aijou asked again.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Taro replied, worried.

"What the fuck was that for! You couldn't have just woken me up! No you hade to throw me down a flight of stairs!" Ichigo shouted in annoyance.

"Watch your languages there might be eaves droppers!" Rukia scolded, she new Aijou and Taro were spying.

"What makes you think were ganna up and move just because you tell us too." Ichigo demanded. "What about school? How are we supposed to explain they have to leave all their friends and drop out of school! They're still so young! And what about my job? I can't just up and leave that!" Ichigo shouted banging his fist on the table.

"This sounds really bad Aijou" Taro whispered,

"What's ganna happen? Are we moving?" "It does sound like we have to move away." Aijou replied.

"Calm down, Ichigo," Rukia asked, almost begging grabbing onto his arm.

"Who the hell put you in charge Byakuya? Who the hell?" Ichigo demanded. "The last head of the Kuchiki household and you've joined that household, you are bound by our rules, and we are tired of our name being soiled. You must come back with us at once." Byakuya stated, "Think about Rukia and your kids, don't they disserve better than to be lower class peasants?"

"We're not Kuchiki's, we're Kurosaki's" Ichigo corrected, "and were lower upper-class thank you very much."

"It's time. They are old enough to start at the shinigami academy, they will continue their education there, and they will join the shinigami elite, like Rukia and yourself. Byakuya explained, "If you are not a fool, you'll take this opportunity and thank me."

"Shinigami?" Aijou said in confusion. Ichigo stormed out of the dining room, Aijou and Taro watched him as he walked into his room and slammed the door. Byakuya stood up and walked out of the room, Rukia struggled from trying to follow after Ichigo and her brother.

"Mom! Mom!" Taro and Aijou cried in harmony running into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Taro asked.

"Your father got a new job and we have to move." Rukia explained.

"Where are we moving?" Aijou asked.

"To the city your uncle lives in." Rukia responded.

"How far is that?" Taro asked.

"Worlds away…" Rukia said only half joking. In their room Byakuya approached Ichigo, throwing a suitcase at him.

"Start packing." he demanded.

"Why should I?" Ichigo asked childishly

"Because I'm bringing you all back with me to soul society even If I have to re-kill you and drag you there." Byakuya said, "Meet me at the park at midnight, we'll open the portal and go." Byakuya walked out of the room, Rukia quickly ran in closing the door behind her. Aijou and Taro ran to the door, trying to grasp the situation.

"Mom looked really upset," Aijou noticed.

"Shush! I can't hear them" Taro responded.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Calm down sweetie!" Rukia asked in an almost begging tone. "He just pisses me off!" Ichigo said slamming his fist into a wall. Ignoring the dent in the wall, Rukia ran over and embraced her husband. She squeezed him, her face in his chest.

"We don't belong here," Rukia said, "you know that," she looked up and in a hushed tone whispered, "we're dead, Ichigo. I died over one hundred years ago, and your chain of fate was cut during your first shinigami training with Urahara before my execution, your dead too."

"What about Aijou and Taro?" Ichigo asked gripping Rukia's shoulders. "There're full blood shinigami, I don't know how people can see them, but they have almost as much sprit power as a lieutenant, or a third seat officer." Rukia held the sides of Ichigo's head, she smiled, Ichigo still towering over her, "It will be a better life." "Fine," Ichigo said grudgingly, "for you."

"Dead? Who's dead" Aijou asked.

"And what's a shinigami?" Taro asked.

"I'll help the kids start packing," Rukia said walking out of the room, and lend agent the door after she closed it, she heard Ichigo fall over onto their bed, Ichigo she whispered, and she didn't quite know how to comfort him.

"What's wrong mom?" Taro asked, Aijou behind him, they both stared up at her, she could see the worry in their eyes.

"We just need to start packing, I'll get some boxes, you might want to start going through your things, were leaving tonight." Rukia said with a forced smile. Ichigo spread out on the bed, why he wondered, how? How are we just going to uproot and leave… what about the life we've started here? Ichigo rolled over staring at the ceiling, closing his eyes. Taro had finished piling his things and was helping Aijou, when Rukia walked into the house with twenty vary large boxes, they were all flattened for easy carrying. Dragging the boxes into her children's rooms.

"Mom, do we really have to move?" Aijou asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry we do." Rukia replied with a heavy sigh, Rukia left the room and brought a few boxes into her and Ichigo's room, he's asleep she thought he looks so innocent, she walked over to the bed I should, it would be so cute, especially if he woke up, she gently laced her fingers in his leaning down, and gently kissed his lips, Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. Rukia pulled back to see Ichigo looking up at her, he gripped her hand and pulled her down.

"Little sneak." He said kissing her neck.

"And you love me anyway." Rukia boasted

"Dam right." He responded kissing her lips.

"Why didn't you start packing?" Rukia asked.

"I fell asleep." Ichigo responded. Rukia smiled, she sat up and started throwing clothes at Ichigo, and he was quickly burred in the pile.

"Start folding," she said joking, Ichigo sat up his eyes caught sight on a piece of lingerie on his head.

"What's this, I don't remember this one? Is it new?" Ichigo said in an alluring tone.

"Give that back!" Rukia panicked. Ichigo grabbed the bra holing it out,

"This is one sexy bra, what was on your mind when you bought this?" he asked in a teasing tone cocking an eyebrow.

"Give that back!" Rukia said laughing and rushing at Ichigo.

"Come on!" Ichigo joked holing it just out of Rukia's reach, "I wanna see how it looks on you!" he teased excitedly, Rukia jumping trying to reach it, Ichigo got behind her, trying to unhook her bra threw her shirt. Rukia laughed as Ichigo slowly pulled her shirt off over her head, she felt her old bra falling off and Ichigo wrestled the new one on her.

"I'm not a Barbie, Ichigo!" she laughed.

"But dressing you is still fun!" Ichigo said laughing, "It's like a work out!" Ichigo joked flipping her over and hooking the bra.

"Wow!" Ichigo said amazed.

"I just bought this on impulse." Rukia said embarrassed, Ichigo grinned, staring at Rukia, who blushed embarrassed in her impulse buy, it was small, and translucent, and left just about nothing to the imagination. "Can we pack now?" Rukia asked.

"I guess," Ichigo groaned. Around nine o-clock, all the boxes were packed and stacked in the living room, Ichigo called Ishida, he explained the situation, and Ichigo's shares of the hospital would transfer overt to Ishida, as soon as the search for them was called off, if was begun. They piled into the truck, and Ichigo drove around in a large zigzagged square until the kids fell asleep, they drove to the meeting place, many lower sixth squad members had also shown up, to help carry the boxes. Rukia separated there kids souls form there bodes cutting the chains, Byakuya then helped get the kids out of the car, as Ichigo handed box off to squad members.

"I feel bad about this." Rukia said in a hushed tone.

"They can't know there leaving the dimension." Byakuya said.

"I guess that true" Rukia sighed.

"The last of the boxes on their way" Ichigo announced. Byakuya nodded Rukia and Ichigo separated from their Gigai's and bodies changing themselves changed into death gods and they were led them threw the portal, while several of Soifon's agents took the gigis and bodies to Urahara. When they got to the other side, they followed the boxes to Byakuya's estate.

"This will be your room." Byakuya said, gesturing to a fairly large room, with sliding doors to enter the room and another set to go outside to the rooms vary own porch, "They children should sleep in here, it might be too much of a shock if they awake alone in their rooms of a new place." Rukia nodded and thy laid the kids onto their futons covering them up with blankets.

"Be grateful, Ichigo, you already have work, I along with Ukitake, pulled some strings and got out an officer seating." Byakuya explained, "You'll be quite pleased when you find out your assignment." Byakuya said, leaving the room.

"This room is pretty nice." Ichigo said. Rukia looked around and a large smile grew over her face.

"This is my room, he remolded it a little, but this is my room." Rukia said a bit nojalistic.

"Really?" Ichigo said, "Shall we go sit on your old porch then?" he suggested. "Let's," Rukia said with a smile, Ichigo walked over to Rukia grasping her hand and helping her up, they walked out onto the porch, and sat down on the ledge.

"I wonder what my officer seating is." Ichigo pondered.

"Probably nothing too big, maybe a third seat or lower." Rukia said realistically. "I wonder if the real world knows we're missing yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure they do, unless Byakuya got rid of all the evidence first, but it might be better if they find the car, then they can start looking, fail, announce us dead, and we can be worry free." Rukia thought. She scooted closer to Ichigo, leaning her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her hip.

"You tired?" Ichigo asked.

"A little." Rukia responded.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Ichigo suggested, "I'm still pretty wide awake." Rukia nodded, but instead of heading into the room were the futons were all laid out, she curled up in Ichigo's lap, resting her head on his thighs, her arms wrapped and around and holding his legs like they were a pillow. Ichigo folded his arms behind his head and laid on them drifting to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24 Slow Down On The Sake

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The morning came, Ichigo sat up, he ran his fingers through Rukia's hair, and a sudden shriek was herd. Kids are up. Ichigo joked, trying to gently pry Rukia off, he gave up and gently woke her.

"Mmm…" Rukia grunted.

"There awake." Ichigo announced softly.

"Make them go back to sleep." Rukia said annoyed

"I would, but you're attached to me." Ichigo stated

"You don't need your legs, just leave them here" Rukia joked, she turned over and smiled up at Ichigo.

"Well good morning sunshine" Ichigo said smiling as Rukia sat up, they walked into their room.

"Mom! Dad! Where are we?" Aijou and Taro asked panicked.

"Were at our new home" Rukia explained.

"You fell asleep on the ride so we just carried you in, and we figured you would react like this so we put you in our room." Ichigo continued to explain.

"So we're are we exactly?" Aijou asked.

"Soul Society" Rukia said, "this is the Seireitei, or the court of pure souls, and this more specifically, is your uncle Byakuya's mansion."

"And I stat my new job today, and your both start at school." Ichigo started, "you'll be going to the shinigami academy." He continued trying to be positive. "Shinigami?" Taro said confused, "Seireitei?"

"What's going on here?" Aijou asked, "Stop keeping secrets from us! And why are you dressed in black robes like that?" Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and nodded.

"We're Death Gods, or Shinigami, our job is to guide souls to the afterlife life, this is the world of the dead, Soul Society, or heaven, we also purify Hollows, and send their souls and the souls there eaten here." Rukia explained, "But you'll learn this, and how to control your amazing sprit energy at the Shinigami academy."

"So I take it there's more to your becoming "high school sweethearts" and being lucky enough too stay together for almost twenty years isn't true." Aijou asked.

"There is," Ichigo replied, "a lot more" Ichigo looked up at the ceiling, "it started when I was fifteen, I had been able to see sprits my whole life, and never thought much of it, until, on TV they showed what looked like a freak explosion downtown, on my way past there I ran into my first hollow, I was only human then, a little sprit girl I had become friends with was running from it, I started to run with her, then out of nowhere she came along" Ichigo said gesturing to Rukia, "she killed the monster, and defiantly caught my attention."

"Because she was so beautiful?" Aijou asked

"No," Ichigo laughed, "Because the midget took down a monster bigger then our old house." Rukia glared angrily at Ichigo, thrusting her elbow into his ribs,

"Who are you calling a midget, Strawberry?" Rukia snarled

"Sorry," Ichigo said weekly lying along the floor holding his ribs.

"You ok dad?" Taro asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo assured sitting up, I've been through worse" Ichigo smiled, and contused his story, "later that night I sat in my room wondering who the hell she was, when she walked through my walls,"

"You mean door?" Taro asked,

"No I mean she stepped right threw my wall" Ichigo said, "you can imagine I was scared shitless, I was demanding her to tell me who she was, but she was ignoring me, she grabbed hold of her sword and I ran over and kicked the back of her head."

"You kicked her in the head!" Aijou said in shock, "how could you kick a girl in the head?" she demanded angrily.

"I thought she was a burglar." Ichigo said in defense, "but any way, after I kicked her, I finally got her to explain what the hell was going on, but we were cut off when a hollow cried, she went after it, and I went after her, I was attacking your Aunts Karin and Yuzu, I got pretty pissed and tried to hit the Hollow with a chair, in the possess of trying to free Karin from his grasp, she jumped in front of me the hollow almost bit right threw her but she cut a tooth out with her sword. She fell to the ground, I ran over calling out, Death god! Death god! She explained to me, she was too weak to keep battling, but my family was still in danger, she trust her sword threw my heart."

"Through your heart!" Aijou and Taro said in shock.

"Yes threw my heart, I gain her powers, and Rukia gained felony charges, but that's a story for another day, several weeks after gaining her powers she had been living in my closet in secret, and then, on the sixth anniversary of your grandmas death, her killer returned, it was a very strong hollow, one that had eluded the death gods for over fifty years, he stood there, laughing, about how my mom tasted good and was going to eat me." Ichigo paused, and took a deep breath, Rukia grabbed his sleeve and started to pick up where he left off.

"They battled for hours in the rain, until they were both almost dead, the hollow which was called the Grand Fisher, took off, vowing to return, I ran over to Ichigo, he was about to collapse in the rain, his bloody head, rested in my lap, and well, we've been inseparable sense."

"If story time is over, it's time to go Kurosaki" a voice said, Ichigo looked over "Morning, Byakuya" Ichigo said trying to be polite.

"Did you sleep well Rukia?" he asked, "you may notice but I had your room remolded a bit to make it nicer for you"

"I did notice thank you Nii-sama." Rukia said smiling _why does he always freaking ignore me?_ Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya said stiffly.

"What?" Ichigo asked

"It's time for you to be taken to your squad, and Rukia, now that you back, you should be heading off too, Ukitake will be expecting you, I'll escort my Niece and nephew to the academy."

"Well I'm off then, have a good day you four," she said smiling grabbing her sword and rushing out the door. Byakuya and Ichigo left the room Aijou and Taro behind them. They walked to the academy, half way their Byakuya instructed Ichigo to find Ukitake for his assignment. At the thirteenth squad building, Ukitake walked into the room after having a discussion with Ichigo. He called all of the thirteenth squad together "It's been over half a century sense we lost our beloved Shiba Kaien," he announced, "but I think we can finally put his death behind us and move on," he gestured towards the door as a figure walked in, "with our new Lieutenant, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia' jaw dropped as she watched him walk into the room.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and not the strawberry meaning, anyway so I guess I'm your new lieutenant, I'll try my best."

"I-Ichi-Ichigo!" Rukia stuttered mouth still agape.

"Rukia," he said with a grin, "you should close your mouth, or something might just find itself in there." He said perversity, Rukia put her hand over her mouth and glared at Ichigo, all the squad members giggled at Ichigo's innuendo.

"For all of you wondering, this is the same Ichigo that destroyed the Sokyoku's cross, rescued Rukia, and then married her." Ukitake explained, "And I've already briefed him on his duties."

"Let's have a welcoming party," Sentaro suggested.

"That's a great idea," Ukitake said.

"It was my idea caption!" Kiyone clamed.

"It was not! Caption it was all my idea" Sentaro said pushing Kiyone to the side "I gave him the idea!" Sentaro said kicking Kiyone in the side

"Are they always like this?" Ichigo asked popping up behind Rukia, she jumped from surprised, and she put too much attention in watching the fight that she didn't notice Ichigo come up behind her.

"No their sober, there much tamer than usual." Rukia explained, "Try to control them lieutenant…" she teased.

"Fine I will!" Ichigo said marching over to them, they were snarling at each other when Ichigo grabbed the backs of their heads pulling them apart and then smacking hem together. Hey they yelled in sync.

"Oi! No one cares whose idea it was!" Ichigo yelled, the two just looked up at Ichigo confused, no one had ever intervened in one of their fights, before, Sentaro quickly scurried out of the room, retuned a short while later.

"I got booze!" he announced bringing in several dozen cartons of Sake, "come on lieutenant," he started, "drink up!" he handed Ichigo a carton, he looked around several people has already started drinking, including Rukia, He shrugged and started to drink, Sentaro came up behind him and tipped the drink forcing Ichigo to gulp it down and choke a little. After some coughing and after several dozen drinks, Ichigo was wasted and so was Rukia, the rest of the squad was either drunk or passed out.

"How far hic you too gotten?" Sentaro asked slurring is words.

"How hic far hic do you think dammit" Ichigo said, taking another swig of sake, "got two dam kids! Hic"

"No!" Kiyone said falling over, "what hic have you two done?" she said leaning in, "has she S the C?"

"Fuck yeah! Hic" Ichigo said proudly hosting his mug in the air and then falling over, he sat back up and grabbed hold of Rukia, he pulled her over, "this chick is hic crazy!" His sight was so blurred he went to hold her hip but he garbed hold of her breast instead, Rukia looked over at Ichigo.

"Fine! Hic" she said, "if your ganna be gabby hic so am I!" she said grabbing Ichigo's crotch.

"That's a little hic tight don't you think hic soldier?" Ichigo said grinning perverted.

"Like your being hic gentle" she replied, "it's hot! Hic" Rukia complained, "I'm hot, hic" she said pushing Ichigo over, he flailed around on the ground, Rukia fumbled around trying to loosen her kimono top, the sleeves slid down exposing her shoulder, her under developed chest mostly exposed, she was still wearing her translucent bra.

"That hic is hot!" Ichigo announced still trying to sit up. He got up, but fell forward, Rukia tried to catch him her hand grabbing his upper arms his hands landing on her chest, his hands each cupped, groping her breast, at that same time Ukitake walked into the room. He looked around his whole squad, except for Ichigo, Rukia, and Kiyone, were passed out, they were plane wasted. He shook his head, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Who got Ichigo drunk?" he asked, pulling him off Rukia by his collar, he looked over at Rukia, "Please cover up Rukia-Chan" he asked calmly.

"It's so hot!" she wined.

"You're drunk." He said annoyed.

"Sentaro hic brought the booze," Kiyone said right before passing out. Ichigo passed out a few seconds later, and Rukia crawled over and passed out on top of Ichigo. Ukitake just shook his head I didn't see any of this he said to himself walking out of the room dropping Ichigo on the floor. At the academy Byakuya on one his moment of kindness walked his niece and nephew to their homeroom, they were both immediately placed into the advanced class, and when they walked causally with Byakuya head turned, everyone knew the Kuchiki name and their current leader Byakuya, and it was a shock to see him with two young soon to be shinigami talking causally was a shock. As they approached the room, Byakuya phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered, "what!" He said in shock. "Drunk! He was groping her! I'll be right there." Aijou and Taro looked up at him concerned, and wondering what had happened. "You parents are drunk, Ukitake brought them home, but I need to go," he said.

"Drunk?" Taro said, "Mom and dad don't drink though?"

"It was a welcoming party, and they got drunk," Byakuya said pushing them into the classroom and taking off with great speed. When he arrived Ukitake was standing at the door. "Ukitake," he said

"Ah, Byakuya, don't worry I put them to bed" he said, "Sentaro thought it would be a good idea to bring sake and everyone get dunk, these two in particular, and well, when I walked in it wasn't a pretty sight, they passed out before they could explain the situation so I just left the room and then I came back to take them home."

"Thank you Ukitake" Byakuya said waling into his home. Byakuya walked to their room where he threw the doors open "Kurosaki" he bellowed, Ichigo rolled over groaning in pain.

"My head" he whined, "what hit me?"

"I'm about to hit you!" Byakuya yelled, "What kind of man gropes a women in public?!"

"What kind of what, what's?" Ichigo babbled confused, Rukia sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ouchy," she whined, "Ahh!" she screamed, "why am I falling out of my clothes?!"

"What did you do Kurosaki?" Byakuya demanded.

"I remember sake, and then nothing until right now." Ichigo grumbled falling over rubbing his head, "it's too bright!" he complained, Rukia covering herself, her face beet red.

"Just sober up." Byakuya said leaving the room, shaking his head. Ichigo buried his face in the pillows, Rukia buried her face in his back. Late that afternoon Aijou and Taro came run in,

"Mom! Dad!" They called out running into their parent's room

"What?" Rukia groaned.

"We're doing great already in our class!" Taro announced

"That's great." Ichigo moaned, "Can we be happy for you later?" he asked, "We have nasty hangovers."

"That's what you get for drinking." Aijou nagged.

"Ichigo!" A voice called out sinisterly, "I heard you moved, and your ganna be here from now on."

"Who the…" Ichigo started, peeking from his pillow, "Zaraki!" he shrieked "Ouchy!" Rukia cried, "My head" she whined bonking Ichigo on the head with her fist.

"Ow, ow, ow" Ichigo wined rolling into a ball rubbing his head.

"Let's fight! Ichigo!" Zaraki challenged.

"I would, but, um, um… I promised Rukia…. I'd… give her… a… massages today!" Ichigo stated.

"If you touch me" Rukia said glaring at Ichigo, "I'll kill you."

"I mean… I promised I'd show Aijou and Taro around the Court of Pure Souls!" he said panicked.

"We have homework dad," Taro said. "And uncle Byakuya already showed us around." Aijou added

"Why do you all hate me?!" Ichigo cried, watching his pillow explode, Zaraki grinning evilly, Ichigo took off running, Zaraki chasing after him, he ran around a corner, "Ikkaku!" He said in shock, "you have to help me! Zaraki is after me!" Ichigo begged "Yeah, so is the rest of the eleventh squad," he explained calling out his Zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes widens as he took off, while more and more, squad members started following after him, he ducked around a few corners temporarily losing them, he kept running until he ran into what felt like a person, Ichigo looked up full of fear "Renji!" he said, his voice full of joy, "you got to help me dude!"

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"Zaraki and the rest of eleventh squad, their after me! Again!" Ichigo explained, Renji smirked devilishly.

"Sure, Ichigo. I'll help you," Renji stated.

"Thanks man." Ichigo said in relief.

"Ok, wait here" Renji said, "I'll get rid of them, but remember, next time its ganna cost you" Renji said with a grin.

"Thanks man!" Ichigo said as Renji walked out the door, he walked out where he saw Yachiru.

"Oi, Yachiru!" Renji called out.

"What is it Tattoos?" she asked.

"What are you looking for?" Renji asked.

"Were looking for Ichi, Ken-Chan wants to play with him today." She explained. "I saw Ichigo head out of the east gates, I think he's off to visit with some old friends." Renji said.

"Really?" Yachiru asked.

"Yup," Renji responded. Yachiru took off with great speed, leaving a dust path as a trail, Renji smirked, and walked back to where he had hid Ichigo.

"All clear, I told them you went out to find old friends in Rukongai." Renji said. "Thanks again man," Ichigo said happily taking off, _were too, home? Squad building?_ He started to list when he suddenly thought, _oh I'll swing by Ganju's, the sooner I swing by, and the less Kukaku will hurt me! _Ichigo, ran out threw the north gate, he searched the outskirts of Rukongai for Kukaku's massive stone gates, I've been searching for hours dammit! Were the hell did they move this time? The sun was setting and over the horizon Ichigo saw them the great stone arms of Kukaku. He ran up to the gates.

"Hello Kurosaki-dono!" A voice called out loudly.

"Yes! Hello Kurosaki-donno!"

"Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko," Ichigo said nervously why them, why always them. Ichigo asked himself less than happy to see Kukaku's two guards.

"Ichigo!" A voce called from behind him, a suck shiver down his spine

"Oh! Kukaku!" Ichigo said turning around, trying to smile, when a fist was suddenly lodged in his face.

"Don't give me your fake ass smile, bastard." Kukaku demanded, brandishing her fist at Ichigo, who was holding his, now broken nose.

"Sorry." Ichigo said bowing several times, receiving another fist in his face "Don't apologies, stupid!" she said angrily, shaking her fist at Ichigo.

"Sor…" Ichigo started, Kukaku snarling, "I mean… thank you ma'am," Ichigo said bowing yet again.

"Come in, join us for dinner Ichigo." Kukaku insisted.

"What's for dinner?" Ichigo asked following Kukaku inside.

"What the hell do you think? Meat!" she said proudly.

"Oi! Ganju!" Ichigo called running over to him

"Dam Ichigo," Ganju said, "you look old"

"I'm thirty-two" Ichigo said.

"But man, what are you doing here?" Ganju asked.

"Rukia and I moved to Soul Society" Ichigo explained, "and I figured I'd stop by and visit."

"Well it's good to have you," Ganju said patting Ichigo on the back, "were is Rukia?" he asked.

"Hell if I know, probably still asleep at home, we got wasted this morning at my welcoming party" Ichigo said.

"Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko," Kukaku called out.

"Yes Kukaku?" They said in sync.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked.

"Yes! Please follow us!" they replied leading them through the house and into the dining room. They sat down, and there food was served to them, they had started eating when Ichigo's phone went off, he pulled it from his pocket, and Kukaku slammed her fist in his face, yet again.

"No phones during dinner!" she yelled.

"It's Rukia." He defended, Kukaku punched him in the face again and took the phone.

"Thanks…" he mumbled and Kukaku answered the phone.

"Rukia!" she said, "yeah he's here, yeah he came to visit Ganju and I, ok, ok, you better swing by soon too, or I'll come after you, ok, ok I'll tell him." Kukaku said hanging up the phone, she hurled it at Ichigo, hitting him in the head. "Rukia said to go home" Kukaku said Ichigo rubbing his head and cleaning up, his bloody nose. Ichigo stood up and started to walk out when Kukaku thrust her foot in his back. "Aren't you ganna take her your leftovers?" she said angrily.

"Oh yeah! Right!" Ichigo said panicking gathering up the food, "thank you," he said running out the door, and into what felt like a wall, "Ganju, Ichigo shuttered, his hand grazing a wall of pure muscle, "please tell me you've been working out…" Ichigo said a chill running down his spine Ichigo, Ichigo slowly looked up "Za-Za-Zaraki…" Ichigo said trembling, the terror heard in his voice. Looking up, his face pail as snow, a cold sweat running down his entire body, he shrieked running in the opposite direction. Zaraki ran yelling after him. Back at Byakuya's Rukia could hear her husband's shrieks for help all the way across soul society_. Sigh, what know?_ She mumbled, hearing yet another shriek for help, _don't make me get up, Ichigo, all I wanted was some juice, but were all out, argh!_ Rukia complained slowly standing up, the room spinning around her _I think I'm ganna puke, _Rukia rushed puckering to the yard, she was bent over gagging vomiting in the grass _I got way to drunk_ Rukia mumbled wiping her face and heading towards Ichigo's screams, the screams started to get louder as Rukia wobbled, and stumbled forward _I must be getting closer, or he's getting louder_, she saw Ichigo zoom past her Zaraki on his tail.

"Ichigo!" she called out, "wait up you four!" she cried falling over her own feet, Ichigo turned around and ran towards Rukia, who lay dizzy on the ground,

"Rukia, are you ok?" he asked taking her in his arms,

"I'm ok you two, but please, stop spinning the room." She asked weakly,

"Were outside." Ichigo said.

"Were ever we are, stop spinning it!" she said confused, Ichigo slowly lifted her, griping her tightly in his arms, she clutched his kimono, "I-Ichi," she gasped weakly. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I'm ganna puke," she said, throwing up almost immediately on Ichigo,

"I got to get you home!" Ichigo said in a panic.

"What about our fight?" Zaraki asked, "you just ganna quit on me?"

"We were never fighting I was running and now, I have puke running down my chest and its going down my leg, I need to get her home." Ichigo said clearly

"Leave her, she'll be fine" Zaraki countered.

"No!" Ichigo said blaringly taking off towards the house. Ichigo held her close as he ran the tub, filling it with nice hot water, after it was filled, he gently undressed her and placed her in, he sat sown on a stool next to the tub, and supported her head with his hand, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ichi," she said slowly her eyes looking down at the water, "AHH!" she jumped in surprise, crossing her arms over her chest from habit, "why am I naked, and in the tub?" she asked, "and why do you smell like barf?" Ichigo smiled, rubbing her back with a sponge.

"You almost passed out looking for me, you threw up on me, and I think a few other places, than you did pass out." Ichigo explained.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said handing Rukia the sponge, and taking off his obi sash and kimono, he grabbed another sponge and dipped it in a nearby bucket, he preceded to wipe the vomit off his chest and abs. Rukia sank down in the tub, her hand grasping the edges, her large violet eyes peeking over the rim, looking up at Ichigo. He untied his hakama, and slowly pulled them down wiping the stream of his legs. He looked over at Rukia, her big violet eyes looking up at him, she look so small, and innocent, he thought, well I guess one of the two ant so bad, "Want me to wash your hair?" he asked, Rukia just batted her eyes, and nodded slowly. He pulled out a faucet and ran some warm water over her head, he started rubbing her head with the shampoo, the suds turning her soft black hair white. She smiled and made purring noises, as his hands massaged her head. He rinsed out the shampoo. Rukia climbed out of the tub and sat crosswise on Ichigo's lap, she was nuzzling his chest her arms wrapped tightly around him. Ichigo laughed stroking her hair with his hand, his other hand resting on her knee. Cute, Ichigo thought to himself, maybe she's still, a little innocent, or just a good faker. He laughed, "No conditioner then?" Ichigo asked, Rukia turned around laying her back against his chest, he grabbed the nearby faucet and ran the warm water over her head, it ran down his chest and legs at the same time, he put the faucet back and started to rub the conditioner in her hear, when he was down Rukia turned completely around, to were her chest was facing his, she was straddling him like a chair, she reached over and picked up the faucet reaching up a little and sprayed it over Ichigo's head, he smiled. "My turn." He said jokingly, Rukia giggled and started running shampoo threw his short spiky hair, reaching when she was done, she conditioned his hair and then stood up, Ichigo stood up as well, reaching down scoping his hakama up, he put one leg in after the other and pulled them up, he fastened the straps to hold them up secure, he turned a noticed Rukia putting on the kimono part, the black fabric fell just above her knees, as she tied the white obi. Ichigo drained the tub, and they walked down the hall to their room, Rukia clinging to Ichigo's side the whole time, his hand gently held her side. Walking in Ichigo slid the door shut behind them, he flipped the lock into place, he looked out the open back doors at the sky, it had to be at least eleven, he thought to himself, as Rukia sat on the futon. "It's been a busy day." Rukia said, catching Ichigo in mid thought

"Yeah," he agreed, "it's been busy." He sat down on the futon next to Rukia she laid agent his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. Rukia smiled, he needs to shave, his cheek feels kind of scruffy, but he smells really good, Rukia thought pressing her cheek to his, the tiny hairs picked her soft creamy skin. She pulled back just to scurry under his arm and cuddle up to his bare chest, bring her arms back around his and over his shoulders, Ichigo stoked her back, he was enchanted by the radiant sent of flowers, that was coming from her hair, and her worm skin, Rukia felt her obi loosening. She felt Ichigo's scruffy check prickle her neck, her caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her neck, Ichigo tugged at the straps holding up his pants, Rukia kissed Ichigo's collar and caressed his muscular bare chest.

"No I'm better!"

"No your not!"

"Prove it!"

"I will! Shakkaho!" A red ball a fire burst threw the siding door, flew right over Ichigo's head burning a little hair with it, and continued threw the back sliding door, Aijou and Taro peeked threw the hole, a expression of pure fear came over them.

"Your kids are home," Rukia said irritated, and disgruntle. She stood up retying the obi and started out the back sliding door.

"Sure when they tare apart your brother's house they're my kids!" Ichigo responded.

"Exactly" Rukia said, "There yours, yell at them!"

"Aijou, Taro!" he called. They walked up to Ichigo,

"It was Taro dad!" Aijou clamed,

"She egged me on dad" Taro wined in defense

"I didn't tell you to shoot it at the door!" Aijou snarled

"Will you two just cut it out!" Ichigo snapped, he ran his hands threw his hair, he sighed heavily, "Just go to your rooms, I'm going to see Byakuya about fixing the doors," he marched out the sliding doors Aijou and Taro watched.

"That wasn't so bad." Taro said. "Maybe we're getting off light because it was a first offence." Aijou assumed.

"He'll be back with your punishment, he's just walking off some" Rukia paused a moment for thought, "some tension, should we say" Rukia said, with a dismal sigh, she looked at the ground and glared into the air. Aijou and Taro went to there rooms.

"Yo, Byakuya," Ichigo greeted.

"What?" Byakuya responded rolling his eyes.

"Got anything for fixing the doors?" Ichigo asked, "Aijou, and Taro, blew a hole threw them."

"Get some wood, and rice paper, and patch the holes." Byakuya replied.

"Were?" Ichigo asked.

"The market, were do you think?" Byakuya said walking away. _I really hate that guy_. Ichigo said to himself. He walked back to his room, Rukia was already asleep in the futon, Ichigo sighed and crawled into the futon next to her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, drifting to sleep. In the morning Ichigo woke up, Rukia was already up.

"Rukia," he said with a smile, "wanna come to the market with me? I need to get wood and rice paper to fix the doors."

"Sure." Rukia responded standing up and leaving the room.

"I'm not getting my cloths back am I?" he said, with a laugh

"Yeah, but not for a while." Responded playing with the kimono. At the house Aijou and Taro, were practicing there demon magic in the garden when a voice spoke out.

"So you the infamous Aijou, and Taro."

"Who said that?" Taro asked.

"I donno." Aijou responded.

"Over here, they turned and looked."

"Were? All I see is a cat." Aijou said.

"Good evening." Yoruichi greeted.

"Ahh! The cat talked!" They screamed.

"Who are you?" Taro demanded.

"My name is Shihouin Yoruichi." She responded.

"Yoruichi?" Aijou said in confusion, "wasn't that one of dad's old friends?" "Yeah, but Yoruichi was a lady." Taro said.

"Yes, yes, that's me" Yoruichi said, "I helped train your father, to become the strong fighter he is, I don't know if he's told you everything yet, but I helped him attain Bankai." She explained.

"But you're a cat," Taro said still confused, "a talking cat, but a cat none the less." Yoruichi walked up to them, a bright light and smoke filled the air, Aijou and Taro stood there jaws agape, the light dimmed and the smoke cleared.

"Oh, my, god!" Aijou gasped, "She's naked, Eww"

"Dude," Taro gawked, "your hot" he continued looking over her exposed body, Aijou socked Taro in the side, Yoruichi grabbed Taro's head, making him look up at her face.

"Are you really Ichigo's son?" she asked, "sure, you look just like him, but your personality is completely different."

"Put some cloths on!" Aijou scolded.

"Your Ichigo's daughter all right," she said letting go of Taro's head.

"Yoruichi-san." Ichigo said in mild shock.

"Ah, Ichigo" Yoruichi said with a smile, "how have you been, you look old, but I see you've kept your muscle, must be working hard huh." At this point Ichigo's face was beet red.

"Put some dam cloths on!" he panicked. They all went inside after Yoruichi got dressed, and started talking. Aijou and Taro were repairing the damage they caused to the house. Yoruichi handed Ichigo a paper from the real world.

"You're officially missing" Yoruichi stated, "Ishida filed the repot and they found your care and house empty and abandoned."

"I hope Ishida doesn't get in any trouble," Rukia said.

"No the cops are on with him, he filed the report between major surgeries, and well, it's hard to argue with where, were you, I was performing brain surgery." Yoruichi said.

"That's good," Ichigo responded.

"But that's all I came to tell you," Yoruichi said standing up, "Oh! Your daughter adorable, but your sons a lecher."

"I am not a lecher!" Taro argued.

"Just keep your eyes on your work, and off Yoruichi" Ichigo said.

"Well, so long" Yoruichi said leaving the room.

"The doors done dad" Taro announced.

"Mine too." Aijou added.

"Good job," Ichigo congratulated.

"Looks nice kids." Rukia added.

"Let's go practice our kido, in the garden," Aijou suggested.

"Good idea," Taro responded. They ran out of the room and headed for he gardens. Rukia sighed.

"I'm ganna get a snack." she said leaving the room. Rukia came back into the room a short while later with a bowl of chocolate candies on hand. Ichigo was spread out on the futon. Rukia sat down next to him, on the futon, she placed the bowl in front of her, and Ichigo rolled on his side facing her. She was eating the candy. Ichigo sat up, and picked up one of the chocolates, Rukia looked over at him, batting her eyes. Ichigo sat up, he smiled at Rukia.

"Close your eyes" he said, Rukia smiled and did so, he put the piece of candy in her mouth, she quickly closed her mouth trapping his fingers. "So that's how your ganna be" Ichigo teased, he lurched forward, pulling his fingers free, and pressing his lips to hers, she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in, as she fell back, he united his obi, tossing it off to the side, his kimono draped open like two curtains, Rukia's full body silk kimono slowly coming undone she felt his hot breath on her neck as he kissed it, he untied and pulled off his hakama, he stroked Rukia's cheek, and started to kiss her stomach. "Lieutenant Kurosaki! Lieutenant Kurosaki!" Two shrill voices called out, "What?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"We need you sir." Kiyone said bagging on the door panel.

"I'm kinda busy" Ichigo responded even more irritated, hw kissed the divide of Rukia's bosom, Rukia giggled, she held Ichigo's Cheeks and pilled his facer closer to hers kissing him sweetly.

"Caption Ukitake need you and Rukia" Sentaro explained.

"We're kinda in the middle of something," Ichigo said angrily.

"There are a large number of huge hallows appearing in area 7343 of the sea cost, and we need you both to slay them" Kiyone said, Ichigo groaned and flopped down on top of Rukia with a thud, she gasped for air, for a moment, as his heavy body crushed her until Ichigo rolled off the futon and onto the floor, were he preceded to bang his head on the floor rapidity and in rhythm to mumbling _why? Why? Why? Why?_ Rukia laughed at Ichigo and put on her shinigami robes, after Ichigo was done banging his head on the floor, he did the same. They walked out of the room, Sentaro and Kiyone stood out side of the door waiting.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki!" Sentaro begun, "why do you look so angry?" he asked. "Forget it." Ichigo mumbled irked.

"You can tell us Lieutenant Sir." Sentaro added in.

"I'll lesson to all your problems in detail!" Kiyone said trying to top Sentaro.

"Oh yeah! Well, ill give you the most amazing responses and say what ever it takes to cheer you up." Sentaro said, Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Do you two ever just shut up!" he hollered, "I'm pissed because god hates me aright!" Ichigo stormed off Rukia behind him.

"He's tense" Sentaro said nodding.

"Defiantly tense" Kiyone agreed. The group hurried to the Garganta Soul gate, and appeared on a farley large beach.

"Hallow!" Rukia shouted pointing at the sky, were the space was warping, three mammoth hallows slowly stepped out of the warped space, there screams ear shattering, they drew there swords, Ichigo, charged at the hallows, Kiyone and Sentaro behind him. _"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone,"_ Ichigo began hacking away at the hallow, _"All creation, flutter of wings,"_ slicing there ways to the top of the hallows Ichigo began hacking his sword into the hallows mask, Kiyone and Sentaro were racing to see who could kill a single hallow. _"Ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Blue Fire, Crash Down! Sokatsui!" _Rukia shouted, sending a large burst of blue fire like sprit energy threw that air, it accumulated more and more speed, and exploded in the face of the third Huge hallow, shattering its mask, killing it. Ichigo drove his sword threw the mask, dissolving the hallow, Sentaro and Kiyone both sliced threw the hallows mask and began to argue over who killed it.

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted, trying to get Kiyone and Sentaro attention,

"were done here, lets pull out!" Rukia waited her sword began to glow, as she thrust it into the air, its blade disappearing, "unlock!" She commanded turning her swords, a rainbow spiral came about, the space almost looked like a back hole, but out of it came two large doors and four hell butterfly's came out leading them threw the Soul Gates. They passed threw the Garganta Soul gate, entering soul society.

"Go on ahead, Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"I'll catch up, I need to run and get some stuff real quick" Ichigo explained.

"Oh, ok" Rukia said with a fake smile, wondering why Ichigo was being secretive suddenly. Ichigo wondered around pondering to himself, it would be easer and cheaper in the real world, but I'm missing, if I suddenly show up, there will be questions, and news reports, and they'll wonder were Rukia and the kids are. Ichigo wondered over to the market, he wondered up and down the rows of merchants and there good, stopping to glace at some of the goods that stood out, he came upon a merchant selling home made candles

"How much?" Ichigo asked.

"For your sir, 660 yen"

"I'll give you 330 yen each" Ichigo countered

"These are hand made sir, surly wroth 1,100 yen each 660 yen is a bargain."

"500 yen even or I walk away" Ichigo demanded.

"Ok Sir I like you so, 550 yen"

"Fine," Ichigo agreed paying the merchant for several of the candles, walking away with the candles in hand, he wondered more. Rukia sat at the estate, out on the porch staring to the full moon, _were is he?_ She wondered. Around midnight she heard someone in the room, she turned to the door, and began to open it.

"Ichigo?" she said curiously

"Don't open the door yet," Ichigo called out grabbing hold of the door. Rukia sat at the door, _what is he doing? What's all that noise?_ Rukia glanced at a clock, _it's been half an hour, what he doing in there?_ Ichigo came to the door, he cracked it open enough to stick his head threw. "Turn around and close your eyes" he said with a grin. Rukia did as she was told, Ichigo opened the door the rest of the way, cupping his hands over her eyes, no peaking he said, as she stood up, he guided her into the room, he moved one hand over both her eyes and used his now free hand to close the door.

"Why dose it smell so good in here?" Rukia asked, Ichigo just kept smiling, turning on a small battery powered CD player he brought from the real world, as the soft sounds of harps and violins played, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia, pressing his cheek to hers.

"Happy, fifteenth anniversary" he said softy, "you can open your eyes." Rukia looked around the room, I was it with candles, rose petals were scattered all over the floor, and there were new silk sheets on the futon. Rukia stood speechless.

"That's a new kimono isn't it?" Ichigo asked, looking to the crystal blue fabric that draped itself down to Rukia's ankles, tied with a light blue and white swirl obi that resembled the clouds in the sky.

"And you shaved," Rukia said with a giggle stroking Ichigo's soft cheek. She walked over to the futon, and slowly sat down, she ran her hands over the silk sheets, and Ichigo came over and sat down next to her. Rukia climbed into Ichigo's lap, she began to fiddle with his obi, he smirked and started to untie hers, she could feel her silk kimono sliding down her body, the tingle of the slickly fabric and Ichigo caressing her smooth skin. She fell back, her hair fanning out, Ichigo wan running his hands down her sides, he felt her warmth envelop him, and Rukia kissed his neck. Laugher and pleasure filled the air, mixing with the gentle music, and pure joy. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's chest, she kissed and nuzzled his neck, cheeks, and lips.

"Yo, Ichigo, a voice said, what ya doing?" Ichigo clenched his fist, slamming it on the ground, and gritted his teeth, he sat up in a jerky motion.

"ahh! Ouch! Ichigo! That hurt!" Rukia said pulling the silk sheets over her exposed body and glaring angrily at Renji.

"Well Renji" Ichigo said enraged, "I was trying to have a tender moment with my wife of fifteen years, alone, on our anniversary, but" he said with a deep breath, before he looked over at Renji fuming, "You fucking here Renji!" Ichigo bellowed, "Why dose god hate me!" Ichigo cried staring at the ceiling.

"Could you cover up Ichigo," Renji asked, "I know were close, but I don't wanna see that much of you." Renji grinned putting his arms around them both, "I just missed my two best friends and wanted to hang."

"It's midnight Renji!" Rukia said in outrage, "you couldn't have waited until the morning!" Ichigo and Rukia glared at Renji.

"How did you even get in Renji?" Ichigo asked, "The doors locked"

"Oh, well, now it's broken." Renji said, Ichigo looked over a huge hole had been cut in the door. Rukia stood up, and put her crystal blue kimono back on, she walked out onto the porch and sat down, Ichigo turned to Renji wrapping his hands around Renji's throat.

"Did you stop to think there was a reason the door was locked?" Ichigo asked, his grip on Renji's neck getting tighter

"Not really," Renji responded gasping fro air.

"Die!" Ichigo demanded his grip getting even tighter.

"Where'd Rukia go?" Renji asked still gasping, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Shut up, I'm killing you." Ichigo said enraged.

"What the hell are you doing?" Byakuya walked into the room "It's midnight, and I can hear you fools across my estate." Byakuya said irritated.

"Renji's just running my anniversary is all," Rukia said from the porch in a bitter and angry tone. Byakuya looked at Ichigo, and Renji, Ichigo, in the buff, and Renji as purple as a plum. He shook his head.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." He commanded. Ichigo and Renji looked up, there eyes filled with fear as the petals filled the air, Rukia closed the door, she head there screams their bagging and scratching at the door for help, after the noises stopped she opened the door.

"I really like those sheets too," she wined, "you ok Ichi?" she asked, walking over to him, he looked up at her.

"Ow" he mumbled, she laid on top of his wrapping her arms around him, falling asleep on his bloody body. Byakuya left the room rolling his eyes and shaking his head.


	26. Chapter 25 Planning A Trip

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When morning came Hanataro was called to the scene to treat Renji and Ichigo. "What happened?" he asked?

"Renji, ruined my anniversary, and they both pissed of Nii-sama" Rukia explained.

"Why is Ichigo-san naked?" Hanataro asked, "Wait, never mind I don't wanna know." He said after a second of thought. He bandaged up Ichigo and Renji, and gave them some medicine for the pain, there wounds were shallow most of them had begun to close already, Rukia just sat in the corner annoyed.

"Rukia-Chan," Hanataro said politely, "how long it been now?" he asked.

"How long, of what?" she asked,

"oh Ichigo and I, nineteen years together, fifteen years married. In fact this week was our anniversary." She replayed

"That's a long time, Rukia-Chan" Hanataro said, "everything still going ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rukia said with a smile, "he's still vary sweet to me.' Hanataro looked around the room, at all the melted candles the now blood soaked silk sheets, and the destroyed rose petals, and the CD player was in slices. He looked at Rukia.

"So he set this up?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah, than Renji ruined it, and Nii-sama did this to them." She said with a sigh "Well I'm sure Caption Kuchiki didn't mean to hurt them this much." Hanataro said.

"No its not that," Rukia said with a sigh, "its just, since we've got here, I just can't get a minuet alone with Ichigo, someone always ruins it, and kills the mood, and then Ichigo gets pissed, and storms away, and I just, I donno. Maybe it was a mistake to come back."

"Maybe you both just need to go somewhere," Hanataro suggested, "like take a trip together, alone, on the outskirts."

"That's a good idea, I'll tell Ichigo when he regains consensuses," Rukia said with a smile. Soon after Hanataro left, Ichigo started to move around. "Good morning sleepy head" Rukia greeted the injured Ichigo.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Almost lunchtime" Rukia replied.

"Oh, really, wow" Ichigo responded.

"Hungry?" Rukia asked.

"A little yeah." He replied. Rukia smiled and left the room, after digging around the kitchen she headed back, she set down a platter of fruits and a bowl of cereal. Ichigo was just about to bite into an apple, and Rukia was just about to speak, when his cell went off. "Hello?" he answered, "oh caption, what's that, oh… I'm sorry sir, yeah, yeah, I'll be right there." Ichigo looked over at Rukia, "Captions sick," Ichigo said hanging up the phone, "he needs me to finish some paperwork, and run some errands for him."

"Have fun" Rukia said, as Ichigo leaned in kissing her forehead, she watched him leave, most of the food still sat in front of her, she sighed, and crawled under the sheets of the futon, wrapping the blankets around her, _I should wash these_, she mumbled to herself. In the late evening Rukia woke up and started to wonder the estate, she drug the blankets with her, she intended to wash them, walking out to the gardens creeks, she gently dipped the blankest in the luke worm summer water, she watched the blood flow off the sheets and into the creek, she gently scrubbed the blood from the sheets, I should have done this sooner, then it wouldn't be so hard, she thought to herself. After several hours she got the last of the blood out of the silk bedding, she carried them up to the porch of her and Ichigo's room, and hung them to dry, on the clothing line. She watched the gentle breeze carry the sheets to the side, she laid out in the grass, it smelled freshly trimmed, the gardeners must have come threw the gardens while I was asleep, she mumbled as she laid out peacefully.

"Rukia." She turned tows the sound of her name.

"Nii-sama," she said with a peaceful face.

"I was wondering were you have gone," Byakuya said slowly approaching her.

"I was just enjoying this beautiful summer weather," Rukia said with a smile

"I thought you might like to see this," Byakuya said hading Rukia a pamphlet. "What is it Nii-sama?" she asked sitting up, and taking the pamphlet.

"It's a mountain resort, you've seemed stressed sense you came back, and I thought this would be nice for you to relax at, maybe learn to ski." Byakuya explained, with a tiny smile, an extreme rarity for him.

"Thanks sama-sama," Rukia stood up, and gave her brother a hug, it threw him off guard, and she darted off before he could react. Rukia walked over to the thirteenth squad building, and over to the captions office were Ichigo was finishing Ukitake's paperwork, she sighed, cracking the door open, she peeked at Ichigo, he looked so powerful behind the desk, it reminded her of they days when he worked at the hospital, shed bring him a bento and he'd be filling out insurance clams, and going over bills, there was always a lot of paperwork for him and Ishida as co presidents, they were never around much, but they tried to balance home and work, Rukia slowly opened the door the rest of the way.

"Ichigo…" she said nervously, she new she was basically asking for there beach trip again, and she felt anxious, she didn't even understand why, she new Ichigo would say yes, he never said no to her.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied looking up from his pile of papers.

"There's a nice mountain resort… Nii-sama told me about," she begins to drift, and her vice tailed off getting quieter, "if you don't wanna go, I understand."

"I wanna go", he replied, Rukia suddenly feeling his two large muscular arms pulling her in.

"Why haven't you left yet?" They looked over and saw Ukitake standing in the doorway with an icepack on his head and a smile on his face. "Go on." Ukitake said, "I'm feeling much better, I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure sir?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive" Ukitake replied. They smiled and left the room. They past by Ichigo's lieutenants office, Ichigo stopped, a grin suddenly passed over his face.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Yeah?" she replied walking back over to him.

"I just had a really naughty thought." He said with a perverted grin.

"What?" she asked interested. Ichigo opened the door to his office.

"Quickly in my office." Ichigo whispered. Rukia looked up for a minuet, blinking her large violet eyes. Ichigo sighed. _I wonder what's going threw her head right now? She's probably thinking I'm crazy._ Rukia grabbed his collar puling him down, steeling his breath, she pulled Ichigo into his office, he grabbed the door and hit the lock as she pulled him to his desk, never braking from there kiss. He fiddled with her obi, untying it, and pulling down her hakama, Rukia pulled down his hakama, skipping completely over his kimono and obi. Everything on Ichigo's desk was thrown onto the floor, papers and photos, scattered all over the floor, pens rolled off the edge, making room for Rukia to lay across the solid wooden desk. Ichigo's hands were on both sides of Rukia's head. The desk was too slick to get a good grip, each thrust sending her into his wrists. When it was over, Rukia sat in Ichigo's lap, her head on his shoulder his arms wrapped around her, holing her tightly. Rukia's fingers lightly tracing the lines of Ichigo's muscles.

"Think we should clean up" Rukia asked softly.

"I guess." Ichigo replied rolling his eyes.

"It's your office, do you want it clean or not?" Rukia asked.

"I guess I should keep it clean." Ichigo replied. He gave Rukia a peck on the cheek, before she hoped down onto the floor, she quickly got dressed, and started to pick the scattered items off the floor. Ichigo hoped down as well puling up his pants, and tucking his kimono into them, he helped gather up all the stray items and set them back on the desk as they were before. They left for the estate and on the way, Ichigo looked over at Rukia. She had a pamphlet in her hands. "Can I see?" Ichigo asked gesturing towards the paper in Rukia's hands.

"Sure," Rukia responded handing over the paper. Ichigo opened the pamphlet, reading over the attractions.

"Huh." He said with interest.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Looks like a lot of fun, is all" Ichigo responded they walked back to the estate to pack.

"Mom! Dad!" Aijou cried, "why don't Taro and I get to go to the mountains too!" she asked pulling Taro behind her.

"We want to be alone," Rukia said clearly.

"We won't bother you, bring us!" Taro begged.

"No," Ichigo said sternly, "were tying to be alone, completely alone, no one elts" "You can do that, just get two rooms, and give us credit cards," Aijou suggested "I don't know where to start, no to everything you just said." Ichigo said laughing "No," Rukia added sternly zipping up her suitcase.

"Stop asking," Ichigo added in, "this is our replacement honey moon"

"You've been married sixteen years, and you're just now getting one?" Aijou said in disbelief.

"Well, after the wedding we still had school and graduation, your dad started college right away, while I was taking care of your brother, then well, you Aijou, and then your dad, and Ishida founded a hospital, and well, just never had time" Ichigo grabbed the suitcase and Rukia's hand, heading out of the room, Rukia looked back at Aijou and Taro, who were starring sadly at there departing parents. "If you need us call our cells," Rukia reminded.

"Don't need us," Ichigo said firmly pulling her along.

"And still, no," Rukia said turning the corner. "You ever skied before?" Rukia asked.

"Nope, have you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, never," Rukia replied.

"wanna try to learn?" she suggested.

"Sure," Ichigo replied.

"So how are we going to get there? It's kinda far." Rukia pointed out.

"We could ask Kukaku," Ichigo suggested.

"So walk," Rukia responded.

"Yeah, we can walk," he said with a laugh.


	27. Chapter 26 Hot Springs

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They finally got to the mountains late that evening, Rukia was nice and bundled, with the lovely beige cote, and red wool scarf, she had black goggles, and matching gloves. Ichigo had a simple blue fleece Jacket with a tan lining. They checked into their room at the lodge.

"I guess we should buy some skis'" Ichigo laughed.

"We do need them for skiing" Rukia joked, they went into the lodge shop, Rukia eyes opened wide, she raced across the room, and snacked up the chappy skis. "Chappy!" she said excitedly, "Ichi! Ichi!" she cried running over her arms full do chappy gear. Ichigo laughed, as she looked up, putting, her violet eyes sparking and big.

"Where's the register," he asked, her eyes glowed.

"Yay!" she cried racing over to the register, Ichigo pulled out his wallet, good thing Byakuya matched my real world accounts with money I can use here. He thought meeting her at the register.

"Ok, what ever Chappy stuff, she's manages to smuggle into her grasp, and your cheapest skis for me." Ichigo laughed, he shook his head as he watched the cashier ring up all he stuff Rukia managed to smuggled of the racks, a pink Chappy jacket, with matching snow pants, pink and white swirled Chappy skis, and a matching snowboard, the ski rods were pure white, with Chappy charms dangling from the grips, and the ski boots were also pink, pink gloves, with a mitten attachment, a long Chappy scarf with bunny and heart tassels daggling from the ends, pink Chappy goggles, a pink Chappy helmet, with a face shield, and a chappy snow cap, and a large pink Chappy duffle bag to store it all in. "You have most of this already," Ichigo pointed out.

"But not Chappy!" she argued, he laughed it was like taking Aijou and Taro to a toy store or a candy store, except he could say no to them, he laughed realizing the one thing he and Byakuya have in common, they can't say no to something if it makes Rukia happy. Before they even got out of the store Rukia had changed into her new gear, Ichigo took one look at her and couldn't hold it in he stared to bawl in laughter. "What's so funny?" Rukia demanded

"I'm sorry, but" Ichigo was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, "You look freaking five!" Ichigo fell over on the ground holing his sides, his face bright red, Rukia glared at him. Ichigo stood up, and Rukia shoved all of her bags into his stomach.

"You carry it," she said upset.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized, "but I haven't seen that much pink, sense Aijou's room, when she was born." Ichigo whipped his eyes and was still laughing, "You look cute," he said trying to apologies.

"You were just laughing at me!" she argued.

"Because you looked so cute." He insisted.

"You said I looked five!" she continued to argue as they walked.

"And how cute are five year olds?" Ichigo asked.

"There really cute," Rukia said starting to smile.

"Lets go get settled in our room" Rukia suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Ichigo responded. They walked threw the lodge and up the stairs. "Ok here's room," Ichigo said opening the door.

"It's beautiful!" Rukia exclaimed, the room looked like a cabin, the walls were pine, and so was the bed frame, the sheets, looked like bear fur, and there was a lion skin on the floor. Ichigo started to hang their cloths up in the small closet, and Rukia was folding some of there clothing and putting them in doors. After they were done, Ichigo put the empty suitcase in the closet Rukia fell across the bed, kicking her legs, "It's so soft!" she announced in delight.

"Is it now?" Ichigo said falling across opposite of Rukia, "it is soft!" he said in agreement. He looked over to see Rukia, sound asleep he smiled. I guess you were tired. He pulled her the rest of the way onto the bed, and covered her up, he crawled into the bed next to her, and quickly fell asleep, in the morning Ichigo woke up, Rukia was still sleeping soundly, he went downstairs and ordered, pancakes and orange juice, he took it back up to the room, setting it on the night stand next to Rukia. He wafted the sent towards her. Her eyes fluttered opened, she looked up at Ichigo, and at the source of the scent, she sat up and sat up, Ichigo handed her the pate.

"Want some?" she asked .

"I'm not hungry," he insisted, putting his arms around her, leaning his head against hers. As she quickly ate the food

"Lets go learn to ski" Rukia said.

"I like that idea" Ichigo said kissing Rukia on the forehead. She quickly downed her chappy gear and Ichigo put on his coat. "You look like a pink marsh mellow" he said trying not to laugh, Rukia glared at him, "a really pretty pink marsh mellow." They headed out to the mountains were the lessons were being held.

"Yo! Ladies and Bros, my names is Skyler, but to the ladies, just call me Sky, I'll be your instructor, as we take on the powder." He looked over the crowed _ah, all dudes class again, why don't chicks want to learn to ski? _His eyes still looked over the group, _there's one!_ He said to himself looking at Rukia. "Why hello snow bunny," Skyler greeted checking out Rukia, "cute gear," he complemented.

"Hello" she responded, she looked irritated at him, as he put his hand on her back. "What brings you here? Me? I new it." He asked, "how about a privet ski lesion?" "Could you take your hand off her please, you're making her uncomfortable," Ichigo said, in a threatening tone.

"And what are you too her?" Skyler asked.

"He's my…" Rukia started.

"Oh, boy friend huh, I'll steel her" he interrupted with confidence, Ichigo rolled his eyes, and grabbed Rukia's hand pulling her glove of and flashing the ring in Skyler's face. "So your engaged, big deal, I'm still going after her." He said smugly, Rukia knocked his hand off her back and wrapped her arms around his waist her cheek on Ichigo's chest, he put his hands on her hips, for a moment before he slid them into her back pants pockets.

"She my wife," Ichigo said proudly.

"Why would you marry this loser?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know if loser works, co fonder of a vary successful hospital, lieutenant in the Gotei 13, and one of the most powerful men in Soul Society, in both strength and influence." Rukia expended, tightening her grip on Ichigo's waist.

"I see," Skyler said nodding, "so if he's that amazing, aren't you afraid that he could get someone better?"

"Better than the princess of the Kuchiki clan? Soul Society's top and most powerful noble family," she said smugly, even though she hated being called the Kuchiki clan's princess, she just disliked this guy's attitude even more. Skyler glared at them, _I'll just back off, for now, I'll get her, I'll get her._ He mumbled to himself.

"On to the bunny hills for the beginners" Skyler announced leading the group.

"I hate that guy," Rukia mumbled.

"Me too," Ichigo agreed.

"Wanna piss him off?" Rukia asked, smirking.

"Oh, hell yes!" Ichigo said enthused.

"All right, Bros, and snow bunny, get on your skis, and I'll show you the basics." Skyler announced, Ichigo strapped on his skis, after he stood up and got balance Rukia grabbed the ski poles and hoped into the skis with Ichigo, he held her hips, and she leaned against his chest. Skyler walked over to them. "Hey bunny, you might wanna hop on your own skis, that's unsafe." He informed

"But, if I fall who's ganna save me?" Rukia wined, laying her head against Ichigo. Skyler looked up at Ichigo.

"Bro, you hear her? She's willing to risk your safely bro!"

"Oh, please, I can't even count the number of times I've almost died, because of her." Ichigo responded rolling his eyes.

"Wait… What!" Skyler said in shock "

Yeah there was that fight with her old friend and brother before she was taken back to her execution," Ichigo began to list.

"Execution!" Skyler said in shock.

"Yeah, this little lady is a criminal." Ichigo said smirking.

"It's not my fault, you got in my way, I had to protect you, you were just a human then, and I couldn't fight anymore, there was no other choice, and you took all my power!" Rukia said defensively.

"Hey, did I ever say I minded?" Ichigo said laughing, "If anything, I should be thanking you, a lot." Rukia looked up at Ichigo smiling "Any way and her bother tried to kill me a few times, and right after we moved here, Zaraki tried to kill me, and so did Kukaku." Ichigo begin listing, "am I missing any?" he asked looking down at Rukia.

"I donno, I stopped keeping tack." She responded. Skyler just stared dumbfounded at them.

"Own skis," he said pointing at Rukia, "Good luck," he said pointing to Ichigo. Rukia strapped on her skis and they began to go down the snowy hills, there paths carved into the snow, the light snow was tossed into the air like dust, Rukia flew down the tiny hill, her ski poles dragging behind her, Ichigo trailing behind her, having a hard time keeping his balance. Rukia crossed the finish line of the bunny hill coarse. "Good job, snow bunny," Skyler said he was about to put his arm around her she when took off towards Ichigo who was finishing the course, she held her arms up, much like a small child wanting to he held, Ichigo lifted her, her cheeks redden from the cold, she kissed his nose, she giggled, and he tuned her around and put her on his shoulders, she tucked her skis under his arms, and sat proudly on his shoulders. Ichigo walked over were the group gathered. "Aww cute bunny," Skyler said bitterly, "well, we usually use the ski lifts to get back to the top, but sense these are bunny hills, there too small for lifts so well have to walk back up." Slyer informed. They began here arch up the hills Skyler walking next to Ichigo. "You let me no if she gets heavy I'll carry her for you?" Skyler said smiling "Her? Heavy!" Ichigo started to laugh, "Please, she doesn't even wall 100lbs, my swords is heavier than her," Ichigo continued to laugh.

"Dude how big is your sword?" Skyler asked. "It's about as wide as my back and slops to a point, and it's almost six feet long." Ichigo explained.

"What!" Skyler said in amazement

"A Zanpakuto is equal to its wielders sprit energy." Rukia explained from her perch, "I told you he was strong," she said smugly.

"so, dude, is that big sword, compensation?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"you'd think so." Ichigo replied.

"so its not compensation?" Skyler asked nervously.

"its more of a preview." Rukia said with a smile kissing the top of Ichigo's head. Skyler kicked the snow as they reached the top.

"Aright next lesion is on turning" Skyler informed, "the key is leaning into the turn and use your rod to assist you in your balance," they lined up, and Rukia got down form Ichigo's shoulders, the group went down the hill again, Rukia picked up insanely on the technique and was turning and speeding down the hill, Ichigo, usually a great learner of new things, was having some trouble. Rukia reached the finish line first again, Skyler held his arms out, tying to congratulate her with a hug, she ran towards him, only to shove him to the side.

"Bunny!" she cried chasing the snow-white rabbit, she tripped over her skis, Ichigo raced over, and helped her out of the snow. "It got away," she said sadly, Ichigo gave her a soft peck on her forehead and brushes the snow out of her hair. "Ichi," she said batting her eyes, "when we get home, can I have a bunny?"

"Not another rabbit, we wouldn't get the kids a dog," Ichigo said.

"You wouldn't get the kids a dog," Rukia corrected.

"Because you tried to put glitter in the bird feeder out front, and you put soda in the Rabbits water dish." Ichigo responded.

"We were out of bird seed, and I thought chappy would like something different" Rukia wined.

"Then buy more seed, and never give a rabbit soda." Ichigo laughed.

"Pewees!" Rukia begged cutely, Ichigo rolled his eyes, "pewees, pewees, pewees!"

"Fine!" Ichigo broke down.

"Dog too!" Rukia said excitedly.

"As long as you don't pick out the food," Ichigo laughed. _What's with these two?_ Skyler asked himself, _there not leaving me an opening to win her heart. _

"Time go back up!" Skyler announced, once again waking next two Ichigo and Rukia on the way up ignoring the rest of the class. "How long you two been married?" Skyler asked.

"Fifteen years" Rukia replied.

"Seriously?" Skyler asked.

"you two are acting like is your honey moon, or something?"

"I just love him that much!" Rukia said in a chipper tone, latching onto Ichigo's arm.

"I can't imagine a day with out Rukia by my side." Ichigo said blissfully, "I got really used to her being around."

"Our times up for today, lets converge in the lodge, we got a kids class starting in ten minutes here." Skyler announced as the group reached the top.

"He's being too nice," Rukia whispered.

"I think he's trying to gain our trust" Ichigo responded in a hushed tone. They got to the lodge, Ichigo sat on a couch Rukia tucked herself under his arm, he had taken off his jacket, and Rukia unzipped hers, he ran his had over her cheeks, still red from the cold. "You're cold," Ichigo said, pulling Rukia in closer.

"Your really worm," she said softly her hands resting in his chest, and her head paced against her hands.

"Want something to drink?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes please, hot chocolate." Rukia responded. Ichigo stood up, walking over to a counter, and asked for two hot chocolates, after few minuets he took them back over to the couch, he handed Rukia her drink and sat down, he put his arm across the couch behind her, and Rukia leaned her head against his arm.

"That's cute," Skyler said approaching them.

"Go away," Ichigo said sternly.

"Come on I thought we were friends, bro," he said with a smile.

"Class is over, go away, we want to be alone" Ichigo insisted. Skyler sat next to Ichigo,

"Bro, nice pecks" Skyler said, referring to the fact Ichigo had shed his layers down to a tight fitted long sleeve shirt, that reviled his large shape.

"I work out," Ichigo responded, "and if you don't leave, I'm ganna work my foot up your ass,"

"What's that a six pack?" Skyler asked

"Eight," Rukia said with almost no thought to the answer.

"Good job bro!" Skyler said with a thumbs up.

"Rukia," Ichigo started turning to Rukia, "I think that gift shop has Chappy plushy, want one?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly, jumping up and racing to the shop across the lobby. Ichigo stood up and followed her. "They have a ton!" she shouted excitedly raiding the bin of plush's. Ichigo actually never saw them, and was quite surprised they had them, by the time Ichigo got to the store Rukia was already at the register with ten different Chappy the rabbit plushy. Ichigo laughed, as he once again pulled out his wallet to pay for the large amount of plush.

"Lets take these upstairs kay" Ichigo said with a smile taking the bag, Rukia nodded and then dig threw the bags pulling out her favorite Chappy plush and snuggling it on the way up to there room. Ichigo opened the door Rukia was hopping up and down, Ichigo opened the door, and Rukia snatched up the bags, and neatly set the Chappy dolls up in a row, against the pillows across the bed. The whole time she was still snuggling her favorite Chappy doll. Ichigo was hanging up there jackets in the small room closet, when a knock came from the door_, if that is Skyler, I swear I'm ganna kick his ass_, Ichigo mumbled walking over to the door. He opened the door.

"Bro!" Skyler greeted.

"What a surprise," Ichigo said pissed off, clenching his fist.

"Sup Bro?" Skyler asked.

"Rukia, I'm ganna step out for a second kay." Ichigo announced.

"Have fun," she replied cheerfully, she meticulously straitens her plushy, perfecting there bows, and brushing there fur, while outside the door, she can here faint scream, and what sounds like a body getting thrown against a wall. After five minuets Ichigo walked back into the rooms dusting off his hands Rukia never really paid attention to or cared about the ruckus outside, while Skyler lay bloody and broken against the wall. "Hey I heard they have carriage rides here, wanna go on one?" Ichigo asked, washing the blood from his fists.

"That sounds like lot of fun," Rukia replied excitedly. Putting her new coat and scarf back on. They walked out into the hall, Rukia noticed Skyler against the wall, battered and bloody. "What happened to him?" she asked curiously.

"Ruff lodge, maybe he was hitting on another guy girl." Ichigo said smirking putting his arm around her.

"Oh well, what can ya do." Rukia said brushing it off.

"I'm sure he deserved it too," Ichigo said with an evil grin. They walked around to he side of the lodge, were there carriages were kept, Ichigo hand the man 2,000 yen, and they got in the carriage. The hose walked along the cobble stone path, the pine trees, green and lush, dusted with think layers of snow, pine cones scattered on the ground, the air smelled fresh and sweet. Rukia cuddled up to Ichigo, his arms wrapped gently around her, the cold breeze gently blowing her hair.

"Thanks," Rukia said softly

"For what?" Ichigo asked

"For coming," Rukia responded

"Why wouldn't I wanna come?" Ichigo asked

"I don't know, and sorry I've been kinda selfish" she said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's ok, spoiling you is like my hobby," Ichigo said with an honest smile.

"I know I've been hard on your wallet and all," Rukia continued feeling guilty. "No, its fine really," Ichigo insisted.

"And thanks" Rukia said thinking Ichigo again.

"For what now?" he asked.

"Beating up Skyler" she replied, "You're so sweet when you're over protective," she said tightening her grip.

"He had it coming," Ichigo replied, tightening his grip on Rukia, the sun was setting, the carriage pulled up in front of the lodge, and Ichigo and Rukia got off the carriage, they walked into the lodge.

"Oh they lit he fire!" Rukia pointed out in excitement.

"So they did, wanna go sit by it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah!" Rukia exclaimed running over to the fire pulling Ichigo behind her. He sat down by the fire pace, Rukia sat facing him in his lap, hooking her feet behind his back and her arms around his neck, she rested her head against his shoulder, they watched the flames dance, lessoning to the crackling and popping noise ad the wood burned, the smell of fresh pine swirled threw the air, Rukia drifted to sleep, to the sound of Ichigo's heart, his hand gently stoking her back, after a few minutes, Ichigo could hear her soft breathing, and realized she had fallen asleep, he moved his hand underneath her bottom, grasping her thighs, he slowly stood up, her arms draped over his shoulders, her legs dangling behind him, as he walked into there room he slowly move one hand to the back of her neck, he slowly set her down like a baby, pulling the sheets over her, he laid over the sheets, a real bed fells great compared to the thin futon, Ichigo thought, he glanced over at Rukia who looked like she was searching for something in her dreams, he grabbed a chappy doll, and gently brushed against her cheek, she grabbed onto the doll, Ichigo watched a peaceful expression come across her face, Ichigo yawned, he pulled the blankets over him, and drifted to sleep. In the morning Rukia woke up looking out the window at the shinning sun.

"Ichi" Rukia said sweetly,

"um…" "What?" Ichigo asked curiously

"I was thinking, they have hot springs, if you wanna go" she looked down, after a moment of silence she looked up,

"Ichi… go?" she turned around

"What are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked holding out his hand, Rukia grabbed two towels and they headed out of the lodge, and out back, there was a large privacy fence and two small changing rooms.

"Wanna share one?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

"Ok," Rukia responded in an alluring tone. He put his arm around her and they walked into the tiny dressing room Rukia unzipped her jacket, and Ichigo unzipped his, they set them in a nice pile she held her arms up, and Ichigo pulled her shirt over her head and added it to the pile, Rukia undid Ichigo's belt, zipper and button, he pulled his jeans down. "Chappy!" Rukia exclaimed pointing to his pink boxers dotted with rabbit heads. "You like?" he said laughing. Rukia looked up smiling.

"I thought you hated chappy," she said a little confused.

"Why would I hate chappy? I no how much you love that little bunny. Plus when I got you breakfast the other morning I saw them in the gift shop and grabbed a pair." Ichigo said with a smile, Rukia grinned pulling down the boxers, Ichigo countered pulling down her pants. "We match," she joked, referring to her own pink panties a chappy the rabbit embroidered on the front. She pulled them down, and Ichigo took off his shirt, there cloths nice and net in a pile, Ichigo handed Rukia her towel, he wrapped his around his waist, tucking the corner, Rukia wrapped it over her chest, holding onto the corner, the towel hung just above her knees they walked the cold stone path to the hot spring they could see the stem rising form the water. They set there towels on the ground near the hot steamy water, they climbed into the spring, the water was relatively deep, but there were ledges for sitting, Rukia wrapped he arms around Ichigo's neck, her body floating in the hot steamy water, Rukia's body tingled, the hot spring sending a barrage of bubbles that caressed her soft skin, she felt Ichigo's hands slowly moving down her back, caressing every curve, she feel his hands tightly grasp her hips, pulling her down, his grip got tighter pulling her in closer, he grinned, she stroked his chest for a moment, she felt her legs, gently rubbing against his, she slowly wrapped them around his back hooking them, she winched, letting out a groan of pain, she could feel him, being slowly driven into her, more and more, deeper and deeper, with every thrust, the whole time she was moving her hips along with his hands, rotating them in a circle, she squealed, and groaned, with pleasure, she pressed her chest firmly against his, her cheek was pressed against his, he took his hand from her hip brushing her hair to the side, his tongue running down her neck.

"Your so beautiful." he whispered softly in her ear, her hands clutching his back firmly her hips being forced down.

"I love you." she said affectionately, she squealed with delight as his hands took a tighter and firmer grip on her hips, his large hands almost seemed to be able to reach complexly around her small hips, her hands griping tighter and tighter she felt his hand move up her back pressing her chest even more into his, the hot spring sending bubbles up her skin, she felt her entire body tingle in sensation and pleasure, the movement slowed, his hands moving up every exposed inch of her body, his hand holding her face, caressing her cheek, she moved her hands slowly up his toned body, holding his face gently, he pulled her closer slowly, there lips so close, almost touching, the tension rose, they could feel each others hot breath running across there faces there eyes starring deeply into each others. He moved his hand back, brushing her hair away, he held the back of her head, and he started gently pressing his lips on her collar, dragging them slowly up her neck, she couldn't resist, she forced her lips to his, there tongues did battle, forcing each other in and out, Ichigo leaning in dipping Rukia into the water, her hair danced in the waters ripples, suddenly they were plunged underwater, Rukia couldn't breath, and she didn't care, and the thrusting began again, her eyes opened momentarily, she could see her dark back hair floating to the surface, it looked as if it was reaching to Ichigo's bright orange locks, her body began to feel numb, his body tingled, running his hands down her back, her arms tightly wrapped around him, her fingers running threw his hair, it felt like an eternity had passed sense they dove under the surface of the water, until they finally resurfaced, only a few seconds later, gasping for air, still holing on to each other tightly.

"Don't let me go." she whispered her lips moving against his cheek.

"I'd never dream of it." he said stroking her hair.

"I want you to hold me, all night." Ichigo nuzzled her cheek, tightening his grip on his beloved Rukia.

"I wont let you go for even a second, he promised, I adore you." he whispered gently.

"can we just stay like this forever?" She asked.

"this is forever." he responded want to go to the room, you sound tired, he asked. "Will you carry me?" She asked,

"of course." he replied kissing her cheek, he, firmly griped her, standing up, and getting out of the spring, he clumsily wrapped a towel around himself, he couched down, pulling his shirt over the sleepy Rukia, as well as his boxers, he pulled his jeans up, trying not to drop Rukia, _going commando I guess_, Ichigo thought laughing to himself, Rukia looked like she was barley awake in his arms. He tucked there remaining clothing under his arms, and walked quickly to the lodge, he opened the door, Rukia had officially fallen asleep, he smiled as he sat down on the bed, propping Rukia against his chest, he gently brushed the hair from her face.


	28. Chapter 27 A Bloody End

Chapter 27

Release My World

Chapter 27

"Well, well you thought you could leave us behind!" Ichigo looked up.

"Aijou, Taro!" he said in shock, "what the hell are you doing here!" he demanded. "You think yo can enjoy a mountain resort all by yourself! What about us! Your two loving children!

"We told you, you couldn't come, and if you were that loving you'd listen to us," Ichigo said pissed at the appearance of there kids, "would you keep it down! Your mom is asleep,"

"Yeah I'm sure she's worn out from all the fun you too have been having here!" Taro said in anger, Ichigo rolled his eyes, _they have no idea_ he thought holding back a perverted grin. Ichigo stood up, still holding onto Rukia like she asked, he headed towards the door.

"Just stay here for a second ok." Ichigo said annoyed leaving the room.

"Did you notice mom wasn't wearing her own cloths?" Aijou said sitting done on the soft room bed.

"Yeah, was kinda odd, but I think the boxers were hers, dad wouldn't were chappy boxers," Taro said.

"Good point," Aijou said nodding.

"But it looks like we get to stay" Taro said enthused. While down in the lobby, Ichigo was rubbing his forehead with his hand, irritated, when the receptionist came to the counter, sir please cloth yourself more properly to be in the lounge, he said shaking his head,

"Oh I'm sorry ill remember that, next time my kids crash a get away with my wife" Ichigo said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Oh so you're the lucky parents who two little angles came to visit, of course, how could I not realize it was you from the description, large man with orange hair, with a vary petite, little lady."

"Just get me two cots, and blankets, pillows, the works" Ichigo said pressing is face to his fist. Yes sir, the receptionist turned around, little angels my ass, Ichigo mumbled the cots should be in your room, by the time you get back up there, he said merrily thanks, Ichigo said walking back up the stars, Rukia till sound asleep, she looks so cute, and non violent asleep, he thought, he opened the door, and the cots were indeed there, she sighed heavily, "Set up your beds," he said waving them off the bed, they hopped down excitedly, and Ichigo plopped down, and stared at the ceiling one hand behind his head, the other gently resting on Rukia's hip.

"So dad," Taro started while he was unfolding his cot, "quick questions, one why is mom wearing your cloths?"

"None of your business," Ichigo said closing his eyes.

"Doesn't mom have her own cloths?" Aijou asked putting the pillows and blankets on the bed. "Yeah, she's got a closet full, both here and home" Ichigo responded.

"Then why can't she were her own?" Aijou asked.

"I repeat, none of your business." Ichigo said annoyed.

"So I say we all go have dinner in the lodge tonight," Aijou announced, "I'll wake mom," she said walking over towards her parents.

"Don't even think about it," Ichigo said, Aijou's hands inches away from Rukia shoulder. _He's good she said, he never even opened his eyes to no how close I was_.

"But we should have dinner as a family, that can't happen is she's asleep up here!" she wined.

"Just go play in the snow or something, I'm exhausted," Ichigo said with a sigh. "It's only seven at night," Aijou announced, "What did you do to get so tired?" "We just spent the day in the hot spring, is all" Ichigo said trying not to scar his children.

"Sounds ruff", Aijou said sarcastically, _ruff on Rukia_, he said to himself, with a small laugh.

"What's so funny!" Aijou demanded.

"Oh, nothing" Ichigo replied,

"Were you laughing at me? Well I'm sorry I wanna spend time with my parents and brother!" Aijou said getting upset.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I'm mad at you, why would I laugh? I'm laughing at something that happed just a little while ago," he said slowly grinning.

"So what was it?" Taro asked.

"I don't wanna scar you," Ichigo responded.

"It won't, tell us we wanna laugh too," Aijou insisted.

"Trust me, you won't laugh," Ichigo said sternly.

"You wont no until you tell us," Taro said.

"Your not ganna like it," Ichigo insisted.

"Try us," Aijou demanded.

"No," Ichigo said strongly, pulling the blankest from under him, then pulling them over him and Rukia, "good night," he continued, turning to the side, both of his arms, holding Rukia tightly, her small body, curving perfectly along with his large one. "Thinks he can ignore us," Aijou said determined, she looked over her brother had fallen asleep in his cot, _wimps_, she mumbled an anger, she sighed and crawled into her own bed and fell asleep. When morning came Rukia's eyes fluttered open, her forehead was pressed against Ichigo's bare chest, she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." she whispered.

"morning sunshine" he said looking down towards her, she smiled, he gently kissed her forehead. "I got some bad news," Ichigo said.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"The kids tracked us down," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"What!" Rukia burst out, she peered over Ichigo's side. Seeing Aijou and Taro in the cots, she glared momentarily, at the intruders, Ichigo laughed at her silly antics, "This isn't funny!" she said irritated.

"What do yo wanna do about them?" Ichigo asked,

"Lets go hide in the hot spring," she said with a giggle," Ichigo smiled at Rukia, "I guess if they wanna be here that bad they can stay, if that ok with you?" Rukia said "As long as you're happy." Ichigo replied stroking Rukia's head. "Wanna make Aijou happy, and eat breakfast together in the lodge?" Ichigo asked

"That sounds great" Rukia replied.

"I'll wake them," Ichigo said rolling onto his back, Rukia climbed into his stomach, "why hello," he laughed at the silly Rukia who was resting her head on his chest, "My I wake the children?" he asked.

"I guess," she said rolling off him. Ichigo knelt down in between the cots, he grasped the metal bars, and cleared his throat.

"Oi!" he shouted as loud as his voice would carry, Aijou and Taro jumped up screaming

"What was that dad!" Taro said angry.

"We were asleep!" Aijou griped.

"Stowaways, don't get to complain, get dressed, were going to eat in the lodge in half an hour," he stood up, he pulled a shirt from the closet, and a new pair of boxers, Rukia was looking threw her cloths pulling out an old pair of jeans and a loose shirt, that resembled the one Ichigo was putting on, she went into the bath room to change, coming out a few moments later, Aijou then followed her example going into the bathroom to change, and coming out a few minutes later,

"All ready?" Rukia asked, Aijou and Taro nodded and cheered happily, they ran out of the room, Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's hand and laced her fingers threw his, they went down the stairs, Aijou and Taro, trotting behind them, they, went threw the western style doors to the side of the gift shop, entering the lodes restaurant, it was relatively empty so they were seated quickly, they sat at the table, there orders had been taken. "Thanks for letting us stay, mom and dad," Aijou said with a smile.

"Don't think you're not in trouble," Rukia said sternly.

"As soon as we get home, you're grounded, for disobeying us" Ichigo added, "What!" Taro and Aijou wined, "for how long?" they asked.

"A week" Ichigo responded.

"Hey bro!" A voice called out, Ichigo's head immediately fell to the table, were he proceeded to bang it, _why! Why! Why!_ "Hey Bro, how's it hanging'" Skyler greeted patting the aggravated Ichigo on the back.

"Get lost, you pain in the ass," Ichigo groaned, sitting up.

"Who's this little beauty?" Skyler asked taking Aijou's hand. Ichigo shot up out of his chair, gabbing Skyler's neck, dragging him out of the restaurant, and slammed him into a wall.

"Bro, what's your problem?" Skyler asked.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Ichigo demanded protectively.

"I was just hitting on her bro," Skyler assured.

"If I see your face again I'll kill you," Ichigo said, tightening is grip on Skyler's neck, chocking him, after Skyler passed out, Ichigo let go of him and went back to the table.

"You're just in time Ichi, the food just got here," she announced.

"Looks great," he said giving Rukia a peck on the cheek and eying the stack of pancakes on his plate.

"So how did you kids get here?" Rukia asked.

"This crazy lady shot us here in a kido cannon," Taro explained.

"Her name was Kukaku, Taro" Aijou corrected, "but she was crazy, but yeah, so we got here by her kido cannon, and we followed your reatsu to the hot springs, but…" "What!" Rukia and Ichigo panicked.

"Yeah but Taro suggested we should go hide in your room instead so we did," Aijou finished.

"Why did you just freak out about the hot springs?" Taro asked, "It's like a hot tub or a bath but outside, and you still got swim sites on"

"Yeah... swim suits…" Rukia said nervously her eyes sifting about. Ichigo reached under the table, grabbing onto Rukia knee, running his hand slowly up Rukia's leg, stopping ever inch or so to give a light tickling squeeze. Rukia felt the tingling sensation trying not to laugh, he griped the top of her thigh and gently squeezed, Rukia laughed. "Stop it!" she quelled giggling, pushing Ichigo's shoulder.

"What did you two do in the hot spring?" Aijou asked nervously.

"We hand this conversation last night," Ichigo said.

"And you fell asleep!" Aijou said upset.

"What would have been so bad about us going to the springs?" Taro asked

"Stop keeping things from us!" Aijou said upset.

"Check please!" Ichigo announced

"You pay over there Ichi" Rukia said pointed to the register.

"So come pay with me," he said gabbing Rukia's arm, puling her along, "Were not telling them," Ichigo said shaking his head and handing money to the cahier.

"Wanna hint enough to make them shut up!" Rukia said irritated

"I just don't want to scare them, no one wants to think of their parents like that," Ichigo said waving to Aijou and Taro that it's time to go. They got up and walked towards their parents.

"Ready to tell us your big secret?" Aijou asked.

"It's ok if you two were skinny dipping though it's kinda gross, cause your old," Taro said.

"I'm not old," Ichigo said defensively, "she is!" he said pointing to Rukia, who thrust her elbow in his side.

"Love you," he said winching in pain while holding his side.

"What is the age difference exactly?" Aijou asked.

"One hundred-forty years, or so." Ichigo said laughing, Aijou and Taro stood there gawking.

"How many years?" Aijou asked in disbelief.

"One… hundred… and… forty… years!" Taro stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah she was dead for about one-hundred and thirty years before I was born" Ichigo said "Eww, dad are you telling us you're a necro?" Taro said asked grossed out. "I'm dead to, though I'm still a little unsure, I was forced out of my body, and detached from it, so I think I died momentarily."

"Any way back on topic," Aijou said, as they walked into there room, "what are you keeping from us!" Ichigo sat on the bed, he rubbed his forehead, and he laughed at Aijou and Taro's begging "This isn't funny!" Aijou said angrily, Ichigo looked over at Rukia, he sighed heavily.

"Fine," he said, "I'll level with you,"

"Really!" Aijou and Taro said with excitement, Rukia had begun to scoot away, when Ichigo grabbed her arm, pulling her back, she tumbled across Ichigo's lap, and when she stood back up, he grabbed her waist, and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, preventing her escape. Rukia crossed her arms, and sat pouting, as Ichigo sighed heavily.

"We, we, there are things that people in love, that married people in love… do" Ichigo hesitated, at a loss for words.

"So you were…" Aijou said confused.

"Huh?" Taro said in confusion.

"Do you want another sibling?" Rukia asked.

"I always wanted a little sister," Aijou responded.

"Yeah a little brother or sister would be nice" Taro responded.

"We were working on getting you a sibling," Ichigo said simply.

"Please tell me you took health class before we moved here, and at lest no were babies come from," Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I no the whole cycle," Taro boasted. "Yeah, we just finished going over it, when we moved here," Aijou added in. Ichigo and Rukia sighed with relief.

"Happy now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Aijou responded.

"I'm good," Taro agreed.

"Good," Rukia sighed, "Now, I'm going to call Nii-sama and ask him to pick you both up."

"What!" Aijou yelled, in shock.

"We don't wanna leave!" Taro argued.

"We want some privacy" Ichigo said, releasing Rukia from his grasp, she leaned back, agent his chest, she pulled out her phone, and dialed Byakuya's number.

"Dad, please let us stay!" Aijou begged.

"No, well come back for Christmas," Ichigo promised, "you me, Taro, you mom, and maybe even Byakuya."

"But that's so far away!" Aijou wined.

"Its five months" Ichigo said annoyed by there begging.

"Nii-sama will be here by this evening," Rukia announced.

"What!" Aijou wined "No!" Taro wined.

"Who wants to play in the snow until your uncle shows up?" Rukia asked, the kids just sat on her cots, staring at the ground, Rukia stood up, hurling coats at her kids and Ichigo's, she pulled her own chappy coat on. Ichigo pulled his coat on, and watched Rukia put the coats on her limp children, she grabbed there hands and pulled them, Ichigo laughed walking over to the bed, he knelt down, putting his hand on there backs, pulling them forward and tossing them over his shoulders, he shot up, Aijou and Taro screamed, as he walked out of the room, they kicked and thrashed around.

"Dam you! Why are you so strong?" Aijou asked angry.

"At lest pretend our kicks hurt!" Taro begged.

"Sorry, next time I'm forcing you to have fun in the snow against your will, I'll remember not to be so strong." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"That's all we ask," Taro replied.

"No you also asked to come here, for credit cards, and then you snuck along and asked to stay." Ichigo responded.

"Sense when did you keep track?" Aijou asked.

"All my life," he responded, tossing Aijou and Taro into a large snowdrift. They stood up, dusting the snow off them, when Rukia ran up and hurled a snowball at Ichigo, it hit his back, he laughed packing a huge snowball and going after Rukia with it. "Get over here you!" He yelled, running after Rukia, who was giggling insanely. Aijou and Taro, giggled watching the pink dot that was Rukia running from Ichigo. She ducked behind a snow drift and begun using it as a fort. Rukia hurled snowballed over the surface of the drift, Ichigo ran and stood on top of the drift and dropped snowballs on her head, "Bro! Hey bro!" A familiar and irritating voice called out. "Bro! I need tot talk to you," Skyler said running up to Ichigo. Ichigo stood up, he wasn't clenching or tense, he just hung there, his arms being pushed by the breeze, his body began to glow, his eyes, changed from brown, to silver. He turned around his voice echoed, as if two people were speaking,

"I thought I told you", Ichigo turned around black lines swirling in his eyes, the echoing voices got louder,

"If I ever saw, your face again". Rukia looked up her eyes widened.

"I no that voice! "She said panicked, she looked over at her kids, they looked confused, heading towards their father, and Rukia felt a cold sweat, "No, no!" she uttered, she panicked clutching her fist, "Run!" she shrieked as loud as she could, she held her hand near her side, closing her eyes, she also began to glow, "Sode no Shirayuki" she called gripping the air, her sword materialized as she trust her arm forward, she held steady the blade pointed at Ichigo. Aijou and Taro looked back. "What's she doing?" Aijou panicked, almost screaming. "Why is she pointing a sword at dad?" he asked in panicked.

"What's going on?" Aijou asked, her body beginning to shake from fear, Ichigo's enormous dark sprit energy begin to pour out, Ichigo took the stance Rukia had taken, his hand to his side grasping the air.

"Zangetsu!" he bellowed, pulling his gargantuan sword from the air. The echoing of Ichigo's voice had stopped, but it wasn't Ichigo's voice that remained. Rukia always feared this, she had met the hollow face to face a few times. She new she wasn't anywhere near strong enough to face him, Ichigo maybe, but not his hollow.

"The king says to die, and I guess I get to play executioner!" he said with a devilish grin, his black eyes piercing Skyler, "I got so sick of all the kings rambling about how much you piss him off, so I over powered him and, I'm ganna help my king… By killing you."

"Dude?" he said confused.

"Now do me a favor! Shut up and die!" Ichigo's sword, pointed right at him. "Run!" Rukia shrieked, "He's going to kill you! Run!" she continued to shriek. As the blade was swung down, Skyler was split in half, Aijou and Taro watched in horror, a cold sweet running down them, Aijou broke down in tears, Taro held his trembling sister, holding his hands over her eyes, repeating its ganna be ok, softly to her. "Where's Ichigo!" Rukia demanded.

"You mean the king." He replied.

"Who are you!" she asked, even through she new the answer.

"I ant got no name," he responded, "but you can call me Ichi too, queen, or Hichi will work too." He said, with a large grin, his eyes squinted. Rukia firmly griped her sword. "Aww, what ya ganna do queen? If you kill me" he said walked over to Rukia, grabbing her face, "then the king will die!" he said holding her head firm in his hands, tears streamed down Rukia's face. "You no I see everything, the king sees," he said tilting her head up, "he sure picked out a frisky queen" he said perversely, "I would have gone or the perky one, with the fairies, more to hold" he said laughing. The kid's watched in fear.

"That's not dad." Aijou said crying, "That's not dad!"

"It's ok Aijou, its ok," he said trying to comfort her. But she's right, he thought, mom crying and looks terrified, and his eyes, there black!

"Ichigo…" Rukia said trembling.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me queen." He snarled.

"Ichi… go…" she said, her voice cracking, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll do what ever I want!" He screamed his grip on her face tighter, "Go away! Let me be!" he panicked, "No!" Ichigo was suddenly thrown to the ground, Rukia fell to her knees, her hands over her eyes, and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"No!" A familiar voiced cried, Rukia looked up.

"Nii-sama!" she gasped, her brothers hand, wrapped tightly around Ichigo's throat.

"Who let you out?" Byakuya demanded.

"Isn't it obvious" he smirked, "the king!" Hichigo shouted.

"Dammit Ichigo!" Byakuya said, "Sai!" he cried Ichigo's arms were thrust behind him, he fell to the ground, his arms locked behind his back, "Haymow!" he continued to cried out, a sprit rope appeared tying Ichigo's arms in pace. Byakuya looked down at Ichigo struggling to get free.

"Nii-sama no! Ichigo can break it! He's done it before!" Rukia cried. Byakuya pulled Ichigo to his feet.

"Rikujokoro" he cried, six pillars of light slammed into Ichigo's stomach back and sides, holing him in pace, he began screaming the echoing voices returned, Byakuya walked over to Rukia he pulled her into his arms, holing her tightly, she continued to cry in her brothers arms, Aijou and Taro ran over to Byakuya, they stood behind him, they watched there father, or what was there father, trashing around in his prison of restraints, screaming. With a loud and terrifying screech of pain the restraints broke, and Ichigo flopped over and onto the ground. Rukia looked at Ichigo, sniffling, her face red, and puffy from crying, Ichigo looked up.

"Rukia…" he muttered weakly, "I'm sorry." He said just before he passed out. "Let's go back to the estate, everyone, you and Ichigo to, Rukia." Byakuya said standing up, Rukia still holding onto his kimono, she let go, and ran over to Ichigo, she ran her hands threw his hair, pulling his head onto her lap. Byakuya walked over and hoisted Ichigo onto his back. Taro, tried to lift his father's sword, but was unable to budge it. And he can wield this thing with one arm! He said to himself in shock. "Nii-sama…" Rukia uttered shocked. Byakuya knelt down, and Rukia strapped Ichigo's sword to his back. "Let's get your things." Byakuya said, not acknowledging Ichigo in his back. They walked to the lodge, passing the blood stained snow. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, as they walked, _why? Why did he suddenly break free?_ She asked herself, _did you let him out? Did you want to terrify Skyler before killing him? Was it completely an accident?_ She looked at the ground watching her the imprints her shoes made in the snow every step she took, she looked at her hands, her fluffy chappy mittens, _you would never try to scare anyone like that,_ she reassured herself, it was just an accident, _he just broke free for a moment. _She kept reassuring herself. Rukia quickly packed everything in their suitcase, and left the room, the bed neatly made, the cots folded, and the closet empty. Out the window, Skyler's bloody body could be seen. They checked out of the lodge and Byakuya lead them home. Were Rukia helped lay Ichigo down in the futon, she pulled the sheets over him, and adjusted his head on her lap. She stoked his cheek, he looked in pain, his eyes tightly shut, he was sweating, like he was fighting his hallow. The back doors were wide open, so the breeze could move freely, circulating the air, there was a full moon.

"Mom," two small voices whispered.

"Aijou, Taro," she said with a small smile.

"How's dad?" Taro asked, Aijou sitting next to Rukia.

"I think he'll be fine," she said looking down, his face looked a little les painful. "What was that?" Aijou asked.

"Yeah, why were dads eyes black?" Taro asked.

"He's part hallow." Rukia sat stoking his hair.

"He's a monster then?" Aijou asked.

"Only half. It happened while I was on death row." Rukia said with a sigh,

"he was training with Urahara, Ichigo told me all about it, during the war, the painful hollofacation, and the inner voce that would haunt his every waking moment." Rukia sighed heavily.

"What's hollofacation?" Taro asked.

"It's and illegal possess that a shinigami goes threw, erasing the lines between death god and hollow, and by accident that's what happened to him, while he was trying to retain his powers, he took to long and his soul began to change into a hallow, when he finally attained his powers, he had a sword and a mask, he became half hollow or a Vizard. But during the war with the Arrancar he forced his inner hallow into submission, and what you just saw, was what happens when his inner hallow decides not to be submissive."

"Has this ever happened before?" Aijou asked.

"Many, many times." Rukia sighed, during the war, he could control it, and he used his hallows powers." Rukia explained, "Just be glad, his mask didn't appear." She said looking down, brushing away his bangs. His eyes cracked opened, Rukia smiled when she saw the whites of his eyes, and the yellow had become the lovely brown she had grown to adore once again.

"Rukia," he said weekly, a smile came across his face, Rukia could tell it was forced, "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy," Aijou said happily.

"Aijou" he continued speaking weakly, "Taro," he said,

"I'm glad your ok, I'm sorry, I hoped you'd never see that." Rukia held the sides of his face.

"Don't strain yourself," she said, worried, "Aijou, Taro, why don't you let him get some sleep." They nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, then I suddenly, I don't even no, then I was watching everything, but I couldn't make my body obey, then when I heard you asking who are you, I new he had taken over, I just can't believe I left him an opening, after keeping him locked away for so many years, I just let him out." Ichigo said apologizing even more.

"It's ok, Ichi." Rukia said smiling, "its over, were home, and that's all that matters." Ichigo smiled he put his hand over Rukia's hand, which was rested gently on his cheek "Need anything, Ichi?" She asked.

"No," Ichigo replied.

"I no what might cheer you up!" Rukia said with confidence. Shooing her kids out of the room.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Want a drink?" Rukia asked puling a very large, bottle of sake from behind her. She handed Ichigo a shot glass.

"I guess." Ichigo said with a small smile. Rukia filled his glass and then filled hers taking the shot. After a few dozen shots a piece, thy where drunk, Rukia was sawing side to side, Ichigo was having trouble remaining conscious.

"Stop hic shaking me Ichi hic go" Rukia wined.

"I'm not hic shacking hic you" Ichigo said tacking another shot.

"Your drunk hic Ichi" Rukia said falling over.

"Your sexy! Hic" Ichigo flirted. He crawled over to her, she felt his hot breath on her neck, the smell of sake on his breath, almost overpowering. Rukia was gazing up into Ichigo's eyes, he was gazing back, she closed her eyes, he pressed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around him, Ichigo grabbed the under of Rukia knee, playfully, sending her into a fight of laugher, she shot her leg straight up, and into Ichigo's face by accident. Byakuya who was walking by heard all the commotion, and decided to eves drop.

"Ichi!" she cried, "who did hic this to you!" she asked, in a drunken panic.

"Your hic foot!" he groaned.

"Bad foot!" she exclaimed slapping her foot with her hand. Ichigo's was lying out on the floor, Rukia climbed into, her head on his hip. Byakuya was laughing their drunk, he peeked open the door, Rukia's head was still resting on Ichigo's hip, while he was passed out. "I'm hic hungry!" she wined, her tiny fingers griping the pull of his zipper, "She's not…" Byakuya gasped, he stared, shocked, applaud and dumbfounded, at his drunken sister, Ichigo rolled over, Rukia climbed onto his back, she was pounding on his shoulders with her tiny fists.

"I'm hungry!" she wined, failing her legs.

"What's Rukia doing now?" Byakuya pondered looking a Rukia who was burrowing under Ichigo's shirt, and was trying to push her head threw the hole, after a few minutes she gave up, and proceeded to nuzzle his back. Byakuya walked into the room, grabbing Rukia's legs, and began to pull her out of Ichigo's shirt.

"No!" Rukia cried and shrieked.

"Get out of there Rukia!" Byakuya said annoyed.

"No!" she continued to whine. _Strong little drunk girl_. Byakuya thought rolling his eyes. After an a few minuets he had given up, and Rukia fell asleep peacefully under Ichigo's shirt.

The End

_I want to spend my life with you,_

_jumping on you early in the morning and waking you up,_

_only to be pulled into your arms as we both sleep the day away,_

_not caring about what happening outside in the world._

_I want you to be a man who can hold me and support me and hoist me high when I am feeling my lowest._

_I want to share my joys, my triumphs, my failures and my hard times with you and in return, I want you to share your life with me._

_I want to be there when you rise threw the ranks and I want to be there at the end of the day to rub your feet and tell you "Keep at it!" No matter what,_

_I want YOU to be the one I share my life with, good times and bad._

Poem by my sister Jackie

Story by Me

Thank you Kibo for making so many wonderful characters like Ichigo and Rukia

Taro and Aijou are mine! And sadly so is Skyler XD i hope you enjoyed this i had a lot of fun writing it hehe

10

An Ichi Rukia Fan Fiction 


	29. Chapter 28 Bonus Chapter! Vows!

Chapter 28 – Bonus Chapter Renewing the vows

Release My World

Chapter 28 – Bonus Chapter Renewing the vows

It's been many years since Ichigo and Rukia made the move to Soul Society. It had been ten years in fact. Taro was now twenty-five, and he and his twenty-three year old sister Aijou had graduated form the Shinigami academy with honors. Aijou had been placed in the fourth division and was the new third seat replacing the former third seat

Iemura Yasochika, much to his displeasure. Taro had been recruited into eleventh, and after his rejection of the invitation was drug kicking and screaming by Zaraki. Taro moved up the ranks and is now the fourth seat, and he sends his days avoiding Zaraki. Ichigo and Rukia had been married twenty-five years. In fact today was there anniversary and they were celebrating it in the most romantic way possible. Everyone had gathered, from just about every corner of Soul Society, and converged at Byakuya's estate. Orihime, Ishida, and Chad even came from the real world to see Ichigo and Rukia renew their vows. The gardens were decorated with streamers and bows, chars were set out amidst the flowers. Ichigo was wearing a tuxedo. And after much battling Rukia mad managed to force herself in her wedding dress, the same one she worse back when they got married. Rukia looked in a mirror. Her breast had grown and looked as if they would pop out of her dress any second. Rukia didn't mind all that much she was more focused on the sound of stretching fabric that had been coming from her hips when she put the dress on. Her hips had expanded a bit from the birth of her and Ichigo's two children. Rukia's sighed in relief that she had manage to keep her fit and tiny waistline. The music played. Rukia walked towards Ichigo. She was taking many small short breaths out of the fear of falling out of her dress. Ichigo was shocked to see Rukia fit into her old dress. If you wanna call it fitting into. It looked more like a women's desperation to prove she was still just as young and pretty as she used to be. Rukia made it up to her loving husband and smiled.

"Can you breath?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes." Rukia said glaring at Ichigo for a moment. Yamamoto looked at the two and nodded. Ichigo and Rukia took each other's hands and smiled.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the continued marriage of Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kurosaki Rukia." Ichigo and Rukia glanced into the crowd, then at Yamamoto as he continued to speak, "When you first joined hands and hearts 25 years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled your promise. And the Sprit King is smiling! So, as you come here today to reaffirm your wedding vows and as you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife, do you now reaffirm the vows you took 25 years ago? If so, repeat after me." Yamamoto's gaze fell onto Rukia, "Kuchiki Rukia, do you continue to take Kurosaki Ichigo, as your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live." Yamamoto asked.

"I do" Rukia said sweetly staring deeply into Ichigo's eyes, which seemed to have grown softer and kinder with the years. While his hair had become a mix of gray and orange, but Rukia still saw the fifteen-year-old Ichigo she fell in love with, and married.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto continued, "do you continue to take Kuchiki Rukia, as your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do" Ichigo said sweetly, Placing brand new wedding ring on Rukia's finger. He smiled and looked into Rukia's stunning violet eyes. Other than her figure Rukia had hardly changed sense the day he meet her. While Ichigo was looking his age, Rukia retained the appearance of a twenty year old.

"You may kiss your wife, and give hope to another twenty-five years, of love and companionship." Yamamoto finished. Ichigo swept Rukia off the ground and into his arms like princess, he kissed her deeply, Rukia's arms were wrapped tightly around Ichigo's neck she kissed him deeply and passionately back. The crowed roared and cheered. They moved to the reception, Ichigo ad his arms wrapped around Rukia her back was pressed into his chest and he kissed her neck. He hadn't taken his hands of her sense he swept her off her feet, and he had no intention of letting go of her any time soon.

"Congratulations Kurosaki." Ishida congratulated walking over to them holding Orihime's hand. He and Orihime had officially gotten married about nine and a half years ago. And next to then were there seven-year-old daughter Ishida Aiko, and their four-year-old son Ishida Daichi.

"Inoue, there adorable!" Rukia cheered looking at Ishida and Orihime's adorable children.

"Thanks Kuchiki-san, but I can't take all the credit, Uryu helped." Orihime said with a giggle.

"I wish I could have been there when you were pregnant and when you had them!" Rukia whined regretfully.

"Ichigo." A voice called out from behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

"Zaraki…" Ichigo said nervously.

"You or Kuchiki seen that boy of yours?" he asked.

"No, we haven't seem him for a while." Rukia replied. Zaraki shrugged and walked away.

"Thanks mom and dad!" Taro said peeking his he'd from under a table. He pulled his head back under and the tablecloth continuing to hide form Zaraki.

"Why dose everyone keep calling me Kuchiki? I haven't gone by or even used Kuchiki in years!" Rukia sighed.

"I don't know, but I do think it's about time to head in." Ichigo said with a grin sweeping Rukia off the ground and into his arms.

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed, "why are you just standing there?" she asked slyly. With Rukia's in his arms Ichigo flash stepped into the estate and to there room. Rukia sat across Ichigo's lap her fingers softly up his chest, she blew softly on his neck and in his ear. Ichigo caressed Rukia's silk cheeks. Rukia unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt and softly caressed his chest, and tugged at his ear lobe with her soft pink lips. Ichigo pulled down Rukia's zipper and gently ran his hands down her sides. Rukia caressed her husband's abs, her hands slid under his pants, her hands caressing in muscular inner thighs. Ichigo worked Rukia's gown off kissing her neck, shoulder, collar, and bosom. Rukia laid back in their futon, and pulled Ichigo over her. She kissed his neck and caressed his cheeks. Ichigo began to fiddle with the clasp on Rukia's shorts, pulling them down. Ichigo traced the edges of Rukia's panties, sliding his hand under them. Rukia unfastened Ichigo's pants and started to pull them down. Once Rukia's panties were off Ichigo took off his shirt, Ichigo traced the front clasp oh Rukia's bra, he pinched the clasp, freeing Rukia's tiny chest. Ichigo gently kissed Rukia's bosom and worked his way back up to her collar, then her shoulder. Rukia kissed Ichigo's lips, deeply and passionately, her hands ran up and down Ichigo's firm chest Ichigo stoked her cheek as he began his way in, her warmth surrounded him, and a tiny groan escaped Rukia's soft pink lips. The sound of a young man screaming begins to come into range. The screaming get louder and louder, then Ichigo and Rukia's door is broken down as Taro runs into there room shrieking, Zaraki close behind him. Ichigo and Rukia shot up, Rukia pulling the blanket over her exposed body. They speed out threw the back door of the room Taro's screams faded.

"There you are Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said cheerfully walking into the room with Ishida.

"Oi! Ichigo Rukia, what are you two doing?" Renji asked coming into the room.

"Why god? Why!" Ichigo begged whimpering staring up at the ceiling.

"Kurosaki, so disgraceful, do you no care who watches theses unspeakable acts of yours?" Byakuya asked ashamed and annoyed.

"Rukia-Chan! I brought the pregnancy test you wanted." Hanataro said cheerfully holding out the test.

"Why god!" Rukia cried staring up at the ceiling.

"Pregnancy test! Rukia you aren't!" Byakuya asked worried. Ichigo and Rukia fell back and buried their faces in there pillows. Their muffled screams were barely heard by the growing crowd in there room.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Aiko whiled pulling on Orihime's sleeve.

"dad what's going on?" Daichi asked looking up at Ishida.

"really now Kurosaki, you couldn't wait?" Ishida sighed.

And here is were, the story ends. Ichigo and Rukia, eternally battling for a moment together, and sometimes battling each other. There friends and family, never seeing to understand the concept of knocking. Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction.

3

An Ichi Rukia Fan Fiction 


End file.
